The RP Saga
by Fairia
Summary: Putting myself from an ordinary life to an extraordinary one when I meet a certain debonair vampire; with many adventures abound. Hellsing/ShadowHearts/Kingdom Hearts. *I promise you no Mary Sue tendencies*
1. Chapter 1

*Luke Valentine walks into the diner, a calm air surrounding him. Of all the places he could go to, this was it. But with a sweet tooth, anywhere will do*

Luke: *Tuts and sighs, muttering* what a dump... *walking to the counter*

*While his younger brother Jan was scoping the other areas of town, possibly to find other hookers to shack with, Luke thought*

*I was at a table having something to eat by myself, feeling alone and shaken, when I first look up and couldn't believe who I saw*

Luke: *waving to the waitress* Excuse me...er... Wendy... do you have any cheesecakes...? *he turns around and gives a slight grin*

*I stared at him, but caught myself and turned away, feeling embarrassed, hoping he didn't see my eyes watery and bright*

*Luke chuckles and turns back to Wendy, paying for the strawberry cheesecake and slowly walking over to you*

*I was still looking down and at the window*

Luke: hello...is this seat taken, dear? *pointing and placing the slice of cheesecake down*

*I shake my head, still not looking at him*

Luke: Thank you... *he takes a seat, places the napkin on his lap, a takes a small cut of the cheesecake slice*

Luke: *munch* mmm...not bad

*My eyes didn't see him exactly, but I did catch his presence*

Luke: *about to take another bite, he stops, raising an eyebrow* something wrong?

*I then look at the copy of a book I had on the table, just to see something else when he prompted me. I take my napkin and try to rub my eyes the best I could*

Me: I...I'm sorry... *my voice still wavy*

Luke: *chuckles* no need to be sorry... *he takes another bite*

Me: Y-you just remind me *gulp* of someone...

Luke: oh? *he stares deeply into your eyes* now then Alison... would this person be... somewhat...famous in some way?

*My mouth covers my lower face*

Me: Huh? *blinking and almost digging back into my seat*

*A grin hints at the side of his mouth, a light chuckle as he shushes you lightly*

Me: You knew my name? *asking like it was a dumb question*

Luke: well...you know me... there's no reason why I shouldn't know you...

Me: How do you know "me"?

Luke: *takes another bite from the cheesecake, savoring the strawberry just a little while*

*I gave a nervous grin as he ate*

Luke: well...if you knew me well enough, you would understand how I knew your name...

Me: well...I didn't think...you were real...that is, if you are who I think you are

*Luke continues to eat the cheesecake absent mindedly as I fidgeted by fingers*

Luke: oh? You didn't think Luke Valentine was indeed...real?

Luke: I'm very real *places his hand on yours*

Me: I know I'm not going crazy and I see you *a slight gasp, even with his white gloved hand, its size still over took mine*

Luke: *there's a slight rumble. He looks down inquisitively* odd... one slice is usually enough...

Me: Looks like you can eat solid foods after all *trying to make other conversation, my eyes now tearless*

Luke: *chuckles* yes... and if you must know...yes, I have a slight sweet tooth

*I slightly giggle*

*Luke calls Wendy over, ordering another slice and turns towards you to continue the conversation*

Luke: What? Is it that you find it hard to think a guy like myself has a sweet tooth?

Me: …in a way I did. How come...no, you have another brother, but how come he isn't here?

Luke: *Wendy drops the slice on the table; he thanks her and grins* well...*munch* he said he was scoping out the area...Personally, I think he's looking for a loose woman...

Me: I'm not surprised there.

Luke: Indeed, but... I'm not one to disagree really *chuckles*

Me: You two are so much different in appearance besides personality; it makes other hard to believe you're related. I also feel that there's a close-knit-ness to it, even though you'd drive each other crazy

Luke: *munches on more cheesecake* hehe...well...he IS my brother... I've always thought we'd watch out for each other...The trick is balance *he points the fork up in the air, emphasizing his point*

Me: Yin and Yang...

Luke: Exactly! *a big grin lines his face as he finishes the second slice*

Me: Hehe

Luke: So...I'm curious...what else do you know about me? *he leans forward a little*

*moving the empty plate to the side, he folds his arms across the table*

Me: Oh! My guess is that if you were normally what you're made out to me, this is the part where I expect to get bitten eventually...

Luke: *smacks his lips lightly* The thought is tempting...but I've STILL got this craving for cheesecake *a confused look riddles his face as one hand pats his stomach*

Me: I don't know if I'm setting myself up for anything, but at least I won't become a ghoul...*seeing if he knows what I mean, but if he knew my name, would he also see what's troubling me?*

Luke: *raising an eyebrow* you have an interest that others see and generalize as odd...perhaps sick in some circles...

*he stands up and walks to behind you, leaning in to whisper*

*I wrap my arms around me as I sat back, wanting to look away again*

Luke: I accept that... *breaths deeply*

Me: *nearing warm tears again* Wha...

Luke: ...I do not think it's odd at all...

Me: You..accept it? *confused*

*He pats me on the shoulder and purchases another cheesecake. On returning, he wolfs it down pretty quickly*

Luke: Out of character...yes?

Me: why do you accept it?

Luke: I've seen some pretty weird things in my time... especially face-to-face with it...and I accept it because it's not that strange in comparison. However... wouldn't really understand it happening to me...yes *hinting at your own thoughts*

Me: Ah *gasping, almost wanting to be embarrassed*

Luke: *he chuckles, and grins...then feeling a little bloated, he looks down* hmm?

Me: L-Luke?

Luke: *poking his own stomach, his finger sank in* Now I know this isn't real...*looking up, a little confused* I only had 3...

Me: What do you mean?

Luke: *his tummy rumbles loudly* and I shouldn't be hungry...

*No one else was in the diner save me, Luke and the waitress*

Me: Are you sure it isn't for...*trying to say it*

Luke: ...something very strange is going on *he looks around calmly, turning back* …say it, Alison... may as well...

Me: that it isn't for blood, or virgin blood?

Luke: No... It's something else... *he stands up, with a little swaying, not used to a slightly puffy belly*

*looking around quickly*

Me: *quickly at seeing it* oh my

Luke: *he pats it lightly, as it jiggles, he chuckles* hehe... Ironic... *he continues to look around* There's something here... something for me...

Me: What's ironic? *getting out of my seat, my book in my hand, waiting for a signal* What do you mean something?

*Luke raise a finger, indicating to be quiet as he walks towards the counter again, as he looks, his one hand subconsciously reaches for another slice of cheesecake*

*I blink and look on flabbergasted*

Luke: *he munches on it, unaware* hmm... what in the...? *his eyes grow large with shock*

Me: You must be really hungry!

Luke: *his other arm grabs another slice from the counter, hurriedly moving to his mouth* munch...I'm...munch chomp...not!... chomp

Me: *I stood there speechless, I don't know what shocked me more, him eating away like that or for him to actually eat*

*Luke munches away, the look of terror built on his face...once the counter was empty of cheesecake, he swayed to behind there into the kitchen area*

Me: Oh my gosh...

Luke: *muffled by the kitchen door* munch...Alison? munch chomp... mmm... munch

Me: Luke? *moving around the corner of the counter*

*He sat on the floor near the stock room, munching on cheesecakes from a large box*

*As I was shocked by this, I couldn't help but feel warmer and tense with excitement in a way*

Me: *what was happening to him?*

Luke: munch...is this...chomp chew ...your doing? munch

Me: *I shake quickly* N-no!

Luke: well *licks fingers and takes another cheesecake* this is exactly... munch...what I read...

*I thought I felt something, odd as it was for me to do so, it came from outside the kitchen door, I open the door back out and looked around stepping in*

*Luke continued to eat away at the cheesecakes, unable to do much but just eat*

*I knew I did a drawing of him heavier, but to have it actually happen? I tried to look around for anything, but still no one was around, not even the waitress, it looked dead and silent, something that even I'm not used to*

Me: what's happening... munch munch... to me? Gulp! *a change was over taking him, his body reacting. He now looks fairly chubbier than before, yet everything seemed to grow with his billowing body a little*

Luke: Ali- chomp chomp...you must do something! *gulp munch gulp* *the box was near empty*

*I could hear Luke crying out, but I was kept away*

*As the box emptied, another seemed to be moved closer. he quickly started on this fresh box*

Me: Luke! *calling back, worried, but couldn't get to the door, it was like I was stuck where I stood*

Luke: *munching away, his body blimped with fat* mmm...gulp... gotta...munch... ugh...

Me: Oohhh...

*his back expanded, his jacket and shirt stretching along with him*

Luke: *he was rounding out bit by bit, eat bite of cheesecake making him that much bigger* munch chomp chomp

*His once thin legs became thick with impossible fat, and his slacks stretched with them; his face developed a large second chin. Confusion racked his mind, and hunger racked his body. His arms becoming thicker, making it more difficult to eat the desserts. His white gloves plump with fingers trying to reach the cakes. He could hear the creaks and groans of his body fattening*

Luke: Awww... munch munch... stop it... gulp chomp munch... I can't stop myself...

While I kept trying to move with all my might*

*He grew bigger and bigger, his stomach-like a bottomless pit. It was as though his mind was lost, and his body just focused on one thing only*

*Even if I was worried of what he would do to me, seeing he's a vampire, he was nice to me at first, even though I was on the chunky side while he was even more than that*

*He continued to munch away, his waistline ever expanding past 3 feet, he rolled on his bubbling butt, and the hunger didn't cease*

*I groaned to be released. Gaining some concentration, Luke focused on Alison's cries for movement, battling, until she could move closer* grrrr munch chew

Me: Luke! *crying out again, still stuck, until my feet were suddenly released* Aaaahh *shrieking out as I crashed to the floor, moaning out from the pain*

Luke: Alison? *gulp chew munch* Are you alright?

Me: w...*pulling myself up by my shoulders*

*My legs felt like they would form bruises and no doubt my arms, lifting myself further up*

*He began to slow his eating down, breathing heavily like he'd run a mile*

*By the time I grabbed my hand on a panel and pulled myself up, I limped for the kitchen door*

Luke: *His feeding frenzy came to a halt as he lay on his back, bloated and round with fat* ugh... *burp* oh my...

*I heard that noise and it took me by surprise, guess it was ungentlemanly like of him, the thought chuckling*

Me: Luke?

Luke: *he blushed a little, a little dazed* yes? *he rolls a little, trying to get up*

*I was now in the kitchen and saw him, my eyes blinked so fast, they were almost about to close, sitting right on the floor after his "feast" and quite immobile*

Me: Luke! Oh..my...

Luke: Ugh! *grunts a little* ERm...a little help dear?

*I approached him to help, how to help I wasn't exactly sure, but my feet caught on a spill of frosting and cream and I slipped forward, landing on top of his front*

Luke: ooof! careful... hic!

*I landed on him like a soft thud, his bouncing in my sudden support, my arms misshapen and sprawled over him, like I was about to give him a hug, the smell of strawberries and cream present*

Luke: *clears his throat* erm...enjoying yourself? *he raises an eyebrow*

Me: Uhh...*looking up at him while he looked sort of down at me* I'm very sorry...I must've slipped... *It was then I saw in his face, besides crumbs, his eyes under his glasses looked wet as well as his cheeks* Were you crying...?

Luke: *Fuller cheeks* Me? *arms too thick to wipe*

Me: ooh...*I moan in reply, pulling myself closer to him, able to myself since he couldn't himself and tried to hug him the best I could. My own cheek against him, he felt warm and soft inside*

*Luke grinned a little, tears welling up. he couldn't understand the tears. he felt so huge, but her hug felt so comforting*

Me: I...don't know what to say... *A drop fell on my hair*

Luke: I know *reading her mind*

Me: you don't think that I...did this...

Luke: *hic* well... I can tell you didn't...

Me: I'll admit...you feel so comfortable...

Luke: hehe

*Comfortable enough to sleep on, but unable to rub my hair, he laid there, fullness also making him sleepy*

*He drifts off to sleep, feeling the warmth and comfort on his new friend on him, he slowly shrank in his sleep, his body digesting the food he consumed*


	2. Chapter 2

*Luke awoke, the sunlight beaming through a nearby window. He had returned to his previous size, thinking that he would never touch another piece of solid food for a long time. Looking down he saw a girl laying on him, cuddling, fast asleep. He ran his hand softly along her hair, smiling a little; his other long arm was wrapped around my back, where as I ended up getting closer to him after he "shrunk" during the time. Trying not to wake her, he slid his hand into his pocket...one missed call and a voicemail from Jan. With a flick of his wrist he quickly checked the mail, petting with his free hand*

Jan: "Hey bro..this is Jan..." *he sounded drowsy* "Where the fuck are you? I spent half the damn night going through this shit hole of a place, not even one bitch to go around...anyway, call me back or get your ass back at the motel...unless you found a fuckin' tail to score with." *beep*

Luke: Hmph... more than a tail..

*He mumbled as he closed his cell phone. Surely last night was imagination. He pondered at the thought, even the odd presence he sensed*

Luke: *whisper into your ear* hey...it's morning dear..

Me: *I rolled a bit in my sleep, his fingers running along my neck and spine; sounding irritated at first, then I felt something that made me jump for a bit*

Luke: My brother's worried... *he continued to running his fingers along you, softly waking you up*

Me: Where...did we stay here? *I sounded like I had sex with him*

Luke: *Chuckling a little, slightly drowsy* yes... did last night actually...happen? *Laying there in a sort of semi-cuddle*

*I slowly get up, spotting empty boxes and cake covered floors*

Me: I think it did.

Luke: *He also slowly stands, looking around at the debris of his binge* I...think we should leave...

Me: *I nod, as I tried to get up, there was a pain around my calf and in my ankle, quickly dropping me in my stance* OW!

Luke: *He quickly grabs you as you drop, almost showing off his reflexes and super-human abilities* are you alright?

Me: *moaning in pain* Ow... I-think it's my ankle...*groaning* Ow!

Luke: *He looks, checking for any injury* hmm...a sprain...*He scoops me up softly*

Me: From slipping...*adding in* Oh! *I think my face just flushed then*

Luke: Would probably be best not to put pressure on it... *he winks and has a slight grin*

Me: Heh...yeah

*Luke carries me out of the diner, leaving a trail of crumbs, they head outside to the car. Placing you in the passenger seat, he hurriedly gets in and starts it up, driving to the motel. My book was gone from my hand, but maybe I can get it back later, when I all of a sudden ask*

Me: What are you doing here?

Luke: *focusing on driving* I don't think you should know...but since you were involved...

Me: Involved?

Luke: IF that incident last night is anything to go by...

*I was still sleepy and wanted to rest a bit in the seat*

Luke: Who myself and Jan are after was involved...

Me: I don't understand...Luke...

Luke: *sighs lightly* We've been hunting something...something that prays on peoples deepest desires... changes things... and you were obviously chosen for your desires...

Me: Some kind of monster?

Luke: ...more than a monster...

Luke: Why are you after it?

*We arrived shortly at the motel, where Jan is waiting*

Luke: *looking to you* You really don't want to know what happens to those who are chosen *he opens the car door and leaves, walking around to the passenger side to help you out*

*We enter the lobby, as Jan stood there somewhat impatient*

*Jan was darker skinned, with a beanie cap on his black hair and what looked like an eye design. He wore a black track suit and slouched where he sat when he looked up and saw us*

Jan: Where the fuck have you been? *slouching and getting up*

Luke: Brother...I can explain...

Craig Whitehouse: That thing... it's chosen someone... *Luke looks in your direction*

Jan: Come on Luke, bro, you can't be telling me that when it's obvious you were with the fatty there *indicating me and feeling taken aback and insulted, shirking away*

Luke: *His stare became intense - almost that of a boyfriend ready to fight back for a girlfriend; protective* Jan...

*All of us are lead to the room they're staying in*

Luke: ...if you knew what happened last night...

Me: I know what happened last night.. *pointing in the air at Luke* you were shacking up weren't you *a strange, manic grin surpassed his face*

*Closing the room door behind*

Luke: *sighs, with a light chuckle* ...It got me Jan...

*I was still near Luke, who then indicated me to sit at the bed*

Luke: ...If we do not do something, it will come after her next. You've seen it...

Jan: Wait what? You don't mean...

*Luke nods slowly*

Jan: Oh shit...

Luke: ...Hmm...

Jan: It GOT you! What the fuck happen? Did it turn you into a bigger tightwad than fuckin' usual?

Luke: *mumbled*...you could say that...

*I have heard swearing from people before, but I certainly know Jan would do it a lot, yet I still felt hurt by being called a "fatty", the thought still lingering and making me feel bad*

Jan: I knew it! *Jan pointed again in gesture*

Luke: *Luke picks up on this thought* Stop it... Jan, are you going to help me, or not?

Jan: Fine, yeah, okay...I know...we'll we better get our shit together and move out

Luke: *Luke nods in agreement and preps up. He turns to you* You're going to have to come with us... need anything from your home?

Me: Well...how long will you, or we, be gone?

Luke: As long as it takes... *an air of mystery in his voice to that. Truth be known, he wasn't certain.*

Me: *Nodding* Okay...I would need a few necessities...my ankle still hurts though *rubbing at it*

Luke: *nodding, he turns to Jan* Jan...you finish up here. I've got a little errand to do *he grins at you warmly*

*Jan only waved his arm while he turned away*

Me: *asking for certain* What about money or expense wise, Luke?

Luke: You'll need a card, and some loose change. *helping you up he walks you slowly to the car, closing the doors behind*

Me: Meaning a debit card or something, okay; not unless this "thing" can trace through electronics

*He chuckles as he sits you in the passenger seat*

Me: I just hope I can gather enough

*Luke gets into the driver's seat and starts the car*

*I checked in my purse and did see some cash I had stored in my wallet case. Driving to your house in silence, he gathers his thoughts and plan. Getting out of the car, he opened my side door and helped me limp to my place; hobbling along, he looks around the hallway*

Me: I'll be in my room *I grabbed a duffle bag out of my suit cases in the closet, grabbing extra clothes and underwear and socks, trying to keep my heart from racing or getting anxiety attack*

Luke: *nodding with approval, the sense of something else around slowly emerges* Hmmm...

*I grabbed a note and drawing pad, my card out of a safe place, then a soft plush doll I got as a gift, next came toiletries from my bathroom*

Luke: *shouting up* Alison...

Me: *Now putting in nightgowns I could fit in and other things in side pockets when I heard Luke*

Luke: We have to go...it's here...

Me: It is?

Luke: Yes...

*Making sure things were in place and able to get the things I needed, I strung the bag over my shoulder, knowing it was good I got a large one, as we now walk to the door. With a loud bang it slams shut. Luke gasps and looks around. I blink and gasp out, the bag strap close to my hand*

Luke: Wait here... *he gestures and walks on, exploring the house*

Me: *I look back and forth for anything*

Luke: *distant* I know it's here...

Me: *silently* I'm scared *swallowing*

Luke: *returning, a little worried* I can sense it... *walking through the doorway it seemed a little smaller*

Alison Gray: You can sense it? Cause...I thought there was something back at the diner...

Luke: ...it must have followed us...hey wait... *he looks down* you seem...shorter

*I looked up...and up*

Me: Uhm...were you always that tall?

Luke: ...and shorter... *he raises an eyebrow as the ceiling nears his head*

Me: Shorter?

Luke: *his head reaches the ceiling* huh? *a slight nudge hit his head*

Me: You're growing!

Luke: *his face screws up with the bump* hmm... at least it isn't a few extra pounds... *still thinking about his figure it seemed*

Me: I don't believe it... *not sounded as scared, but feeling a hidden excitement and flush of warmth*

Luke: *he begins to slouch* erm...this is not at all good...

*The ceiling starts to show small cracks*

Luke: *He kneels but that doesn't do much good* I need to get out of here...or this will be a re-enactment of Alice in Wonderland *grinning at the inside joke it seemed*

*Amazing that he could show humor in the face of a perplexing and logic shattering incident. It now prompted me to move back a ways down the hallway for fear of getting squished. Luke in turn tried to lie down to get in as much room as possible, his upper body shooting into the roomier parts of the place, including the kitchen*

Luke: *horror now coming across his face* this isn't working... *he slides up the stairs*

*While I backed away further, still in awe watching Luke grow; now instead it was Luke Valentine in Wonderland and inside my own place. I could even hear the sensations of his body enlarging, like I was watching a version of the film to see the growth in response. His limbs closed in on the nearby windows and doors. Grunting as the space he was in became smaller, it was troublesome to measure how tall he was becoming. With a few smashes his limbs broke through the doors and windows*

Luke: agh! Alison...!

Me: Ah! *His voice tempo now etched a few notches up, becoming slightly deeper than usual*

Me: Ack...I don't know what to do...I didn't want to see you in pain.. Can you figure how tall you are?

Luke: Have a guess...ugh... *his limbs flailed outside, glass still falling*

Me: Hmm… stumped on that one... could it possibly be past 30 feet? *confused and pondering even to myself*

Luke: Hmph... where are you?

Me: *pushing away a chair and moving back an upturned table* I'm about near your head, or a part of your hair

*The bulk of his long hair lay under his head and a bit of his hair bow showed. His size kept doubling past my assumed guess, filling up more of the space before then with walls and ceilings breaking away*

Luke: ughh...

Me: *he really was enormous; now feeling very giddy*

*The walls tore away faster and crumbled apart, lines along those walls making room for his limbs and the side of his torso. Moving around a little, the walls fell more*

Me: There's more light out there! Maybe you can break away!

*The ceiling kept caving in and crashing in debris, some light peeking at the top*

Luke: *he hoped you hide somewhere safe on him*

*I was away from most of the large falling bits, his arm swinging at the outside, trying to make some room. He struggled at the debris as the building soon fell to the ground*

*He wanted to make a break for it, letting his head move away and then tearing apart the ceiling like a piece of tissue*

Me: *he shook his head, brick and mortar flying everywhere* ugh... I've got to stop growing! *his voice booming*

*The ceiling and roof were gone, everything smoky, as he used his free arms to brush out the dirt and soot of any kind, and still he kept inching and footing*

Luke: I can't fight it... *inch by inch he grew and grew*

*I hid myself inside his bushels of large hair when everything came down fast*

*A thought came into his head, picturing an imagery of how to compare sizes, one observation led him to see he was past 55 feet in height, but as fast as the feet came, it was nearing 60 and over. *He scrunches his eyes up, wishing for it to end, but it didn't end yet; he kept growing into a slightly bigger giant version of himself, already passing 70 feet. He growled a little, as though his anger grew with his size, or perhaps a bit of his anger was making him grow*

Luke: grrrrrrrr

*His height began to slow a bit, trying to remain calm, he breathed deeply. By then he was 90 feet high, his height slowed much quicker, focusing to stay calm, focusing on calming his anger, his height perked only to 92 feet*

Luke: ughh ...what happened to me?*he lifts his hands to his face, looking around his body at his size*

*Not hearing anything else going on, outside some distant usual noises, I looked away from his hair and saw everything destroyed, crumpled*

Me: Luke! *trying to call up*

Luke: *he frowns, and locates you* Alison?

Me: I didn't think you could hear me *if to him, my voice was more than a squeak* I'm right here *waving down meekly*

*He grins*

Me: Are...you okay?

Luke: Not really... *listening in for your voice*

*Approaching close, to where his knee was, I raise my arms up, like a child wanting to be picked up, my bag still hung on me*

Luke...I wrecked your house...

Me: *retching back* I know...

*He looks down and places his palm out for you*

*As I moved, I felt shaky from all the loud noises and crashes, and the prospect of now being homeless. I climbed it up, actually climbing up a large hand held palm, with a finger he rubs your head softly and as lightly as possible*

Me: is the thing still here?

Luke: *tries to sense* I sense nothing here now...

Me: But, why not now? And it's broad daylight now! What if someone sees you? Now we have to get out

Luke: *nods* agreed...at this size though...

Me: but would you still be fast enough?

Luke: I wouldn't risk it...may cause more damage...

Me: I guess so... Jan... there's still him

Luke: *he nods*

Luke: *placing you on his shoulder, Luke stands up taking huge steps*

Me: whoa! *grabbing my fists with full of hair*

Me: if you do shrink back down to size, how are we going to get around?

Luke: *he frowns at that*

Me: what if you pick up and carry the car just in case?

Luke: good idea *he turns and takes a step, with a loud crush*...ah...

Me: Oh no!

Luke: *a little whisper is heard*...not my car...not my car... *lifting his foot up to inspect* noooo... not my CAR! *on that shout, he grew violently another 5 feet*

Me: Ah! *gasping out loud*

Luke: *sighs* stay calm Luke... you can buy a new car...

Luke: ...sure it may not be a mustang...but it' will do...

Me: Heh

Luke: Ahhh *he grins*

Me: Looks like you're still in charge of getting us around

Me: We better..head back

Me: Yeah... *nodding he takes massive steps towards the motel, the ground rocking and rumbling underneath his gigantic feet*

Me: *a thought then came to me: if there wasn't an odd presence around when Luke grew like that again...could it be...this thing...ability, his own now? It sounded familiar from the book I was reading back at the diner. I had to get the book back*

Luke: *blinking* You think I can stop this...don't you?

Me: huh?

Luke: The book...

Me: You read my thoughts again?

Luke: *he instinctively walks back to the diner*

Me: I...don't exactly...

*At the diner, there was someone familiar down below*

Luke: ...Any idea is a good idea... *reaching the diner and kneeling down for you to fetch the book*

Me: Too bad you couldn't reach in with your fingers to grab it.

Luke: Hehe, these are pretty big fingers dear *waggles them*.

Me: *just as I went in, someone else was coming out*

Me: Oh! Jan?

Luke: *Luke stares downward in defeat*

Luke: ...don't say a word Jan...

Jan: *Jan in turn looked up and up, his mouth extremely dropped down, any more cartoon-like and it would hit the ground*

Luke: *sighs*

Jan: Man, this is a mind fuck

Luke: *rubbing the back of his head* You're telling me...

Jan: Bro *jabbering* how did...wha...fuck...

Luke: No time for that, Jan. Alison has an idea..

Me: I need to get my book in there

Jan: this is no fuckin' time to damn read!

Luke: Jan...give her a chance... *he nudges him with his huge finger, knocking Jan to the floor*

Me: Oh...hehe

Jan: Luke! What the fuck man?

*I went back inside and found the book on the floor at the table Luke and I sat yesterday, picked it up and came back out*

Me: *To Jan* What were you doing here?

*still kneeling something caught Luke's eye. He turned to his right to see, squinting*

Jan: Hell would I know, 'cept it had to do with...

Luke: Jan...you see this? *he continues looking at his right*

Jan: See what?

Luke: *Luke stands up, still looking distantly*

*With a gasp and the widening of his eyes, he sees it. An odd looking demon floating on a bed of red smoke*

Jan: Bro, we already know you're damn tall, why do you... *now Jan too was looking*

Demon: I have come...for her *pointing at you it hisses and squints*

Me: *I felt my heart jump, stepping back*

Luke: If you want her *stepping in front of you* you will have to go through me...

Luke: *he seemed to shrink a tad; a few feet every 10 seconds*

Luke: *clenching his fists and adopting a protective stance*

Me: *looking back up* Luke?

Luke: *still focusing on the demon* stay behind me Alison...things could get a little rough...

Me: Uh, Jan, here *giving him the book*

Me: I left a bookmark at the page I was last reading at

*still shrinking, nearing his former 50 feet*

*Annoyed, Jan took the book and found the marked page, reading it through*

Jan: Hot damn! Bro, this is the fucker we're looking for!

Luke: *losing focus and looking behind*

Jan: And if he got you...I guess you can do this thing now *waving his hand to emphasis badly Luke's growth*

Me: Then also when he...*I stopped knowing Luke would read my mind again and not let me say it*

Luke: Hmph *a small grin*

Luke: ...Maybe I could use this to my advantage *looking back and aiming a deadly stare at the demon. he had shrunk to 20 feet and continued*

Demon: Advantage? PAH! Advantage or not, I'm still leaving with the girl...

Luke: *the demon casts his arms out, black strands aiming straight for you*

Luke: *Luke steps in front, a few strands wrapping around his arms and legs* ghhh!

Demon: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrAHHHH! *with all his might he flung his arms, the black strands tearing to shreds*

Luke: Hmph! My turn... *he ran towards the demon, his super-human speed returning, confusing his opponent*

Luke: *He shrank to his original height as his swung for his foe, who quickly disappeared in a puff of red smoke* agh! huh?

Luke: *Looking around, Luke struggles to find the red-faced opponent* Show yourself!

Me: Oh my god, that was so brave...

Luke: *panting* He's still here...

Luke: *Turning around Luke sees its form leak from the diner wall behind you* Alison! *his arm reaching out*

Me: Lu...Aaaaah *screaming, dropping my bag*

Jan: motherfucker...where's my damn gun when I need it?

Luke: *Luke runs towards the diner as you are pulled through the wall*

Luke: Jan!

Luke: *Luke speed didn't serve him well this time, panting now, he turned to his younger brother*

*Jan leafed through the book, very familiar with it somehow and distracted*

Luke: Why didn't you *pant* grab her legs? ...or something?

Jan: What? *distracted by the book*

Luke: *walking over and catching his breath*

Luke: Never mind ¬.¬

Jan: Well, I would've, but no offense, that fucker still does other crazy shit

Luke: OH...too afraid to get into the line of fire?

Jan: ME? You out of your fuckin' mind, bro? I live for battle *pointing his chest*

Luke: HA! Yet you're too afraid to possible gain or grow in a way that is odd? This IS a battle!

Jan: I'm not talking about that shit, man! Says so in this book

Luke: *folding his arms*

Luke: *walking around to peek over his shoulder, Luke scans the page with interest*

Jan: Besides, if your girlfriend is in there, why you bitchin' at me?

Luke: She's not... oh for get it...

Jan: Says in here a victim has to be pure (yeah right) and needed to *reads* e-li-cit a higher amount of both pleasure and pain to gain its powers; its strength relies of its enemy of vampiric essence. To defeat it...that vampiric essence also has to be pure... what the fuck?

Luke: It means if a vampire is willing to change his ways, his meaning... he can face it

Luke: *looking down, thinking of you and quickly turning to his brother* I have to go in!

*Luke turns towards the wall you were pulled through and slowly raises his hand, edging closer and closer*

*Closing his eyes he places his hand on...and the then through the wall, letting out a gasp of relief*

Luke: *looking to Jan* Don't wait up... *he walks through the wall, an eerie red glow radiating*

Jan: "don't wait up"? *he still stood there, not moving*

Demon: *sniggers* Yessss...it's nearly time...

*the demon hover around on the think red fog, towering over you*

*I found myself lying on the floor, my arms up the wall and wrists tied*

Demon: You're definitely the one...I can feel it

Demon: *getting close, a raspy breath* ahh...but you're nowhere near ready

Me: What do you mean I'm the one?

*With a click of his fingers the fog gathers, slowly fading to cheesecakes much like the ones Luke was chowing on the night before*

Demon: You have something very special... up here *pointing to your temple* an idea...a desire...and that desire can fuel the fires… but to extract this fuel... you must experience it firsthand... *he rasps as he picks up a slice, placing it near your mouth*

Me: *I purse my lips down*

Demon: Not hungry? I will soon change that hehehe *pointing to your stomach, a light rumble was heard, gradually getting louder*

Me: *gasping* Uh...

Demon: ...don't fight it... it is inevitable...

*It was as though so other force was urging you to eat the slice, your lips prizing open slowly*

*The slice came closer, its smell making your mouth water*

Me: *my mouth closed on the possessed cheesecake*

Demon: That's a good girl... *an evil, grim smile plastered the demons face as another slice came your way*

Me: *It was forcing my mouth wider, the cheesecake stuffed in*

*Tentacles grabbed more slices, stuffing you up, your cheeks filled to the brim*

Alison Gray: Rmph!

Demon: Delicious? have another! *stuffs more and more, its effects already noticeable*

Me: *the cake was so creamy and cheesy as it went down my throat*

*Luke was walking through a set of dark corridors. Gothic and Ancient artwork and statues littered the place. In the distance he could hear the sound of desserts being munched on* Alison? *he stepped slowly and quietly to the nearby door*

Luke: *peeking in he saw it all. Mountains of cheesecakes, the demon, and a billowing Alison. He gasped, then whispered* It's started...

Demon: *the demon still stuffed you, you was quickly ballooning* hahaha *poking fun* Careful...too much and you'll pop! MWAHAHA!

Luke: *stepping in* That's not going to happen! *adopting his usual defensive stance*

Me: *muffling* Luke!

Demon: *turning* Huh? *the feeding stops* You again? How? You're a vampire... *dumbfounded as to how Luke entered the gate.

Luke: Alison! *looking back at the demon* You... I'll finish you OFF! *anger burned within*

Demon: is that so? *he flicked his hand, causing your arms to start systematically stuffing your mouth*

Me: *moaning and crying out*

Demon: *walking to the center of the room* Well...it seems to me you have a time limit on this battle... think you can finish me off before she POPS!

Luke: *Luke's fists clenched up* grrrrr

Demon: Hmmm... let's make this interesting *closes eyes*

Demon: *the demon began to grow quickly, growling and laughing loudly. He reaches 50ft and opens his eye* Think you've got a chance now, freak?

Luke: *Luke looks up and grins* More than enough...GRRRRRRRR *he clenches and growls, his eyes burning and glowing brightly as he too begins to grow tall*

*10ft...15ft... 25ft... he grew and grew, a controlled rage filling him*

Luke: *He closes in on 50ft* Hmph!

*While I expanded and ballooned on my own, fattening pounds beyond my normal weight*

Demon: *The demon chuckles* ah...you're much more than a vampire...This will be interesting AGHH! *he runs towards look, pouncing and pinning him to the ground*

*They crash to the ground, punching and pounding. Most thumps hitting the ground, breaking and cracking the floor*

Luke: *Luke begins to get the advantage* Release her! now! Grrr!

Demon: grr...she's MINE!

Luke: Wrong...she's MINE! *he thumps the demon's head against the floor*

*I looked on while I was forced to eat, my clothes tight around me*

Luke: *the scramble continued, walls revealing other walls as they hurled each other into them, like a re-enactment of Kong vs. Godzilla* GrrraGH!

*A faint warbling could be heard from the far wall. Jan entered, the red glow fading revealing a confused look on his face*

Demon: *the demon pins* For a filthy vampire... you've got some skill...

Jan: Like I said! I'm not afraid of a little burn! Besides, you can't have all the fun, bro!*to the demon* And who are you calling filthy!

Luke: Grrr... help Alison *punches the demon around the face full pelt*

Jan: *Salutes* You got it.

Luke: *Luke pins, pounding away* I'll take care of this...help Alison! The book!

Luke: *whack* UGH!

*Jan strode along, avoiding the behemoth's struggles, at my side when he noticed how much fatter I was*

Jan: *muttering* Geez...bro must have a thing for fat chicks...

*The brawl continued, breaking through into another room*

Jan: alright, alright, let's see...this is book is actually a "book" book, some kind of story...

*In the distance, the brawl continued, the arguing to release the demon's captive raging on*

Jan: looks like some sort of gibberish that causes someone to be reverted *he reads said gibberish, the sensation overtaking me in another way*

*The brawlers dive through another wall, this time closer and a tad smaller*

Luke: revert away then *whack!*

*Luke and the demon fought. Luke was getting the better of him, causing the demon to shrink faster and faster, leaving Luke standing tall*

Luke: How's Alison doing? *pinning the demon down, but it was getting a little harder to do as the demon shrank, the being able to sneak out of the pin*

*Jan kept turning the pages, and then found something. More words spewed from his mouth, and not just the swearing, that in turn shrank away my own soft girth*

Luke: Ha! It's working!

Demon: No!

*The demon reached his original size, but Luke had managed to pin him with his hand*

Me: *Smaller and thinner, the cheesecakes shooed away*

Luke: Jan, how do we finish him off?

Jan: Okay bro! Here's something that'll kick the shutout of old ugly face

Luke: Hurry! He's squirming

Jan: Veni...Vinni...Vforni...demonius!

*A sizzling could be heard underneath Luke's hand*

*Lifting it up, red smoke blew from underneath, with a small burn mark*

Jan: Well, well...looks like you did it big bro! *He tosses the book aside, which unfortunately hit another red scorching mark on the floor and melted away into muddy ashes*

Luke: *a cocky smile ran along Luke's face* Hmph. Now then...what about my size?

Me: *now shrunken away, but still tied up* I think all those times you did it, it was only you that controlled it, only you that either grew or shrunk away

*Looking to you, he frowns, the attempts to focus, believing to be real. he shrank slowly to his original height and opening his eyes, a deep breath*

Jan: *mutters* Jebus Christ!

Luke*Luke chuckles* Impressive...

*Luke brought himself up and comes to my side*

Me: Oh my god, you were so brave!

Luke: It was no sweat. Well, hopefully that's the last of him...

*He looks at the burn mark. He then unties my wall cuffs, as I literally fell into his arms for an embrace. He could only hug back, a grin emerging on his face. This was a good embrace. We would've held on longer, until Jan cleared his throat*

Jan: a-Hem!

Luke: *we stop* Erm... The exit's this way, right?

*He brings my arm over his neck and helps me up*

*As they escaped, a faint hissing could be heard, as the red smoke filled the room again from the scorch mark on the floor...*


	3. Chapter 3

*Several hours after battling the red demon, Luke, Alison and Jan walked (Alison rather limped) away to rest up. Arriving at the local mall bustling with people and preppy teens eyeing up new outfits in the store windows, they headed to the nearest bar to relax. This wasn't a seedy bar at all...very cultured and pleasant, much to the taste of Luke, he grinned*

*My ankle was staring to heal up a bit after not walking around, for obvious reason, with all 3, no 2 of us at a booth in the back*

Me: Wait, wasn't Jan with us?

Luke: He's buying the drinks...or he should be *Luke looks around for him, not able to spot his brother*

Me: Okay...just nothing alcoholic for me

Luke: Knowing Jan, he's probably got us the same drinks...

Alison Gray: Oh well...*looking a ways*

Alison Gray: *so much for my meds I thought*

*He places his hand on yours, grinning back and staring into your eyes*

Me: Huh? Are you looking into my mind again?

Luke: *chuckling* not this time... *his grin grew a little*

Me: o-okay

Me: There was a time when I thought people reading my mind would be easier than me saying anything when I'm in a bad mood or want them to see what my thoughts are like. Now I actually know someone that does it.

Luke: Hmph... off putting?

Me Whitehouse: *nodding* N-no...at least you understand my "things". That's always good

*Jan returns with 3 beers, a little excited. Luke raises an eyebrow, thinking that it MUST be about a woman*

Me: But now what, Luke? *I think Luke knew already why Jan was giddy all of a sudden*

Luke: *To Jan* A hot woman...am I right?

Jan: Huh...oh yeah, hell yeah! Bro, you did it again!

*Luke looks away, a cocky grin on his face*

Me: Well, we all got of this alive...now what do we do?

Luke: Hmmm... I suggest we make a plan of action back at the motel. It's getting there that's the dilemma.

Jan: what happened to the car, Bro?

Me: Um...

Luke: *sighs* I... stepped on it...

Jan: *taking a while to process*...FUCK! Now how the hell are we gonna get around?

Luke: I...I don't know, ok?

*A small voice from behind* I have a car...

Me: Oh, hi.

*Luke looks behind Jan. A small redhead standing there, waving and smiling. We wait for Jan to introduce her, Luke not wanting to spoil it for him*

Jan: Oh yeah...this broad here *thumbing her* is Ginger.

Ginger: broad? *folds her arms and raises an eyebrow*

Jan: think of it as a term of endearment thing

Ginger: watch yourself, buddy... you're not too big for a bruising *raises her fist and grins*

Jan: *grinning* and already I like you *pushing her fist down and still smiling*

Luke: you said you had a car... *breaking up the moment*

Ginger: *nods* Yeah! Fancy a ride? *thumbing to the exit door, much like Jan*

Me: Sure, thank you.

*Jan put his arm around her bare shoulders*

Luke: *nods* Thank you. *we stand and leave, Luke with his arm around you*

*I think she was wearing too much perfume, as I gave a bit of a muffled cough*

Luke: *Luke looks to you* Are you alright? *catches a whiff of it*

Luke: Ahh... that explains it

Me: Strong cuff smell

*Leaving and getting in Ginger's car; a small pink scrapheap, but at least it got her from A to B*

Ginger: Hop in everybody!

*The perfume seemed stronger in there, from the confined space*

*I was coughing under my throat, like a strong smell of cigarettes. I ended up on Luke's lap for some reason*

*Luke breathed calmly. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about. The car felt a little roomy*

Luke: My, look who's grown? *he grins at you*

Me: Grown? *realizing I was on his lap* Oh, excuse me

Luke: Not a problem *his grin warms up, liking you on his lap*

Me: Hope I'm not too heavy

Luke: Not at all *he cradled your as you sat, soon arriving at the motel*

Ginger: We're heeeeeeeeear! *very shrill and loud*

*My head knocked from the sudden sound, but I tried to be polite*

*I opened the car door and shuffled out. Luke followed, slamming the car door behind him as all 4 of them walked to the motel room. He looked shorter, but he didn't notice what so ever*

Me: I just noticed Jan didn't make one comment about this, Luke

Luke: Yeah... I think he's growing a little fond of her hehe.

Me: Will it last? * The door to the other connected room shut*

Luke: *tilting his head* I haven't seen him act like this before... Maybe it will

Me: Well...it looks like it's the two of us again

*Turning to you and nodding, he had a huge sniff of Ginger's perfume*

Luke: Hmmm... that's a rare scent... *A quick jolt in a loss of height happens, it wasn't as if Luke noticed, his eyes closed, analyzing the smell*

Me: That's some strong perfume. A rare scent?

*Nodding, he inhales - another sharp jolt*

Me: Wait...you can sense someone's chi or their energy correct?

Luke: yes... why? Is something wrong? *looking a little confused*

Me: What do you sense from it?

Luke: *focusing* I sense nothing... there's nothing here...

Me: Nothing about the scent?

Luke: No... *sniffs and shrinks, now nearing your height* hmmm...weren't you shorter?

Me: That question sounds familiar…*Easing there, now able to watch him eye to eye*

Luke: *he looks down* Am I...shrinking? *he looks back, some terror on his face, with a hint of confusion*

Me: *measuring my hand to him* I know you were really tall before

Luke: *sniffs and shrinks* agh!

Me: *staring wide eyed* Oh my!

*The handsome vampire's look became of shock and awe*

Luke: *looking up* what's causing this? *sniff, shrink - now at chest height*

Me: Oh! *Looking a bit down*

Luke: ugh... I feel like a child *puts his hands in his pockets, sulking*

Me: Don't think that way...it wasn't like you were a monster when you were bigger

Luke: *looking up and grinning*

Me: There we go

*He breathed in a bit and began to shrink away faster, like it was happening instantly*

Luke: uh...ah... what's going on! *he stood defensively, looking over his body*

Me: *My eyes wider* You're...shrinking! It's like Alice in Wonderland again

*He breathing became a little panicked. He was still shrinking down, now up to my knees*

*He could only look on as he shrank smaller and smaller*

*Passing down my calf's, he finally stopped at 5 inches tall, a few more inches away from my feet*

Luke: *the shrinking slowly halted, he ran over to you and hugged your shin* what happened to me?

*He could only grab my ankle, but didn't get his around entirely around. He let go for a bit, trying to be brave as he stepped back a ways on the carpet, looking nervously at his larger surroundings*

Luke: *looking around, his voice a little lighter and squeakier to match his size* err... This is... odd...

*I couldn't help but think back to that 80's version I Alice in Wonderland I love, the music in the background for her predication when he fanned herself down and shrunk and looking around*

Me: *lowering to my knees slowly* Would you say this was "curiouser and curiouser"?

*Putting my arms on the ground so I could lie on my stomach, but not too much to frighten him*

Luke: *folding his arms* Just because I'm suffering the same situation as Alice, doesn't mean you can get me to agree with quotations *he stifles a chuckle*

Me: *I wanted to smile, but wasn't sure* I'm sorry...

*He grins and scurries over, hugging your arm*

Me: Wow, you're very eager to be near me a lot

*Tipping down his head softly for a pat on his blonde hair, and my finger stroked down the long locks*

*He hugged more, eyes closed - it felt comforting, but he couldn't remain this height too long*

Me: I know it seems daunting to be so tiny, but if you think, there's a bright side to it. Think of how easy it is to sneak under passages and places when investigating

Luke: Hmmm *he ponders* true...

Me: And I did want to ask you earlier about how I can help you guys out, instead of always being the defenseless victim. I don't have anywhere else to go and no chance for money now without work

Luke: I know... after that personal demolition, you must tag along with us. Jan and I could train you up...teach you things to use as self-defense...*he climbs your arms and sits*

Me: *with himself sitting on my arms, I slowly climb back up keeping him from falling* that would be great...but sometimes I feel intimidated by Jan *walking to the bed*

Luke: You'll get used to it... and with Ginger, something tells me he's found someone to keep him in line *giggles, the squeaky voice making it like a chipmunk*

Me: *lying down on the bed and placing him on my, ahem, chest* hehe, oh my gosh... I guess I'm still sensitive about what he called me

Luke: *patting your soft skin and grinning* Ignore him *he turns around and crawls down your top, his palms kinda tickling*

*I let out my own high squeaky giggle*

Me: Thinking...from the way you shrunk, could you revert back to normal too?

Luke: *peeking from the bottom of your shirt* huh? It's worth a shot

*I found him walking along my form, like a large valley to him, very weird but interesting to see*

Me: Huh?

*Runs his hand along your boob walking through and grinning*

Me: Ooo Oh my. How did you think big before? Or how you got bigger?

Luke: *jumping down by your collarbone* ooff! I just focused

Me: Focused? Like just think it?

Luke: *he closes his eyes and focuses, thinking of his original height*

Me: *his weight started shifting, becoming heavier by ounces, so that means it must be working*

Luke: *he opens one eye* ah! *keeps focusing, he lays down on the bed, by bed, he mistook it for me, as he kept growing inch by inch, trying to focus on that and nothing else, not even being on me *

*Growing and hugging the bed, he neared your height lying next to you*

*Smiling, his warmth expanding as much as his height. His body stretched and groaned as he became bigger, passing my height, nearing his own, slowly inching and stretching his way in, feeling shorter like before compared to him. His head nudged against the bed's frame when he hit 6'4"*

Luke: *he opened his eyes* phew!

Me: big brother Valentine again, hun.

*He chuckles*

Me: I'm surprised how small this bed is for you, was it difficult sleeping in?

Luke: Just a little *grinning at the slight pun*

*I chuckled*

*Luke cuddles you, grinning, and his feet hanging off the edge of the bed*

Me: hehe, aah. *I nudge my head at his chest like a kitten*

Me: hehe *he runs his fingers through your hair, resting his chin on the top of your head softly* hmmmm

Luke: *sighs*

*Luke and I started to doze off together, him holding me with my head on his suit chest, and napped for a few hours*

Alison Gray: *my mind swimming with tasty dreams of before*

*A door opened from the adjacent motel room*

*Luke stirs a little. Ginger said her goodbyes to Jan and left the room*

Luke: *whispers* keep it down *signaling to Jan*

*Jan straightened his cap when he glanced to the other side, seeing the other 2 in bed, then chuckled*

*Luke grinned and dozed back off*

*We woke up in the late afternoon; I was the first up by then and spotted something on the small round table. It didn't look like it belonged to anyone or was just a piece of candy someone left, slipping out of bed and not waking Luke. I went to the table and picked the piece up and looked over it*

*Luke turned over in his sleep*

*He looked so cute when he was asleep, his long tied hair swished about on the bed, and I teased his hair ribbon at the end, the gum in my hand. Thinking it would be for anyone to take, I was about to unwrap it when I had the urge to go to the bathroom, so I put it down and did my business*

Luke: *hearing the bathroom door shut, Luke stirred and awoke. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes he turned over and saw a strip of gum on the cabinet* hmmm...

*He picked it up, unwrapping it as he stood up. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, thinking it would freshen his breath*

*Funny how even vampires can have bad breath; and also on account that he was still half asleep when he unwrapped it, now noting the strong taste*

*It was then that I came out of the bathroom*

Luke: *chewing away confused* soup?

Me: Hmm? Oh, you're chewing the gum I spotted, hun...

*He nods, chewing away*

Me: Did I hear that right?

Luke: Yes you did... tomato soup in fact...

Me: Wait, from the gum?

Luke: *nodding* What is this gum? *chew chew chew* Very strange... 3 course gum... Hmmm...*chew* it's changing...

Me: 3 course gum? Wow

Luke: I'm getting the flavor of roast beef... with everything thrown in, like a traditional dinner; potatoes and the like *chew chew chew*

Me: Wow

Luke: *chuckles and chews* very odd...

Me: It sounds like the gum from the movie

Luke: Willy Wonka? hehe *chew*

*From inside the other bedroom, Jan was looking through his pockets*

Jan: Damn, where the fuck is that thing?

*Watching along*

Me: Very much...maybe they perfected a real 3 course gum

Luke: Well, that was only fiction...there's *chew* no way will I turn blue...

*Jan looked at the end table for it* Jan: I knew that stupid piece of gum is here...

Me: Not unless the dessert is what I think it is

Luke: What? *chew chew* Ah...changing again...

Me: Dessert now? *I come closer to him*

Luke: *nodding* Blueberry pie and ice cream... very delicious *chew chew chew* I can't get enough of this...hehe

Me: Heh-wow, I can even smell it from here

Luke: It seems very *chew* strong *chew chew*

Me: I can imagine

*Chewing a little quicker*

Me: I guess you like blueberries then?

Luke: *nodding and chewing* As far back as I can remember

Me: I have to remember to make you something with blueberries

*chewing and chewing, the flavor increased. His jaw worked away at the gum*

Luke: I think this *chew* is getting *chew chew* a little bit too much *chew*

Me: Really? What wrong with your...

*He chews more and more. I poke the tip of his nose, where there's a shade of blue forming*

Luke: What was *chew* that for?

Me: Your nose had something blue on it...no, a lot more

Luke: *the taste was incredibly strong and juicy* What do you mean? *chew chew chew*

Me: Oh my God :D

*It went from his nose, and powdered his cheeks and moved up to his forehead. He kept chewing, like his jaw had a mind of its own*

Luke: I *chew* must say, I'm getting *chew chew* a little worried now...*Trying to remain calm he catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror - his eyes wide with shock and awe*

Me: It's just like what I saw...you're turning blue!

Luke: What did you *chew chew* see? *looking back to you as his neck flushed blue*

Me: It looks like you're turning blue all over

*With his white suit on, I couldn't see any other coloring, but I did see his suit starting to strain, looking down as the buttons became tight*

Me: What's going on now? *noting his jacket tightening*

Luke: *he felt really full and fuller still with each gulp of juice* *chew gulp* What's happening? *His sleeves started to strain with some sort of bulk, chewing wildly* I feel... *waiting for her to finish the line*

Me: You're blowing up!

Luke: I feel... odd *chew chew chew*

*Everything grew tighter on him, his sides filling up causing his arms to rise*

Me: You're blowing up like a balloon!

*Luke stares about his body, his eyes wide with shock. Every part of him was billowing out with juice and he began to find it hard to stand and walk, settling with a slight waddle. I place the fingers of both my hands on my mouth, just watching, staring at this. Bits of juice splashing can be heard, his mouth ajar and his fangs exposed in this shocked manner*

Luke: *chew chew* too much juice *chew chew*

*Everything swelled, bigger and bigger - his arms and legs now slowly being assimilated into his midsection*

Luke: *waddling and nearly losing his balance* Alison *chew chew chew* help...

Me: *this was turning into a real nail biter of a situation; as Luke was about semi-round* Wh-what...then..sp-spit it out...

Luke: *chew* I can't *chew chew*

Me: *His rounded front dragged him forward, I quickly moved in front to balance him back up* I'm here urh hun!

*Rocking back and forth, chewing away, now trying to keep him from moving like that, from the juice causing any more friction*

Me: *the chewing slows down as he rounds off* uugghhh *chew*... what...happened...?

*Hoping his body will stay in place, I bring my arms away and stepped back to look over him, true to what happened to Violet, he was completely round, his hands up to a bit of his wrists were visible as well a head with a bright blue face, his white suit fully stretched out to encompass the orbish size; his feet now out of sight but somehow keeping him in balance*

*Finally he spits the gum out, panting and sighing, the chewed piece caught between the carpet and slowly began to stick*

Me: It finally stopped *I said, as the other door started to open*

*Luke sort of half slouched with the size of him, eyes closed*

*Jan finally came out of the other room, with a look like he was searching for something when he caught sight of his brother, now a very large and tall blueberry man*

Luke: *Luke muttered breathlessly* oh no...

*At first, Jan looked aghast, the way he saw Luke when he was some 97 feet high the first time, then his mouth opened up like a bass' and grew into a large grin. Then he started laughing, chortling enough to gasp a couple of times and kept laughing his traditional maniacal-like laugh*

Luke: * sighs* haha... yes, laugh it up Jan...if I hadn't of had this gum, you would have...

Jan: That's where it was? *stopping for a bit* Looks like I left the thing there...

Me: That was yours?

Jan: Wha-no..actually...it came from those science guys back at Millennium...ya know... a sort of food substitute shit and stuff. Looks like Doc screwed up there again...

*Luke sighs*

Me: Doc?

*He felt so bloated and round, it was hard to even think*

Jan: main guy back there...also our uncle...but dude, this is so fucked up *now smiling again* imagine Doc's reaction when he saw this happen before...*he chuckles*

Me: Just like in the Chocolate Factory movies, never got it right at first

Luke: Hence the chuckling... *he chuckled some more, then thinking* so... is there a way of juicing me?

Me: Well...we're not anywhere near a factory, let alone a chocolate one...

Jan: *saying like a whispered inside joke* hey, bro...think we get some oranges midgets here to help you out?

*Luke didn't look very happy with what Jan was saying*

Jan: Oompa loompa doompa...

Luke: *getting a little aggressive* SHUT UP!

*Jan jumped a little and immediately stopped*

Luke: Much better... so, has anybody got a plan? *he waddles around*

Me: Dear, be careful... *getting back to his side and supporting him*

*He grins, but he felt huge*

Me: I mean, are you sure you're okay? *my hands pressing* It be difficult to get you out of here, let alone finding a way to get the juice out

Jan: *arms folds but still finding all this comical* Ya know bro, it's your fault for this...

Luke: *blushing* I know... I just thought it was an ordinary piece of gum...

Jan: Bro here is allergic to frickin' blueberries, since we were little kids... :P

Luke: *he blushes more*...but they're delicious Jan...

Jan: delicious, fuckin' smelicious...

*I saw his face turn a little bit more purple then*

Me: It.. it's okay hunny, we'll figure something out...I guess there wasn't a reversal gum for this or something?

*Luke could only stand there, flapping his hands uncomfortably. His hand flapped against my side like penguin flippers*

Jan: not that I know of...any other fuckin' guinea pig this happened to...well, let's just say it either got messy or there was more food supply than usual

*I scrunched my face over the thought. Luke looked at his brother in confusion at the "messy or more food supply"*

Me: Like he says, you don't want to know, Luke, but don't worry, we have to think of something *bending forward to kiss his full cheek*

*There was a light knock at the door* Jan? I left my purse...

Jan: Oh shit! Ginger! Shit, she did leave her purse!

Ginger: What's going on?

Me: What are we gonna do?

*Luke could only waddle, just hoping nothing else would happen*

Ginger: Jan? What are you doing? Are you nakey? *a little seductive tone*

Jan: well, roll his bubble butt into the next room... *jumping at the initiative and moving him forward to the floor and pushing from his side, I then helped him out, moving him along as his rolling kept the juice sloshing. Then, we tried pushing him through the door*

Jan: suck it in, bro!

*It took both of our strengths, more with Jan's, to stuff him through the narrow frame amazingly*

Luke: oooof . Careful! *trying his best to suck it all in*

Jan: *it took some time, but he made it through and bopped against the front of bed frame, then Jan pointed to me* You stay in here *before leaving and opening the door, a little bit more perspired*

Me: This would not have been Jan in your shoes, if I didn't go to the bathroom "that" would've been me

Luke: * nods and delves into your mind* well... it may not have been a bad thing, would it?

*Sitting on the other side of her bed, close to him*

Me: If it was me?

Luke: well, that's the one thing about you...a fondness for this?

*I knew what he was getting at, but something else came to mind*

Me: That's true...but I also would've been scared out of my mind, and...oh god, you're brother...and if I was looked at like a real piece of fruit!

*Luke wanted to hug you, but with his form that wouldn't happen for a long time*

*I bent down at my left to his right rounded side, leaning slightly and my head almost near his.*

Me: Maybe something will turn up...

Luke: *he puffed* I hope so...it's beginning to get annoying at this size...

Me: I can imagine...

*Now with Jan at the door, Ginger saw the sweat on him*

Ginger: *a little confused* You been working out?

Jan: *Pant* You could...say that..

Ginger: *sniffs*...blueberry?

Jan: Huh?

Ginger: I smell blueberries *sniffs more*

Jan: that?...oh...are you sure it isn't you?

*Sniffs and looks towards the door*

*During that time, I got off the bed and moved Luke a ways to the other side of room, being careful*

Ginger: Let me see... definitely not me...

Me: *To Luke8 You're very comfortable though

*Luke grinned*

Me: Please forgive me for this... *I did a half-jump, half-climb onto Luke's round body, then moving to the other side to balance ourselves*

Luke: Ooooffff! .

Me: Sorry, hun!

Luke: *coughs a little* it's ok

Me: Never got to do something with guys like this often *I slowly pecked his blue lips, trying to get used to the idea*

*He pecks back*

Me: hehe

Jan: Ging, I wouldn't go there...

Ginger: *opening the door and looking to Jan* ...why not? *looking back and gasping* What the FUCK!

Me: AH! *I jolted out of our small embrace, losing myself and rocking back and forth, then spilling onto the floor with a thud*

Me: YAH!

Ginger: How...wha-...Luke?

Luke: *sighs* oh for... Ginger...?

*Trying to get myself back up*

Ginger: Luke... did you...?

*He nods, my hand was on top of where the outstretched buttons of his jacket are now*

Me: You know about this?

Ginger: Jan...how did you let this happen? *walking over, then having to climb over Luke to grab her purse*

*It was like scolding a dog*

Jan: Me? *feeling insulted*

Ginger: Well, you did leave them there so they wouldn't be touched *rummaging through the purse*

Jan: whose fuckin' fault is it that bro's a big boy now? You wanted a rubber, so...

Luke: *rolls eyes*

Me: What are you looking for, Ginger?

Ginger: *Still looking* I have something that could bring Luke down a little... *looks at look* well,, a LOT

Me: Really? That would help a lot. We were lost at what to do.

Ginger: Ah-HA! *pulling out another strip of gum*

*All 3 of us looked with outward shock and annoyance*

Ginger: *unwrapping it and handing it you* give him this...he'll be back to normal in no time

*Luke flapped his hands merrily*

Me: *I looked down and at her* Okay *unwrapping it, I place the gum stick in Luke's mouth*

Luke: *chew chew chew* paper again?

*I saw that moment and smiled*

Me: Huh?

hellview_666: It tastes a little bland *chew chew chew*

Me: You sound like you chewed paper before

Luke: I was a child! *chew chew chew*

Me: *he probably meant about the condition of pica, so it was a little understandable* uh, sorry

*He slowly started to shrink*

Jan: *to himself* sounds like one...

Luke: *chew* What did I tell you?

*My hand at his side, I felt his body retracting back in*

Jan: didn't say anything...

Luke: ¬.¬ *chew chew chew*

Ginger: *grabbing Jan's hand* Let's give them some "quality time"

Me: *near Luke* its working hun

Luke: *chew chew chew* I can feel it...

*Smiling, the words "I love you" swept across my thoughts*

*He keeps chewing, his arms and legs now slowly emerging*

Luke: *chew* I love you too *chew

*Still an over inflated, plump shape, they were slowly shrinking away, the juice sloshing into nothing*

Me: You read?

*Able to nod better now and chewing away with a grin. My own face grew softer as I looked at him, like realization was coming to me*

Me: *another flush feeling came over me*

*His arms were now free of his body; he stood up, some juice sloshing inside. He gave a really soft hug*

Me: hah! *not like a faux laugh, but with surprise*

*Cuddling as he chewed loudly, his body shrink to normal*

*A final liquid-y slush sound was heard*

Me: I think.. you can stop now...

*His skin returned to normal and he spat the gum out into the wrapper*

Me: hee

Luke: hehe

Luke: Well that was a very strange situation *he chuckled and cuddled you*

Me: :) Very, quite an adventure or experience in a way, dear

*Laying down on the bed, dragging you along with him* I' not sure what will happen next *thinking, contemplating*

Me: I'm thinking that you don't need to think of bad things happening all the time. That's my expertise *pointing to self*

*A grin slowly formed on his face*

*Luke plays with your hair, looking into your eyes again*

Me: Now it's my turn to ask what you're thinking about

Luke: *still staring into your eyes* Well, I'm still thinking about how to put you up... Perhaps a "road trip" as Jan would say?

Me: Put me up?

Luke: Well...with no place to stay, I figured you would...

Me: Well, it would be hard for me to look for another place that quickly. I'm still unsure about the put me up part

Luke: *stroking your face* well, you can stay with us...and now that Ginger and Jan are having their little thing...something tells me she will be joining us

Me: I already knew I was staying with you guys as is, but would she accept such a thing?

Luke: After that incident?

Me: Well, she did have that gum...

Luke: And she's someone to keep Jan out of trouble

Me: Exactly. Who knows, maybe Jan will start being a little nicer to me, or at least say my name, but it still doesn't explain how she knew about the gum and the reversing

Ginger: True... something is a little suspicious of her...

Me: Think you can...I don't know, read her thoughts?

Luke: I haven't tried it...recently its people who have a connection with me somehow...

Me: a connection with you? Like you're only able to use Telepathy that way?

Luke: yeah...Jan's my brother...you're my number 1 fan as it seems...

giftate76: *I snorted* I'm sure there are others that really are number 1

hellview_666: *shaking head and grinning*

Me: but anyway, is it worth a shot?

Luke: I can try

*Both of us smiling*


	4. Chapter 4

*Luke paced a little around the villa, occasionally looking at his watch. He hoped Alison liked the idea; a candle-lit dinner in a romantic setting with the sunset. He looked out the window as this, grinning*

*Ginger drove madly on an empty road, Alison in the back*

*Before that was going on, back at the motel we used to reside in. Luke cuddled you on the bed after his blueberry incident, he sighed* Well we've got to put you up somewhere... and like I said, that "road trip" doesn't seem such a bad idea

Me: It doesn't really...I have nowhere else to go...I guess a new life is in order *smiling again*

Luke: *he smiled back* And this may sound a tad soft, but I think that would be fantastic if you were with us

Me: So far, fantastic stuff has been happening

Luke: Fantastic in many ways

Me: *And so, with all of my things were together and also the brothers, it was time to check out. Ginger agreed to tag along with us for a bit, which was good on account of an actual car for a road trip. And now we were off*

*He still paced at the villa, near a beach as the sunset.*

*We drove through a few counties before we settled on a New Orleans-like setting. It was cheery yet not crowded; we checked in with a local inn where the rooms are elegant and large and comfortable*

Luke: *Luke puts the bags down in the room* Hmmm... Very nice *nodding and taking in the room's ambience*

Me: Oh, very *agreeing with him*

*without our knowing, there appeared a green light in an oval wall mirror, inside was a beautiful woman in a sort of black gothic/witch outfit with some tears as if she lived in that outfit for years. She eyed Luke, sensing he was a vampire, the same one that took down her cohort, and that he was with me, sending a jealousy through her and laughed, a voice that was ominous and eerie*

*Luke didn't seem to notice, as though he had forgotten*

*She stepped out of the mirror, her image outside of it wavy like an old screen reception image, she swung her arm across the air, her power hitting Luke in the back*

Luke: *a look of confusion passed his face* I feel like this place is familiar...

Me: You mean you've been here before?

Luke: *he felt the power* huh?

*Before he could answer, he doubled back and bent down on one knee, his hand clenching his jacket*

Luke: I...felt something...

Me: are you okay? *bending down and pressing on his arm and shoulder*

Luke: *puffing* Something hit me...and there's something here...

Me: *My gaze widens* Is that demon here?

Luke: ...Something else... *puff pant, he stands slowly* Something that knows me...it wants revenge...

Me: Oh my...what should we do?

Luke: *looking around* It's...gone... *a sense of disbelieve*

Me: Here *trying to lead him to stand* let's get you some air at least

Luke: *he catches his breath* Who or whatever it was...it was familiar... after me...

Me: Oh my...

*We walked out to the porch of our room and down those steps*

Luke: ...And that attack... it had jealous undertones... I think I know who it was...*he took a seat on the steps* someone I'd rather forget...*He seemed to look a little heartbroken at this point, staring into the distance*

Me: But who is it? Do you really know? *I put my hand on his back*

Luke: *sighs* She was the one... or so I thought until she got involved with someone we've had an encounter with before...

Me: Was she your girlfriend? *still close to him, but it felt like there was less room on the steps than before*

Luke: *nodding* until she was corrupted... she didn't make the right choice... *not noticing his extra foot's worth of height*

Me: By who?

Luke: ...*he looks to you* well you have encountered him...the one who turned you into an eating machine...*his arm cradled you*

Me: *Gasp* oh my goodness *my lips spread out* but what did he do to her?

Luke: ...made her an offer...she didn't refuse it...

*I sighed*

*His hand seemed to crawl/spread over my arm, a tighter squeeze*

Me: I'm sorry...

Luke: *shakes his head* there's no need to be...that was the past

Me: ...yes

*He still didn't notice his growth, now slowly creeping past 2 feet taller than his original height*

Me: Now I can see why you also saved me back there...

Luke: *He grinned* Wait... You seem...shorter again...*his eyes squinted*

Me: Again? *I said almost unsurprised*

Luke: *He looked at his hands* Or I'm...growing...

Me: Is it your doing? *Now getting up and steeping onto the patch of grass along the stone steps*

Luke: *shaking his head* ...but I think I know who...

*His body started to raise more, as he stood up to a fuller height, stretching into the sky as I kept looking up*

*He looked around as he grew, the horizon leveling out*

Luke: Clarice? *he called out a little*

Me: Huh? *softly*

Luke: *he walked around a little, little stomping occurring* Clarice? Why?

Me: Wait-who's Clarice?

*I looked at him; it was like he was idly walking around in a daze. The same green energy from the mirror appeared as a portal of green smoke and the witch woman came through*

Luke: *he quickly turns around* Alison! Not again!

*I turned around and jumped back when she appeared, moving backwards and closer to Luke, who was already past 30 feet and quickly rising*

Luke: *his voice booming* Clarice? Why are you doing this? *suggesting his size, which was now 40 feet*

Clarice: You know why Luke...I have a deal with the master... that plus your floozy here...

Me: Floozy?

Luke: *Luke held you back* Enough! You made your choice Clarice…...but there's no need to let this go on!

*Past 40 feet now, even as he sat and coming to 45 feet*

Clarice: ha! Of course I'll carry this on...and once you're too tall to do anything, I'll finish your girl off

Me: Leave him alone! *I shouted at her*

Craig Whitehouse: *her eyes glowed bright green as a cold stare was shot at you* Or what? Like you're going to stop me, mortal...

*I shut my eyes, preparing the worst, but Luke Blocked the shot. The stare intensified, you could feel her eyes on you. Luke felt his growth increase from the shot*

Me: Luke!

*Luke stopped growing at 60 feet tall*

Luke: I'll be fine... *eyes his clamped shut*

*Claire pursed her lips, seeing the situation as it is. She flicked her hair and walked through the portal, which disappeared in a blip*

Me: She disappeared...and you protected me again

Luke: I had to... you're my girl *seated* So...erm...what shall we do now?

Me: Except now you're big again...

Luke: *nodding*

Jan: Hey! *Shouting from an open window* Who the fuck's doing that shoutin'? *now seeing Luke* Again?

Luke: Shut up Jan... *he rubs his huge finger on your head grinning*

*Now it was Ginger's turn at the window*

Ginger: Whoa! Things just get weirder and weirder with you two huh?

Me: I think there are more important things to worry about then weird stuff *returning up the stairs*

Luke: *he still sat outside* Are there any suggestions?

Me: Um...Guys, I'll talk to Luke alone about something

Jan: Fuc...* Ginger slapped her hand over Jan's mouth and pulled him out the window, shutting it*

*My hand was on my neck, half massaging and half nervous*

Luke: *grinning* come have a climb on me

Me: um

*He lays his hand down and lies on his back. He placed his hand on his chest for me to climb off, almost stepping on a large button as I sat Indian style*

Me: I can't help but think this is my fault somehow

Luke: What? That I have a psychotic ex-girlfriend making me a giant?

Me: but I should've taken that brunt instead of being afraid

*He shushes you softly. I fold in my lips*

Me: And I guess you can't revert back down

Luke: I could try *sighing and breathing slowly, he closed his eyes*

*Bracing for any change, he breathed some more, feeling the rising of his chest but nothing else seemed to happen*

Luke: *sighs* I don't think this will work

Me: Oh no, looks like you'll be camping instead of using the bedroom

*He seemed defeated, looking a bit sadder, like he was about to cry the time I found him at the diner kitchen*

Me: *It seemed a long shot, but I had an idea* I know...if we do it carefully and when no one's around, we can have a date

*His frown slowly turned to a grin*

Me: there we go; we can finally have a real date together

Luke: hehe. Where? it would have to be somewhere secluded and quiet... the villa! *it was like a lightning strike*

Me: A villa? But... I don't have anything fancy to wear. It wasn't like I would take an evening dress when on the run

Luke: You're beautiful as you are

Me: Really? Well...some of my shirts are nice...sneakers I don't know about. I think I have some money for that... or a skirt

Alison Gray: *eager* Okay...I'll ask Ginger to help me with that... *ready to slide my way down, grabbing his large jacket as I made my way on the ground* I'm not one for make-up, but I'll still look my nicest

Luke: Hehe shall I meet you there?

Me: Of course *Up the steps, I blew my sweet heart a kiss*

*Nodding and standing up, he catches the kiss and puts it in his jacket*

*I asked Ginger about my plan, she seemed puzzled, but offered to pay for anything I needed instead. I bought some nice flat sandal heels, a black skirt that was above my knees. Back in the room, I washed my face, thinking about my date with a giant with such funny glee*

*Now we're back to the present*

*Luke stood at the villa, looking at the sunset, hearing a car pull up. A bumpy ride and feeling a little nauseous, I stepped out for a bit to get some air. I told Ginger if anything Luke would carry me back as I went up the metal stairway*

Ginger: See ya laters! *skidding off*

Me: Bye *hand in the air*

*When I got upstairs down the dining area, I saw a table with long white candles lit, with hanging lights strewn in lines across to the trees, lush plant life all around and a view of the setting sun. I went back outside to that deck, not seeing anything or anyone yet, but all of a sudden, footsteps could obviously be heard with a shadow down below*

Luke: *he takes a seat and eyes you* wow...you look really...

Me: hehe...thank you hun

*I was at least able to see from his head down to the bottom of his chest as he sat on the ground, covering most of the yard*

Luke: *he grinned* would you care to join me? *offers his hand as a platform*

Me: Well...*almost playing hard to get*I suppose we can sit for a bit, have a drink... that is if you can...

Luke: It may be a bit difficult... but I'm sure I'll manage

*My glass was already filled, taking a sip, then Luke also had his own "glass", a barrel of sorts*

Luke: *sip* hehe

Me: That's a big amount of wine or something to drink

Luke: Well I'm a big guy hehe *hic*

Me: oh, getting drunk already?

Luke: Me? never

*I laughed, he brought his barrel closer to me, smelling the strong smell of wine as opposed to my cider spritzer*

Me: Oh, I see *I brought my glass up* Not too pricey to buy in bulk then...cheers?

Luke: hehe yes ...cheers *raising his barrel and sipping again*

Me: *clicking and sipping* This is so... wow

Luke: hehe you're telling me? It feels very weird being this height

Me: I meant about this setting...guess it is so romantic, but it still feels weird for you?

Luke: Yeah it's very... strange...

Me: *pushing my chair back and standing against the rail, glass in hand* hmm...why would you say that for yourself?

Luke:*sipping again* Well it's not every day, or week in this case, that you meet a fan, who ends up a girlfriend, who is connection to a demon who can cause trouble, and in turn having a lot of size changes happen...correct?

Me: very true, but the fan part, yes I am, but it must mean you've always existed

Luke: *winking* you better believe it hehe

Me: But if you knew I was a fan, then you must know you guys are famous, or infamous

Luke: True...but how many people have claimed to have met us? *sipping again*

Me: and if they did, they would've ended up... *unsure to say it*

Luke: *nodding* possibly...

Me: umm... well...I never knew anyone that killed someone...

Luke: Well, yes... most of it had to be done I suppose *looking down at his barrel*

Me: did you really wanted to? *looking downward, looking at his laid out legs*

Luke: No... *sipping*

Me: okay...

*Frowns a little*

Me: Oh, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad...I mean, something about you had to change, right? When you wrestled with that demon

Luke: *nodding*

Me: it will take some getting used to...among other things *a bit lighter* and I just realized something. Clarice called me a mortal

Luke: *sipping* It was part of her deal...and now she's immortal, but with that red demon we encountered... she thrives on revenge

Me: hm... *I thought about asking him how he met her or what was special about her, but I decided against it and make this night the best*

Luke: I really could do with a hug now... But with my size...

Me: yes...guess a hug from a tiny person wouldn't do it or if I was where you are, but I like this between us

*He looks to you, thinking if you had an idea*

Me: I will take that offer to "join" you from earlier

*His face lit up*

Me: it's starting to look so nice *noting the setting on the horizon*

Luke: *he looks on* yes... beautiful...

Me: *now he offered the return of his palm* thank you

Luke: Welcome

*Now settled at the palm, he carried me over and lowered his arm back at his side*

Me: But besides all that, Luke... you're not always thrilled with the idea of being... "taller"?

Luke: not really... I like my nimbleness at my normal size let's say

Me: That's true, but no matter what, I still like you all the same, nimble or not, short or tall

*A smile captured him*

Me: I think we should do this more often...

Luke: *he continued to grin and nods in agreement* we should...

*He didn't notice his slow shrinking as he placed the barrel down*

Me: but in your case, dates where you're able to hold someone and not drink from a barrel outside

*He chuckled as he still shrank down, now realizing his shrinking*

Luke: I've not felt like this in a long time... *looking deep into your eyes*

Me: I haven't either...

*He closed in on 20 feet, his index finger smoothly running along your cheek*

Me: H-hey, you're shrinking

*15 feet; he nodded*

Luke: *he neared his original height as he said the words* I love you...*planting a kiss softly on your lips*

Me: I...rmm... *I was sitting on his leg when he brought my chin up and I caught the felt of his lips shrinking back to the size they were

Me: Wow

Luke: hehe *grinning, his finger under your chin, rubbing lightly*

*muffled giggle*

Luke: *Kisses again softly as the sunsets*

Me: hrmm..

Luke: wow indeed

*He held me closer as the sky became darker, my head at his shoulder*

Craig Whitehouse: *He rested his head on hers and just took in the moment*

*With things quieter now, Luke scooped me up in his embrace, carried me in his arms and with a lightning dash, left the villa. My eyes were closed, feeling the rush of air and my heart going up and down. It took a shorter amount of time to get back to the inn than Ginger driving me to the villa; quietly he carried me into our room and putting me on the bed, pulling the cover away. He lays you down, giving a light kiss on your forehead and a grin. It was his turn to slide into bed, my eyes were getting heavy about to fall asleep*

Luke: Night Hun, sweet dreams... *he cuddles and slowly drifts off to sleep*

Me: mmnight...

*Before I fully went to sleep, I still thought back to earlier of being in his arms and gliding/sliding in the air, my heart fluttering, feeling like I was still on the ground but wasn't. But something happened when I was dreaming. It didn't look like my thoughts exactly, even though I was very familiar with what was going on. Seeing the action of bullets blazing and scenes shifting about, my legs were blown off, a dog demon devouring "me"*

*Luke awoke, turning over to see you tossing and turning. He rested his hand softly on your arm*

Luke: *whispering* Alison...

*I was still dreaming, I thought I heard my name called, as I was in a very white place, lying down on a table, the pain in my legs, stitching back together, a weird doctor doing this*

Luke: *he continued to comfort* Alison... wake up...

*Everything looked so blurry. Luke cuddled you in your nightmare, frowning, not able to read what was going on - it didn't seem like you at all*

Me: *Moaning words* Who..are...you?

*It was at this doctor and all these assistants, the pain was great*

Luke: *louder now* Alison...

Me: *awake, crying out*

Luke: *he shook you*

*His brow creased in confusion and desperation. what was causing this? how couldn't he read her mind...unless it wasn't her own?*

Me: Aah!

Luke: Alison?

*My heart was racing, ready for a heart attack, trying to breathe, I pulled the cover off and saw my legs still intact, my own legs*

Luke: *hugging you with one arm* What was that?

Me: *to almost no one in particular* My legs are still there, but why does it hurt?

*Placing a hand on your left leg, he tried to think of an explanation*

Me: *Still breathing* Why did I dream about me fighting Alucard?

*His eyes widened - his own memories?*

Luke: maybe you didn't...*stroking your hair with his free hand*

Me: It was almost like...I was in your place *pointing, I saw the nervous look on his face*

Luke: While you were dreaming, I couldn't read your mind...I couldn't stop or sooth anything...because it was my mind you were playing back...

Me: Your mind? Your memories

Luke: *nodding* everything I felt, experienced...

Me: Then...that means...you came back from death

*He looked away, closing his eyes*

Me: You did...somehow...

Luke: ...with help

Alison Gray: Those doctors...oh...Dear...

*I fall forward, lying down on you*

Luke: *opening his eyes* I don't need to describe it...you just felt it...

Alison Gray: *I looked down at his legs* sorry...

Luke: *shaking his head* you don't need to be... I just...wasn't good enough...

Me: *sigh* I know...there really wasn't... anything you could do...but then...*feeling my hair brushed* why were you brought back?

Luke: To be honest... I thought I should have stayed dead. But there was a purpose...I didn't know at the time...*pulling you closer and looking into your eyes*

Alison Gray: *looking up* Y-yes...but *my hand on his cheek* you're here now

*He grinned*

Me: but what was this purpose? As demon hunters?

Luke: I would say so... undead fighting undead... a very popular concept it seems *hinting at many supernatural TV shows*

Me: Heehee but wouldn't they know you've been gone for so long?

Luke: *nods* yes... and I'm running while fighting...

Me: So, you two decided to flee in a way?

Luke: yes... and with very good reason. But while we've been running, we've been attempting to remove certain key figure heads in the undead world... you've encountered 2 of them

Me: Well, yes... and so many questions...how many more do you have to go? And what was the good reason?

Luke: There is a fair few...it seems the odds are stacked against us... and the good reason is...they need us

Me: W-what?

Luke: *sighing* They need us to lead their army... cause chaos...turn people…to make the world their own...

Me: oh my god...Millennium...they're real too...

*nodding*

Me: But how do you feel about them, or this, now?

Luke: I feel like I've been brought back to prevent something...something big...

Me: Really?

Luke: Yes... I'm not sure what... but it will be very big

Me: Hmm *rolling my lips in, feeling more nervous than from the nightmare*

Luke: *he cuddles closer* We can prevent it...we just need the manpower...and woman power

Me: We can do it, Hun? Then… I was right in asking for your help for myself.


	5. Chapter 5

*After that morning, Luke at first was helping me out training*

Luke: hmmm *stroking his chin then placing a cup on a table at the other end of the room*I want you to focus on the cup. If my predictions are correct, you can move it off the table... considering you have a connection with me somehow from last night's dream...

Me: You mean like I can develop Telekinesis?

Luke: *nodding* with time, but let's start small *pointing at the cup*

Me: I've tried doing these tests as a kid, but it never seemed to work

Luke: Maybe so... but that was then, this is now *walking over and placing his hand on your back* focus on the cup...concentrate...

*I look at the cup, eyeing the shape, trying to envision its movement on its own*

*Luke focused on you, watching*

*I tried to remember when I tried this, thinking of it moving, lifting, as if by an invisible hand. Could there really have been something between Luke and I for me to this as I thought*

Luke: Keep going, Allie... *a smile creeping on his face*

*A little movement rattles the cup*

Me: hah *a small gasp*

Luke: keep going!

*the rattling slows. Was it really happening? I tried it again. It rattled some more, creeping to the edge*I

*focusing, focusing*

*With a quick blast it exploded, the pieces scattering*

Me: Huh!

Luke: not bad... maybe a little too much...

Me: I did it... wow

Luke: *he picks up the pieces and puts them in the trash*hehe any idea what you thought of when you broke it?

Me: I don't know actually...

Luke: hmmm...

Me: But, wow, I really did it *I was feeling so giddy and almost like a child*

Luke: hehe *he read the thought of child-like feeling, getting glimpses of childhood* hmm... I think I know what the source of it is...

Me: oh?

Luke: a sense of play...

*And so, I took that idea into action, focusing again on the cup, trying not to make it explode again mind*

Luke: *rubbing your back* that's good... *it rattled again*

*I tried to make it levitate. It rattled a little more...and then slowly it rose from the table, hovering about half an inch*

Me: o.o

Luke: hover the cup here...easy, easy... *he encouraged*

*I did as he told me, the cup coming my way. He reached out as it hovered, once in reach he grabbed it and took a sip*

Me: hehe *giggling so much* That is too cool, amazing that I can finally do it!

Luke: hehe amazing true...

*over time, Luke trained me and I practiced the skill. I learned how to handle weapons by then, how to stand, how to hold a gun or sword (weapons of my choice), etc.*

*Luke trained on, teaching the basics, moving on to advanced techniques*

Me: I can't believe how good I'm getting, and now actually wanting to do all this

Luke: *chuckling* well there haven't been any of the demons around lately... it seems too quiet

Me: Yes...but doesn't that always mean something?

Luke: *nodding* one of two things... I think this is where the old saying comes in..."It's quiet...too quiet"

Me: But then there's also warning of saying things like that... *smiling, inching toward him while we went for a walk*

*Walking through the woods, talking about how far you came along in your training...* I think you're more than capable of defending yourself

Luke: *walking and grinning, but he suddenly slows down...he face becomes more serious...*

Luke: hmmm... can you feel that? *he looks around*

*With a loud explosion behind, green beams flash, forcing us both to be sent flying a few feet into the air*

Luke: AGH!

Me: AAH!

Luke: *thud* ugh...

*I quickly scramble up, brandishing the sword Luke gave me, which I believe used to belong to him and when he used it the last time*

Me: Luke, are you okay?

*Trying to get up he looks behind him, his vision slightly blurred - but that green glow wasn't mistakable*

Luke: Clarice... ugh...

Me: Show yourself!

Clarice: who were you expecting? The tooth fairy? ...ugh even I thought that was cliché... *peeking from behind a tree in the distance*

Luke: * gets up, wiping off the dirt and standing defensively* What do you want now Clarice?

Clarice: Oh...don't tell me you don't know? *rocking back and forth on her heels, he hands behind her back*

*Sighing aggressively and running to her, ready to fight*

Clarice: Ah! Not so fast! *a shot of energy is blasted at Luke, hitting him hard*

Luke: AGH! *flying back to his original standing point he hits the ground hard*ugh! *he lays unconscious on his back*

Me: LUKE!

Clarice: Aww such fondness...HA!

Me: You witch! How could you! This demon has turned you into this!

Clarice: *walking slowly to you*

Me: *I really started getting hurtfully mad* I never would think I would attack anyone in my life...but if I had to... *standing my ground*

Clarice: Oh please... *her hands glowing* do you REALLY think you have a chance against me?

*At the moment, I probably didn't. Clarice was now Alucard compared to me and I really didn't want to do anything foolish, but if she had her way, she would kill Luke right then and there and I wouldn't allow that. She looked down at Luke, said that when she's through with you, she's taking him - the demon needs him...then fires a ball of energy at you*

Clarice: *folding her arms* Take that bitch!

*I was about to dodge when my mind went to work, creating a small force around me, then looking over at a thick tree branch and tried to unhinge the branch*

Clarice: What? *shock crossed her face* A force field? Grrrrr *she charged at you, yelling*

*She encased herself in a bright green glow*

*I swung the knife in the air, connected to my force field to try and shatter her encasement*

Clarice: *with a rolling dodge, Clarice just scrapped the knife, but the encasement shattered* ugh!

*I focused on the branch again and it started to fall off*

Clarice: *she lands on her knees near the branch* This time I'll get you! *she stands and starts charging with a large blast of energy. Her arms shake viciously as the ball charges*

*I blocked the bolts with the knife, feeling the lightness and strength it bought*

Clarice: grrrr-AGH! *with a hard shove she forces the ball to you...while a crunching is heard*

*Just then Luke was struggling to wake up, when the branch fell and the ball was coming at me, as I tried to block it off again*

Luke: ugh my gut... *holding it, his vision blurred*

Clarice: *Claire looks up to see the branch falling to her, hitting her on the head* AGH!

*I smiled at my achievement*

Craig Whitehouse: *with a thud Claire fell to the floor, the branch pinning her* ugh get this OFF-A ME! *struggling, a little groggy*

Luke: *standing up, Luke walks over* well done Allie

Clarice: *grrrr-AGH!" HA! *the branch shatters as she hovers up* You may have won this time...but I'm still coming for you Luke! *with a quick blast she hit you with energy, catching you unaware, and disappearing*

Luke: ALISON!

*I was thrusted back the sheer force, crying out, and almost in slow motion*

*Luke reached out but didn't grab you quickly enough*

*I crashed onto the grass, but Luke only put his hand under my head to raise it up, the look on his face was almost terrifying, his lips sneered and his eyes grew bright red*

*His eyes grew brighter, as he sneered, growling lightly*

Luke: *he scrunched his eyes up* grrrAAAGH...ugh... *a softly look on his face...almost like confusion mixed with pain and fear, his voice had a mixed tone...a blend of grit, harsh and his normal voice, as if 2 voices were speaking in unison* no... grrr...*he stared into your eyes, something stirring inside you*

*I felt something strange in the air, like it was really, really cold and I heard a loud growl*

*Luke looked up quickly, like he was searching for something*

Me: L-Luke? *your words didn't seem to be heard, he looked around...like a lost child. Tears ran down his cheeks, his breath getting faster as he looked*

Me: Luke! You're eyes! *It looked like he was possessed, did Claire do something to him* LUKE! *I yelled out* LUKE KEITH VALENTINE!

Luke: *He quickly looked down at you, the 2 voices in unison still* HUH!

Me: What's wrong with you!

*His breathing seemed aggravated, his fangs showing, he stood up and growled loudly, stumbling off and falling to his knees*

Me: Luke...what's wrong? *trying to be sympathetic*

Luke: *the second voice fades off* ugh... *panting hard, trying to catch his breath*

Me: *Kneeling quickly* Oh my god...

Luke: I think... *gasp, pant* it's started...

Me: W-what's started? *My hands on his shoulders, moving myself around to bring my arm around him*

*Yet, his shoulders seemed broader somehow*

Luke: The war... and I'm the thing they need... You can't let them have me...*he looks to you, your hand looking a little petite*

Me: The war? So that's why they brought you back? I mean...was it like before you...

*nodding*

Me: This was Millennium's doing?

*he looked down, not wanting to admit anything...maybe it wasn't time yet to tell all*

Luke: *looking back* Alison... am I growing again?

Me: Please, honey...let's get back inside and rest, maybe something to eat would help...

*Standing up, you seemed much shorter than usual. With a little help you and Luke stumbled inside*

Me: Ah *gasping from the weight* Look at us...we're like soldiers stumbling off from a battle

Luke: *chuckling* There's more to come...

*We were then greeted with Ginger as she came by*

*sitting on the couch in the living room, resting up*

Ginger: What happened to you?

Me: A bit of a...conflict...we're fine... just need to rest. Is dinner ready yet?

Ginger: Yeah... just about to bring it in... *turns and stops from walking a few steps...Ginger turns back* You seem... never mind *walks to the kitchen*

Me: *What was going on all of a sudden, Luke and now Ginger were looking at me funny* My poor honey *I say to myself*

*What was happening with you?*

*He slouched a little, staring into space as if something was on his mind*

*I was getting worried for him, was this another part of being a vampire? The bloodlust? Or something more? If he could do this when he first battled Alucard, how come Luke lost?*

Ginger: Food's up! *she walks in with two plates, placing them on the coffee table* I'm just gonna take mine and Jan's upstairs... *looking at you oddly still as she walked away*

*Luke still stared*

Me: Um...sure...I guess he doesn't want company?

*She ran up the stairs with Jan and her food*

Luke: *looked up at you, and gave an odd look* Alison... you seem different...

Me: What do you mean? Is it something on my face? *the food looked good, marinated BBQ steak with mashed potatoes and peas on the side*

Me: It's like Ginger is avoiding me all of a sudden

Luke: *he shook his head slowly* Her and Jan... leave them to it

Me: Well, okay

Luke: *he still gave a puzzled look*... Alison...could you do me a favor? *he stood up* stand next to me...

Me: oh...sure *blush* *as I moved in closer, I tripped a little*

Luke: *he quickly catches you* Are you alright?

Me: Yeah...guess I lost my balance

Luke: I think that's not all you lost *he placed his hand on the top of your head then ran it to his body*

Luke: Not you too...

Me: What? Wait...am I supposed to be at... am I supposed to normally stand at a certain spot compared to you?

Luke: *holding you, he frowned* I think she got you too... *noting on your height*

*His embrace at my arms felt a little tighter and deeper. When it started coming faster, it was then that I noticed something was out of place*

Luke: Alison... *he watched on as you shrunk, now at just above his waist height*

*Gasping out, my arms out in their own confusion, now feeling like Alice and shutting up*

Me: I'm...I'm shrinking!

*Luke shot a look of horror as you got smaller and smaller, shrinking passed mid-thigh height and quickly to knee-height*

Me: Eee...

*All I did was kept looking up to Luke, watching him "grow" before me. Possibly now stopped at five inches or so, maybe an inch shorter*

Luke: *his voice seemed weaker and sympathetic* Alison...

*To me, it had a lower tone, like a mini-giant. He knelt down as I frantically looked around, and everything turned out to be very, very bigger. Picking up you with his hand, he gently lifted you to the table*

Me: Wheeoah!

Luke: *setting you down softly next to the dinner plates* Alison...you're so small...

Me: I feel so small...

Luke: *lightly chuckles*

Me: This is too weird

Luke: *nodding* we must get you back to normal

Me: *I nod*

*Dinner was already getting cold and I knew I would be able to eat any of it, it seemed Ginger also left 2 plates with chocolate devil food cake slices*

Luke: Well...this may seem a little...odd… but I guess you've gotta eat that, hopefully the smallness will wear off...

Me: Would you say the cake will do something to me?

Luke: I'm just putting 2 and 2 together really...

Me: *I walked across the table* This piece is so huge! *staring at the big mound of dark cake*

Luke: *he grins, a little nervous at your size in comparison*

Me: Well...not to sound defeated...but it looks like I'm stuck like this for some time

Craig Whitehouse: *he slowly frowned* Maybe

Me: But I can imagine this piece will last me for a long time *grabbing a small handful out*

Luke: hehe

Me: *biting into it* It's still good. Ginger's a good cook I see

Luke: *almost afraid to admit you looked pretty cute eating it* hehe Yeah she is... *he took a few bites from his meal*

Me: how's the food for you? *sitting cross-legged*

Luke: *munch* good hehe *munch munch*

Me: Let's hope you don't bloat up from this *eating smaller parts of the cake* Not what I expect from a dinner for 2, but weirder things has happened.

Luke: True *he finished his meal, and starts on the cake* hmm…this is pretty good... *munch*

Me: hehe and this cake would go well with coffee *trying to give a hint*

Luke: hehe *he puts his slice down and heads to the kitchen, returning with coffee and a small thimble* It's the smallest thing I could find...

Me: And I knew were you gonna retrieve a thimble. Too good to be true. It just sets the mood now *sipping from the thimble*

Luke: *nodding as he drinks his man-sized coffee*

Me: Hehe this is like our date at the villa, except a little different...

Luke: You could say that... hehe

Me: *giggling*at least I'm not still shrinking.

Luke: Yeah...that would be very problematic.

Me: This is weird...but also interesting and exciting.

Luke: *sipping away*

Me: *I take another cake piece*

Luke: *finally admitting it* you look quite the cutie like that you know

Me: ah heehee I've always been told I'm cute.

Luke: well at your size...it's multiplied

Me: hehe

*Even though this size wasn't affecting me mood wise, I could feel it in my face that something was troubling me, feeling my eyes water, now going back to when we first met at the diner*

Luke: what's wrong? *his finger running softly against your cheek*

Me: *sniff*

*He lifts your chin up with his finger. Now I couldn't hide it, my eyes were starting to water, tears down my face. He frowned*

Me: I'm just...*my voice blubbering* I'm just...*wiping my stinging eyes* it was...how I was feeling...when we first met...

*Grabbing a napkin that looked like a big sheet* I was just like this *wiping*

*He smiled softly as he just kept grinning*

Me: And I've thought about this...of why you came to the table I was at...and my mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of too many things...feeling so miserable... *more tears came*

Luke: If you were bigger I'd give you a hug right now

Me: well...I was thinking...for tonight...I wouldn't sleep alone and...I don't need to be...bigger now...*looking up*

*Smiling he placed his hand on the coffee table, inviting you to step on. I pushed the napkin aside and climbed on, just like when he was bigger. He lifted you to his shoulder*

Me: oh! What are you doing?

Luke: hehe *he stood up* hold on tight

Me: um…

*He walks upstairs, Ginger giggling with Jan in the one room, he headed to a separate bedroom*

*Offers his hand again and I climb back on, knowing the drill. He lies down slowly and lets you slide onto his chest*

Luke: There... *he looks down at you*

Me: ahh *almost cooing*

Luke: *he chuckles*

Me: well...not quite what I had in mind...

Luke: So this is how I felt when I shrank? Hehe

Me: Well, yes. I know I'm not "alone" alone. I do like this position, but...at least I won't go to bed tiny alone if you know what I mean.

Luke: oh? *his feet didn't hang off the bottom of the bed anymore. He continued to shrink slowly, your weight sort of increasing with his size in terms of comparison*

Me: oh oh oh!

*He grinned, closing in on half his original height, it sped up soon enough he reached the point of height where you could straddle him*

Luke: this better? *he grinned*

Me: hehe yes!

*Sliding down his body to lie on top of him. He cuddled lightly as you lay*

Me: hmmmm see, I'm not alone now... just us and this BIG bed

Luke: A very big bed *he looks around, the pillows looking like mountains*

Me: we could actually walk "on" it. I'd have to roll over many times to get to the edge

Luke: hehe *rolls playfully*

Me: whoa!

Luke: hehe nowhere near the edge

Me: hehe

*I sit up and then stood up. He also stood up. The mattress was so soft under his feet. I took my shoes off and jumped a bit in my socks*

Me: hehe wow. I think this is actually the first time we're the same odd size together *hop*

Luke: hehe yeah *hugging around his waist*

Me: *softly* thank you

Luke: What for?

Me: but I can't help wondering...*looking up* why did you take that chance with me back at the diner? Just seeing me there sitting all by myself and taking that seat?

Luke: There was something about you *unwrapping you from around his waist, he sat down, taking you with him*

Me: oh... *in reaction to being brought down*

Luke: something special about you *he lay down, his hands behind his head and crossing his legs*

Me: really? *lying down next to him*

*Nodding then looking at you with a grin*

*He kisses you lightly on the forehead, continuing to grin at you*

Me: You felt there was something special about me? I would think at times a stranger seeing someone else cry was a sure turn off

Luke: True... but even through the tears there was something...something I couldn't quite put my finger on at the time *his words drifted off*

Me: Really? *hanging on to this*

*Nodding while looking up to the ceiling...so far away*

Me: It wouldn't have anything to do with what's happening to these months, would it?

Luke: I'm not too sure...It does seem a huge coincidence, I must say...

Me: But...earlier...when you "changed" somehow, what did it mean? Is this some sort of bloodlust vampires go through?

Luke: That's something I don't know either... IT was as though I was myself...yet not...

Me: hmm *wondering if I should nudge closer to him*

Luke: We will have to tackle that later... *Luke kept thinking over what exactly happened to him. It was as though all anger within had taken over at that moment... And he wondered... if it happened again, could he control it?*

Me: You're right...I think we should get some sleep for now

*Nodding he rolled over to cuddle you, drifting off. I too drifted off to sleep after a while*


	6. Chapter 6

*The next morning came, I was covered in a bit of the made blanket for my own, when I felt around, knowing I was alone, still a bit sleepy and my glasses still on my face now a little smudged. I saw my sweetheart already up and normal sized again*

Luke: Morning, honey... *he grinned, standing next to the bed and softly taking a seat*

Me: eek! *the patch I laid on rose quite a ways*

Luke: eee...sorry *his hand steadies you*

Me: ah...thank you...I think I'm ready to wash up now...

Luke: Way ahead of you *he turns to the closet near you, a small dish of water ad a flannel*

Me: ooh wow!

*I climbed up on his escorted hand as he brought me over to the dresser, hiding behind the dish to unchanged from prying eyes*

Luke: *covers his eyes with his hand*

Me: hehe *the dish already had some bubbles around, so I climbed on in*

Luke: hehe alright to look now? *still covered*

Me: uh, yeah..

Luke: *he removes his hand*

Me: *watering myself down now*

Luke: We must do something about your size, Allie...

Me: *splash* I know *wetting my hair down*

Luke: ...hmmm...have you tried how I do it? I just focus on my original height, and keep focusing...

Me: I tried doing that *rubbing the bubbles in my hair* but it didn't work...it was like something was blocking an entryway

Luke: As though something was blocking?

Me: yeah...it's how I can describe it.. it isn't like when I move something with my mind or make force fields *rinsing*

Luke: hmmm...I think I and Jan know someone who could solve this...

Me: *looking up* really?

*He nodded*

Me: do you know where this person is?

Luke: I don't...but Jan and Ginger know where... *he stands up* I'll be right back, you jsut finish up here and we'll set out as soon as possible... *he leaves the room, the conversation could be heard with Jan and Ginger in the other room*

*The whole group set off on the road to the mystics address; a road trip across the state. Ginger explained to you how she knew this man - a close relative of hers, but she always thought he was a little crazy with his ways. you all arrive at a small cottage-like home*

Ginger: We're here... *stopping the car, and getting out - the man stood on the porch, grinning. He seemed like a typical older man; clean shaven, greying hair and round spectacles that gleamed in the light. I could've sworn his glasses were like half-moons*

Me: Did he also know about reversing a blueberry inflation? *asking Ginger*

Ginger: *She looked away, a little ashamed and looked back* Uncle Steve..ey... erm... we've a little problem...

*Luke huffed at that*

*I patted Luke, reassuring him*

Uncle Steve: Ginger, hellooooo... so...this little problem?

Luke: *Luke stepped out of the car, with you on his shoulder* Here she is...

Steve: Ah...

*I timidly raised my arm and timidly waved*

Uncle Steve: Well aren't you as cute as a button *walking over and lightly brushing your cheek* How did this happen?

Me: hee

Luke: An ex... a supernatural ex...

Uncle Steve: Hmmm.. may I? *laying his hand out*

*pulling my long skirt up so I could step onto Uncle Steve's rough hand*

Uncle Steve: *you landed on his palm* Right...follow me everyone, I can sort this out... *turning and walking inside*

Jan: Christ, what smells in here? * to no one in particular*

*Luke followed in, but he couldn't help but sense something in the air*

Luke: Jan...quiet just a moment alright?

*Jan sniffed*

Uncle Steve: hmmm... *still skipping through the book*

Me: I'm amazed at what you have in here, sir

Uncle Steve: Thank you... I've been into the supernatural for a long time...right Ginger? *he looked as she blushed*hmm.. ok I've found something that may work...

*Running his finger along the Latin sentences, he muttered it all, looking at you - a look of caution, something was rough up ahead*

Luke: Alison...I think it's working...*Luke then turned to the doorway, an eerie green glow* Not you... *he whispered*

*I then stood up on the table*

*Everyone looked, a strong wind blowing as the green glow intensified… a cackling could be heard faintly. I blocked the wind with my arms against my face*

Luke: Clarice...not now... *Luke squinted*

Clarice: hahahaha Never any time Luke? *she blipped into existence*

Uncle Steve: Clarice? As in...?

Clarice: Ahhh Stevie... Still reading up? HA!

*I gasped out loud*

Luke: *standing defensively* Claire, that's enough of this...

Clarice: OH quiet ¬.¬ *she shot a blast at Luke, sending him flying. Looking at Jan and Ginger* Anyone else want to try something?

Jan: You Green Goblin bitch!

Clarice: Oh, a potty mouth...zip it! *with a zipping motion, she shut Jan's mouth tight*

*Jan stood wide eyed, trying desperately to open back his mouth, his arms pointing and shaking*

Uncle Steve: *Taking you aside, he picks up a small object and hands it you* You may need this...I have a plan

*I nod*

Ginger: JAN! You...!

*Ginger ran towards her, ready to swing full pelt at Claire's face*

Clarice: Ah ah ah *points she freezes Ginger to the spot* Hmm...2 left...I like those odds... who wants to have a shot at me first?

Uncle Steve: *whispering* your time to shine...

Clarice: Hmmm... Stevie first I think *quickly blasting his elderly ass to the floor*

Uncle Steve: UGH! *thud*

Clarice: hehehehe

Clarice: *she looked in your direction* hmmm... Allie... *she reaches for you*

*Gasping, I was alone now...and more afraid than ever. She picked me up by the collar of my shirt*

Me: eek! *still holding on to the object*

Clarice: hehe so cute...cute enough to eat hehe

*Ooh, my worst fear coming true: being eaten by a cannibal...*

Clarice: hmmm... *she opened her mouth wide and let you dangle above*

Luke: *slowly came to - noticing the situation* Alison!

*My heart was about ready to burst out of my chest. She let go suddenly, dropping down, with a large gulp*

Luke: *Gasping, Luke couldn't believe what just happened.* gah...ugh...

*I slid down her slimy throat, too disgusting for words*

Luke: *murmuring, tears welled up* Alison...

Alison Gray: *it was funny: I could swear I heard some murmuring from the outside...*

Uncle Steve: *Lying unconscious, Steve's face seemed concentrated...focusing on telling you something "The object I gave you...break it... in her stomach..."

*I could see a troubled past of a young girl, the time, now a little older was with Luke, they seemed to be in love but it seemed she was seeing other guys too...then the red demon, telling her of a promising offer. I also heard Uncle Steve's voice...*

Clarice: *looking at Luke, with false care* Awww, boo hoo...a little hurt? You should have stopped me while you had the chance!

*Luke winced, tears streaming down his face*

*Did I hear of breaking something in her stomach...the object!*

Uncle Steve: * "break it.. now!" *

Me: *The voice came louder...now to break it? How do I?*

*I held it between my hands, not sure what else to do, I toss it hard against the lining of her stomach*

Clarice: Ha your face! If you could...see... ugh! *she clutched her stomach*

Uncle Steve: *A little harder! It'll shatter!" "Once it's broken I'll get you out...*

*I picked it up again...wait, did I have my knife with me? I felt around my belt and I did have my knife or more like Luke's knife*

*I placed the object down and thrusted a stab at the surface. I swung the knife while inside the object, it shattering away*

*Upon breaking it, Steve's face relaxed, as you disintegrated, appearing in another room of the same house. He slowly came to*

Clarice: *clutching her stomach* ugh..what's...happening...? .

Uncle Steve: *to the others* I think it's best we get out of the way…*dragging Ginger like a statue and ushering Luke and Jan into the next room, where you stood on the arm of the couch*

*Luke seemed so upset, and in shock...his ex had eaten his current love...*

Clarice: ughhh...errrr what's going on? *Claire's gut slowly bloated up under her black dress*

*A faint rubbery straining could be heard as she grew bigger and bigger*

Uncle Steve: uuugh I feel so *burp* full.. oofff... *she tried to force her gut down but this didn't help, as it still grew, now slowly spreading to her arms and legs, even her cheeks looked puffier, the rubbery creaking became louder, now more of a groaning* uuughhhhhhhh grrrrrrr you'll pay for this!

*By now everyone was watching her blow up like a huge green glowing balloon - Ginger had been thawed out so she could duck for cover. Luke watched on, hoping that Claire's experience was very VERY painful. By now Claire's gut stuck out way past 9 months, her arms and legs very full*

Clarice: grrrr too full *she closed her eyes tight, her arms sticking out at her sides - she seemed like a big ball with remnants of her arms and legs. She reached her maximum capacity, her whole body shaking and quivering...pulsating and groaning loudly* grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr -aaghhhhhhhhhh! *with a loud BOOM! She exploded, rumbling the cottage, with soft splats of chucks everywhere, everyone looked away and ducked for cover*

*Steve undid the unzipping spell on Jan then, who normally loves bloodshed, but something about getting gunked with chunks of flesh seemed disgusting. Luke looked on, looking for you - hoping you weren't killed in the blast*

Jan: *disgusting* Awww shit! *wiping away gunks*

Luke: *also disgusted* where's Alison?

Me: HERE I AM! *high squeaky voice*

*Steve cleared his throat as Luke turned around*

Luke: *quickly turning* Alison! *He ran, his footsteps like earthquakes to you, he quickly picked you up* You're alive!

*A big smile on my face*

Luke: But...how? What?

Uncle Steve: *Steve grinned* Well... a little help from me...and Alison taking one for the team...

Me: hehe

Luke: *he grinned and looked back at you, sighing with relief* I think we should get you back to normal...

Me*I nod, still grinning, albeit smelly from stomach acid smells* God forbid if a cat should come by...

Luke: hehe yes... *Luke set you down on the couch as Steve muttered the Latin, as you slowly grew and grew*

Me: Oo!

*Steve continued to mutter; you quickly grew to half your original height*

Me: Oo, does it always feel this ticklish?

Craig Whitehouse: *Luke thought of Steve's role...he seemed very useful in the fight against what was to come. Steve didn't answer, he just continued to mutter on*

Me: *Turning to Luke* Does it feel that way, Honey?

Luke: Hehe not for me... maybe it differs with people?

*You closed in on your original height and was soon there*

Me: What was it for you?

Luke: A tingling, full feeling... *hugged you as you normalized*

Me: Hah...*the hug felt tighter than usual. He held on tight, not wanting to let go*

Uncle Steve: and done... *closing the book, Steve stood up* Luke...you've got a very brave girl there...don't let her go...

Me: Oh... *my shoulder felt very damp or wet*

Luke: *a little blubbery* I won't...I won't...

Alison Gray: Wow...someone called me brave. I...honestly...I didn't feel so brave; I was so scared

Uncle Steve: You did well... so how longs Clarice been involved? I take it, it's started?

*Ginger nodded*

Luke: We could really use your help...

Uncle Steve: ugh...I'm getting a little old for this *Steve rubbed the back of his neck* Supernatural beatings is not what I had in mind... but after seeing what I saw today... I'm in...

Me: No one said you had to physically fight; you're magic is already superb for this *my hand on Luke's back*

Steve: True...but I'm willing...

*With Steve now involved, the team was becoming stronger with each fight. What else had the opposing forces got in store?*


	7. Chapter 7

*The whole team sat at the dinner table, half way through their meals. Steve sitting at the head of the table, with both couples either side*

Ginger: mmmm these meatballs are fantastic Uncle Steve

Steve: Hehe...glad you like... But I must talk of some pressing matters...

Luke: hmmm?

Me: What's that Uncle Steve? If that's alright to call you that?

Steve: Hehe no problem... well since you guys are involved in a war of some sorts, I think it's about time we formed an army... so to speak

Me: A real, honest-to-god army?

Uncle Steve: Not fully...but enough fire power to fight back

Jan: Not like that did much for us, right Bro? *turning his attention to Luke* All we got were retarded ghouls. And even then that didn't fuckin' help

Luke: True...

Me: Any ideas of who to recruit, Uncle Steve?

Uncle Steve: Hmmm... That was a thought...but I do have a fair idea on who to pick up... *standing up and walking around*And for that we'll have to cross a stretch of water so to speak...

*four pairs of eyes followed Steve*

Steve: ...so pack your bags folks... we're going to England!

Luke: Hmmm...

Ginger: England? Why there?

Me: Oh my... *retracting in my seat*

Luke: Allie, what's wrong? *Luke looks to you, puzzled and grabbing your hand*

Me: Um...not to sound like a wet blanket...but, me and planes don't go so well

Luke: Ah... *frowning*

Steve: Ah I've taken that into account... what if we removed the plane all together?

Me: How do we do that?

Steve: *picking up his spell book, Steve flicks through* With this... *he reveals a page with a short spell on it*

Me: *I look down at the page* Well... it seems to do what it's supposed to do

Steve: Yup... and all you've got to do it tell yourself that spell and you can levitate...

Me: And it's enough to get to another country?

Steve: Just enough

Luke: Hmmm... this looks interesting...

Jan: *brows knitting, said in a tone of calm* Fuck...

*Luke shot a look that could kill to Jan*

Jan: What? Just curious is all... geez...

Ginger: hmmmm.. well I guess I'm in...who are we searching for..?

Steve: Oddly enough... someone who Alison knows... *he looks at you* and also visiting a distant relative hehe

Jan: *to Luke* I mean, it's an easier way to get back home, eh?

Me: Wait...who exactly? And how are you aware of this?

Steve: Please...it doesn't take a genius to see that everyone here is connected somehow to you in a way...

Me: ...or that everyone in the world is connected to each other in some small way...

Steve: precisely! And with that logic everyone in the world can fight...but only some are selected

Me: Wow

Steve: And I would say a perfect time to go would be now... 5 hours' time difference can be a bumping thing

Me: Exactly, esp. if the person you're talking about also goes to bed at a later time just talking to me

Steve: *nodding in agreement* right then... just repeat the spell in your head and we're off *he gives an example as he hovers up and shoots away*

*Ginger closes her eyes and follow suit, quickly hovering and flying off*

Luke: You're turn Jan... *he raises an eyebrow and grins*

Jan: uh...me..?

*nodding*

Jan: Uh...why don't you do it, Bro? Gotta get the groove in and shit

Luke: Oh after you hehe ...or is someone a little frightened? *leaning in closer* hehe

Jan: Shut the fuck up!

Luke: Ha! I knew it...

Me: What is it?

Luke: You're afraid to admit you hate flying. Well if you're not going to I guess you will have to wait right here... *Luke attempts the spell*

Jan: Hold the hell on! You ain't leaving me behind!

Luke: *sighs* fine... *Luke hovers over to Jan, and scoops him up*

Jan: whoa...

*cradling Jan, Luke shoots off and follows the rest of the gang. The flight over the Atlantic was just the start as England approached, at first just a beach and green fields, slowly towns and cities passed until...*

Steve: Ah here we are...Wolverhampton... *landing softly in an alley way so no-one would notice*

Ginger: Wow... this doesn't seem too much different to home...

Luke:*slowly hovering back down, Luke drops Jan to the floor* And you couldn't just help me out by thinking that spell?

Me: Wow

Luke: Great isn't it? hehe

Me: I feel like I'm living out a life in the Harry Potter books

Steve: Hehe well some fiction requires fact to work

Me: Of course *To Luke* This wasn't where you and Jan used to live isn't it?

Luke: Not here... but I'm sure Steve could answer your question as to why we are in Wolverhampton

Steve: well if you follow me I'll show you what I mean

Alison Gray: Sure

*He heads down the street, past the student bar to a large building: University Of Wolverhampton plastered along the side; he continues to walk on reaching a main road for crossings - to a smaller building - The School OF Art + Design..*

Steve: This is the place *opening the door for everyone, then turning to you to ask* Does the name of this place ring a bell?

Me: Wolverhampton sounds a little familiar

Steve: Wait here everyone...Alison, you can come with me... *he leads through a door*

Me: Uh...sure...

*unlocking a security coded door and heading into the computer labs, he waits by a door and points through the window* Recognize that guy right there?

*He sits at his assigned computer, modeling a SWAT officer*

*I point over to where he showed me, before that, I was amazed by how we got in, in a sense*

Me: *Silently muttering* oh my gosh...

Steve: Seem familiar? *Steve grinned*

Me: It's..Craig..Craigy.

Steve: Perhaps we should give him a little talk.. *knocks on the door*

Me: Y-yeah *stuttering*

*The lecturer heads to the door, answering – he's still sat at my desk and looked to see what's going on*

Craig: *squints a little... Alison? *Patting my friend next to me on his arm, I slowly stand up* I'll be back in sec man... *Walking over to the doorway*

*I was near smiling and kept trying to press it down*

Craig: W-... Alison?

Me: C-Craig?

Craig: No way! How'd you...? I thought you were afraid of.. planes and such? *I step outside* aaaand this is?

Me: Well...I am...*Taking note of his accent for the first time. Pointing over my shoulder* Steve?

Steve: Hello there Craig *Steve grinned*

Craig: Hi...er... yeah...

Me: Soo...you know Steve too?

Craig: not really... but my one lecturer used to talk about a Steve from the States...

Me: ahhh

Craig: ...always thought he was a little cuckoo... but now this seems to prove me wrong. So...why are you here in Wolvo, the west midlands craphole?

Me: you wouldn't believe the cuckoo things that've been going on in my life these days

Craig: oh...try me? :P

Steve: Sorry to chime in but we need your help Craig...

Me: Craig's going to help us?

Steve: *nodding* He shares something with you

*I giggle and knit my eyebrows together in a cuddly sense of confusion*

Steve: Perhaps we could talk about this elsewhere?

Craig: *Nodding* lemme just get my bag and stuff...

Me: wow, things just keep happening more and more than I ever would think in my life

Craig: *collecting my gear and leaving the workshop* OK...so erm...what are we talking about?

Steve: Well *walking along* you share a link with Alison... you know... *leaning in with an audible whisper* that fetish you seem to like?

Craig: Huh? You... ah...wha-... *looking at you*

Me: Erm...

Craig: ...what's going on?

Steve: It's hard to explain *leading us out to the reception area where everyone is waiting*

Craig: *I get a quick look at Luke* ...whoa...

Alison Gray: Yeah, hehe

Craig: *to Luke*...damn you're tall! O.O

Luke: hehe...erm...Hello *to you* who is this kid?

*I giggled at the reactions*

Me: No need to call him a kid, love

Luke: hehe he seems one...

Craig: ...I know I do.. ain't I great? HA! ^_^

Me: hehe

Craig: Hang on a second... *pointing at each person and muttering thoughts under my breath* Aren't 2 of you characters from that anime?

Me: Yeah, they are. Meet Luke Valentine and his brother *pointing over there* Jan

Craig: *waves* hey Jan... cool...

*Jan looks over*

Me: But anyway, what's the next plan, Uncle Steve?

Me: Hmm... we need to get your friend here informed on what's happening...seems like the kind of guy who can take it...

Craig: Take what?

Me: Well...the things I was gonna mention to you

*And so I told him everything that's happened to us*

Craig: *taking a seat in the reception area* ...that's... very...erm...*he felt so tempted to say "I can't believe I missed out on you stuffing your face"*

*But Luke probably read his thoughts on that*

Luke: *he chuckled* You may or may not want to know what he just said in his head... *smirking as he told you*

Me: *Thinking back* Don't worry, he's well aware of such things...

Craig: And...how do I help? *still sitting in the reception chair, I look up at the group*

Me: I'm beginning to wonder that myself

Steve: Well we do need all the help we can get...especially those with an open mind

Craig: Hehe

Jan: some other bloke with a sick interest...I like that *grinning at Craig, thinking he knows what he means*

Craig: *I look at Jan, raise an eyebrow with a grin and continue to tune in on the others*

Luke: Hmmm... well I'm interested in this place... *Looking around*

Craig: Oh? I could give you guys a quick tour of the place if you want...it's really not that fantastic... hehe*standing up*

Alison Gray: Doesn't matter to me, this is my first time going anywhere outside of where I live

Craig: Well I could show you the Science Department...usually some odd stuff going on there *heading and opening a door nearby*

*Luke seemed to beam when he heard that*

Me: It sounds like you also have an interest in science

Luke: Just a small one hehe *follows through the door*

*I give a bit of a smug look*

*Jan only rolled his eyes* Jan: Great, more fuckin' school. I was more than friggin' happy to leave; now I'm forced back in...

Craig: Oh come on Jan.. I'll let ya have a mess with something hehe.

*Everyone follows to the Science labs, one of which has a gun-like apparatus set up, pointing towards a green screen*

Me: Whoa!

Craig: hehe

*Jan cocked his head* Jan: Whadya have in mind?

Craig: Well this right here is what one of the students has made...not actually sure what it does, but it kinda reminds me of the Nintendo Super Scope... don't ya think Alison?

Luke: Hmmm...video games...

Me: The Nintendo Super Scope?

Craig: For the Super Nintendo... was like a shoulder mounted scope that worked like those arcade games like Time Crisis and so on... *I talk about all this waffle, everyone with a confused look on their face*

Me: I've had my share of video games, but I never heard of the Super Nintendo having a mounted scope

Craig: hehe never mind

Me: But Jan, I would've pegged him for a gamer...

Craig: Oh really? *Looking at Jan as he messes with the scope*

Jan: I think I heard've that thing...but yeah, T.C. was the shit...

Craig: hehe

Jan: Wish I had something like this back in the...

*Ginger looked a bit concerned and annoyed somewhat*

Ginger: Erm... stop messing with it Jan... please?

Jan: Christ, don't worry, I know what I'm doing, babe

Ginger: yeah...but that thing looks a little...

Craig: Oh don't worry; I'm sure it's been tested...

*Jan flicks around some switches, now it was Luke's turn to have his say*

Luke: Jan...don't play around with science...

*Ignores him*

Jan: Bro, I said relax...

Luke: Jan, I'm warning you...you don't know what that can do...

Craig: *Taking on the groups concern* Yeah, I think you may have to stop it...

*Jan turns around* Jan: Luke...I've had my share of tinkering around with things...and this little beauty is certainly one of them...so, if you don't fuckin' mind… stop treating me like a fuckin' baby!

Craig: *I step back a little*

*I looked on, confused as to what to do or say*

*The scope made a few electronic noises and whirring sounds*

Jan: *quickly points his index finger over* See? Besides, it's not like some fuckin' death ray...

*on those words it fires straight at him with a pinkish beam*

Jan: AGH!

*I cry and gasp out*

Ginger: Jan! Agh!

*Everyone gasps, as it hits Jan right in the chest. The beam's force sent him sliding against to the adjacent wall*

*the scope slowly shuts down*

Jan: *drowsy* aww, fuck.. me.. *trying to get back up*

Me: Careful now…

Luke: I'm not going to say it Jan...

Jan: *hazy* good...

Craig: You ok?

Jan: Fan...fuckin'...tastic...

Me: Craig, what in the world was that kind of beam? You didn't say what it does

Craig: Well that's the thing... I've heard that it's a sort of experimental item to change matter size...but I never really believed it

Me: Matter size? As in either..grow or...shrink?

Jan: *getting wind of what I said, and still hazy sounding* Wha...?

Craig: *nodding* but there should be a setting or a switch somewhere *I look all over the scope*

*I caught Luke's passing thought of hoping to God that it wasn't set on "grow"*

Craig: Phew...it's set to shrink... although

Alison Gray: Ayp!

*Ginger looked over to Jan quickly*

Ginger: Erm...Jan?

Jan: Wait, wha?

Steve: it's started...

Me: Hah... *feeling some movement of retracted limbs and lightness* H-he's starting to shrink!

*And this change came about faster than what I've experienced*

Ginger: Jan!

Craig: Ah...erm... yeah we best keep an eye on him...

*his height shrank down to six inches*

Ginger: *Ginger stooped and got on her knees* Jan... you're so small..

Jan: *rambling* What the hell's going on? How did you a get so damn big!

Luke: Actually...how did you get so SMALL?

*I giggled at that*

Jan: God dammit!

*Ginger placed her hand out to him*

*I could've sworn it was like a mouse or a chipmunk swearing*

Jan: Hey, what the fuck? This ain't funny!

Craig: Actually ...hehe... it kinda is... you sound like Alvin on speed HEHE

Jan: Aww, shut the fuck up!

Me: Well, you'd think it was funny if it happened to someone else...

Steve: You DID get yourself into this mess

Jan: *sighing* Yea, whatever...

Craig: No whatever, dude...we'll get ya back to normal... it's just judging it *looking at the scope again*

Ginger: Hop onto my hand, hun...

Jan: Better fuckin' do so...

*still with her hand out for him*

*Jan climbs up in Ginger's hand, as she raises it higher to her chest and she stands back up*

Jan: *He looked over to her chest, now wide eyed, hypnotized* Second thought... take the time you need...

Ginger: ¬.¬ If you keep that up...

Jan: *Jan looks up* Or what... *smiling*

*picking him up by the scruff of his neck, as he hung by his top*

Jan: Hey! *squirming* No fair... you don't see me grabbing you by the knockers... *Ginger stuffs her other pinky finger in his mouth*

Me: So much for being in control now if you think about it...

Craig: Hehe

*Jan mumbles and scuffles*

Ginger: Behave!

*He was tempting to bite her pinky, but now realizing my words and knowing there's not much a six-inch vampire could do, he scratched that*

Ginger: better...

*She takes her pinky back out*

Jan: I'm just saying you have a nice rack, Ging...

Ginger: Ah! *she drops him down her cleavage, to keep him quiet*

Jan: mrrph!

*There was a bit of movement under her blouse, but now settled, I didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking*

Craig: *I raise an eyebrow and whisper to the others* horny bugger hehe :P

Me: *Luke sighs agreeing*

Craig: I'm guessing I'll get used to that if I'm hanging around you guys?

Me: Yep. Just make sure you have some common grounds...

Craig: ...such as?

*Ginger petted where Jan lay under her blouse, grinning*

Alison Gray: Uhh...boobs? And also games

Craig: hehe and maybe the odd bit of swearing :P

Me: that too

Craig: hehe he'd be an older bro to me LOL

Me: hehe. Assuming he tolerates you as a human

Craig: He might... ya never know

Me: But what about the scope ray?

Craig: Well, I'm guessing that this little switch here *pointing at a small green one* is the size adjustment...

Me: So it would feature a reverse or grow option?

Craig: Bingo! ...erm..think he's ready? *Pointing to Gingers boobs*

*Jan was doing a bit of purring it seemed*

Craig: ...or shall we leave him to it for just a little longer?

Ginger: *Ginger giggled* Stop tickling...

Craig: hehe

Me: He's not near your..is he?

*Ginger could only giggle*

Me: Well...maybe a little while...I mean, when's the next time he'll get an opportunity like this?

Craig: true... hehe

Me: If anything, he would think messing with the scope was worth it after all

Craig: hehehe

Me: *I then turned to Luke* You seem quiet, Hun...

Luke: Huh? Oh, sorry hun...just...thinking

Me: Oh..okay

*Luke thought about Craig's involvement... He'd need training too perhaps? OR maybe even the technician type? ...he needed a role*

Craig: Well Jan might be in there forever the rate he's going

*Technician type? Well, Craig fits that part*

Craig: Think you could...disturb him a little?

Ginger: Erm...

Me: Yeah...I'm sure it's nice for him and all, but we do need full sized people...unless we come across those that are born tiny

Craig: Hehe the borrowers . I think you need to get him out of there, Ging hehe

Ginger: erm... *looking down her top* hunny...time to be big again...

*there was a light groan*

Ginger: no ifs or buts...

*Jan whispers something to her, something about his "package" and "bigness"...*

Ginger: Don't be so rude! hehe

Craig: hehe :P

*Ginger plucks the tiny younger Valentine brother out of her blouse, places him in front of the green screen and steps back*

Craig: Right erm...you ready Jan?

Jan: Ready's as I'll ever be...

Craig: Aaaaand...contact! *flicks the switch as it rumbles and fires another pink bolt at him*

*Crackling and whirring noises were heard, as Jan started growing back. We all watched on as he grew fairly quickly and hopefully not another inch more *

Craig: *He rounded off at his original height* Phew... sorted...

Jan: Who the fuck says "contact"? *In gesture, readjusting his cap to see how well it fits, thinking to himself if the cap was looser than normal*

Craig: I fuckin' say contact!

Jan: *Jan grins his famous grin* Fuckin' course you do, dude…

Craig: Ha! *grins back*

Steve: Good job kid.. *pats me on the back*

Craig: Thanks... erm..

*I looked back over at Steve, who was quiet for the most part, but seemed to enjoy what was going on*

Steve: Something tells me this guy right here may be very valuable *Giving me a noogie*

Craig: Agh, easy, don't mess the do... lol

Luke: *Luke walks over* Welcome aboard, Craig... You have a lot to learn

Me: This could actually be a lot of fun now having you around, Craig

Craig: Really?

Me: Although, it would've been interesting to say the least if you saw everything that happened between Luke and I *hugging at his side*

Craig: Oh really? *raising an eyebrow and grinning, looking at Luke*Is this something I MUST hear? :P

Me: Well...nothing like sex at the moment, if that's what you're thinking

Craig: Please, I'm not THAT dirty minded hehe

Me: Alright

*Months rolled on after this first meeting. Having learned some fighting skill from Luke, and gained a small lab to work in, Craig quickly became the tech-guy of the team. Steve also helped with some spells and such, which lead him to create his latest invention*

Craig: Ah! Done!

Luke: What have you made this time? *walking over to take a peek*

Craig: Biomechanical nanites fused with one of the spells Steve gave me *holding up a small metal tube*

Luke: Hmm... impressive..Allie take a look at this...

*I was sitting by and got up, looking over Luke's side*

Craig: These little things in this tube SHOULD protect against some spells and evil attacks.

Me: Wow...how terrific...who knew you'd have a knack for science?

Craig: Hehe... it's a gift ^_^ hehe

Me: A gift?

Luke: Hmm...have you tested this out yet? *analyzing the tube*

Craig: Not fully... I don't actually have a guinea pig to try it out on...

Me: Unless you were thinking I be the piggie for this?

Craig: Well... *blushing a little* only if you want to... I have a few things to try out first - just a few attack spells...

Me: Hmm...*lip to my finger, looking a bit into his thoughts but found nothing about the latest invention*

Luke: This is really up to you, hun... I'll stand by your choice.

Craig: And count me in, if something goes wrong I'll figure out how to sort it out

Me: What does it exactly do or supposed to do Craig?

Craig: Well the nanites run through your body, detecting any outward magic and the like. It should then create a barrier to stop it

Me: So it would do the work right away on the inside?

Craig: Exactly

Me: Well, eventually, we need to be prepared whatever comes our way

Craig: If you're uncomfortable with it, I can always find another method. This just seems to be the safest

Me: Yes, I mean, I want to be helpful and all, but some things have to be taken into consideration, especially when trying new things

Craig: And it's your choice...

*Luke cuddles you with a comforting grin*

Craig: But what I'll do is; now I'll head out for some more supplies...shouldn't be too long *picking up my backpack and skateboard*

Craig: *opening the door* Have fun, you two

Me: hee

Craig: *I quickly hurry away, slamming the door as the muffled sound of a skateboard rolling off is heard*

Luke: hmm... well I trust his logic... in theory that could work...

*he points at the tube and hands it to you*

Me: Ah, thank you...I guess you could tell I wanted to try it...

Luke: Just a little...and I'm guessing you read his mind too? All I got was that you swallow that; made up of a glucose concentrate too so it should be sweet.*opening the container and looking in* ...and it's pink...

Me: pink, eh? Except I didn't see exactly what the nanites in the formula were supposed to do

Luke: Neither did I...but I think Craig knows what he's doing

Me: I know he wouldn't do harm on purpose

Luke: True... and knowing him, he's probably got a backup plan...

Me: Yes, I mean all technicians should have backups

Luke: Hehe

Me: At least it won't taste bitter...*eying the tube*

Luke: *sniffs* hmmm...smells like cotton candy... pretty sweet I guess..

Me: a strong smell too

*nodding*

Me: Okay...I try it...

Luke: *cuddles with one arm* Good luck, Allie

Me: hee, wonder if I'll need it... *I bring to tube to my lips, nervousness under my skin and chest, and I sipped it down*

*Luke continued to grin*

*Looking over him, curious now as to why he still has that grin on as I drank it down*

Luke: Good? *He still grinned, then walked over to the spell written down on a scrap of paper*

Me: It doesn't taste *smack* like cotton candy though...more like...funnel cake

Luke: Hmmm...maybe different to other people? *scanning the spells*

Me: it could just be

Craig Whitehouse: Hmmm..feel different at all?

*Luke walks over with the scrap of paper in his hand.*He quickly attempts a blast with a spell, the purple smoke disintegrating upon contact with your body*

Alison Gray: Whoa!

*lifting my hands and looking at them*

Luke: Wow...it really does work... let's try this one... UGH! *another short blast of blue energy this time - it to disintegrates*

Me: Whoo

Luke: I think he's actually cracked it! This stuff could help us out incredibly *Luke grinned in amazement*

*Luke walks closer and gives a tight squeezing hug*

Me: Whoo! *feeling the hug* I feel hungry all of a sudden

Luke: Really? Shall I fix you something up? A sandwich?

Me: A sandwich...some chips...something to drink...something sweet to eat... *it felt like I was rambling on*

Luke: My, you really are hungry... *Luke walks to the kitchen to gather this order up from the kitchen* Pity Ginger isn't around... she could have made you something good up...

Me: *I walk out of the lab room to meet him in the kitchen* Don't worry about Ginger; if I could I could make something

Luke: Already done *he had quickly made a sandwich, found a bag of chips, as well as a fresh soda and a slice of chocolate cake from the refrigerator*

Me: Thank you hun

Luke: Welcome *giving you a hug*

Me: hee

Luke: I wonder what Jan, Steve and Ginger are doing right now? That little daytrip out may be a good thing though

*holding your hand as he walks into the bedroom, everything was on a tray ready for you*

*I'd eaten my sandwich already*

Luke: *Luke lay on the bed* Whoa...that was gone pretty quickly...

*laughing, then opening the chips bags and almost munching beyond my polite manner*

*Luke shot an astonished look... How could you be this ravenous? It didn't seem logical at first...trying to sense something in the room...but nothing came. Yet at the back of his mind something was creeping in. A sense of acceptance?*

*If I was Garfield or a cartoon character, the food easily chews and disappears inside my mouth*

*He had a soft urge to rub your tummy, just look at you in awe; and he did so*

Me: Hrmm? *cake still in my stuffed mouth* *Swallows*

Luke: *Luke chuckled lightly and grinned* All done?

Me: umm...well...

Luke: well... ? Surely you don't want more?

*Luke was intrigued. How could you be hungry? "I should help her to stop the hunger" seemed to be the first thought to pop into his head...*

Luke: Allie...didn't Craig invent a prototype for something a while back?

*He stood up, ready to look for it*

Me: A hic prototype?

Luke: Yes...for multiplication of items...I think he stopped building it though...complications... *he wanders off back to the small lab, looking for it*

Luke: Ahh...I think I've found it *returning with a large metallic box*

*It had a small conveyor belt attached to the bottom, one side labeled 'in', the other labeled 'out'*

Me: *I knit my brows* That looks like a weird invention...

Luke: Very plain...but it is a prototype...

*Luke quickly heads to the kitchen and returns with a slice of the cake*

Me: I don't know what it is...but my stomach is still aching for food

Luke: *Luke looked concerned. He then slid the cake slice into the prototype and turned it on. A few small chugs started it up as the belt dragged the slice in. With a light ping, the slice came out of the other side* Hmmm... *Picking up the slice, he placed it on a plate near you* I wonder why he stopped building this? Seems to work fine, baring no multiple cakes...*With another ping, another slice popped out* Hmm? Ok...so maybe it does work...

Me: That's what it does?

Luke: Replicates items, and I'm guessing food too

Me: He has no idea how this could settle world hunger now

Luke: *Luke picks up the slice and puts it on the plate with the first* True...but if he stops making something, there's usually complications...

*He places the prototype on the dresser next to you, then lies beside you, rubbing your tummy*

Luke: That better? *his voice seemed softer*

Me: hah *gasping out*

*He continued to rub, another slice pinged out*

*My mind went "oh my"*

Me: Is that the problem you're talking about?

Luke: Hmmmm I don't think that's the problem

Me: Could I have a slice of that then?

Luke: I would think so...

*Luke picks up a slice and places it near your mouth*

Luke: Come on hun...

*he let you have the slice, as he gave a quick peek on the cheek - a warm grin on his face**peck*

Me: mmm chew

Luke: Hehe...would you like another?*already picking it up*

Me: *Nodding*

*he slowly feeds you that one, a few pings heard from the machine*

Me: mmm

*he began to softly nuzzle on your neck, letting you help yourself to the slices. Luke couldn't understand what was coming over him...yet...he seemed to enjoy it*

Luke: Would you like more? *nibbles*

*I grabbed my hands on the plates, chewing all the way*

*You had already started to gain from the first cake. As though each slices fat contained had tripled, perhaps more - so each slice was around 20lbs of weight added. Your belly skin had started to show, but everything hung on snuggly*

Luke: *soft voice emerged* my, you are getting quite big...and I like it...

*I don't know what's coming over me either, slowly becoming an eating machine, but enjoying how much I was eating. Luke nibbled at your belly and teased a little. My head started to whirl, hearing how Luke was liking this*

Luke: Are you going to stop? *nibbles you softly, then looking up from your now huge jiggling belly, peeking over your plumped breasts*

Me: Please, some more...

*the pings from the machine came a little faster this time. Everything seemed to slowly emerge; roll upon roll of fat, a double chin forming and softening your face. Luke lay next to you massaging your huge stomach, occasionally giving you a quick kiss between bites*

Luke: *reading your mind* You're enjoying this...aren't you?

*Was this a sort of heaven now? Being fed constantly and of something I love, while being pampered? By now, just really letting myself go and become "bigger"?*

Luke: Do you want to be bigger? *nibbling* It could go on...

*There wasn't much I could, and it just felt so...wow..., by then I allowed this to happen. By now around 300, maybe 400lbs heavier than I once was, the extra pounds weighed down on me, along with the mattress, my body bloomping out as I ate*

Luke: *chuckling softly* More, yes? *nibbling and teasing away*

Me: Rmm *feeling the nibbles*

*Those role plays from the past now coming true. Why was Luke doing this now? He's the most logical and level-headed in the group*

Luke: *He played with your fattening body, by now it was 600lbs. Occasionally teasing a nipple poking from under your shirt, and biting your neck playfully. Was this what he REALLY felt? Either way, it was good.*

Luke: Hehehe...you're so big, Allie...

Me: hmmm *softly sighing, feeling another body on me, whether I did it or not* urp*I moaned and shook by the nipple touch. With a quick grin, he teased the nipple again, over and over*

*The moaning came from down my throat*

Luke: *Knowing you were enjoying it, he continued, his touch sending an electric feeling in you*

Me: EeE!

Luke: You are amazing...

Me: *I felt so huge and jiggly* Amazing?

Luke: Very much so... *jiggling you softly*

Me: Ooh!

Luke: *nibbling, teasing away, he had as much enjoyment as you*

*My beau then continued the feeding for me*

Luke: *slipping each cake into your eager mouth, you plumped up further* So huge...so massive... *nibbling*

Me: chew chew *licking my lips*

Luke: I...I... *he stammered - he never did, but somehow... - he just had to keep feeding you*

Me: chew *what was he gonna say?*

Luke: *feeding you, he just let it out, with a huge jiggling cuddle* I love you Alison...

Me: Chew *mouthfuls* But I know you love me...

Luke: Even more now though... *jiggling, nibbling, teasing and feeding away*

Me: Even more?

Luke: *with a grin* yes... *with another slice fed* ...and there's so much of you to love now...*he playfully bit your neck and tummy*

Me: heee *my large body expanded among the bed frame, stuck in a permanent sit position*

Luke: *he caressed your body, running his hand down your neck, along your breasts and tummy - everything jiggling softly*

Luke: Bigger, hun...

*his touches felt more sensitive on me*

*he rolled on top of you, rubbing more and more, still feeding you slice after slice*

Me: hmmm Chew chew

*kissing from your expanded cleavage to your neck. The bed started to groan and creek, my feet outstretched and connected to my large, large puffy legs*

Luke: *kiss* keep going Allie... *kiss kiss*

*Luke really loved to see me gain? No doubt, my girth was passed 600 pounds; with arms stuck outward and wiggling*

*It was as though he unlocked a new part of him. Wanting to see you gain more and more seemed a priority. He continued to feed you, enjoying every second as you neared a ton*

*I chewed and chewed along, Luke now taking the place of Frisky the loompette*

*With a loud crack, the bed legs gave way. Luke held on for dear life as he fed you the last slice of cake, the prototype machine shutting down*

Me: ooofff!

Luke: Agh! *wobbling on top of you* wow... that really is the only word that can describe you at this moment...

Me: very hic wow?

Luke: Incredibly wow *he still nibbled away on your fattened mass*

Me: I think urp the tables have now turned hic for us

Luke: Very much so...now you know how I felt so long ago in that diner *running his finger along your chest*

Me: hee, except you didn't enjoy it much...

Luke: True... different with you, as it seems

Me: but now I broke the bed...

Luke: Not a problem *he crawled nearer to you, just looking into your eyes*

Me: did you mean the love for me?

*nodding slowly, he softly kissed you on the lips, fumbling a little lying on top of you*

Me: *Then are you an FA? That you like BBW's?*

Luke: *Telling you back through telepathy* I think we've unlocked a new side to me... and if I'm like this as your friend, what if I was your foe?

Me: *In a lot of trouble?*

*releasing the kiss he nodded*

Alison Gray: rmmm Then...you must really be one after all

*he nodded, still in silence*

Me: Wow...*something was happening inside me, either in my head or around me, almost like that things were falling into place, that I'm getting all I wanted in life but never thought I could because of how far-fetched it was. Right now, and who knows for how long, I was a ton, broke the bed and Luke, suave and sophisticated, really loves me*

Craig: *there was a quick opening of the door in the hallway* Hello? Ah... *Looking around* did those nanites work ok?

Luke: Erm...yes...you could say that...

Craig: *opening the door* Well I just figured out what may ha-...-ppen... o.o *I dropped my bag and 'board to the floor* o.o

*So much for being discreet I thought*

Craig: *Raising an eyebrow* well this is...a sight...

Luke: ...and I can explain about the prototype

Craig: *sighs* what came over you Luke?...wait...actually I don't want to know... because I'm guessing your answer would be the same as mine...right?

*Luke grinned*

Craig: *walking over and softly poking your side* so that's...all you?

Me: ohho!

Craig: *I grinned and poked again* I guess it is...I've RP'ed this but never actually calculated it happening...

Me: Me too

Craig: Well you can't stay this way for long...

*I shake my head*

Craig: ...you wouldn't be much use to us unless we rolled you at a horde hehe

*Luke chuckled and smiled at you*

Me: could work at one point...

Craig: It'll be up there in the plans. Let me just get the stuff to turn you back *wandering off to the small lab again*

Me: wow hun, who knew a vampire would be an FA?

Luke: hehe... more to nibble ;) on hehe

Me: ohhh *smirk*

Craig: *I quickly return with a blue vial of liquid* You'll have to drink this and you may want to get off her Luke...could be a bumpy ride :S

Luke: bumpy? hmmm *he quickly kisses you* I'll be right back honey *clambering off you to stand at bedside*

Me: ok dear

*Sitting next to you, to help you drink the liquid. Letting you sip it down, until it was finished - I step back, waiting for this bumpy ride. There was a faint rumble inside of you, making you feel full*

Me: Oohh

Luke: Er...Craig? Are you sure that was the right stuff?

Craig: Yeha...why?

Luke: She seems to be...getting bigger...

Craig: All part of the effect...how much cake did you give her?

Luke: Many...

Craig: Ah...that's a lot of fullness then *standing back as you filled up bit by bit*

*the fullness spread all over quickly*

Me: OOh, what's going on?

Craig: Don't panic...everything will be fine in a sec

*the fullness slowed...then there was some relief as you gradually shrank back down slowly*

Me: oooh...

*the weight loss continued, the fat bubbling away slowly but surely. I "lowered" down, like a deflating mattress*

Craig: Should be safe to get closer now *edging towards you, as did Luke*

Luke: Nearly there hun

*Your body reverted to normal size*

Me: Whooa

*Luke hugged you tightly*

Alison Gray: mmm. Thanks for coming to our aide, Craig

Craig: No probs. I don't wanna say what could of happened... in theory...would spoil the moment :S

Me: oh?

Craig: *nodding* Very strong things, those nanites... but whatever they're inside, it has a limit let's say

Me: You mean something like this could happen again?

Craig: *nodding* and there's no telling what could happen...you could keep growing or you could...well... :S

Me: oh...*I hugged Luke closer*

*He tightened*

Craig: But I'll make sure that doesn't happen

Alison Gray: *Tightening my lips in, trying to hold back crying*

Craig: ...which was what my supply run was for... I'm going to make something that can prevent it from happening

Me: *meekly smiling as I held to Luke like a little child* O-otherwise...the others could face this...

Craig: I'll work on changing the nanites too, probably a programming error *I grin and walk out the room, getting ready to work*


	8. Chapter 8

Craig: *I hurriedly climb the mountainside, laptop in one hand. I walk up quickly, excited as my laptop beeps. After some research months before we had discovered that one artifact could aid in the fight* We're nearly there guys...

Steve: Hold up, I'm gettin' too old for this...

Me: Here, let me help you at your side, Uncle Steve

Ginger: *Ginger panted and puffed* I hate hills...especially this one!

Steve: Thanks Allie

Alison Gray: Welcome

Jan: *huffs* you're telling me babe!

*Luke helped you with Steve*

Me: Thanks Lukie

Jan: feels like I'm fuckin' being burned alive...again!

Craig: *I just stared at the top of the mountain, the beeping getting louder and quicker*

Me: *Calling* Is it close?

Luke: Nearly there, everyone...

Craig: Very close. Just at the top of this ridge *pointing. I disappear over the top and shout* It's here!

Ginger: It better be *huff*

Me: *Heavily sighing* I also agree

*everyone reaches the top, a small shrine stood in front of a small stone shelter*

*kicking myself mentally for not buying insolated support slips for my sneakers*

Steve: ahh...phew... *taking a seat on a near rock* I'm not as youthful as I used to be hehe *wiping his brow with a handkerchief*

Me: Oh! *groaning a bit, getting the closest rock, easing a bit*

Luke: You alright hun? *kneeling next to your feet*

Me: feet hurt a bit...and some rough spots

Luke: *Luke rose one of your feet, lightly massaging your ankle* This any better?

Me: but I've always been used to it since I walked a lot, without a car….SIGH

*He slipped your shoe off and massaged along, further down*

Me: Aahhh *It felt so much like heaven then*

*Luke carried on massaging, then moving to your other foot*

*I turned around to a bushel of bushes and for a moment, I thought I saw something familiar; many lenses, odd blonde hair cut...then it was gone. I tilted my head back in an ecstasy fashion*

*Luke grinned and continued to massage your feet, which looked very sore*

Craig: *I stood admiring the artifact*

Luke: You just take a break hun.. *sitting next to you, cuddling with the one arm*

Alison Gray: Sure thing...hehe *I looked over at the bushes again*

Luke: * looked too* Is there something there?

Me: No...I thought I saw something before...

Luke: Hmmm.. what did it look like?

Me: It looked like a person, or at least thought it looked like a person

Luke: Hmm?

Me: Except it looked so bright, it was hard to tell anything else...but I wonder...then again

Luke: Well, is it gone now? *Looking a little closer* I don't see anything there...

Me: It's probably gone, whatever it is, but it seemed familiar

*everyone composed themselves*

Luke: You must be right...and whatever it was it'll come back around eventually...

Me: Yes

*Craig walks over to the group, Ginger wandering about on her own*

Craig: *I read from the laptop of how the artifact was cursed, protected to ensure that it wasn't in the wrong hands*

*Up ahead was the shrine, covered in bright glowing blue lines, above shone an equally blue hue, It seemed to shone in Ginger's eyes, giving in an aqua blue color*

Craig: So Steve, gonna need ya to get the book on this one..do some reversals and such...

Steve: Yeah, I can do that...just let me catch my breath a little...

Craig: *I continued to chat to the group, making sure everything was good...then realizing...* Hey...where's Ginger?

*We all look in the direction of the shrine, Craig nearly dropping his laptop in the process*

*She was tempted to grab the jewel, glistening by itself* I bet this would make a nice necklace *Her hands wrapped around gem and pulled it away*

Craig: Ginger! Don't pick it up!

*It was too late; the jewel was already in her hands, her arms stretched outward and viewing its glow*

Craig: *Quickly walking over* It's cursed! Didn't you hear me...say... ju... *I looked down at her chest*

Steve: *Steve just put his face in his hands* Oh Ginger...

Ginger: What?

*Jan seemed to take note better than anyone*

*Luke looked on, just placing his hand on my shoulder*

Craig: Erm..you're er...

Me: What is it?

Craig: Erm..Jan..tell her *just walking off shaking my head*

Me: What's going on hun?

*Ginger looked abaft*

Craig: *I place my laptop down, mumbling to Steve to get some spells ready - it was about to become a big problem*

Craig: *Walking back over* Jan? You ok?

*Jan stared off, not hearing him*

Me: Luke, what's going on!

Craig: Errr... Ginge... you might want to take a look down at yourself...

*Luke nodded*

*Upon looking down, she noticed something moving out of her chest, and realized it was HER CHEST*

*Steve flicked through the pages of the book, everyone just watching on as Ginger's chest expanded*

Luke: *Luke read my mind and chuckled quietly* That kid... always thinking of how it would look on other people... *he grinned*

*She screamed out, a shrill of despair*

Me: What was that?

Craig: Calm down Ginge! Your uncle's looking for something to sort it out

Me: What are you talking about Luke?

Ginger: *wavering* Eh...eh...

Craig: *He whispered about my thought of how it would look on a few people I know - namely you and my girlfriend*

*Jan had a bit of dribble down his side lip*

Me: O.O oh

Craig: *I turned to Jan, snorted a little then gave him a slap on the arm* Lost in there, huh?

*Ginger's boobs quickly grew 3 cups sizes bigger than they once were, and still growing. Ginger held her burgeoning boobs in her hands, heaving them up for support*

Craig: Jan..help her out man!

Jan: What now?

Craig: *I was a little annoyed at his daze* Your girlfriend's in need of help and all you can do is just mong out at her boobs? *a little laugh crept in at the end*

Jan: *He burred, trying to focus his attention* Wouldn't you man?

*By now Ginger's boobs resembled large watermelons under her t-shirt*

Jan: alright, alright...

Craig: *I had a slight grin* Yeah I s'pose ...but still...

*He approached his girl, which seemed a bit closer in part to her huge mammories. Knowing the one thing he could do...he held around the areolas...and did something that made everyone shout almost simultaneously*

All: No, not that, Jan!

*Jan dropped his shoulders in annoyance and held onto where her hands are now*

Craig: Right...any luck Steve?

Steve: Yeah, just found it *standing and reading as he walked toward the couple*

Jan: Hey, uh...babe..how are you hold...no, no...it'll sort itself out I suppose...

Ginger: well it better! I can stand an extra size, but not the porn star look!

Craig: *I chuckled a little then turned to Luke - he knew what I was thinking; the same as earlier, but hinting that he may have enjoyed it to if it was a different person who had picked the blue stone up*

Me*Calling to his mind back* What about me?

*Ginger's boobs kept growing, now nearing beach ball size and stretching her t-shirt tight*

Ginger: Guys, help! This is SO embarrassing!

Steve: Hold your horses! *he read on, mumbling Latin under his breath - a turquoise aura forming around Ginger*

*She looked around the aura forming*

Steve: *Steve stopped mid-read* How you feelin', Ginge?

*Her breasts seemed to feel a little lighter, but still "stood" out*

*He keeps the chant up, letting the weight of them vanish, but the shape remained*

Steve: Right...that's all I can do for now...

Craig: *I shrug and go back to my laptop*

Ginger: Oh! Uncle Steve *near crying/sobbing*

Steve: Ginger, you shouldn't mess with stuff you don't know about... you were like this when you were younger; we told you then - didn't stick...

Ginger: I know, Uncle Steve, I know *feeling bad and forlorn*

*He tried to give her a hug, but for 2 obvious obstacles this was difficult. She remembered back in his cottage as a little girl about getting bitten by a two headed baby snake*

*Luke began to hear a rustling nearby, the rustling in a bush nearby became louder*

Luke: Hmmm... *he focused his sight on the bush, trying to make out the figure*

Me: What is it dear?

Luke: I think that thing you saw is back...and I recognize it *slowly standing up and walking over*

Alison Gray: Luke...

*A confused look on his face... he plucked up the courage to say...*

*I saw him reaching down and grabbing something*

Luke: Doc? *grabbing some white fabric*

Doc: *Doc stood up, adjusting his glasses* Yes? Hello zere, Luke... I see you've found zee stone of zee Mamorian tribe? *pointing to Ginger, tutting*

*Jan quickly got in front of Ginger, for protection but in a pose that says "MINE"*

Craig: *I walk over to you, whispering* Another person you know?

Me: He's...familiar

*Doc was right there, in the flesh and Luke was at the first moment way back, but yet my fan girl drive isn't kicking in*

Doc: *Doc tutted at Jan* Oh now... I know how to revert zee girl to normal, so if you could just...stand aside?

Me: *Whispering* What?

Doc: *Doc heard you on that* I can change zis woman here *pointing to Ginger* back, make her chest a little more...manageable

Craig: How? *I asked, trying to see if there was anything on my laptop PC on this*

Doc: Well, you haven't been zee only one researching zis stone... And I've seen a few people attempt to steal it, and fail with chests much larger than yours... Hmph! and after a few attempts, I have zis! *taking a small blue pill from his coat pocket*

Jan: *nasty sounding* What's the catch? Ya know...I think that's what you said then you told me the chip in my fuckin' skull wouldn't blow me up

Doc: Hmmm...that was...a miscalculation... *grinning a little*

Craig: *Feebly trying to calm this situation out I raise my hand* I...I-I could analyze the pill...just to be on the safe side?

Jan: *almost in audible* no shit

Me: *Only to Luke in mind* Luke, how far should we trust Doc?

Doc: hmmm... just to prove zee point, yes?

Luke:* speaking back in mind* Personally, I wouldn't trust him an inch... but I changed...maybe he can too?

Me: *In mind* I don't know...something feels.. off

Luke: * in mind* Off?

Alison Gray: *In mind* Yeah

Doc: very well zen *handing me the blue pill I place it in a small compartment installed on the laptop*

Luke: *In mind* How so? He may seem incredibly shifty...

Craig: *My laptop churned away, I tap at the keys analyzing the data*

Me: *In mind* And shifty could be a bad thing too

Craig: *I just looked at the laptop monitor; it couldn't decide whether the pill would help or hinder the situation - it did say it was made up of fragments of the stone, but nothing else...*

Ginger: Craig, hurry, these things here are still heavy

Craig: I'm trying Ginge, it's taking time...

*Doc just grinned, his arms folded*

Craig: *I sat at my laptop as it churned, analyzing the pill* It coming up with nothing on this...

Steve: Keep trying...

*while researches were going and Ginger left almost immobile, I peeked into Luke's mind, a part of his memory from back when I ended up dreaming about him. I'm taken back to where his legs were been painfully reattached again, I then see a needle puncturing the back of his neck, and injected into a tube marked the same as a row of vials, with the labels "GH: LV51"*

Me: *What could the symbol mean? GH?...*

*There were small conversations going in that memory too; something about what Luke produces in his body naturally and what caused this one particular ability...how tall or short he is...being a very tall child at 10 years old...how it can be transplanted by injection of even saliva from the gums of his teeth... So that's what GH means: Growth Hormones...and Luke dealing with it all this time, why he feels self-conscious of size changing*

Craig: *I just furiously tapped at my laptop keys* there's only one thing that makes sense...it's a dud, surely...

Luke: A dud?

*Meanwhile, everyone focusing on the laptop, Doc managed to sneak around. With a quick lunge he shoved Jan out of the way and grabbed Ginger from behind, holding her captive as sorts*

Me: *I looked over* What the?

*I then guessed Doc wasn't the weakest looking member of Millennium after all*

Doc: Ahhh hehe...*holding something to Ginger's neck...a syringe?*

Me: I knew you couldn't be trusted! Even if you were a fav character!

Doc: Ahh don't be so stereotypical.. I only suggest that zee girl is a perfect subject for testing *breathing on her neck a little* Now stand back or else I'll pump her up just a tad more *hinting at the syringe*

Craig: Let her go! *I just yelled* Or...or... *I struggled for a reason*

Jan: Old rotting bastard!

Doc: *Doc shot a bad look at Jan* Now you wouldn't vant to say that...

*I thought back "saliva?" as in, also sharing some when kissing? I wonder...at least quickly*

Jan: Let her go! Let her fuckin' go!

*Luke stared on, ready to do something...but what?*

Doc: Ha! Never... *backing off, dragging Ginger with him*

Me: Lukie, come here a sec...*wagging my finger toward him*

*Even though I've never done anything like this and saliva wasn't my forte, but there was no choice...I pulled him forcefully down to my face where I planted one big smooch on him, trying to do French kissing*

Luke: *Luke's eyes shot open as your tongue entered his mouth* mmmphmmm

*I hoped doing this would be enough for a transfer, at least a small amount, as I breathlessly pulled out*

Luke: What was...that for? *a look of confusion on his face when...* Ugh...I feel odd...

Me: Actually...I'm the one...that feels odd... *even as I spoke, I felt strange. It was like when I shrunk, it was more like I was expanding in ways not thought possible*

*My words to my ears sounded very odd, like it was slightly deep and becoming deeper*

*Everyone looked as you started to grow just a little, jaws slowly widening open*

Me: Whoa *it felt a little dizzy, sprouting up to ten feet*

Craig: ER... Alison? *I just looked on, jaw to the floor. Even Doc now began to tremble*

*Not as wise and cocky when he extracted hormones now*

*My clothes a bit intact with this surge, I climbed another ten feet*

Steve: Erm... I think everyone should duck for cover...this one could get ugly...

Craig: *I nod and pack up, the others following. All that stood at the mountain top was you, and Doc holding Ginger captive still*

*My hands were shaking as I grew the feeling so out there for words*

Doc: Vhat in the... *he was in shock, barely registering what had caused this at first...*GH: LV51? ...But...how?

Jan: *from a distance, shouted* It's the Attack of the 50 foot Fattie! *Which he then gave a loud wince, probably Luke hitting him on the head for saying that*

Luke: *Luke gave him a quick slap around the back of the head* ¬.¬

*Everyone looking up as you towered over Doc*

Doc:...ah..ahhhhh *His eyes wide*

*As predicted, sort of, the height stopped at 50 feet up*

Craig: Whoa...

*Without taking any steps, I was close enough to go within reach below*

Doc: uh ah..vhat are you doing?

*I reached my arm down and plucked him by the collar of his lab coat, his arms slipping away from Ginger, mesmerized by the towering me*

Doc: *He kicked his legs a little* I demand you put me down zis instant!

Me: I'm afraid you're not in a position to do that now

Doc: Hmph!

Me: You're best bet is to hand over the real pill for Ginger...*I then lightly tossed him from my fingers and grabbed him around my entire hand* otherwise...

Doc: Vhoa! Agh! Grrr...and if I don't?

Me: *I squeezed my hand tighter* Then Millennium loses one faithful scientist

Doc: *Doc winced as he felt a little crushed* ugh... alright, alright

Me: You'll give it over?

Doc: Yes-yes-yes!

Me: Very well then *I tipped my hand over and released my grip so he could move* Drop it to Ginger down there *with my other hand giving him enclosure so he won't try to jump*

Doc: *Doc fidgeted in his lab coat pocket, searching and eventually finding a small blue pill much like the fake* Here! *dropping it for Ginger*

*It landed on top of one of her large breasts, enough for her to grunt and reach for it. She popped it in, swallowing dryly. They wiggled and began to shrink*

Craig: It's working! *I pointed and yelled*

*Jan must have been a little upset*

*Ginger opened her mouth with glee, watching her chest shrink away and now able to see her feet again. We all walked closer and closer with each passing moment her boobs shrank*

Doc: There...now let me GO!

Me: Alright then *gingerly letting my hand sway and turn for him to fall*

Doc: *Doc fell and luckily landed on his feet* Offf! *dusting himself off* So...zee hormone actually verks...

Me: ...not as well as you think *my voice towering over*

Doc: Perhaps some minor bugs...

Me: Not like any of us would tell you...

Doc: *Doc walks over, kicking at your shoe* Hmmm...amazing...

*I smile mischievously, then gave him a kick in turn, also something out of me*

Doc: *he fell to the floor with a heavy thud* Ugh! Zat vasn't funny! *Pointing up angrily, yelling*

Craig: *I stifle a laugh*

*Dusting himself off he fled, yelling the same old stereotypical "I'll get you next time speech". I just rolled my eyes at that one*

Craig: *Steve hugged Ginger* Think we'll see him again?

*Luke nodded slowly, watching on in the distance*

*With everyone back, I kneeled before them*

Jan*Jan hooted* Whooo! Never thought you had it in you, Fat.. uh, Als

Craig: *I looked at Jan... thinking "good call, man...impressed"*

Luke: *Luke walked up to you, and ran his hand along your leg* Alison... well done, honey...

Me: *I smiled a big smile, even bigger by comparison* thank you *now scooping him up between my hands, a bracelet dangling*

Luke: You did really well...but how are we going to return you to normal now?

Me: ...hmm... *To Uncle Steve* Any thoughts?

Steve: Hmmm...well this was science's doing, not magic... so science should get us out of this one *looking at me*

Craig: *gazing up at your size then realizing everyone was looking at me* huh? what? Hmmm...lemme consult my laptop *taking a seat and typing* hmmm... anybody got any gum? *I just stared at the screen*

Me: What?

Craig: Chewing gum...bubble gum...any kind of gum...

Steve: What are you getting at?

Craig: There's something in chewing gum that can reverse it believe it or not...

Jan: are you shittin' us man?

Craig: No shit in this dude...it reacts with the saliva in the subject's mouth

Me: Fine and dandy, but does anyone have a chewing gum that big?

Craig: Can be the smallest amount, it wouldn't matter since it's a continuous effect *then looking up from my screen* So..does anyone have gum?

Ginger: I do Craig! *Pulling from her pocket*

Craig Whitehouse: Ah perfect! *I snatch the gum and run over to you* Luke, grab this!

Luke: Lower me down hun *reaching*

Me: Okay *bringing my hands down again*

*As he is lowered Luke grabs the gum and unwraps it*

Luke: Open wide now

Me: Aaah

Luke: *He pops the gum in your mouth* :D

*It was like chewing over and over a tiny pea under my teeth*

Craig: *At first there was nothing... then a slight moment of shrinking occurred* Ahhh there we go...

Alison Gray: Ooh *feeling "tugged" down*

Craig: Keep going

Me: *chew*

*the shrinking seemed to speed up*

Me: Whoa

Luke: I think you should put me down *"growing" in your hand*

Me: Oh my! *Quickly bringing my hand down*

*Luke dropped, landing on his feet then stepping back a little, giving you room*

*My body tugged deeper inside, closely lowered back to the earth*

*We all watched on as you shrank past 20 feet*

*it was a bit of relief to feel my clothes loosening on me, relieving some frustration I felt earlier*

*Luke grinned as you neared your normal height*

*I could easily stand up now, but Luke was right under my chest. I now slinked down to my normal, small height, I breathed a sigh of relief*

Me: Wow, it really did work

*Ginger trotted over to me and gave me a surprise hug*

Ginger: Thank you, thank you! I don't know what to say

Craig: *Yelling out loud* GROUP HUG! HAHA! :D

Me: Uh oh :P

Craig: hehe :P

*being the tallest, Luke was mostly head above everyone else in the hugging pack*

*Luke just grinned as he hugged, looking down on a mass hugging*

Craig: Ah! Right...looks like that artifact may be a little TOO useful, don't ya think?

Alison Gray: Not unless there's someone else's chest we would immobilize

Craig: *nodding* Let's head back *walking back down the mountain side*

Jan: Uh Ginge...is this a bad time say you're bra is showing...?


	9. Chapter 9

*Craig as usual I plodded on ahead, laptop in hand*

Craig: Hmmm... perfect opportunity to test this stuff out... you guys ok? *looking back through the woods*

Me: I think we are...

Luke: hehe yes Craig... you play with your toy there *Luke carried a large picnic basket*

Me: *Looking over* Think we actually got enough for you to carry? *Playing with a side of fabric on my skirt*

Luke: *Luke nodded* hehe

*sighing through my nose*

Craig: *still trundling off, I talk to you guys, but it seems I'm talking to myself - walking further into the woods I lose you, leaving you and Luke alone*

Me: So...where about is a good place?

Luke: *Luke looks around* hmmm... this spot right here... how lucky :D

*I look over*

*unwrapping the blanket Luke laid it down, inviting you to take a seat*

Me: thank you... *normally unsure of where on the ground to take a seat on, not always used to doing these things*

Luke: *He joins you, lying against a tree trunk sighing* so peaceful in here...

*I nod softly*

Luke: ...so quiet and private *he turns, grinning softly*

Me: *swatting a bug away* all except for the bugs around

Luke: True *leaning in slowly*

Me: You have something in mind, don't you?

Luke: Maybe*he continued to lean in* aiming for your lips*

Me: hehe, I think we should dig in, getting a little hungry now

Luke: oh...okay *Luke leaned back and opened up the picnic basket...* Hmmm...what would you like?

*Seeing what he was gonna do, I lean and nudge my head to his shoulder, saying "squee"*

Me: Hmm, seems to be a lot in there

Luke: * giggled* How cute! :D

Me: Hee, I guess it sort of just came out...

Luke: hehe *he grinned and showed you the contents of the picnic* hmmm ... anything in particular?

Me: hmm *pursing lips* not really sure

Luke: Well there's a lot in here... too much to choose from, perhaps?

Me: yeah, how about you decide, hun? You seem to know what to do on that

Luke: hmmm... ok *reaching his hand in, he pulls out a chocolate cake slight* ah...was hoping for savory...

Me: hehe, oh boy, just like the first time...

Luke: hehe... *moving in with the slice in his hand* shall I do the honors or...?

Me: you can

*with a grin he held the slice near your mouth, ready for you to munch on*

*giggling a little, I take in a bite*

Luke: * grinned* hehe this is bringing back memories...only there's less of you

Me: *slight swallow* yeah

Luke: *patting your tummy* that extra you was quite nice...

Me: Just hope there's still less of me after we're done

*Luke giggled loudly, and then slowly leaned in again. I thought wow, that loud laughter of his was so sexy...*

Me: and for a tall, thin guy like you to enjoy heavier women...or according to Jan, women at that

Luke: hehe *nodding in agreement he continued to lean in, hoping to connect lip to lip*

*turning my head back, I accidentally locked lips to his, somewhat cold, but very soft, with a light kiss, leaned back a little, grinning and looking into your eyes*

Me: *Kissing away* Knowing what you are now, don't ever change, hun...

Luke: I won't...ever... *he leaned in for another kiss*

*panicked footsteps could be heard in the distance...*

Me: ...and at the most inappropriate time...

Craig: *huffing and puffing* guys... I've got something!...*gasping and just holding myself up* my laptop...it's picking up *puff gasp* a signature...of energy...

Luke: A signature? In which direction?

Craig: *catching my breath I point in the direction I ran from*

Me: Over there? *pointing*

Craig: *nodding and eventually standing up, taking a gulp of air from my asthma inhaler I walk to the energy source*

*Luke stood up and helped you up, following me*

Craig: *With laptop in hand I look at the screen...* it's...gone o.O

Me: No way...

Craig: It was right here... something red... *I looked in confusion at my laptop*

Luke: something...red? *Luke communicated telepathically with you...*: Stay alert... Looked like someone we thought we had beaten has returned...

Me: *In thought* ...Yeah...especially "red"

Craig: I just don't get it...

*a fizzling noise was lightly produced behind. Luke quickly looked, adopting his martial arts pose, ready for the demon*

Me: *Seeing his reaction, I stand my ground as well*

Craig: *I just look on, confused with my laptop at my side* what the...?

Demon: *fizzing into existence, an echoing laugh was heard as the demon appeared* ahhh! Can't get rid of me THAT easily...

Luke: What do you want?

Demon: Well...the girl *pointing to you* although I've heard...YOU...are quite useful...useful indeed...

*Luke gasped and went wide eyed*

Craig: *whispering* Erm...fight or run and hide?

Me: You won't be happy to know I'm not as timid as I used to be

Demon: So it would seem... but never mind... I enjoy a challenge… *he sniggered and charged a blast of energy*

Craig: Holy crap! Duck! *I dive to the ground*

*I try to divert the energy blast*

*Luke ducked too, trying to bring you down*

*An energy shield around me tried to block it off, but the beam was too far in to block away, and I end up going down, knocked out*

Both Luke and I: ALISON!

Luke: Grrr...you'll pay for that!

Demon: Pay? hehe That's the most PATHETIC thing I've heard...

*Luke growled*

Craig: Luke...calm down...

Luke: NO!

*I crawled over to you to see if you were alright. Luke growled louder and louder*

*my eyes moved and blinked under slow moving eye lids*

Demon: Haha! Come on then! Gimme your best shot, hothead!

Luke: Do NOT make me angry... you would NOT like me when I'm ANGRY!

Craig: *I whimper* oh crap...

*Luke's growl seemed to deepen, more ferocious by the second, as his suit seemed to tighten up with muscle mass*

Craig: *Lying down* what...the...fu-...?

Luke: GRRRRRRRR *the seams tearing loudly on his jacket, and his eyes burning redder and redder*

Me: *I blink my eyes open, but my head was still on the ground*

Demon: hehe... well, well... now I understand why you are so useful...

*Luke panted and growled hard as his body resembled that of a body builder*

*I lolled my head, feeling the worse pain along my back, when I saw what was going on. I think the one in the white outfit was Luke, but he seemed so..."bigger"*

Me: Owiee...*came by pitiful cry of pain, a quick movement of Luke's caught attention that*

Luke: *gruff voice* huh?

*I nearly pee'd myself in fear at the look in Luke's eyes...*

Luke: *Luke grunted and turned back to the demon* Come on!

Demon: Fine! *hurling another energy bolt at Luke*

Luke: *Luke charged on, growling and screaming as the energy hit him on his shoulder* GRRRRR-AGHHHHHHHH! *the blast hit Luke hard but that didn't slow him down at all* GRRRR HAHAAHA!

Demon: oh sh- *THUMP!* aGHHHH!

Me: *slowly* Cr-aig...what's...happening...

Craig: He's whopping ass...in a pro wrestler kind of way... *I lay and stare on*

Me: who...is...?

Luke: *Luke picks up the demon, repeatedly slamming him hard to the ground* GRAAAAH!

Craig: It's Luke... He's gone all... Incredible Luke?

Me: Luke? *saying softly but with an incredulous tone*

Luke: *Stopping his carnage, Luke turns around* huh...? uh... what...happened? *the demon lay battered and bruised, as he fizzled away*

*trying to get up using my arms, but giving a loud yelp from the extreme pain in my lower back, all because I haven't been to the chiropractor in like ages*

Luke: uh *hurrying over and help you up with ease*

Craig: *I get up and examine Luke* extraordinary...

Me: ow...*another pitiful cry as I started to really cry*

Luke: *Luke gulped, knowing he needed to do something...but just couldn't figure out what* uh...UGH... *Luke felt angry at how he couldn't figure out what to do; frustrated even* grrrrr...

Me: *sobbing* my... back..

Luke: A...A... Al... *he stared at you, concentrating*

Craig: Let's take her home Luke *a little worried to touch him*

Me: *tears stinging my eyes*

Luke: hmmm... *looking at me... then slowly nodding*

Craig: *I nodded back and lead him home*

*Luke followed, still concentrating and getting frustrated - why couldn't he be his usual self?*

Me: Craig...my back...

Craig: What's wrong? *looking up worried, which worried and confused Luke more*

Me: it's my back...lower back...ow...

Luke: *Luke looked as if he should do something still, concerned for you* H...h...hurt?

Me: *nodding my head, still able to do that* yes...

Luke: D...D... He did this... to... *his eyes squinted; he looked like he could hit something VERY hard*

Me: *softly* No, no, not Craig...I think... I fell... on something... back there...

Luke: uhhh... not Craig...

Craig: *I grinned at him* We'll help her, Luke

Me: *Realizing now that Luke is not the intellectual Luke I know*

Luke: h..help...her...

Craig: *we soon arrive home, Luke making a good job to destroy the door as I fumbled with the keys to get in* Errr...thanks Luke

Me: *But even with a few IQ points down, he was about to recognize me and help/protect me, smiling to myself over that antic*

Craig: *we walk into the living room* Luke... Put Alison down... softly *thank god I said 'softly'*

Luke: *Luke nodded and lay you down on the couch gently* hmmmmmm

Craig: Allie, I'll just go get a medic kit and stuff...you might be in traction for just a little while...

*Luke squinted...he knew what traction was... but what?*

Me: or if my lower back is out of whack. I haven't been to the chiropractor in a long time...

Craig: hmmm... wouldn't be a good idea to get that guy round in Luke's state *thumbing in his direction*

Me: But, won't Uncle Steve be back soon?

Craig: Not too sure...but I think he left his book. I'll just go get it :D *running up the stairs*

Luke: hmmm?

Alison Gray: ...sure

*now Luke and I were along again*

Me: I know...you might not remember this from earlier, but I said to you to never change...but...

*Luke looked on, focusing in every word you said... remembering vaguely*

Me: Try not to think too hard, sweetie. I can't believe I just said that...

Luke: *Luke looked a little confused...then it slowly hit him* hee...heeheee...HAHAHA

Alison Gray: huh? what is it?

Luke: think... too... hard... hehe...and you said it *lightly poking your chest*

*realizing myself, my smile spread quickly and laughed too*

Me: ahh *feeling the hard poke*

*Luke frowned*

Me: No, it's okay *waving my hand*

Luke: heeee

Me: even your laugh now is even deeper than before

Luke: *Luke growled lightly* heee... I... di...diff... ugh

Luke? *trying to move at least my shoulder area up, now thinking back to the scene in the OVA where his legs were shot off and he laughed at how long the staircase was*

Luke: hmmm?

Me: is something wrong? *or unless I was instead seeing it through his eyes in the dream the one night I couldn't tell*

Luke: I ...see...

Me: what?

Luke: stairs... and...blood... it...hurts *having trouble wording it at first*

Me: oh, oh...yes...I know what you mean...back when you were...thinner

*It looked as if he was about to cry... a painful irony*

Me: oohhh...honey...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it in a bad way. Come here...

*Luke mumbled, confused. He leaned in for a hug, still mumbling - trapped behind a wall of minimum IQ*

Me: closer to me...yes, dear *patting him*

*Tears began to roll down his cheeks, his bottom lip quivering like a child's, the tear drop hit either my hair or shirt*

Luke: ugh... hurts...

Alison Gray: *now my eyes were tearing through small sobs* but, sweetheart...even if you keep these muscles, and intelligence can come back, I still love you

Luke: *Luke sat up, blubbering... and he managed to say* I... love you...

Me: Yes...yes...I love you...yes

Luke: *sniffles* I love you...

Craig: *I slowly come down stairs with Uncle Steve's book, not wanting to spoil the moment like I usually do. He clung to you, mumbling 'I love you' over and over quietly*

Me: *I nuzzled against his broad and toned shoulder*

Craig: *I stood half way down the stairs, waving Steve's book*

Me: oh...Luke...someone came back *smiling*

Craig: Hey Luke

Luke: ugh...huh... Craig

Me: Yes

Craig: *nodding* I've got this to help Alison... and there's maybe something in here to help you too...but I'm not sure...

Luke: help...

Me: Yes...Craig will try to help you

*Luke hummed pleasantly, somehow knowing I would*

Craig: Right...let's sort you back out *reading through the book*

*still held in Luke's grasp, hoping it wouldn't turn out like in one back story of his where he crushed a girl to death via muscle expansion and hugging, but I don't think he would if worded right*

Craig: *finding the page, I began to read the Latin out loud... a swirling blue and pink mist emerging around you*

Me: aahhhh yessss *it was like the weight from that part of my back all these years was lifted up and bathing in the coolest pool of water I've ever felt* Luke should definitely do this more often

*Luke watched as the mist seeped into your back, noticing how you felt it... he grinned lightly*

Craig: *I finished the Latin slowly, healing your back* there...how you feel Al?

Me: Oh my god, so much better! *able to gracefully get off the couch and just almost out of my mind do a hands stand*

Luke: hee...heeeeeeehehehe

Craig: *I giggle too, thinking "Wow...so easily amused " *

Me: Whoa...*getting back up* never would I think of doing a hand stand, even at my size

Craig: Hehe...very impressive... *turning to Luke* your turn now

*but I saw that my skirt at the back was out of place, showing some underwear, quickly pulling it down. Luke began to feel nervous, but was cheered up at your underwear view*

Me: OOOHH! *blushing deeply*

Luke: ^_^

Craig: Hehe... right...there must be something in here *skimming through the book quickly*

Me: would it be in there for this?

Craig: No harm in trying... might also be on my laptop too... hmmm... think this would work? *pointing to a regeneration spell* might need the lappy on this one *fetching my laptop to have a look*

Me: but wouldn't this call for something to regress, shrink down? Especially when you have King Kong for a boyfriend

Craig: hmmm... maybe there's a combo spell in here...something to restore him, while getting his original form back

Luke: hehehe

Alison Gray: Well, at least you didn't see the harm in that... *snort* and actually feeling like Fay Wray right about now

Craig: hehe

Luke: hehe... you're funny

Craig: hehe

Me: heh...thanks

Craig Whitehouse: *flicking through the book* GOT IT! This one right here Luke*showing him the page*

Luke: uh... this...*he read it, looking confused*

Craig: *whispering* keep him looking at the book, the laptop needs to do the rest *clicking away on my laptop, I pull a syringe from its side compartment*

Me: *to only Craig* what are you gonna do?

Craig: *to Alison* give him a serum... I've figured anger got him into this, sedative can get him out

Me: ahhh

Craig: so we need him occupied *inserting the needle into the side of the laptop, it fills the syringe with a pale blue liquid*

Luke: *Luke continued to read* ugh... I think...

Craig: *walking over and hiding the syringe*

Me: *I was at his side* Don't worry hun, keep trying

*Luke smiled at you then read again. I climbed up onto a chair with the syringe ready*

Me: *thinking Luke's too high up for Craig to inject the need in the right place* you're doing it, Lukie

Craig: *Luke muttered on and I quickly struck the needle in*

Luke: AGHHHHHHHH!

Me: *I cried out*

Craig: *Taking the syringe out and running to hide in case I got an ass kicking*

Luke: ugh...Craig...hurt...me... .ugh

Me: No, sweetie, it only seems to hurt, but it's supposed to be helpful...

Luke: ugh...RAGGGGGH! *he flung about a bit, then began to slow down, the flailing dropping as he dropped to his knees*

Luke: I...feel... ugh...ugh... what is...

Craig: ah it's working *peeking out from behind the couch*

Luke: ugh...I... what's going on...? ... ugh...my head... *his body shrinking down slowly*

*the muscles in his slowly seeping back down, the groaning of skin to a minimum*

Luke: ugh...I feel odd...and how did we get back to the house? *looking around all confused*

Me: *So relived and happy to see him again, flinging my arms over him* d'squee!

Luke: whoa! Alison... what just happened? *hugging back*

Me: Hun, you wouldn't believe me if I told you...*he noticed tear tracks along my face*

Luke: You've been crying...

*I nod quickly; he held tighter. At least it wasn't as hard as a real bear hug. I then explained what happened prior to the red demon*

*Luke listening in on every word*

Craig: *I left to put the book back*

Me: so...that's what happened...

Luke: errrm...

Me: *feeling flustered* Oh, Luke... *then plopping myself on my knees*

*Luke hugs tightly and sighs*


	10. Chapter 10

*After his hulk-like incident, Luke set about ensuring that you didn't go through that ever again; making you comfortable and calm at any opportunity. the months rolled on into winter-time.*

*a few snowflakes that day started to fall among a fresh landscape of snow overnight. It wasn't his Hulk-change that bothered me as much as how he almost let loose like that without my interference somehow. I was still in my pink night gown, with fuzzy slipper socks I put on to sleep during the night, just getting up*

*Luke looked into the forest nearby, the snow falling. He kept thinking back, until he heard your footsteps*

Me: Oh...*finishing a stretch and moving along slowly* There you are. Morning...

Luke: Sleep well?

*The snow outside the window reflected along his pale skin, giving it a sort of glow*

Me: A bit...just woke up now so I can't say

*Luke grinned and wrapped his arm round you, looking back outside*

Me: hmmm

Luke: *he sighed a little* We've got to trek out into that later...another mission

Me: where did the time go? *saying to no one in particular and watching* Another mission?

Luke: Yes... this time we're going for the one thing that could be behind this...It just seems their presence in this may have a meaning...

Me: Where about's are we going in this snow?

Luke: *Nodding in the direction of the forest* There...

*Looking over, for now clumps of snow fell from a branch* I wonder what kind of demon relishes in the cold?

Luke: Hmmm... not too sure...

Me: *I turn to him, looking up as usual* How well are you with going in the snow?

Luke: *Luke looks down* I'm pretty sure I can cope

Me: Cause...I don't know if vampires can catch colds, but you're just getting over what was bringing you under the weather

Craig: *with a yawn from behind, I trundle in, my hair incredibly wavy and standing up in clump* Mornin' guys...

Me: Hey Craig

Craig: *Luke was about to reply to your question as I interrupted* Hey...

Me: Grunge much? *noting his morning messy hair*

Craig: *Chuckles a bit* just a tad... so...Luke...what's the plan then?

Luke: Well... *turning to the window*

Craig: Outside? ...when it's cold? ...and...frozen?

*Luke nodded*

Craig: *sighs then shivers* I don't like the cold...

Luke: We have to; Craig... something's out there...something that, if stopped, could end all of this...

Craig: *sighs* Alright then...I'm guessing this'll be a palm-top computer moment... *waddling off a little sleepy*

Me: hehe

Luke: hehe

Me: he's worst in the morning than I am

Luke: *Luke nodded a little, with a grin on his face* Well... I guess we should get ready

Alison Gray: Yes

*an hour or so later, everyone was up - wandering through the snowy forest*

Me: *I fixed my knitted hat on my head again as I wiped my glasses on my scarf end*

Craig: *I walked through, arms folded and trying to shield my palm-top PC screen. I shivered wildly and sniffled with a red nose*

*Luke clung to you, the cold not bothering him*

*Ginger patted Craig on the shoulder*

Ginger: Buck up, Craigy... the trek shouldn't be much longer...*turning to Luke* right Luke?

*Luke nodded* Yes...

Craig: *I shivered a little more* uugh...too cold... *sniff sniff*

*I could've sworn I also heard Craig mutter 'oh thank god'. Or it was probably Jan. For someone who died burned alive, he could tolerate the cold weather better*

Steve: *Steve followed everyone, his large spell book in hand* I don't see what the big deal is...I been in colder than this...

Me: You mean like you were in arctic regions one time in your life?

*He nodded, and then began the usual elderly story telling for the billionth time. Ginger groaned the most from her uncle's rambling. I guess I was the only one who was interested. He caught up with you, telling every intricate detail*

*I also saw that out of everyone complaining about the cold, Luke had no physical qualms over it, even I was noting the cold getting to me*

Craig: Erm...I'd hate to interrupt your WONDERFUL story *hinting at a little sarcasm*...but I think I've found something

Me: What's that Craig?

Craig: Energy signatures ...damn screen *rubbing at the palm top as it misted up slightly*

Me: Can it say who or what it belongs to?

Craig: *shaking my head* nope... but it's very strong...and old...

Luke: * muttered* Millennium... they're here...

Jan: and those guys are as old as they fuckin' get...

Craig: *I looked at Luke* Wait... what? What's Millennium, dude? *turning to Jan*

*Jan turned to Luke*

Luke: *sigh* Err...they...

Me: Hun...*putting my hand on his arm to reassure him* It's okay. If you sense it's them or someone from there, it's good to know

Luke: They're here... and I know who they're after *looking to Jan, and nodding*

Me: *Quickly turning my head up* Who?

Luke: *Luke looked into the distance* What they created...

Craig: "What they created"? I don't get it...Allie; can ya inform me on all this crazy crap?

Me: *Repeating* What they created...

Craig: Created...as in..? *looking back and forth between Jan and Luke, still looking back and forth* so they're after you guys?

Me: *I pursed my lips inside* They must be...

Luke: *Luke sighed* We can't go back...

Craig: Well we've got 2 options; it seems... run...or fight...

Me: We can't go back?

Luke: *Luke looked to you* If we do...we won't be 'us' anymore...

Me: But...they'll change you?

Craig: *the palm top bleeps louder* Errr...run or fight guys? They're getting closer

*Luke nodded*

Me: *I nodded back, trying to hold down my fears*

Craig: Any day now guys... *the bleeping now very loud in short bursts*

Me: What can we do to fight?

Craig: I don't know...wait...fight?

*Luke looked up, instinctively in the direction of where the organization was heading from*

Craig: I think I'm ready...Jan?

Jan: Hell yeah I AM

Luke: Right... *adopting a pose and standing strong*

*He stared on as Doc walked from the shadows... with a few demons following*

Craig: What the...?

*Steve gave a shocked expression*

Me: They aren't members of Millennium I recognize!

Luke: They're not Millennium...

Me: *Turning to him sharply* What?

Luke: This is an alliance of sorts... That explains it all...

Me: The demons then...are working with Millennium all along!

*Luke nodded*

Craig: Something tells me this is gonna get bowling shoe ugly...

Doc: Ah... Luke...Jan...

Jan: *in turn to greetings* Ah...Fucker...

Doc: Ohhh... Why zee harsh words?

Jan: Not as harsh what you've referred to us...

Doc: *tut tut tut* I think zee first thing to remove from you when you are experimented on again is zat filthy mouth of yours... and I'm not forgetting Luke... You have great potential with your abilities... very useful...

*Luke clenched his fist*

Me: E-even now you would do this again...your own nephews? *I wasn't quite angry then, but my words sounded just as harsh*

Doc: Why...yes... I have struck a deal with zeese fine demons *gesturing the demons surrounding him* zat zey could have zee perfect fighting force...

Luke: Never!

Craig: *mumbles* ohhhh the shit's really hit the fan now... o.o

Me: *I shake my head, my face flushed from my body heat* Now that I know you're a real person, consider the fan favorite out!

Doc: Ironic...coming from a former blundering oaf

*Many things happened then, my eyes widen by that remark, not thinking straight, I pick up a big piece of stone and flung it hard, hard enough that the stone hit Doc squarely where the bridge of his nose and specs were, area reddened with blood*

Me: *Muttering as I threw it* you son of a bitch!

Doc: Agh... you'll pay for zat! *clutching at his face, pointing on he orders the demons* Get zem!

Me: *My face redder than ever, hot tears flowing down fogging my glasses*

Luke: ENOUGH! GRRRR! *his height shot up quickly by a few feet*

Me: Aah! *Moving a bit out of the way, watching Luke shot up pass the branches as the flicked from his passing height*

*Luke growled as he towered more and more over the demons. Everyone stood aside*

Jan: *singing in tune to the Mighty Mouse line* Here he comes to save the fuckin' day!

*Steve was ready for a shield spell with Ginger at his side, the nanites in my body were ready for the defense*

*Luke reached 50 feet fast. With everyone ready we stood as we saw the demons cower a little; the demons murmured amongst each other... one by one the fled*

*Luke bent down and picked up both one remaining demon and Doc*

Jan: Hey no fair, bro!

Luke: Fair or not... *Luke stared at them both* They must know...they're in for a fight...*he smashed them both together and left them hanging on a nearby high branch*

*I really didn't care for Doc or the demon's struggle, the fire inside me over that remark still burned*

Doc: You'll regret zis! Ugh! *struggling on the branch* You two WILL come home!

*They both disappeared in their own mists*

Craig: Ha! Look at them scurry off! *pointing at the demons, running and vanishing*

Me: Either they're really scared or not much the fighting type

Luke: *his voice booming* They'll be back...

Me: whoa...

Luke: now...how do I return to normal again?*kneeling down*

Me: You mean...you can't do it the same way before?

Luke: Well... I have tried that...something seems...stuck

Me: Oh dear...

Craig: Stuck? *I look up*

Me: Uncle Steve? *turning to him*

Steve: hmmm...sounds similar to writer's block to me...

Me: To writer's block?

Steve: Yeah... like something is stopping him from reaching what he needs...

Me: Like...he wouldn't know what else to do? ...or he wouldn't know how to...revert?

Steve: possibly... an emotion, perhaps?

*I knew where Steve was going with this, as I've also had those experiences*

Craig: Emotion, Steve? *looking at him a little confused...then it slowly hit me. Looking at you and almost saying simultaneously* Hulk Luke o.o

Me: *Folding lips again* Oo

Luke: Huh?

Craig: Erm...I think we'll leave you two alone a sec...

*Steve nods in agreement*

*I raise my shaking arms up for Luke to take notice. Luke grinned and placed his hand out for you*

Me: *climbing on, reminded back to being told as a little kid putting my arms up and saying "up"* thanks hun *trying to be calm when my body was shaking from being so angry*

Luke: No problem hun... *taking a few steps* I guess he hit a soft spot? You're shaking...

Me: Yeah...but I think...it was more from what I did back there... to your uncle *hearing a bit of the snowy earth slightly shake by my dear's steps*

Luke: *he ran his large finger along your hair* you did good, hunny

Me: hehe, but...I don't know what came...over me. I've felt so angry in the past that I was shaking...but never angry enough to actually attack someone...

Luke: It was a fight, sweetie...That took guts...

Me: Y-yes... *my right hand holding the area of my left thumb*

Luke: *Luke grinned and stroked your hair again* You don't need to worry at all...

Me: *Looking up* But...what about you? I know you're not so hot with the idea of being a giant...

Luke: True... but I'm slowly starting to realize that there are SOME uses...

*I smiled for him*

Luke: *Looking into the distance* But there's a lot I can do at my original size...

Me: *Nodding* of course...you have your speed and your wit...not like either of those went away... but...the way I figure...if I was in your shoes...I would be scared by being so high up and not being able to go inside a house. Yet...they could be just minor things, small things that aren't really worth worrying about...

Luke: *Luke nodded, then grinned...with a short shrink from it*

Me: I mean, I'll still worry a couple of times, but if I have people around that care about me and help me through, it'll be worth it. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fully controlled someday...like you're not used to doing this and need some time and practice... and even if something like this where it's out of your control happens again, you'll know how to handle it either way

*Luke grinned some more...some height lost again, walking up to a cabin*

Me: *Feeling a bit of air swoop by, I brush off some snowflakes and happen to see something up ahead* Oh look! It looks a cabin out there

Luke: *Luke looks up* hmmm *he still shrank bit by bit, nearer and nearer to the cabin*

Me: We can call the others and tell them what we found...would you do the honors hun? :P

Luke: Hehe...gladly...HEY GUYS *echoes*

*covering my ears and giggling*

Craig: *in the distance* OW!

*giggling faster*

Luke: We've found a cabin here...

*everyone runs in the direction of the cabin*

Me: *To Luke* You're right...there are some "uses" to this... *Luke giggled as everyone arrived at his feet, following to the cabin* hehe

Craig: How's Luke getting in? *Looking at him* He must be... 20 feet or so?

Ginger: Not to mention some tracks he'll leave behind *finger at her lips and looking back*

Luke: hehe...

Me: *Calling down from the edge of Luke's hand* Uncle Steve...maybe an enlarge spell for the door way?

Steve: not for 20 feet...but I could do something for 9 feet...maybe 10... think you could manage that Luke?

Luke: ermmm... *he looks at you with a nervous smile*

Me: more pep talk hun?

Luke: *He grinned and began to shrink down* Ah hun...you might need to get off my hand...

Me: *by now holding on to the slightly smaller but still large hand* ooh, you're right *He let me hop off as he neared 15feet...then 10feet*

Ginger: You certainly know how to handle growth spurts there

Luke: hehe...

Jan: *muttering to Ginger* outside of the fact that bro was the tallest fuckin' kid in school...

*Luke gave a quick look at Jan as Steve enlarged the doorway. Jan shrugging his shoulders to say "didn't say anything*

Me: There you go hun...a door large enough to get through Wonderland through *smiling at the expense of my own joke*

*Luke grinned and stepped inside, immediately taking a seat on the floor with a slight quake sound*

Craig Whitehouse: *Everyone followed in, Steve lastly as he shrunk the door down*

Craig: At last some warmth! :D

*Steve said a few words of Latin and the fireplace crackled to life*

Craig: Whoa...warn me next time yeah? lol

Jan: Just don't make it too goddamn warm, Stevey

Steve: Hehe...I won't

*Everyone took off their winter gear, placing them near the heat, with Luke's pile the biggest*

*I gave him a full hug around his side*

*He rested his large hand along your back and rubbed*

Me: mmm *smiling like a cat*

Craig: I dunno bout you guys but I'm kind a shattered... *yawning and standing up*

Me: tired?

Craig: Just a little...

Ginger: it looks like there's some extra bedrooms in this place, so take your pick

Craig: Booyah! *runs upstairs*

Ginger: he acts like such a little kid sometimes, reminds me of someone I know *glancing to Jan*

Steve: hehe... kids...

Jan: Not me. I'm fuckin' wired... *showing his own grin*

*Steve walks up to decide on a bedroom*

Ginger: come back soon, Uncle Steve *smiling*

Steve: *calling down* I will...

*I was too busy entranced by how Luke's blonde head was an inch or 2 away from the wooden ceiling. Luke looked into the flames of the fireplace*

Ginger: I know I've said it before; but with all the weird stuff that happens to you two, you're still so adorable together

*Luke blushed a little, adding in another color besides blonde and white*

*Steve comes back down, reading his large spell book*

Me: We were lucky to find this cabin out here

Steve: Very lucky... *looks out side* It's like a blizzard out there...

Me: And just in time for it to snow...

Ginger: Ooh, I hope it doesn't end up like one of those bad slasher movies where a group of teenagers are holed up and there's some man monster outside...

Jan: *quickly pulled Ginger in along the waist* The only man monster in here is the one in my pants babe *sexually growling*

Steve: aahheeemmm! *shooting a look at Jan*

Jan on frustrated command let it drop*

*Steve nodded*

Me: Well, since we're stuck here for some time...

*Steve ushered Jan and Ginger out of the room upstairs and sat in a corner reading his spell book*

*Luke still looked into the fire, I took a handful of long hair from his back and playfully playing with it a little*

Luke: *then cuddled you* I love you, Alison...You've got a big heart for a big guy like me

Mw: ooh...hehe *a big arm now around me* I guess I do... *still having the clump of hair in my hands, sliding down to sit on the floor and legs out, as he lied against the wall, it creaked only slight and quieted * hmmm I also love you, Luke...my big, big man *squeezing in* a tower of strength *He cuddled and grinned*

Steve: I'd hate to interrupt this...

*I let the strand of Luke's hair fall back behind him*

Steve: I've been making note of all these things that have happened to you... it seems that everything is linked to a past feeling, or memory...

Me: like it's more than the feeling of writer's block?

Steve: precisely...something from your past blocks getting at that one thing that returns you to normal

Me: ...an emotional baggage...no matter how hard you try or how far away the past was, you can never really let it go...

*Steve nodded, as did Luke in agreement*

Me: So maybe, the question to ask you hun is...what could really be bothering you when you don't show it?

Luke: *Luke frowned* hmmm

*Luke leaned forward and sighed. He began telling of his troubled past...Jan and himself being taken away, Millennium testing on them...everything that troubled him. All released in one long string. I hung onto his words...my love telling the sad story as he lumbered high up still, the past so different from what he looks like now, the past feeling of helplessness and being bigger in a sense to be stronger and hearing who his parents were really surprised me in a big way, but why didn't they ever find them? And also knowing the feeling of being picked on for being different, except for Luke he was still popular. He held me closer, knowing I had similar problems and past, reading through my mind to bring us closer together*


	11. Chapter 11

*Luke stirred from his sleep. Gathering himself he noticed everything was back to a somewhat normality. He stroked your hair as you slept, trying not to wake you, with Steve snoring in the corner. Jan, Ginger and Craig were in their own rooms, possibly also asleep. Luke sighed and looked out the window, peering over to see the blizzard had stopped. Clear vision and crisp, undisturbed, pure white snow on the ground. Luke heard me mutter softly in my sleep, thinking about something deeply*

*He stroked your hair more, shushing you softly*

Me: ...always so catered to my needs

*He grinned and looked down, even though I was annoyed, probably because something's bothering me or I was cranky in the morning. He bent down and kissed you softly on your forehead* Morning, sweetheart...

Me: hi...

Luke: Sleep well?

*sighing*

Luke: Is there...something troubling you?

Me: I'm sorry for being so snappy... but I guess I was thinking about what was on my mind the other morning...

Luke: hmmm?

Me: I guess thinking about my own family didn't settle much about yours

*Luke cuddled you more*

Me: It's just that...since I've been here all along...I wonder if anyone would notice I was missing...or if I was in an accident at my apartment...

Luke: *cuddling tighter* True...

Me: And if they knew I was okay or where I've been, I can't risk them hurt either... *on the verge of tears*

Luke: We'll let them know, hun... *He cuddled as much as he could* ...somehow...

Me: just something subtle...that it can't be traced... but...*breathing in* besides that, I'm alright...I'm doing something I never thought I could do and only in my day dreams

Luke: day dream a lot?

Me: I use to...before I met you...

*Steve stirred a bit, smacked his lips and snored again*

Luke: hehe

Me: I guess no matter where I am or what I do, there's always family to worry about and worry about what they think...

*Luke frowned a little and stroked your hair again, thinking of his own parents. He looked outside, as if to search for something.. or someone*

*some footsteps were heard from the stairs*

Craig: *yawn* mornin' peeps...

Me: *by then, I helped outside with clearing the snowy pathway to get back down. Steve conjured some light fire spells to melt the hard ice and extra snow down the stretch of forest*

Craig: *I still stumbled around half-awake as everyone helped out*

*Jan gave the subtle suggestion from a bottle flask under his track shirt, of slipping Craig a mickey to help him "wake up"*

Craig: No man... noo hehe

: come on...one sip won't hurt

Craig: *I shook my head...then felt a snow ball hit me in the face. A little muffled I reply* that's better...

*The snowball came from Ginger, eyes gleaming like a child's*

Craig: *wiping the snow away and setting up my palmtop again, it begins to detect a power source again...* Ah... this seems useful...

*While Craig kept looking at his palmtop reading, we made it back to the house and everyone settling in their own way to get warm*

Craig: *I still played with my palmtop, researching into the reading* Hmm... interesting...

*hearing it over again since the walk back down*

Craig: *looking up, a little confused* what?

Me: ...you keep mentioning about something interesting and useful in your palmtop...

Craig: Ah...well *shuffling about to show everyone* There was a reading a while back... another artifact... and don't worry Ginger, this one won't make anything bigger...

*Ginger smirked and reddened*

Craig: *Pointing with the pen* right there on this beach...

Me: *Peeking over* Wait a minute... *seeing that the beach was around the Caribbean area*

Craig: *looking at you* hmmm?

Me: This area...where along those islands are you getting a reading from?

*Luke peeked over your shoulder*

Craig: Well, there's a cave just to the side on this beach here *drawing on the palmtop*...it leads to an old temple...one tribe which believed vampires were some form of god...

Me: Godly vampires then?

Craig: *nodding* yes... no it's believed that these vampires were of Latin decent... and something you may know of considering your last name *looking up at Luke*

Me: the surname "Valentine"?

Craig: bingo *circling the word 'Valentino' on the map*

Me: Aahh. Wait...*pointing and circling* this island here...

Craig: *I looked as you pointed* Familiar?

Me: what island or country is that? *reading the word* Jamaica...

Craig: *nodding* Next stop much, everybody? *looking around*

Ginger: Oh good, someplace warm...now Jan won't bitch as much *giggling to herself*

Craig: I'll second that on the account I'm effin' cold too *raising hand*

Me: That's funny...I would think Jan would hate the heat even worse

*Luke nodded at that one*

Me*I let Steve know about contacting relatives, but for now my dad and brother, so that they can let everyone I'm alright and hopefully they won't worry about what I'm doing now or a good enough excuse as to why I didn't get in contact, again Uncle Steve helped with my emotional state*

*After a short flight we arrive in Jamaica. The breeze was so cool amid the slight humidity. Steve, casting a spell on a payphone and allowing you to contact family without tracking, we plotted our course for the artifacts location*

Ginger: Now, where did you say on the island is the cave at, Craigy?

Craig: Well... *looking at the palmtop then pointing* that way... *looking up to see a sign with West Beach entrance* hmm...convenient...

*I got off the pay phone, feeling a little lighter in my chest but still hoped my explanation worked*

Craig: All good?

Me: *I nod, still shaky inside as usual when trying to explain to certain family members*

*Luke wrapped his one arm around you and grinned*

Craig: *I walked onto the beach* ...damn sand... .

*feeling the white sand climb into my shoes, Ginger occasionally flipped her white sandals around her feet to get the sand out as we walked*

Craig: *shortly arriving to the cave; a very secluded spot* ah crap...

Me: What is it?

*everyone comes round the corner to find a great big boulder blocking the entrance*

Me: Ah man...

Luke: hmmm...

Jan: fuck

Steve: Well that's certainly put a dampener on that search...

Me: Maybe not... *everyone looked at me funny*

Craig: And that means? *raising an eyebrow*

Me: Maybe it can be moved with a little bit of physical "effort"

Craig: effort...hmmm... *my vision slowly went to Luke*

Luke: ...what?

*interrupting his thinking posture*

Jan: Wait a minute, why are we lookin' at bro for?

Craig: Tut...your bro has this remarkable ability to become a pro wrestler...

Jan: *snorts* Yeah right...

Me: I wouldn't say pro wrestler though...

Craig: True...perhaps... comic book superhero?

Me: Maybe of a certain Governator...

Luke: I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are...?

Craig: Come on, Luke! Unlock your inner Arnie!

Ginger: Don't tell me you've lost it Craig?

Me: Hun, maybe you can show the others by doing just enough to move the boulder *pointing over*

Luke: hmmm... I...don't know... *feeling a little uneasy with it*

*I wrap my arms around his one long one and looking up, trying to smile*

Luke: I'll...try...

*Luke closed his eyes and clenched his fists... focusing on anger and strength. It was almost like watching a Dragonball Z scene. There were a few small stretching sounds of clothing being pulled out to accompany extra muscles. With a few moments he seemed to bulk up*

*Jan stood there with his mouth wide open*

Craig: Easy Luke...easy...

Luke: grrrrr... enough?

*And Luke also seemed a few inches taller now*

Me: Yeah, yeah, that's enough

Luke: *He sighed and took a few steps to the boulder. With a firm grip he rolled it to the side* GRrrr...hpmh easy...

*the boulder rolled and jumped along, as we all watched it go*

Jan: ...bro, what a mind fuck...

Luke: *Luke folded his arms* Jealous?

*Jan looked up like a goofy guy*

*reminiscing of a certain vampire wrestler with arms like that, wonder if Luke knew about his other uncle*

*Luke nodded and led everyone into the cave, his muscles shrinking down with each step*

*Jan provided a lighter for a torch to light*

Craig: *My face lit up by my palmtop* Hmm... not far now...

Steve: *Steve listened out* Hmmm... seems quiet...

*After a short while a small gasp came from Luke*

Me: *Turning my head* What is it? *As I saw him descend to another entry way, me tailing him*

Luke: It...can't be...

*Seeing an image below an area with markings, but as I was some few feet away, I couldn't see anything but Luke saw something that I didn't, like an invisible image*

Luke: F...Father? *a confused look on his face*

Me: *Whispering and trying to bring him back* Luke? Who or what do you see?

*Luke just stared on in disbelief*

*I tried tapping him, but instead brought him down to a stone made corner out of sight from the other side*

Me: Are-are you alright?

Luke: After...all this time... *He shot a look to Jan* Look Jan..!

Jan: *Jan blinks and heard his brother's tight whisper* What!

*Luke raised his finger to the wall*

Jan: *Jan, approaching closer, looked over* What? I don't see anything

Me: I'm not exactly sure of here either...

Craig: Hmmm... *Lifting the palmtop to point in the walls direction* there's an energy source right there...

Me: Craig...looks like everyone's coming down

Craig: hmmm...

*Luke stood up and began to walk from the alcove*

Me: *whispering* Luke, where are you going?*but all of a sudden, Luke seemed to vanish out of thin air*

Craig: Huh?

Me: He...disappeared?

Jan: *silently* that's my brother...full of bags of tricks...

Craig: I think I get it! It's a decoy...that's why there's an energy reading *I quickly get up and walk there*

Me: Wait...a decoy?

Craig: *Without fear I vanish*

Me: D'ooohhhh...*I get up and follow suit, Jan behind and Ginger bring Uncle Steve, who muttered that he's too old for a race*

Craig: *I hid behind a carving. Quickly turning to see everyone* Shh!

Luke: *Luke stood in the middle of the room; a large round cavern with patterns and signs* Father? *he called out, looking around*

*The invisible area there seemed to only stand there, entranced by the patterns and signs like religious prayer fixation. By then, I didn't think Luke knew he was invisible*

Craig: *I looked at Jan* Father?

Jan: Dad? Where the hell...

Me: But where?

*shrugging, I look on as Luke looked around*

Jan: Bro think's dad's in here?

*Luke looks around...then quickly looks towards a noise in a far corner*

Me: *Quietly* Luke? Where are you? *Looking around*

Luke: *walking over* Father? Is that you?

Voice: *a voice could be heard...* Luke? *the toned seemed surprised and sentimental*

Luke: Father! *a tight gasp could be heard*

Craig: This I've gotta see! *getting up and running*

Jan: oh no, man... if that is pop *tries pulling Craig out of the way*

Me: *only one closer to Luke* Father?

Craig: *running I bump into the back of Jan and fall backwards*

Jan: doofff...!

*I heard some odd rustling from behind me. By then, 2 bodies came barreling down at me, pushing me and landing down, one with a goatee on my back and another amount of weight on that. Jan, trying to shake his head off, looked over*

Jan: heh, more cushion for the pushin'...

Me: *trying to nod over and grumbled* Shut up, Jan!

Craig: *lay there* ugh...pain... *rolling off*

*my butt wiggled a bit after he rolled off me*

Me: ow *now trying to bring myself up by half-crawl*

Keith: *Keith looked on* hehe... So Luke...these are your...companions?

Me: *Looking up now, back on my legs* Oh! Is someone here?

*Keith took off his cloaking*

*Blinking quickly, a man's body now revealed like a ripple of water. He waved his hand and gave a grin much like how Luke does. I stared for a bit, it was like looking into a perplexing mirror. Luke didn't appear right away, but I could tell how similar father and son looked, minus the glasses. Luke uncloaked too with a big grin*

Me: Looks like you can do that with ease now, hun

Luke: hehe

Craig: And I'm guessing this is... Papa Valentine, right? *pointing with a grin*

Me: *turning to Craig* Your guess is right. *And back*Hello, sir

Keith: Hello dear *a suave, seductive, sophisticated tone in his voice*...you seem...quite familiar...

Me: *Feeling almost self-conscious* Really?

*Keith nodded*

*Jan trotted behind Craig, trying to fix his beanie cap and mumbling*

Keith: Jan?

Jan: God dammit, Craig...of all the... *he then looks up, again the unfamiliar appearance of his son yet very familiar still*

Keith: *his arm out stretching* Jan?

*Jan squinted his eyes, in his mind flashed back to a photograph of sorts, him about four years old at the time, but the image of the same man in front of him now*

Jan: Dad?

Keith: Son! *he walked forward and gave a tight hug*

Jan: Dad! *he said with it a sort of odd glee that didn't come with poking a stick at a corpse sort of glee, and him hugging back*

*Craig and I, well I was emotional myself over this, but more shocked of Jan reduced to a quivering kid*

Craig: *For me it was an 'awww' moment like those in movies...I just stood and grinned*

*Ginger shoulder carried her uncle down the stone steps and into the party*

Ginger: Jan?

Steve: *gasping for breath* ah no more stairs... *seeing Jan hugging another guy and sounding happy* That IS Jan, right? *sounding perplexed*

Craig: *I nodded*

Keith: *while hugging* and who's this beautiful young girl?

*Ginger immediately went a shade brighter than her hair*

Jan: that...*pointing* beautiful babe is Ginger, and that's her uncle, Merlin...

Steve: It's Steve

Me: Uh, wow...Luke

*Luke just grinned and walked over, cuddling you*

*looking up to him, saying "you found him". His eyes were just watering up*

*after the reunion tears were aside, everyone came back out of the caverns. Luke introduced everyone who was there to his father, and talked about their missions and adventures to date. Except he left out some embarrassing moments involving body changes and his height for now*

Jan: So, what about ma, pop? Why isn't she here?

Craig Whitehouse: Keith: hmmm...she is here... *Keith pointed to a cliff side* that house right there...

*Looking upward and noting the particular ceiling titles native to the area, among swaying palm trees*

Me: Well, again there's a lot to talk about, and we did find the cave

*Luke nodded*

Keith: Well we can discuss this inside...follow me... *He headed towards the house, at a quicker pace*

Me: Well, now I know where Luke gets his agility

Craig: Hehe yes...

*Upon nearing the front wooden door and opening it, there was a short hallway and a view of a kitchen with a sink and counter together by the window. Inside was a tall, dark-skinned woman, very jet black hair and an attractive strong face, wearing a cream blouse and a long blue skirt. She had a tea kettle in her hand as she moved about in almost bare feet*

Lucinda: *heavy Jamaican feminine accent* Hun, that you? You been gone too long to... *As she turned her head at the opening hallway, she dropped the tea kettle to the floor, the metal material clanging and rolling, water dripping out. She looked at the 2 other young men standing there with their father, one pale and one dark skinned*

Luke: Mother?

Lucinda: *wavering* Luke? Janni?

*She rushed over and grabbed both the bothers in a long tight hug, their faces near her breasts*

Luke: offf!

*Jan muffling as well*

Lucinda: My babies! My babies! Oh, my sweet boys! Thank the merciful Gods they're alive!

Luke: It's good to see you too *kind of choked*

Jan: yeah, maw...

*she finally let go*

Lucinda: Oh, thank my Own you boys came back! If that scrawny, Nazi rat bastard did anything to you two, I'll shove my foot so far up his ass, it'll be hack sawed off!

*From the look on Craig's face, he seemed to like her already*

Craig: o.o

Ginger: ...and that's where Janni gets his lovely mouth from

Craig: hehe *My eyes widened at that comment* ...ouch..., but funny you should mention that...

*Lucinda looks up and saw that her family wasn't alone*

Craig: *I grinned and waved*

Me: Hello, Mrs. Valentine

*Ginger also greeted back*

*Steve gestured a hello*

Luke: Mother...meet...everyone hehe

*me smiling and shy*

Luke: This is Alison...*giving you a cuddle*

Me: And this is a friend of mine, Craig

Craig Whitehouse: hi ^_^

Jan: That's Ginger *thumbing to her* and the old timer is Steve

Steve: Enough, youngster... ¬.¬

*I giggled*

Lucinda: My, my... you boys were just tots and now you have women in your life... *A twinkle in her dark eyes was shining, becoming even sadder than the moment she saw her sons again* But what's everyone still standing out there for, come on in!

*we entered through the kitchen area, very bright and immaculate looking across the sun rays from the window, then ushered into the spacious living to sit*

Craig: *I nodded at the house, taking a seat* Very nice house, Mrs. Valentine...

Lucinda: Ah, thank you very much, young man. A nice home among my own home I always tell people that visit...

*We were all introduced to her as Lucinda*

Jan: *Whispering only to Ginger in her ear* And the only fuckin place on earth for a free bong *winking*

Ginger: Jan, really!

Jan: *still quiet* Hey, no one has to know

Keith: *Keith sat in the corner* So... I take it you are all gathering up soma alliance against those demon forces?

Craig: *I looked on in shock, as probably did everyone else*

Me: Huh?

*Lucinda was in ear shot while she brought out drinks and sat in another chair where Keith was*

Craig: Wait... you know about this?

*Keith nodded*

Me: How do you know about all this Keith?

Keith: Well, let's say you're not the only ones who've had encounters...*Keith took the drink and laced it down on the coffee table* thanks dear... There's been a lot going on

Me: *Leaning in, very curious now* So you've been on your own "adventures" like we have?

*Keith nodded again*

Ginger: wow. Not only that but also raising a family...

Lucinda: That part didn't come until the 70's, child *smiling gently*

Craig: hehe

Lucinda: Course, there were less folks then looking like the Tiki look *referring to Jan, who didn't dare talk back to his mother* And it's not just Keith who's had these "encounter" things. I also have eyes from the other side out there, and even now they still look out for me

Luke: hmmm...

Lucinda: Now, I know the boys were young, but I let them know who they are and where they came from. And it won't take some no good Nazi cracker to try and tinker with that!

*Luke looked down at his feet*

Luke: Well...it's definitely not just Nazis now...*sigh*

Lucinda: *noting the worried expression on her eldest son* I know we all see that darlin'. But somehow that good for nuttin' rat survived when he should've been strung on the highest tree!

Me: Mrs. Valentine...is it true that you were once a goddess?

*She looked at me like I gave her a flattering comment*

Lucinda: That I was...but please, call me Lucinda, or Lucy, or however, child, but that was eons ago, and maybe so when I decided to come down to earth to be human, but instead became who I am now

Ginger: No way! A goddess?

Craig: *I sat, deeply interested*

Lucinda: A mind fuck I know...but it's normally best to not let everyone know that *raising her finger in the air as she spoke* Wouldn't want to break the mystic of such things, especially to the Christians of other kinds of deities

Craig: hmmmm...interesting...

Lucinda: * to Craig* Now I can tell your faith goes neither way, so this should come as no shock to you

Craig: Not a shock at all...

Keith: *Keith sipped his drink* Hmmm... question is now... I understand why "they" came after myself and Lucy...but why you too?

*Keith was referring not only to us as a group, but to me and Luke fore most*

Luke: *Luke looked away* They believe I have...an ability...a use...

Me: But it's not only that, from my understanding, Doc is your brother... and now doing this... *I wanted to finish the sentence, but the anger from that long ago comment kept me quiet*

*Luke placed his hand on yours*

*I nodded my acknowledgement*

Keith: hmm...an ability...

Lucinda: *alarmed* A use? A use? What kind of use for his sick mind?

Luke: Well... that I'm not sure of...

*I looked over him, knowing he didn't want to say right away*

Craig: I think the demons may find him useful...considering his... "skills"...

*but Luke still shied again from being exact*

Keith: Hmmm...well we can't let him have our sons

*Lucinda nodded harshly*

Lucinda: I ain't losing my babies again!

Keith: Well I guess we're joining your team

Me: Wow, cool!

Craig: hehe awesome

Me: We'll definitely need more experienced people for this

*Keith nodded*

Me: And ones who know exactly what we're up against

Lucinda: Settled then...but let's put that nonsense aside for now... *She got up and gave Luke a standing hug that I also got whiffed under* I want to know everything you boys been through

Luke: *Luke nodded* I think we need some rest thought...

*Lucinda let go drudgingly*

Lucinda: Of course... but with a hard journey, you need something in your bellies

Craig: I am actually kinda hungry thinking about it *clutching my stomach*

Jan: food!

Ginger: And I hope not the kind I think you're thinking...

*by then, now eight of us, supped and turned to lighter conversations*

Craig: *Yawn* aww fantastic ^_^

Me: Yes, it was very good, Lucinda

Steve: superb even

*The golden sun was now setting, bringing in cool sea breezes while a few of us went to the assigned guest rooms (me and Luke having separate spaces, yet Ginger and Jan sneaked their way to one bedroom)*

*Luke and I were still up along with his parents*

Luke: Hehe...of all the rooms...

Me: Even with being under his parents roofs, he'll get away with things...

Luke: *nodding* Yes...sneaky... hehe

*Luke sniffled a little*

Me: Honey, you okay? You're not getting a cold again are you?

Luke: *He sniffled some more* maybe...

Me: Maybe it's from all the exertion, but it now proves me that vampires can get sick

Luke: *Luke nodded and felt a sneeze coming on* Yes...aaaa...aaachoo! o.o

Me: Whoa...maybe you better get some sleep, hun

Luke: *nodding* maybe...a-CHOO! ugh...

Me: Oh my... *hand on my chest* If you want, when I'm ready I'll tuck you in

Luke: *sniff* I'll be fine... Thanks hun

Me: Okay then, but I don't want to risk a cold spreading or anything

*Lucinda looked from over at our end with noted interest, then to Keith* Lucinda: I see our eldest will have a fine wife there...and certainly has meat on her bones to boot...

*Keith snored loudly*

Lucinda: *to herself* lovable blonde windbag...

Me: Wow, Luke, with sneezes like that, you could blow a wall off

Luke: *Luke lay in bed, snuggled up in his blanket, occasionally giving a loud sneeze* hehe *sniff*

Me: *Kissing him on the fore head* night hun

Luke: night

*closing the door*

Alison Gray: *My room was opposite of his, so we wouldn't be completely apart*

*He snuggled up some more in his bed, sniffling*

Luke: ACHOO!...ACHOO!... ugh...ACHOO!...

Me: Hmm...I wonder if some sort of cold medicine would help, but I doubt his parents would have anything like that around...that last one sounded pretty loud...or maybe he just sneezes very loud...

*his feet now hung more off the bottom of the bed than usual*

Me: *I slid into bed; wow, the bed felt so soft and squishy comfy*

Luke: ACHOO! *a short spurt; the bottom of the bed neared his knees*

*the bed was very comfy that I was able to drift to sleep without any noises to hear*

Luke: ACHOO! ACHOO! ugh... not good at all... *his legs hanging off the bottom, easily able to be placed on the floor*

Steve: Ugh! What's going on?

Craig: It's just Luke sneezing, Steve! Everything's fine...

Luke: ACHOO! ugh...

*the groans of his body expanding continued when he sneezed*

Luke: ACHOO! *stretch* ugh *sniff*

Jan: quiet the fuck down out there!

*Luke sat up, a little dazed from the sneezing, and his head near the ceiling, the sound of bonk and "oofff" he made*

Luke: ugh *rubbing his head*

*I awoke from all the muffled yelling outside my door, thinking it's just the usual night banter*

Luke: Alison? Erm... ACHOO! *thud!* ow!

*moaning in my sleep*

Luke: ACHOO! *crack!* oh no...

*more sneezes came from him, making them louder along with tight cracks and crumbles. By now almost everyone woke up, getting a little worried, and especially from hearing something crack*

Keith: *Keith opened the door* Now what's all the... oh my...

Luke: UGh...a little help? A-A-ACHOO! *crack, crumble* oh for the...

*I hear some even louder cracks and a French horn worth of sneezes*

Luke: *the ceiling crumbled around Luke's ears - literally* Dad... I'm SO sorry...help me! ACHOO!

*But as he sneezed, Luke continued to grow*

*with some more crumbling, Luke's head popped up on the next floor...in full view of Jan and Ginger getting a little busy* Erm...

Jan: *screaming and the sound of lips plucking off* SHUT THE FUCK UP DOWN THERE!

Luke: Hey Jan... o.o

Jan: Leave us the fuck alo... *turning over in bed to see his brother's larger and disembodied head, which now peeked up ever so much*

Luke: *dopey grin* heeeeeeee

Jan: Aww shit...*muttering and going back to business*

Luke: A-A-AaAAA...

Craig: *walking into the room where Luke's body is* What's all the hubbub...? ...ah...

Luke:...AAAAAAAAAAA-CHOO! *his shoulders breaking through*

*Crash, boom...*

*Jan turned back over again, realization of his face* Jan: Oh shit! Oh shit!

*Ginger got up to look over, and just as wild eyed*

Me: This is not good! *hearing more crashes and noises, then opening my door quickly*

Luke: *Luke's fingers wiggled* Help!

Craig: errr...errrmm... I'll get Steve! *running*

Keith: Well this is a turn up for the books...

*Keith went back to the master bedroom to wake his wife up*

*My poor dear was sitting down then, the bed underneath denting further as his lower area started to encompass the room*

*Keith slightly shook Lucinda, calling to her*

Keith: Lucy...Lucy.. wake up...your boy's "all grown up"...*shaking*

Lucinda: *groggy* All wha, mon? *getting up and flattening her hair*

Keith: You really MUST see this...

Lucinda: Oh, Keith, it's not even morning yet...

*Then there was another loud crash*

Lucinda: What the hell now?

*Keith led her into the room. Luke's hands now near the ceiling he just demolished, with a head now about to break through to the outside*

Lucinda: OOoooo… what's going on!

*Luke's hands went open-palmed* I don't know, Mum! Every time I sneeze.. it...A-..A-A...

Me: Uh oh...

Luke: AAAAA CHOOOOOOOO! *a crumbling was heard from the next floors as his hands disappeared up*

Lucinda: My baby...

Craig: *I came back with Steve* See?

Steve: Oh...my...

Craig: Anything in your book Steve?

*More sneezes came; now sounding like freight train horns*

*He flicked through quickly*

Keith: Hurry, Steve... I don't think we'll have a house by the end of this!

*even though his father didn't mean it harshly, I could sense Luke felt bad about it*

Steve: There's nothing! *flicking faster* Nothing in here... wait... Lucinda...this may sound silly at a time like this...but...do you have some lemon, honey and some hot water?

*Few more crashes brought Luke's larger head to the open air, feeling a bit of a small roof from there the chimney stack was on top of his head*

Lucinda: Now what we be needing these for?

Luke: ACHOO!

Steve: That's why *pointing up*

Lucinda: I don't see how lemon and honey would help a growing boy like him... I know a better, perfect solution for this

*I hear a slightly deep moan coming from Luke after his mother spoke*

Lucinda: Those be fine for mere mortals, but I do have something to help for this situation like before...

Steve: hmmmm...

*Without a moment's notice, Lucinda went to the kitchen and rummaged around*

Craig: *stroking my beard* this is not good...

Lucinda: *to herself* pickles...canned tomatoes...where the hell's the cabbage juice? ...Dammit, fresh out... *Out of the vegetable bin, she brought out 2 heads of cabbage and began to chop and stew them in a boiling pot. I began to walk forward into Luke's demolished room and began climbing up on him, careful not to fall and get a tight grip, until I made my way up to the outside roof, then calling down*

Me: Come on guys...up here...

*Jan and Ginger finally came down the stairs*

Craig: *I followed suit, climbing up*

*All Luke could feel was tiny hands and feet against him*

Me: There we go *getting his arms up*

*Jan wrinkled his nose and immediately clasped it* Jan: Ehh, what the fuck is that god awful smell?

*Ginger snips* Ginger: eee...it smells like...boiled cabbage?

*Everyone shot a confused look*

Ginger: this brings back to dinners with kapustas in it

*Now Jan and Ginger came up to the roof*

Jan: *to his slightly enlarged brother* Geez, bro, now you're just showing off...

Luke: *Luke pointed a finger* Quiet you... *swatting blindly*

Jan: Hey don't get defensive with me...just because you're bigger than a house doesn't mean I can't take you on...

Craig: Easy Jan o.o

*Keith settled his hand on Jan's shoulder*

Jan: I can too...

*Lucinda stirred the large steaming pot while we waited "outside"*

*Keith looked to his younger son to almost say I'm sure you can*

Ginger: *bringing her silk robe in closer* I don't get it, Keith, no matter how many times I've seen this happen, you're not even remotely shocked

Keith: *turning to Ginger* I've seen a lot of things...

Me: So...why doesn't your son becoming a giant concern you?

*Another large sneeze was coming in, Jan then grabbed Ginger and ducked for cover*

*Craig cowering behind Steve*

Keith: *Keith looked up as his son grew another few feet* Well this doesn't concern me...I'm sure he can look after himself...

Me: I...I...I'm confused... I mean...he's...

Luke: ACHOO! *crumble, bang*

Oh dear...

Keith: He has a cold...

Me: Well...yes...that's what I felt he had...but I mean...

Keith: Well...to tell the truth...this has kind of happened before...

Me: Oh?

*Ginger got back up from behind Jan, as well as Craig from Steve*

Craig: "Before"?

Ginger: What do you mean "before"?

Jan: So THAT'S why there was the goddamn awful smell of cabbage...

Craig: Huh? *looking at Jan; Keith chuckled a little*

Me: And that's what Lucinda is doing...

Keith: *nodding* precisely...

Me: Cabbage juice...

Ginger: *making an ugh noise* I couldn't stand those kapustas as a kid...why in the world use cabbage for this?

Craig: *nodding* I'd rather have Steve's suggestion...

Me: Maybe for something besides clearing the sinuses? *I stood next to Luke's blonde locks*

Craig: Hmmm...yeah...

*Luke sniffled a bit*

Jan: And big bro never liked cabbaged either...

Me: *To Luke* Looks like blueberries aren't the only thing you have a love/hate for...

Luke: Did someone mention cabbage? Hmph! *folding his arms*

*Lucinda poured the pot into a strainer, now mashing them up to a fine pulpy state*

Jan: *Imitating his mom* Alwight sweetie...open up now...

Luke: shut up...

*Luke now sounding like a kid in a bad mood*

Me: Hehe...I'm sorry hun, but if it worked before...

*Lucinda poured the large liquid mixture into a large pail and proceeded to carry it back to the room*

Lucinda: Al-right...this should be ready...

Keith: Done Lucy?

Lucinda: Indeed I am. *To Luke* Sweets, can I...get a lift?

Luke: Hmph...okay... *helping his Mother up*

Lucinda: Ooh my! *experiencing for the first time getting lifted up by a hand palm* I'm only glad this never went this far when you were a babe...but you were always tall for a boy...

Luke: hehe... A-a-aaaa-...

Craig: Brace yourselves

Alison Gray: Oh crap...

Luke: ACHOO!

Lucinda: Whoa hoo-

*the sneeze aimed somewhat downward*

Ginger: You think the neighbors are hearing this?

Craig: *I get blown back by the sneeze and lose my footing* whoa

Keith: Hehe...probably...

Jan: Geez pop... *getting back up* wish you were with us to lighten the mood whenever the hell this happens...

*Keith shrugged while Lucinda tended to Luke*

Lucinda: Now come on, hun, drink up! Don't argue with me...

Luke: *kid-like* But Mooooom...

Lucinda: It'll calm those things going on in your body

Luke: But it tastes VILE!

Lucinda: Remember how I taught you imagine it tasted like something else you can drink it down?

*Luke nodded and frowned*

Lucinda: Well...think only of that...and then you won't have to taste anything vile... and since I've made the biggest batch in years, think of more of it as something better...

Luke: okaay... *reluctantly opening his mouth*

Lucinda: And the last time I checked, nobody died from drinking cabbage *His mother poured the batch down like throwing out water*

Craig: *Luke gulped it down, pulling a disgusted face and cringing* *gulp* ugh...

Lucinda: There...I hope you thought of something good long and hard...

Me: *To Ginger* Might be an entire blueberry patch...

Craig: By that face...doubtful...

Me: *Patting down his hair* How are you feeling, hun?

Craig Whitehouse: Luke: Ugh...a bit warmer...

Me: Warmer?

Lucinda: Then it's doing its job now

*Luke nodded; his sniffles slowly going away*

Me: Least you can breathe now

*Luke grinned*

Luke: *He placed his mom softly on the ground* Thanks mom

Lucinda: My job as a mum, dear *patting his leg*

Ginger: Kind of unusual for a vampire to feel warm...

Steve: Well you should know by now he's no ordinary vampire

Me: And look at the family he keeps

*Luke rubbed his hands a little, as some of his height deteriorated*

Steve: Well, I'll be a...

Jan:...old coot?

Steve: ¬.¬

Me: Now I trust he won't shrink "all" the way down, will he Lucinda? Otherwise, he'll be small enough to carry in your skirt pocket

*Luke continued to shrink back down, some of the loose rubble falling*

*I hand my hands around that lock of hair, pulling me along with him as he shrank back down. Luke felt warmer and warmer which each foot lost, calming down more*

Me: WHOOOAAA! *hanging on for dear life as I fell down through*

*the hair around my hands getting thinner, as Luke reached to his normal size, the warmth still inside also making him feel too happy, as he shrank further down than expected*

Luke: mmmmm *feeling relaxed*

Me: Uh, honey... *watching him shrink to a smaller size still*

Craig: Hmmm ...a bit too much?

*everyone coming downstairs*

Luke: Huh?

*Luke was reaching to a nice six inch size, with me laying on my size atop the scrunched bed*

Luke: *Luke looked around* Oh for the love of...

Me: *My face scrunched in embarrassment* I'm sorry hun...I think I jinxed it for you...

Luke: no matter *hugging what he could*

Me: hehe, at least you're not really mad...

*Lucinda knelt down to where her son was*

Luke: Mad? hehe

Keith: Ahh... problematic...

Lucinda: You're right there, child... *scooping Luke into her palms and about to place him in her gown pocket*

Luke: whoa...careful, Mom...

*She fitted him in the side of her pocket at the right*

Lucinda: He is the right size for my pocket... teehee

*Luke only grinned*

Lucinda: And cute as a beetle bug

*She picked him back up into her cupped palms again to show to her husband with delight*

Keith *Keith just shook his head and grinned* You women and your pocket sized novelties...

Luke: Dad! I'm your son! Not a novelty! *waving his hands*

*Keith chuckled and rubbed Luke's head with his index finger*

Luke: Daaad! .

Keith: *continues to pet Luke* If only my old companions could see this...they would be incredibly amazed, for certain...

Me: Speaking of which...you said I'm reminded of someone you know

Keith: Ohh? *losing track while petting his miniature son*

Keith: *Keith sat next to you* Was there ever anyone in your family tree named Alice Elliot?

Me: Alice Elliot? That name is so familiar...

*Keith looked into your eyes, nodding*

Me: But I don't know anyone in the family with that name, more like it reminded me of a character from a game

Keith: Hmmm...curious...

Me: that's how I recognized you in the first place...

Keith: A...video game?

Me: *I nod* Yeah...

Keith: Fascinating... *he stroked his chin and crossed his legs* Would you mind showing me this game?

Jan: Wait a minute! You mean dad was in a video game? Where the hell are the fuckin' royalties...

Ginger: *Stamping him* Jan, Shut up!

Craig: *I bring up screenshots on my palmtop* Here, Keith...

*Keith takes the palmtop*

Keith: My word... it's her...It's Alice!

Me: Yes...but no way is there a resemblance...

Keith: *Keith shot looks between you and the palmtop* Not in appearance...but something else...

Me: Well...when I first met Luke and along many different events, he did teach me to develop Telekinesis and make barrier shields...he even gave me this long knife for a weapon...I know it's not a bible...

Keith: Hmmmm...

*While we were talking, Luke sat perched on my shoulder*

Luke: *with a tiny voice* I'd hate to interrupt...but there's a matter of returning me to normal

Me: *To Luke* That must be how I looked when I was "smaller"...

Luke:

Me: Now you're cute as a button

*Luke blushed a little*

Alison Gray: And you are right...aww...but think you can manage it on your own now that your cold's gone?

Luke: I could try, just set me down on the bed

Me: sure thing *in tune, I pick him up and place on the bed along the ruffled sheets*

Luke: wish me luck *he closed his eyes and focused*

Me: Yes dear

*Focusing hard on his original height, the changes began to take effect. He slowly but surely grew taller and taller; the part he sat on sank in as he became taller*

*Luke: *eyes still shut* How am I doing?

*By now he was half his original height*

Me: Doing good, actually

*He giggled and carried on - inch by inch he neared his original height. Everyone watched on as he grew. If anything, his parents were the most intrigued and relieved*

Craig: *Luke reached his original height and sat up* phew...

Me: hehe

Keith: That certainly was...impressive to say the least

Jan: Which was why Unc wanted him that much...

Keith: Hmmm... well we best not let him get his hands on Luke...

Lucinda: We knew Luke could do this...which was why...it was...devastating...

Keith: *placing his hand on Luke's shoulder* A skill like that shouldn't ever be toyed with

Me: And I think I can say for everyone that that's the truth

*everyone nodding in agreement*

Ginger: But can either of you also do something like this?

Me: And there was the matter of Luke becoming invisible all of a sudden...

Keith: Well as far as we know only Luke has this ability... but that may be the reason for my brother wanting him so badly...

Me: And how devastating using such a power can be...and how far to take it

Keith: *Keith nodded* My brother's crazed... and he will certainly do whatever it takes to gain this ability...

Me: *I nodded*

Keith: But enough for now...we can talk in the morning

Craig: Erm...and what about the great big hole in the roof? *pointing up*

Steve: Leave that to me! :D *flicking straight to a reversal spell for objects*

Ginger: Well, you can't tell the roofer that your son ended up becoming a giant and crashed through during the night

Craig: Looks like Steve's the man with the plan :P

*Steve began to mutter his usual Latin chants, as the debris rumbled about a little. It slowly began to rise up and reform above everyone*

Me: Wow

*It then began to glue itself together - not a crack could be seen*

Lucinda: Good as new for a 100 year old beach house

*Not one bit of brick remained, all reformed back in to the house within minutes*

Steve: there... *closing the book**...good as new

*with the house repaired everyone went back to sleep, except Luke was without a bed*

Luke: *looking at the bed* Hey Steve... *then looking to you with a grin*

Me: Hold on Luke...you can bunk with me

Luke: Never mind *towards the door as he shut it and walked with you*

Me: That is interesting, being the only one in the family to do this... what others tricks can your family do?

Luke: Wouldn't you like to know :P *Luke walked through the door to your room, explaining all he could*

*he explained about potential skills he could learn - invisibility, agility, projection, phasing...*

Me: Wait…projection and phasing? What do you mean by phasing dear? *laying down on the bed after pulling the covers*

Luke: Well I can project an image as a decoy...or walk through walls, so to speak...

Me: I understand about phasing...but projecting an image? Was it like what Craig thought down in the cave?

Luke: Precisely…

Me: Wow, oh my god... I always thought of how that ability was so uniquely amazing to look at

*Luke grinned and cuddles you*

Me: So can you do phasing?

Luke: Not yet...

Me: Still learning then?

*Luke nodded*

*snuggling in bed deeper*

Me: Well...maybe one day, you can focus on separating your molecules together to go through objects...

Luke: one day...

Me: Now for me I hope to get to sleep quicker than that, since everything was so exciting

Luke: hehe *cuddling in bed, he gives you a quick kiss* Night night hun

Me: night Lukie

*He smiled and laid his head down, drifting off*


	12. Chapter 12

*Morning came in; after everyone had breakfast, it was suggested we all break for a while before investigating the artifact in the cave again*

*Luke cuddled you at your side; everyone going about their business*

Me: hehe, oh you...

Luke: *poking your chest lightly* you what?

Me: *batting him away playfully* I can't help but feel like we're pushing our luck being very intimate at your parent's house

Luke: maybe... *looking around shiftily*

Me: Everyone seems to have some activities planned for themselves; looks like it'll be quiet and settle again like it was a few months ago, although I notice your mom has "big" plans for me in the family...

Luke: *Luke grinned* hehe true... but when she knows...she knows

Me: ahhehe. Anyway...what're you planning to do with the free time?

Keith: *Keith walked over, placing his hand on Luke's shoulder* Morning son...Are you still into a little...fencing?

Me: that certainly sounds like a noble activity *seeing if Luke got the joke*

Luke: hehe...*giving a light jab to your arm*

Me: Hee

Keith: How about it?

Luke: Errrrmmmm... *looking to you for some confirmation*

Me: Sure, you can go on... I'll be alright by myself

*Luke grinned and followed his dad* I see you later hun

Me: okay

*for a second my mind imagined scenes of marriage and in a wedding gown, at least taking a guess as to how I'd look in one*

*but even then, I also wondered about the prospect of being "literally" one of the family. Luke walked out, looking back with a grin**telepathically: Love you...**In mind: love you too*

*But anyway, curiosity got the better of me as I decided to explore the house*

Craig: *I stay at the table, still playing with my palmtop* Don't get lost, yeah...

Me: *I walked by when he said* You make it seem like you're also reading my mind

Craig: *I giggled and look up* I have a knack for it

*I breathily snorted, then left on my own. I walked down that hallway where the rooms are, Steve was near the balcony window where the screen was open for air, seeing he was busy into something*

*Steve looked out into the sea, musing over a lot of things*

*He looked deep in thought over something, I wasn't sure if he was upset, despite looking into his memories of a wife and activities with other wizards and magic users, so I decided to leave him at that*

*Moving up the stairs, I looked over from the side of the door, Jan teaching Ginger something*

Ginger: As if!

Jan: Come on babe...with a butch woman with fuckin' half a body of tattoos can do it, anyone woman can...

*I didn't want to think what that meant, so I left from there*

*it later turned out to be how to roll a cigarette into a knot inside one's mouth, and realizing that despite Ginger not being a smoker, she still kissed one that probably does on occasion*

*I didn't see Lucinda in the kitchen since morning and didn't know what else she does; anyway, I came to a door that was closed along another curve of the hallway. Opening it up, there was the usual smell of attic aromas, dusty and very nostalgic, as I walked along the creaky steps, just like a usual attic, everything was very cluttered and dusty and many items were hidden under sheets, with a small dusty window letting in very little light*

*there were antique painted portraits along the walls and many trunks*

*with each creaking footstep many things caught your eye*

Me: Wow... *to myself*

*There was a particular trunk at my left side, where there seemed to be something long and angular next to it, but I knelt down and opened the trunk first, it loudly creaked, and dust settled. Inside were old children's toys, covered with a sheet. They seemed much more like traditional toys - ABC blocks, and the sort*

*The blocks in particular seemed to be made before plastic ones became available and maybe early 20th century, but moving aside other items like baby shoes, I pull up a photo album inside was one of, from my guess was Luke, with a baby face and wrapped in a blue blanket, held by his mother who seemed to be asleep with her eyes clothes and with a glowing drip on her face; date along the back was marked October 31st, 1977 a.d.*

*There also one of a bronze skinned child, minus piercing's and glowing yellow eyes shut*

Me: He certainly had some baby fat along his cheeks then *smiling*

Alison Gray: *But for both photographs, something caught me off guard. Granted, Keith must've taken at least some of them since he was in ones with both boys birth, but there was another man in them. His nose was slightly pointed, wearing regular glasses with blonde hair tied back into a short pony tail. I wondered who this person was. Inside the photo album had information of the boys, inches, weight, etc. but also had written markings of who was resided and the godfather, both mentioned uncle: "Dr. Emmett Gerald-Valentine"*

Me: I've never seen him before... *looking in, there was also a mention of Joachim and Hildegard and uncle and aunt respectively, yet Doc was also their uncle...no way...*

*It was intended for both Jan and Luke, but Luke seemed to have the most changes going on in measurements. Each of the written dates notched in showed Luke's height changes varied, from an inch or more a few months to a few years*

Me: Is this why he was so interested? Did he knew ahead of time? But if this is the case, why did from the time being didn't Luke become so immensely bigger?

*looking further, at one point at seven years old, he was then about three feet or so in height, I didn't know if that was normal for a seven year old. But obviously, no other height markings are noted*

Me: Something must've happened...they were probably taken away by then... but then... lying that they were dead?

*Still so many questions boggled me*

*I placed my fingers on the board, feeling the notches and words*

Me: I really need to ask them this. I need to let Luke know...

*the wood seemed different somehow. And now a tad wider than it once was*

Me: Huh? That's strange...

*it now seemed taller too, as did most of the surroundings*

Me: Hey, what is this...?

*now the lettering on the wood seemed bigger, taller, deeper...*

Me: Oh no! Eeeee... *squealing out like a girl in an anime*

*I realized I was shrinking away, a light around me making it so; everything was slowly towering over me. I stopped at, according to the chart, about six inches or so and now tall enough to stand up, albeit looking around frantically*

Me: Oh...oh...

*I heard some scurrying then, peeking out from a path between 2 trucks were two beady eyes. A dusty little mouse came out, wrinkling its whiskers*

Me: *I turned around* Huh!

Mouse: *squeak*

Me: I hope... it's not a mangy one...

Craig Whitehouse: *the mouse got closer, looking a little curious*

Me: D-don't be...scared *unsure if I was saying this to myself or the mouse* I'm about...the size... as you... are...

*the mouse tilted its head, the slowly crawled to you, sniffing*

Me: Eh eh eh... *standing still as best I could* Th-this proves that even...mice scurry about in Jamai...ca...

*the mouse curled around you and blinked*

Me: Eeh... *where's a piece of cheese when you need it. I gave it a quick, comforting pet along its back, hoping it won't jump and scratch, it relaxed and acted almost cat-like when petted*

Me: Yes...*I continued another long fur pet*

*it rubbed itself against you and ran up behind you, forcing you onto its back*

Me: ooh my. O-okay...so you're a friendly mouse...that lives up here...

Mouse: *squeak*

Me: hee...Wait...you can... understand me?

*the mouse shuffled a bit, squeaking; the mouse started to shuffle to the door you entered in*

Me: Hmm? Where are you going, little mouse? *I then heard some large creaking noises*

Mouse: SQUEAK!

Me: What is it?

*the mouse carries you to a hiding place as the door opens*

Me: Whoa! *cough* dust...

Craig: Hello? *I walked in slowly* Allie, you in here?

Mouse: SQUEAL!

Me: Luke! No, little mouse, it's okay!

Craig: Allie? *looking confused and seeing the chest and height chart; at the dust on the floor* ...footprints?

Me: *I realized oddly that I thought it was Luke for some reason, I wonder if he heard it in his mind?*

*While Keith and Luke fenced* *clang clang* *Luke stopped and fell backwards from Keith's stabbing motion. He had a concerned look on his face*

Keith: *panting* what's the matter?

Luke: Alison...something's wrong...*looking in the direction of the exit*

*By then Craig noted the footprints and left the attic*

Me: I wonder if he's going for help... *I petted the mouse again* I know someone will come for me...

*Luke rushed back from his fencing, and hurried upstairs, bumping into me in the hall. He stood outside the attic door and placed his hand on the handle*

Mouse: SQUEAK! *sniff*

Me: Little mouse...

*the mouse shuffled a little as Luke opened the door, stepping in*

Me: See?

Mouse: eeek eeek

*Luke heard the squeaking and knitted his eyebrows down*

Luke: What the...?

*I held onto the mouse*

*Luke looked around a little, then eventually looked down*

Me: Careful there... just hope that now he won't make a bad step...

*he knelt down, then turned to the direction to the mouse*

Luke:...A... Alison?

Me: Uh...hi...honey…

Luke: What happened to you? *reaching out*

Mouse: grrr eek.

Me: No, no! *petting the mouse, trying to hold on to it from attacking*

*the mouse shuffled a little*

Me: He's a good guy, he's a good guy...

Mouse: eeek... *sniff sniff*

*Luke nodded*

Me: I think...the mouse really likes me... *stating the obvious* Better be careful with it, hun...it's very ornery

*the mouse then steps aside and scurries away*

Me: ...so much for normalcy...

Luke: hehe *placing his hand down for you*

*feeling the cloth of his gloves with my hands as I climbed on*

Me: I have a feeling this is getting very common place for us to be on each other's hands...

Luke: True... how DID this happen to you anyway? *walking out onto the landing upstairs*

Me: *before he gets farther out, I pointed* I think...it was that...height chart there... *he turned around and walked back to the attic*

Luke: this one? *pointing*

Me: Mhm

Luke: Oh my... *investigating it* My old chart...and my toys... *looking at the chest*

Me: hehehe You actually remember them...

Luke: I do... *looking at all his old toys, taking him back years*

Me: How much... *settling down* do you remember as a kid?

*He then looked at the open album and saw newborn pictures of him and Jan*

Luke: *Luke sat cross-legged, looking through the photo album* not this far back...

Me: I know, but...hey, there's more photos of "him"...

Luke: *turning to the photo* hmmm...

*pointing as I stood on his crossed leg*

*Luke stared at the photograph, confused; constantly focusing on Doc*

Me: But wouldn't it be him? I mean...he looks different in these...

Luke: He does...

Me: Maybe he can alter his appearance as well...

*Luke nodded and still focused on him*

Me: And then there's you and Jan's height chart...

Luke: hmmm...

Me: Honey?

Luke: *still staring* what made him turn...?

Me: But...there's evidence that he's older than he appears in these photos, it even says how old he was in them. And with Millennium being from World War 2...

*Luke nodded*

Me: Maybe what made him turn isn't the real question... but, how did he turn prior to joining Millennium then? And how could they not know? Why he wouldn't let you die so easily... oh honey... Even before all this...you dealt with the idea of being taller than normal...

*he nodded again*

*I could hear his loss of words of himself thinking he was a monster... except the one time was to lash out at Alucard...but that's something not to bring up now*

Me: I...you're not a monster! *shaking my head*

*feeling my face heat up*

Me: I don't care what anyone says about you! I know you're not like that! And even then...there was no choice but to step into the darkness regardless of regretting what you do! Or even did! I was worried at first about that, but now...so much has happened! So much together...and still you've been a gentleman! It's not like I'm an angel myself and I have my doubts, but still...and even without you...I would've never have learned the things I do now! My skills, my talents! It really makes me feel special and important! And a monster can't do that.

*he slowly started to grin*

Me: We all know he's wrong! That's why he can't use you like that! To lose everything know is too unbearable! *tears coming down* And whatever he's done to go astray, whatever it is, don't take that path! Otherwise... *slight sob*

*he wiped your tears with his huge index finger*

Me: *sob sob* And I know...this is really scary...doing all this and all the threats that come with it, but I can't back out now of this! Not when so much is on the line! I *wiping my cheek with my back hand* believe in you. I don't want to lose you.

*Luke looked at the photo book, slowly closing it and placing it back into the chest. He looked to you in your shrunken form and grinned*

Luke: *He rested you on his knee, and reached behind him* I was meaning to do this at a different situation...

Me: Huh? But...are you alright? I wasn't sure if you were listening since you were looking at the book for so long...

Luke: *from his back pocket he pulls out a small red velvet box* I'm more than alright hun... *he grinned more* and having thought about this long and hard...it was clear to see that this wasn't a tall task...er... *realizing his pun*

Me: heh...

*presenting the box, he opened it slowly* Luke: Alison...*as the box is fully opened to reveal an old, but still incredibly beautiful, diamond ring*... will you marry me?

Me: Haah! *the diamond was almost as big as my head...and it glittered from the dusty window lights*

*Luke grinned*

Me: Uh...uh...um... *I was fleeing so flustered now. After telling Luke everything that went on in my head when I looked inside the truck, and now this...it's like you don't know what to say or do*

*my eyes glittering like the diamond**my heart was thumping*

*Luke's smile started to fade, hoping he didn't just ruin anything*

Me: No...don't leave that smile... *it might sound corny later, but I didn't care at the moment*

*he started to smile again*

Alison Gray: I don't want you to be unhappy that way...Not ever...And...so...

Luke: *Luke grinned, placing the ring aside for a second and stroking your hair* I know it was all of a sudden...but it felt this was the time. I love you so much and I can't help but think that we're meant for this... And after a lot of thought, will you marry me?

Me: *smiling* ...yes *although it came out like a squeak as pitched as the mouse's*

Luke: *Luke grinned more, and picked up the ring* Erm...it maybe a little bigger than it... *trailing off, trying to figure out how to put it on*

Me: here...*grabbing the sides*

*showing him how to put it around me*

Me: eh...I think it may be too small for my waist...

Craig Whitehouse: Luke: hmmm

Me: I'll just... *grabbing the sides and holding around there* I'll just hold it for now

Luke: okay hun... *petting your head*

Me: hehe Oo...*keeping it in balance* has some weight to it still...*something started warming up inside me, was it glee or something else common when growing? Either way, I set the ring down on Luke's palm*

Me: Something's bubbling...

Luke: bubbling...? *looking as there was some rumbling, which felt like a small vibration to him*

Me: ...And I don't think it's just marital bliss... *feeling a tug "upward", my body starting shooting up* whhoooooaaaaa...

*Luke's eyes went wide as I soon reached 3 feet, my body expanded upward still, stopping and slowing when I return to normal*

*Luke grinned and quickly embraced you*

Me: Oh!

*well, at least something else good came out of this: I end up normal size. Luke giggled and lifted my hand, sliding the ring onto my finger, softly gasping, with another hug back from me, the time between us was quiet but lively*

*just then, some clanking sounds were heard in the back of the attic room*

*Luke quickly turned around, looking at the back*

* Lucinda poked her head out, pulling back the dusty sheets from her head and coughing as she muttered*

Luke: Mom? o.O

Lucinda: Son of a...trying to find some European strainer up here and you get trapped... I heard you coming up here, Allie, but there was too much crap in here I didn't think you'd hear me...

*Luke cuddles you more, pulling you closer - feeling a little awkward*

Lucinda: But don't think I didn't hear what was goin' on here...now was this why you asked me for my engagement ring, Lukie? *her tone happy and sincere*

Luke: Errrr... *nodding*

*Luke smiled*

*Lucinda started whooping and coughing, on account of extra dust that settled in the air*

Luke: let's get out of here... *gazing into your eyes*

*he walks out, with his arm around your waist...a faint squeaking heard behind*

Lucinda: You're father proposed to me just outside of that Blue Castle back in Transylvania...so this is not quite what I thought as romantic...

Me: Oh wait...*I didn't want to, but I reluctantly pulled away, I knelt down, pursing my lips to make a squeak-like mouse*

Mouse: *the mouse was in the middle of the room, shuffling and sniffling* squeak...

Me: *play talking* come on, little mouse... come on...

Mouse: SQUEAK! *it shuffled closer really quickly*

*holding out my hands, it walked into them*

Luke: hehe...a new pet?

*the mouse squeaked*

Me: heh, yeah...*turning back over with the grey mouse's tail moving and whiskers wiggling* can I keep him?

Lucinda: eek! That thing's been biting holes into my old church dresses!

Luke: hehe sure... *possibly doing it as a rebel thing against his Mom, gauging her reaction*

Me: It'll be in a cage sometimes...just in case...

*the mouse squeaked again*

Lucinda: *deep sigh* A-right fine, but if it decides to chew toy my white Sunday best... *hits the side of her fingers against her other fingers to indicate a mousetrap*

Mouse: eeek!

Me: I'll make sure, Lucinda...I promise *leaning closer*

Lucinda: my baby's getting married, married, married! *Hugging and kissing back*

Luke: hehe *caught in a kind of group hug*

*When we came back down, we spread the good word*

Craig: Congratulations

Jan: *teasing* Who's the lucky broad?

Craig: *I laughed and shook my head*

Ginger: *squealing* ooooo, luckieee girl!

*Steve shook Luke's hand, offering his congratulations too*

Jan: *grinning mischievously* Now you're finally gonna get some, bro!

Craig: And one more, then you cross the line Jan haha

*I felt very warm in the face, hoping it was the light-headed moment of being engaged, not knowing what it would feel like*

Lucinda: A better day to celebrate amid all this war...

*But then my stomach started feeling jumpy, my head hurting, nauseated; I quickly excused myself and went for the ground floor bathroom*

Craig: Hmmm... I wonder what's wrong... *my eyes following you*

*I puke into the toilet, dry-heaving*

Craig: whoa... o.o

Luke: *Luke walked to the door* Hunny...you okay?

*hearing the sounds from behind the closed door*

Me: *gulp* I'm...fine...just a little nauseous...


	13. Chapter 13

*the following day, everyone had set out to the beach where we encountered Luke's parents*

Ginger: Sure is a nice day to take a swim...

*Keith walked on ahead towards the cave*

Craig: *I nodded* yup...pity I didn't pack any swimming gear... :P

Me: Well, I'm not sure how inclined you are, but...I think you could use just your underwear...

Craig Whitehouse: Naaah...and before you say it Jan...no I'm not skinny dipping ¬.¬

Jan: Hey, I was gonna say that nobody wants to see your fuckin' junk sweeping about *moving his hand back and forth in a metronome manner*

Craig: *tut...shaking head* you won't, man... beside I think we should catch up with Keith

*We did so, finding us back to the cave opening from a few days before*

*Keith looked it over and nodded. Steve was joining in on that, as I stood reading off my palmtop as usual*

Keith: Hmmm... *walking in, Steve and I followed*

Me: What is it Keith?

Keith: Something's...different...

Ginger: A bad different?

*Keith nodded, inspecting the walls*

*The brightness along the signs had a different color scheme*

Keith: This isn't good... Luke?

*Luke gave you a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over*

Me: The colors here have a purplish color to the signs, I think they were white or yellow the first time we saw them...

*Keith nodded, running his hand along them*

*Once he did this, they began to glow even brighter*

Craig: OH crap o.o *I watched on from a distance*

*the purple light shone intensely bright, as Keith was sucked in...and the suction was beginning to grab a hold of you and Luke*

Luke: Agh...!

Eeek!

*Luke was dragged in*

*I grabbed the sleeve of Luke's jacket shirt, pulling him back*

*Luke tried to hold on, but this only made the suction stronger, pulling you too*

Me: Eee! *feeling myself get dragged in*

Craig: OH CRAP! *running in an attempt to help, just bump into a barrier*

Me: Craig!

Craig: *rubbing my head* ow...

*Luke didn't let go as you were pulled closer to the symbol*

Me: Eeee!

*and within moments you were sucked in too - purple hazes and lights surrounding you as you were a first pulled, then just falling*

*Luke and Keith had already hit the ground*

*it was so bright in this surround place and feeling myself just float along, like going down the downward corridor of an Alice in Wonderland tale set to wild runes*

*upon hitting the ground Luke and Keith helped you up to your feet. I nodded in thanks*

*Luke looked around. Everyone stood inside a cold metallic room with barely any light*

Me: Oooh... *the walls felt cold to the touch*

Luke: This isn't good...

Keith: How so?

Luke: I feel like I've been here before...

Me: Just this room?...or outside of it?

Luke: everything about this place...it just seems...familiar…

*on those words, a few holes opened up, which began to spray out a gas*

Keith: *gasp*

Me: *cough*

*the gas kept coming, everyone inhaling it*

Luke: *cough, cough, gasp*

Me: *gasp, breathe, cough*

*Keith fell to the floor with a heavy thud, as soon did Luke*

Me: Luke..Kei...aah...*I lose sight and conscience, my view blurring*

*when I woke up, I wasn't sure of where Luke or Keith was, but I felt groggy and had something slightly pinch me at the side. It looked long and metallic and it was pointed against my left side, where as I was tied along my wrists and ankles against something*

Doc: zere... all done *removing the needle and placing it down on a nearby table*

Me: Aah! *gasping out from the pinch*

Doc: shhshhshhhh

Alison Gray: Doc?

Doc: yes dear hehe don't be so startled...

What's going on here! Where's Luke and Keith!

Doc: you'll know in good time...

Me: What was that needle for?

Doc: *ignoring the comment, he looked at a computer scheme* That technician of yours is certainly good at his vork...

Me: *Shocked* What did you say?

Doc: zee nanites of course... *swiveling the desktop monitor into view*

*Gasp*

Doc: It seems zat not just your husband is useful after all hehehe... *pointing at your ring*

Me: We-we're only engaged!

Doc: vell... *rubbing his hands*... soon to be husband... either way, he's just as useful...

*gathering up in my mouth, I hawk and spit at him*

Doc: *tut tut, shaking his head*

Doc: don't do zat...you'll dehydrate yourself... *he turned to the PC, analyzing the nanites*

Alison Gray: *I breathe deeply in and out in anger*

Doc: interesting indeed...

Me: I'd like to know exactly what sort of sick idea you have with that comment!

Doc: just a biological fact...but...*urging to go off topic* now zat I know zeese little creepies are inside you... I may as well try a little experiment on you myself...

Doc: *he tapped a few keys, muttering a few things* ...tune into zee frequency... decode... encrypt...aaaaand... *he hits the enter key*

*Still struggling to get out*

Computer: gas production...engaged...

Doc: SUCCESS! :D

Me: What?

Doc: *Doc chuckled then slowly turned around* Gas production...within minutes I have turned your little protective minibots into something zat could spell your doom! *he poked your tummy* you little friend should learn to encrypt properly...

Me: hep...*feeling the poking sting*

Doc: ho hooooo I'm going to enjoy zis...

Me: Please! If I'm useful to you, why try and kill me?

Doc: Hehe...what makes you think I couldn't clone you? *raising an eyebrow*

Me: It wouldn't be the genuine article!

Doc: genuine article or not...it would be identical... heehe...heee...

Me: Ulp...*feeling nauseous again, and out of the worst time! Trying to hold it back, I didn't know why I was feeling nauseous all of a sudden, even since yesterday*

*Doc tilted his head, giving a confused look*

Me: Ulmp! urp! Oohh

Doc: hmmm...curious... zee effect should have started happening by now... *turning to his PC, he doubled the frequency, suspecting the nanites are misbehaving*

Me: Aah! *something else started happening to me besides the real need to throw up*

Doc: *Doc laughed at your cry* At last...*turning to notice your tummy blowing up slowly*

Me: Aah... *moaning loudly*

*Doc kept laughing with maniacal joy* hehe too much? *rubbing your tummy - now resembling a 6 months pregnant belly*

Me: Ahah! Stop it

Doc: *sniggers* *shakes his head as he continues to rub your stomach, as it quickly reaches 9 months*

Me: *Forced to swallow back in and deal with the nausea now smaller* Damn it, stop it!

Doc: no... *rubbing as your belly blew up like a beach ball, the gas now moving to other places - your boobs like 2 balloons growing bigger by the second, spreading to your arms and legs as they plumped up*

Me: Ahah!

Doc: *Doc gave your breasts a quick squeeze and making notes* hmmm... *nodding his head*

Me: AAH!

*Feeling like a tortured girl in an anime hentai, against my will and forced upon by a sick bastard*

Doc: *stroking his chin* not long now...zee experiment will be over soon

*Right now, I wondered to myself why I enjoy inflation, but scared and used out of mind in this. Could it be Doc had obvious plans for me? Right now, I hope Luke can hear my thoughts...*

*Doc chuckled as you continued to bloat - your breasts now covering your view, forced up by your enormous belly*

Me: Eee! *I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to look at him look at me, forcing out the stretching skin sounds*

*you ballooned more and more, your limbs sucking in to your inflating body, no resembling a more round shape*

Me: rrmph! *the rounded areas of my shoulders nudge against my neck and pressed along my chin and head*

Doc: *it then began to slow down* Doc: ahhh...done! hehe *chuckling* Now I know what you may be thinking *patting your tummy* *Doc imitated a flute*

Me: Eeh! *feeling gleely shocked when he imitated the flute*

Doc: Maybe Frisky would help you? HA! *poking your tummy*

Me: Ahh!

*walking back to the PC he hit another key with released the shackles. Instantly you begin to float*

Me: HAAAH!

*If I thought like Jan, I too would call him a sick bastard, seeing into my deepest thoughts and taunting me with them, my face fleeing more red*

Doc: *he chuckled loudly as you floated to the ceiling* And zee experiment is over... you can join your precious Luke now hahaha *clicking a button, the ceiling opened up and he walked away, humming the oompa loompa song to himself and laughing out loud*

Me: Wait! Stop!

*by now he was gone as you floated up and away. I groaned out in frustration, flapping my useless hands*

Me: *saying to myself* If I can ask Craig to do the same exact thing to him, by God I would...

*the wind picked up, blowing you in a northerly direction*

Me: OOohh! *the wind blowing me away like a real untethered balloon*

*the vents fans blowing you in the direction of some more labs, Luke's voice could be heard in the distance "Stop JABBING ME! GRRR"*

Me: *softly saying* Luke?

Luke: *"GRRR! STOP IT!"*

*Whoosh* *The vents hum again and the air pushes me outward more, you neared an open vent where Luke's yelling was coming from*

Me: *Seeing slowly up ahead* Luke!

Luke: Alison!

*Luke came into few, a full-grown giant at 50 feet, tied down on his back. Around him were many pygmies like scientists - like lab-coat wearing tribes men, prodding and poking Luke with sharp sticks*

Me: What are they doing to him? *still floating outward along, and since could heard me somehow, I was probably a small dot moving along from his view*

Luke: *poke* AGH! STOP IT!

*another gust of wind blew you out into the lab they were testing on him*

*Luke struggled as they continued to poke him. In the far corner was Keith, passed out on an operating table*

Me: *sighing* I got to help him! *Squinting* Is that.. Keith?

*Luke growled aggressively*

Me: *Then a thought came in* The nanites...even thought it was done on the computer...I wonder if... Alright...nanites...you've been good so far to me...don't fail me now...*and with that, I took a deep breath in*

Doc: *the doors swiftly opened* Ahh Luke... I see you're growing up quite nicely? hehe

Luke: GRrrr!

*Doc joins in on the prodding*

Doc: hmmm...could I have a needle please? *holding his hand out as a pigmy lab rat handed him one*

*with a swift jab, he extracted some of Luke's blood*

Luke: GRRRR stop it!

Doc: zee more you struggle, boy, zee harder it vill be... *Doc extracted Luke's blood and quickly tested on it near Keith, looking under a microscope*

*hearing the conversation as I bloat out on my own. What was Doc planning now?*

Doc: hmmm very interesting...

*I continue to breath in longer and deeper in while breathing as much as normal, by rotund puffy body slowly expanding out, despite that I was also lowering myself down and out of sight*

Doc: I see zat your body never stopped...*looking at the sample under the scope*

*Luke knew what the cryptic thought meant*

Luke: *Luke struggled again* Grrr... You're not going to get away with this!

*Puff puff puff* *rapidly blowing out like a blowfish*

Doc: heheh... *he stepped away from the microscope, now holding a new needle and a small container*

Doc: recognize this? *dragging out a serum from its container into the needle*

*Luke gasped as his eyes went wide*

*Puff puff* *Hard to tell how much bigger I was getting, but I'm guessing more than twice the size before, my head slowly rising up as my body rounded more; breathing in and feeling my entire body bloat out like the feeling of inhaling the same way to see my stomach bloat out*

*Doc then lifted Keith's limp arm, rolling up his sleeve*

*I was becoming just as tall as I can see the shocked expression on my love's face, my girth width widening further, touching against a sort of metallic rectangle block and the adjacent wall*

Luke: you DARE give him that stuff and I'll..

Doc: You'll vhat? *raising an eyebrow*

Me: Heh...heh...heh... *breathing in more deeply and quickly*

*Doc quickly injects Keith with the serum*

Luke: NO!

Me: *Blowing up bigger and watching the injection take place* Oh my god!

*some poking had stopped on Luke's shoulder as a few pygmies watched a ballooning body grow bigger and bigger and bigger, if anything, I was probably close to ten feet from the "ground" as I expanded more, I heard a sudden swish and pop from my left side, feeling it poke me as I heard it mutter a purr*

*Doc chuckled as Keith winced in his knocked out state, his body beginning to grow taller*

Doc: hehe yes...

Schrodinger: Mew...vell...zee fraulien certainly is a big one...

Me: Ah! *feeling another poke* Eh! Eh! *Trying to push myself out, moving the metallic board away, and leaving Schrodinger to disappear with an "eek"*

*The board made a deep, scratching sound along the floor*

Doc: hmmm! *looking in the direction of the sound*

*I was free to become rounder and bigger, continuing to breathe in. The lab rats were about to defend themselves, but where squished along my rolling body*

*Even Luke tried to look*

Lab rats: eeeek *squish, bloomp*

Luke: ...Allie?

Craig Whitehouse: Doc: ahhhhhhhh *chuckles* it seems the nanites are working incredibly well...

*Swishpop* *Schrodinger appeared almost next to Doc, sitting crossed legged*

Me: *My eyes now shut tight, telling myself in my mind "keep em closed, just concentrate"* That's... what you...think...

Doc: hmmmm...

Schrodinger: Vell, Doc...looks like you got more than you bargained for...

Doc: maybe so... *grinning and nodding*

*then, when I felt I was big enough, I stopped deeply inhaling and remained stable. With a bit of momentum, I rocked back and forth, giving myself a rolling motion, heading toward the other pygmy team*

*Schrodinger looked over to the giant Valentine*

Luke: *Luke struggled more* Grrr

*The cat boy had only black felt cat ears at the top of his head, which flapped with curiosity; he also wore a Hitler Youth uniform with black socks that go up below his knees and shoe-like boots*

Doc: feisty yes? *petting Schrodinger*

Schrodinger: *Schrodinger pulled away* Look vho's talking...

*Doc shrugged*

*Then looking over his shoulder* And I guess that's the elder Valentine, Ja? I just hope you don't screw this vone up, Docy...

Doc: yes... *watching Keith fidget as he grew past 10 feet*

*My rocking boulder body made a turn after the group ran the other way, now in the direction of the 2 Nazi's*

Pygmies: agghh ruuuuunn!

Doc: oh no o.o

Luke: *Luke struggled more, managing to break free a little* GRrr ah-HA!

Schrodinger: Ciao! *then he disappeared*

*Doc looked on wide-eyed as you rolled into the wall, squishing him and the pygmies, knocking Keith's table over and letting him roll off to the side, still growing taller*

Me: *quaking* Pay back's a bitch, Ja? *trying to sound funny in the midst of danger*

*Luke sat up*

*Turning my head over and looking over to Luke, hearing a bit of squeaking as I did so*

Luke: *Luke crawled over to you* Are you ok hun?

*Keith still grew inch by inch*

Me: ...Never better...although, when we get out of this, I have a request to put in to Craig...

Luke: which is?

Me: I'll tell you later...but...you think...you can roll me aside so we can a talk with a certain evil relative?

Luke: sure *he rolls you slowly aside*

Me: Ooohh...

Doc: *dazed* uuuuuuuurrrrrrr

Me: *Joking to Luke* Think FAism is hereditary?

Luke: hehe

Me: I think if I play my cards right, next time, you'll be down there

Luke: hehe oh my ... :P

Me: But, other matters now...

Doc: aa-eeeeee o.o *cough*

Luke: think he's had enough?

Keith: *Keith was now nearing Luke's height and gathered himself* OH...my..word...

Me: *To Luke again* Your dad!

Me: He's laughing?

Luke: I guess he is... o.o

Keith: hehehe

Luke: Think we should leave him to it? *whispered*

Me: I'm...just as confused.. as he is oddly curious

*Luke nodded as he saw his Dad stood up and bump his head*

Me: oh! *wincing myself* The ceiling's shorter than expected...

*Luke nodded and grinned, oddly poking your bloated body. Doc was still dazed and slouching against the wall he was crushed against*

Oh! My ring... *trying to feel my left hand*

Luke: It's still there *running it around your finger*

Me: Oh good, but something should be done to get us out of here...

Doc: *still dazed* uurrr congratulations it's a boy eeeee uurrrrh

Luke: What?... o.O

Doc...or a girl... urghh

Me: What?

Doc: *coming to* ugh... ah...

Luke: What did you just say? *his voice bellowing*

Me: Luke...I know you once stepped on your car, but you think you'd ever step on someone?

Doc: NO NO! *panic running through his voice* I'll tell you... *sigh* Congratulations...you are pregnant... ugh

Me: WHAT?

Doc: May I go now? *scurrying backwards*

Schrodinger: *from somewhere* Oh Doc, you're zuch a vet blanket... Do vhat you normally do and open up a portal and get out!

Doc: grrrr ¬.¬ *he crawled off, then ran*

*it was now me, Luke and Keith in the laboratory, each of us big in our own way*

*I held my eyes closed and thought of being smaller, letting the air out of me, then I heard some faint hissing that became louder, the skin below me squeaking inward as I shrank. Luke and Keith watched in intrigue, shriveling with ease as I became smaller and less round; my body reverting to a torso shape with thick limbs still when I got back to my normal height and continued slowly deflating*

Luke: oooo :P

*with some skin stretching into place, I was back to my normal shape*

Luke: hehe my turn *he closed his eyes, trying to focus*

*Luke focused harder than usual, shrinking down from 50 feet to 40...30...*

*I was left in thought while he dwindled, feeling the diamond ring on my left hand and thinking about the true possibility of being pregnant*

*he neared his normal height as he noticed you in thought*

Me: *I looked over* Well, you're back to your usual look...

Luke: *Luke nodded then gave you a cuddle* Think what he said was true?

Mw: Hmm...

Keith: *out of his slight stupor, Keith looked over to us* Hmmm... so *referencing to his current state* what is the plan?

Me: There has to be a way out of here...

Keith: *Keith looked around* Perhaps I could use my current size to an advantage? *looked at a large crack in the ceiling*

Me: That would be terrific!

*Keith let his hand down for both you and Luke to step onto*

Me: Oh, thank you, still gentlemanly as usual

Keith: hehe...anytime dear *placing both you and Luke in his shirt pocket he proceeded to punch away at the ceiling*

Me: Oh my! *hearing the sounds of cracking and heavy debris*

Keith: *thump* ugh! *thump* GRR!

*THUMP!* *the ceiling began to crumble to the ground*

Me: *a scent of lilacs caught my nose as I said* Progress!

Luke: Keep going dad!

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

Keith: Ah-Ha! *He began to climb out of the broken ceiling, stepping out of the building*

Me: Whoa!

Keith: that didn't take much time at all...I could actually get used to this hehe

Me: Hehe...so I take it being "taller" is something extraordinary?

Keith: *nodding* exactly

Me: *turning to Luke* take some pointers dear :P

Luke: ¬.¬ hehe

*Keith walked into the horizon*


	14. Chapter 14

*We returned to the spot where the cave was, greeting my the shocked, upward expressions of Jan, Ginger and Steve, explaining as we were all carried back to the house, and Lucinda had the same upward shocked expression at seeing her husband monstrously larger*

*Keith winked at his wife, with a cheeky grin*

*Lucinda only responded by lulling her head back and fainting on the steps*

Craig: Eeep... erm...

*She recovered fine after Steve gave her his own brand of smelling salts*

Steve: Right...that's one problem sorted out... next would be yours *pointing at Keith*

Keith: Hmmmmm... any suggestions?

Steve: One... *walking outside and taking a seat on the beach area, cross-legged and breathing slowly*

Keith: Meditation? *confused*

*Lucinda woke up and felt her head, slightly moaning*

*Steve nodded*

Craig: Are you okay Mrs. Valentine? *taking a seat next to her*

Lucinda: Aye aye aye...I thought I was dreaming...

Luke: hehe definitely not a dream at all

*Lucinda turned around and found Keith, the same size from outside the house. Keith sat down cross-legged also, causing some ground rumbles, being talked through the motions by Steve*

*Lucinda rapidly blinked* *Then she pointed out*

Lucinda: Now what in Davy Jones Locker just happened here?

*So, Luke and I helped explained what happened, which prompted Lucinda to respond in the usual "classy" manner*

Lucinda: I KNEW you should'a taken me with you! And I didn't even get to kick that CRACKER'S ass?

Luke: Calm down, mother... Allie did that for you *giving you a wink*

Lucinda: Oh well I HOPE she did! Has legs that could crack a coconut

Luke: hehe...*not wanting to actually say how*

*which I thought was a good call, but the prior episode also had me remember those cryptic words uttered by Doc, repeating in my head*

*Luke pulled you closer*

Me: I'm sorry...please excuse me... *I moved quickly away before anyone saw my eyes glitter*

Craig: hmmm... *I looked confused, as did Luke...but more worried than anything*

*I went into my room and promptly locked it so I won't be disturbed, as I fell onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, my tears now out and a pillow to hold*

Ginger: Now I thought you said you were the only that can do this, Luke... ya never know... *saying this as she was unsure why Luke looked worried all of a sudden*

Jan: Bro and Als just said it before Ging! Took it in the arm...

*Luke nodded and walked upstairs*

*my heart fluttered when I heard footsteps closing in, but I continued to ignore it*

Luke: *knocking at the door* Hunny...can I come in?

*I turned over to my side on the bed, the pillow squeezed under my weight, my eyes still closed and the tears kept flowing*

Luke: ...please? *a slight sad tone in his voice*

*But I still kept quiet, feeling even worse for not letting him in*

*Luke stood there waiting...he then took a seat on the floor in the hallway and sighed*

*I wanted to so badly say how sorry I was, but since there is no doubt Doc is a real doctor, regardless of how evil he is, only he would see what was really going on in my body. But I pulled my legs in closer and sobbed a little more*

Luke: *Luke kept waiting, unsure what to do* Hunny...please let me in...Whatever it is we can talk about it...

*I continued crying, my sobs choking up my words, keeping me from speaking. Then Luke had an idea. Luke quickly stood up and closed his eyes. Focusing hard he stepped forward a few times, feeling every part of him seem solid, like brick, then soon as himself. He opened his eyes to find he now stood in the room*

Me: *I opened my eyes again, and quickly stood up* Oh!

Luke: phew! Well...that's phasing scratched off the list...

*He took a seat at the bottom of the bed, looking at you*

Luke: If this is all about what Doc said...

*I eased away a bit, my head on the other pillow, not exactly looking at my hun*

Me: *softly*...how can it be if we never did it?

Luke: well...*looking down at his feet*

Me: we did? *lifting up* How? When?

Luke: It was... *shyly looking up* ...the ring...

Me: What! What do you mean the ring? How can a ring get you pregnant?

Luke: *sighs* come on Allie... after all the stuff we've been through, don't you think that this CAN happen?

Me: I know...but a ring? Unless it was some fertility ring

Luke: Kind of... it's a love thing... *twiddling his thumbs*

Me: *sighing* now I feel like I'm being yelled at... *the pillow tighter*

Luke: sorry... *looking down and frowning* the ring... detects how in love the couple are, and decides on whether it is "time" or not...

Me: it does? Like it was charmed to do this?

*Luke nodded, still frowning*

Then...it showed how in love we are?

Luke: *Luke nodded again*...I love you so much...

Me: *I clasped my hands tighter* I...love you...but... I was so close to being mad at you if you... but where did you get this ring?

Luke: my mother...

Me: your mom? and...she said it was years ago when she was proposed to...

*nodding* Luke: Once the ring "knows" there's enough love... it happens...

Me: almost like...a different kind of Immaculate Conception?

*Luke nodded again*

Me: Oh wow...so there's an upside and a down side to something like this... but even though the ring says we're ready...why don't I feel ready?

Luke: You could be nervous... *sliding closer*

*I immediately lunged onto him, crying*

Me: How can I ever be ready! I never like being around kids, even though I always preach that it's important to never hurt them!

*Luke hugged you tight*

Me: And even though we've done many things together, I still feel like there isn't enough time without it

Luke: *Luke shushed you* You'll be fine hunny

*sniff*

*my pet mouse, Squeaky, was in its cage shuffling in the bedding and placed its paws along the wire cage*

Me: ...and what about what we have, inside? What if our powers are passed down to them, but for the worst?

Luke: Well as parents we must teach them to use their powers wisely *cuddling you*

Me: Yes, yes... but I feel that I might become anxious again and do something I'll regret...

Luke: *Luke cuddled even more and gave a light kiss on your cheek* You'll do a fantastic job as a mother

Me: and I know it's coming from you because I don't see that... and I might overuse everyone else's help if they ask to help out

*Luke shushed you again*

*I sighed again*

Luke: It'll all be fine

Me: well...it's only 9 months away...

Luke: *Luke nodded* and I'll be there every step of the way

*I sucked my lips in*

*Night time rolled around, finally finished crying my eyes out earlier*

*Luke cuddled you on the bed*

Me: hehe, come on now *pawing him*

mouse: squeak, squeak

Luke: hehe

Me: uh oh, somebody's jealous *pointing to the cage*

Luke: maybe :P

*Luke gets up and puts on the cover of the cage, just to block out an "audience", having that certain look in his eyes*

Luke: hehe there

Me: ...we don't normally put a cover on Squeaky's cage...

Luke: not normally *laying back down and cuddling, he nuzzled a little*

Me: hee, okay, what's the idea hun?

Luke: Well... *nibbling some more* ...maybe...

Me: eee careful you don't turn me overnight :P

Luke: hehehe *nibbling some more*

Me: heehey

Luke: what? :P

Me: I don't mind the nibbling, but just got to be careful with those canines of yours

Luke: *Luke giggled* I will

Me: but *grunting as I got up on the bed* something's on your mind...and I think my pregnancy is progressing, my back is killing me

Luke: on my mind?

Me: yeah...kind of like close to what the belly goes through during pregnancy, but... *moving hands outward to communicate size* bigger

Luke: ahh :P hehe

Me: I should know you by now...you were actually pleasantly surprised when I showed up looking like a giant blowfish

Luke: *blushing* well... hehe...erm...

Me: and no doubt I'll be going through my own inflation in the coming months. And quite frankly, I prefer you to watch it happen to me than your creepy uncle

Luke: *he sat up*

Me: but I felt guilty for getting that physical twinge when Doc made those willy wonka references...

Luke: well...maybe ... I could do something like that? *rubbing your tummy*

Me: ooh! Ya know the whistle and humming/singing "that" song...

Luke: *giggling...then doing a lame imitation at first*

Me: ahheh!

Luke: hehe

Me: I take it you never took flute lessons?

Luke: *shaking his head* not one hehe *hinting then prodding your tummy*

Me: hehe

Luke: *with a concerned toned tone, playing along* hehe your nose is turning blue... hehe

Me: huh? *2 fingers on my nose, confused*

Craig Whitehouse: *Luke rolled his eyes and grinned*

Me: oh...*realizing what he was getting at, so I focused on the nanites wherever they are inside, wanting only to be filled with air*

Luke: oh no it's spreading hehe

Me: I feel funny...

Luke: hehehe not surprised... you're blue all over hehe *tracing his fingers over you*

Me: Oh dear

Luke: *gasp* what's happening to your tummy? *prodding it softly was it began to bulge outward*

Me: ooo *my arms started to softly bulge*

Luke: You just keep getting bigger and bigger...even your arms and legs... *shrugging* oh well I'll get it right someday hehe *imitating the flute playing*

Me: oh my, what's happening, hun?

Luke: Why...you're turning into a blueberry dear hehe *giving a soft prod to your tummy again as it bloated bigger and bigger*

Me: Ooh!

Luke: And you're just going to keep growing hehe

*my legs bloated under my gown, pushing the bottom ends out and up, my arms fwhoop upward, stuck at the elbows*

*Luke helped you to your feet at the bottom of the bed*

Alison Gray: ooff You have to help me, get the air out!

*He poked and prodded curiously, grinning and giggling all the time*

Luke: Air? hehe that's not air...

*poking again*

Me: oo! *my torso became puffy, developing into a nice semi-round shape stretching into my limbs to swallow them away*

Me: *feigning shocked cries* help! help! *Luke giggled more and prodded away as you puffed up* EEee!

*Luke stood back grinning as you blew up to a round shape*

*I allowed myself to puff up to about the width of my height, now left on me is my head and hands, which flapped about, my face reddening from embarrassment*

*a few scuffling sounds were heard from Squeaky's cage*

Luke: hehe embarrassed? *walking over and rubbing your body*

*Luke giggled and ran his hand along your middle as he walked around you*

Me: ahah...!

Luke: hehe feel good? *reaching your front again* hehe

Me: Hhaaah!

Luke: *he does it again* wow...so big and round...

Me: oohh... and those...oh...words...almost rhyme...

Luke: *running his hand around you* hmmm... you look big enough to roll...

Me: I'm...so..huge

*a gloved hand cupped along where my one orb breast is*

Luke: and if we don't juice you soon heh you'll grow even bigger! hehe *giggling*

*moaning down in my throat when a finger graced a nipple somewhere, he teased and rubbed, occasionally humming the oompa loompa tune*

Me: *gasping louder* oh my god!

Luke: hmm? hehe *he continued to tease you, rolling you backward to a laying position*

Me: whoa! whoa!

Luke: hehe *he patted your tummy, making a hollow airy sound*

Me: ohhh

Luke: so full hehe

Me: oohfff! *feeling something jump and weighed down on me*

Luke: *Luke landed on you and peeked over your huge inflated breasts* hehe, so big and soft hehe

Me: oh, oh my... *my head back* I think...thisismuchbetterthansex

Luke: *squeezing down into you* hhmmmm? :P

Me: ooff

*Luke teased some more, and rubbed every inch of your bloated body, occasionally getting a quick nibble in, moaning louder, the sounds going up and down, the feeling of being a human mattress*

Luke: I wonder if you'll get any bigger...? hehe *nibbling more*

Me: eeh! *thinking how much he's enjoying this, I let myself expand further out, rounding and widening faster, and taking him with me. This expansion happened so fast, that Luke back didn't just hit the ceiling it gave a soft cushioning blow*

*Luke's speech was muffled*

Me: is that big enough for you, dear?

*Luke nodded as much as he could, struggling against your belly*

*it was when I hear a hollow swoosh sound, the area of my soft stomach now free to kiss the ceiling. Where did Luke go?*

Luke: *he then walked out of your side* ahhh...very useful hehe

Me: eek! ...I thought that's what you would do

Luke: *Luke giggled* ^.^ *he rubbed your side* wow...so SO big

Me: even though, you're freaky like I am, you still know how to please...

Luke: hehe *he rubbed and nibbled more*

Me: ah...I must look like I'm carrying an entire town in me...

Luke: *he giggled more* still cute though *nibbling at where you neck used to be*

Me: eeh!

*trailing kisses along your neck-point and down (or along?) your ballooned body*

Me: except not nearly as big as earlier... *I let the nanites shrink me down to the inflated size I was before*

Luke: ahhh a more manageable size :P

*sighing*

Luke: *kissing more*

Me: hehe

*Luke climbed back on me again, rubbing along he extreme curves of my body*

Luke: *He was fascinated by every inch of you* So big... hehe What to do with you now? hehe

*wiggling my fingers*

Luke: hehe... *kissing down the curve of your tummy*

*so for most of the night, Luke rubbed, petted and nibbled on my taunt round body as I drifted off to sleep, and a few hours later, the gas in me seeped out until I was normal sized. With Luke now on top of me, he moved off and lifted me up into his arms to carry me to bed, like a little tired girl*

*He laid you under the sheets and tucked you in, then joining you and cuddling you as you slept. He whispered I love you...

*I soft moaned in my sleep and rolled closer to him, he grinned and cuddled you more*

*he lay there cuddling, bursting with joy at the coming of a little one. Maybe it was a little too soon, but he was certain you and him were a strong couple*

*somewhere along my deep thoughts as I slept, I hoped some of your "play times' don't end up hurting the baby...but another thought came. A personal war was going on, the demons are still out there and so is Doc. Not only are we at risk, but so it everyone else in the world.*

*even though I fear that, perhaps it's a good thing. I worry not only about Luke, but also his parents, Craig, Ginger, her uncle, and even Jan. And now I have a being growing inside me to worry about, and I hope that those I've met ever since I was at that diner that night, I hope everyone is a strong enough rock to help me climb along*

*Ginger mentioned to me one day about a little area of water she saw while we climbed to the Vampire cave the second time. She said it had the usual palm trees along with bushels that perch along an edge of the hill side, which lead to a busy street corner. She also pestered Jan into coming along*

Craig: *carrying a deck chair and palmtop* still gutted I didn't bring trunks

Ginger: You could've asked either of the guys for a pair...I think you all are about the same

Craig: Hmmm...Steve...you got a spell that...ya know... get me some? *nudging*

*I was clothed in loose attire to cover my bathing suit for the time being from the sun, but felt a little apprehensive of showing it off*

Steve: *sighs*

*He clicked his fingers conjuring trunks*

Craig: hehe uber!

Me: Wow

Craig: *showing them off* tropical surfer much :P

Jan: *Jan only muttered to himself, dressed in his usual clothes* I hate the sun, I hate the sun, I hate the goddamn sun, I hate the goddamn sun...

Craig: *Luke ran up behind and cuddled you* hehe

Me: Ooh! Are you ready to show off your wear, hun?

Luke: hehe almost

Me: ...I'm not too sure myself. I know it's not the particular one I use to have, but close, and still as unsure as ever as showing it off. I just hope it's the right size

Luke: hehe I'm sure it is

Craig: *We soon arrive at the pool. I dump my stuff down* hehe impressive

Me: *The sun was out, sparkling the ocean top miles away from here like glittering sapphires, the ground by the swimming hole had a thin coat of white sand, a little waterfall plinking into the pool* How beautiful

Luke: *nodded* very

Ginger: Super! So who's up for a swim!

Craig: *I shrug* sure *removing my t-shirt and taking a plunge*

Ginger: Ooh, heehee Here I go! *Diving in with grace*

Luke: hmmm... *whispering to you* I'm tempted to have a little fun with my..."ability" hehe

Me: Oh no! You kid! *lightly pushing him*

Luke: hehe hmmm give it a few minutes...

Ginger: Janni, come on in!

Craig: *Steve took a seat and read his newspaper, basking in the sun*

Jan: No way in Hell I'm goin in

Craig: *I climb out of the pool and walk up behind Jan* hehehe go in, you wet blanket! *a hard push to Jan*

Jan: *Jan cried out, and kerplunked into the water, bringing his head out and gasping loudly* Ah, goddammit, Whitehouse!

Craig: HA-HAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHA *pointing*

Jan: Sonna va bitch! And I mean it!

Craig: *I collapse laughing hard* Soaked much! HaHAAA!

Me: *smiling, shaking my head* Oh Craig...

*Jan shook his wet head*

Jan: where the fuck happened to my cap?

Craig: I think it's there, by them rocks *pointing*

*Jan grumbled and stroked after to the rocks, grabbing the damp cap away and climbing out, trailing water*

*Jan gave him a look of death, by pointing under eyes and at him*

Craig: o.o uhoh... *bombing into the water*

Steve: *shaking his head* ...kids...

Luke: hehe... watch this :P *he closed his eyes and focused*

*I took off my clothes then, revealing my particular 2 piece, a covering of sorts at the top where the straps were tied behind my neck with a bikini bottom covering below. Ginger helped me get the extra hair off at the back of my legs. The bottom was a brownish color while the top had a mix of white and chocolate in patterns*

Me: *Then seeing what Luke was doing* What are you doing?

Luke: hehe you'll see :P *still focusing*

Jan: *muttering incoherently, shaking the water out of his track suit*

Craig: *I swam to the side for a while* Lighten up dude :D could be worse

*Ginger climbed along the edge and slicked her wet hair down, Jan taking a peek over her*

Jan: Yeah, like worse fuckin' how?

Craig: Coulda been acid? *shrugging*

*Meanwhile Luke continued to focus, getting a quick spout of height be a few feet*

Jan: that's the stupidest fuckin' thing I ever heard!

Craig: Maybe...but it's true :D

Jan: *to himself* I'd like to dunk you in fuckin' acid...

Craig: handbags at the ready ladies hehe

*Luke continued to grow*

Jan: What the hell handbags are you talkin' about?

*I rolled my eyes and swam off*

Ginger: Ya know, Janni, if it's not the snow or the heat you don't like, why fuss about a little water...

Jan: I'm not babe...

*Luke neared 20 feet*

Jan: The bloke never gave me a chance...trying to show me up, ya know

*Luke opened his eyes and giggled, looking at the pool edge*

Me: Ooohh...and nobody notices anything...

Luke: too busy with Jan... *with a leap he yelled* BOMBS AWAAAAY!

Craig: *I look up* huh? ... oh CRAP! O.O

Jan: What the... *looking over* Oh shi...

Craig Whitehouse: *Luke landed with a loud splash, a huge tidal wave leaping out of the pool*

Craig Whitehouse: Steve: would you please stop I'm trying to... *SPLASH!* Steve hid his face behind the newspaper, the wave pushed him off his chair. Washed up near me*

*luckily I hid under a few bushes*

Craig: *I hung by my conjured trunks on a near rock, my legs flailing* errr...a little help?

*Jan was on the ground, doing a back stroke and breathing like he was spitting out water*

Jan: Help! Help, I'm drowning!

Luke: *Luke sat in the somewhat empty pool, giggling like a kid* hehehehehehe

*moving out of the bushes, and laughing so hard*

Luke: :D

*Ginger landed out of the area, sprawled on her rear end with on lookers watching her, soaked and trying to gather what just happened*

Guy on Bike: *stops* Miss, you a-right there?

*Ginger looked up with one eye open, surveying the area, then getting up quickly*

Ginger: Uh...yeah...yeah...just took a wrong dive...

*Luke reached with his arm and plucked Craig from the rock*

Craig: whoa easy...eaasyyy...

*and me still laughing, clutching my stomach, especially with Jan swimming on the ground like a confused fish*

Craig: *Luke set me down by my trunks on the pool side*

Jan: *sputtering and coughing* Ack! Son of a...what the hell happened? Somebody dropped a bomb?

Craig: *Looking up at Luke* you could say that

Jan: *He in turn took his cap still clinging to his shirt and threw it down, making a sloppy plopping sound* Damn! Another practical joker!

Craig Whitehouse: *Luke began to shrink himself back down*

Me: *I skipping up and grabbed onto Luke* Well, come one the world needs a few of them...

Craig: Yeah :D

Me: Hehe, ooo wee was that fun!

Luke: hehehe

Me: And who says you don't have a sense of humor?

Craig: *Pulling at my shorts* I think I caught a wedgie that time .

*Luke shrank back to his original height now, and cuddled*

Me: More like hehe an atomic wedgie ahahaha

Craig Whitehouse: you're telling me . lol

Me: Awww, poor Janni...

*Ginger flew up over the bushels and landed back down safely*

Ginger: Jeez Jan, you're all wet again

*Jan snorted*

Me: Well...it looks like the little waterfall will take some time before it fills this up again

Luke: yup...

Jan: Aack! I think I still got water up my fuckin nose

Voice: Puuuuu...

Me: Huh? *Looking around* What was that?

*a swirling sound was heard behind me. I looked over first and saw the cat boy already there, along with another accompanying person*

Schrodinger: Oh, boo hoo, did the little Valentine ingrate get himself wet?

Jan: What the? *Turning* Ack, god dammit, it's that fuckin' talking cat!

Craig: A talking cat? What the... *my jaw dropping*

Schrodinger: Ooo, I have a name...Schrodinger, Warrant Officer for those less included to know. Now the only one since the elder Valentine left... *whimsical*

Luke: *Luke was ready* What do you want, furball?

Schrodinger: As I said, I have a...*but Schrodinger was interrupted by another person*

Jan: Why don't you just konk on out of here, you half-pussy! Be a good little kitty and stay out like you did before!

Doc: *Doc walked out* Now now...

*Schrodinger spatted at Jan. Steve got up quickly, everyone ready for a fight*

*I brought Luke out of the empty pool*

Luke: *sighs* not you again...

Doc: oh come now... *his arms extended out with a false frown*

Me: You've already desecrated a sacred temple back in the cave to trick us into it!

Doc: maybe...out with zee old hehe

Me: *cracking my knuckles* Don't think I won't do the same thing last time to you!

Doc: hehe I'd love to see you try... *a grin plastered on his face*

*I was ready to make my move*

Doc: *beckoning with 2 fingers* come on...

*Squinting my eyebrows*

Doc: *Doc chuckled* I'm waiting

*Luke clenched his fists, growling lightly*

*Standing a ways back, my eyes closed to concentrate, folding my arms in a cross over my chest, feeling the energy inside me, picturing the shield barrier working to together with TK. The energy beckoning, and when it was right, I opened my eyes, and unleashed my arms outward, an energy force leaping out as I cried out*

Doc: hmmm *his hand reaching out as the force sapped in*

Craig: uh? ...

Doc: tut tut tut... I have learnt some tricks myself...hehe

Me: No!

Doc: hmmm...perhaps it is my turn? *jolting his hand out to you, a quick blot shooting out*

*I crossed my arms up and out to block, the bolt hit me and made clasps around my wrists*

Me: Huh!

Doc: hehe *the bolt stretching from the clasps - he gave a sharp tug*

Luke: *Luke gasps and tried to grab the magic chain, burning his hands* AGH!

Doc: hehehe come along dear *tug tug*

Me: Eh! Eh! *trying to tear away*

Doc: don't struggle hehe *tugging harder*

Luke: *Luke tried to hold on but kept burning his hands* AGH DAMN YOOOU

Me: EHH! *Now pulled in further*

*the greater force of the chains pulled me right in front of him, Schrodinger just standing there musing over me*

Doc: hmm... I have a LOT in store for you my dear *the portal closing*

Luke: ALLIE! *chasing and reaching out, he trips on a rock and thuds as the portal closes*

Me: Lu... *the last words said from me*

Luke: GRRRR *thumping the floor*

Doc: *Doc dragged you closer and wrapped the shocking chain around you, taking out a needle to drug you* Zis should make things a little easier...

Me: OW!

Doc: *injecting with precision* hmm zere...

*my eyes watered up and became heavy*

*the next time I woke up, I was lying on the ground, light glares along a glass plate, trying to move up, I found that I was no longer dressed in my bathing suit, but in a pink frilly bra and a pink frilly underwear skirt*

Me: Ye-AHH!

Doc: shhh...we're ready to start now dear...

Me: Eh...start what? *getting up on my knees and hands on the glass*

Doc: hehe...you'll see hehe *tapping at his keyboard with a big smirk on his face*

*another tube was set up next to you. Within it was a sleep kitten*

*I shut my eyes, trying to think of something but instead, caught a glimpse inside Doc's mind. I saw the terrible things he did, the experiments in concentration camps, something hiding behind the lab coat he wears, a sort of shame over his body, the way one feels of feeling guilty for being heavy, and he somehow used a sort of technique to hide it all in, and then it stopped, pushed out of his mind*

Me: *I hear a bit of soft breathing then, opened my eyes and looked over* o.o, a kitten...

Doc: yes dear... a kitten... you like kittens, yes? *looking up at you*

Me: No...you're not going to hurt it are you?

Doc: not at all...but there is something... that it will be used for...

*I shut my eyes tight again, not wanting to think it*

Doc: *he tapped a few more keys, then with the hit of the Start button a computerized voice from before rang out* DNA Combination...Initializing...

Me: DNA...combination...?

Doc: *Doc nodded and laughed. a bright pink light began to fill both chambers*

Me: Eh! *telling myself "concentrate", "concentrate", 'think back to what you just saw"*

*the light brightened more and more, with a swirling mechanical sound heard louder and louder*

Me: Ahh!

*after a few seconds the computer voice rang out again* DNA Combination...Complete...Rematerializing...

Doc: *The light dimmed down..Doc was now standing in front of your chamber, grinning madly* hehe

Me: *gasping and breathing*

Doc: *the chamber lifted up slowly* haha...a success...Schrodinger...I do believe you have a friend... hehe

Me: *softly* ahh...w..what? *I bring my hand up to the glass again*

*realizing the glass wasn't there anymore, and just pawing the air...and actually feeling a paw-like thing in front of me*

Doc: hmmhmm hehe *he raised a hand and began petting your ears*

*My throat vibrated, reminding me of a purring sound? Purring? I was purring?*

Doc: hehe incredibly cute hehe *petting more* *stepping back he tapped his leg* come on Allie...follow me... hehe

Me: huh? *now getting up, and feeling something odd about my feet; looking down I found myself with black furred cat paws, I looked at my hands and now replaced with other black paws. I looked behind me and saw a black tail swishing about*

Doc: hmm...you seem confused dear...hehe

*I lifted my arm up to my head, and sure enough there where furry ears there*

Me: Cat... *seeing my reflection* A cat!

Doc: precisely...hehe *he walked back over and petted you*

*I moved away*

Doc: awww kitty don't like the mean man petting her? hehehe

*What was it I wanted to do before all this happened?*

Me: Hissss

Doc: never mind... I have a job for you...hehe

Me: Hiss...I'm not doing your dirty work!

Doc: hmmm...You can trust me...

*hoping some "reprogramming" would help*

Me: HISSS

Doc: You really can... *walking over to the computer again*

*Now I remember what I wanted to do, to try and catch him off guard*

Doc: temper temper... hehe

*I slinked my way over like a cat would, except with only 2 legs*

Doc: *tapping at his keyboard*

*Just when he was about to pet me again, I lunged my arm out and nicked him on the neck with my claws. Then taking the other paw and scratching him at the sides, trying to do as much as I can to break his concentration for what I hoped to happen*

Doc: gah! *falling to the floor*

Me: Reow! *scratching him again* Roeow!

Doc: violence won't solve anything ...gah! gah! *struggling away, he rushes to his desk and grabs a ball of wool*

*swiping that away, then lunging on him, pinning him at his back*

Doc: gah!

*pouncing my paws on his back sides, digging my "nails" in*

Me: Mew, giving you a real cat fight now Doc! Mew!

Doc: gah! agh! *he struggled away again* now LISTEN TO ME! *pointing*keep at it, and I won't turn you back!

Me: ...and I'll mew see to it you won't fit into your "stripper" clothes again!

*scratching at the base of his neck, where in my mind was the location of how he does it, clawing and pushing deep enough. I lunged back and landed gracefully on my legs, tail wagging, and watching the effect take place, as soft skin began to tear at the seams*

*I chant the levitation spell and fly out of there, and watching from afar the transformation taking place*

*Doc lay there as he practically blew up with fat, scowling and growling*

*I then flew off, landing where the swimming hole was, but everyone was gone. Some water came in down below, but I shied away from it, as I walked back up, my mind so heavy, trying to get some enjoyment of Doc putting on a few pounds, but no other thoughts came to me...only for my tail to move about and sense. My paws patted along the trail, until I get to the beginning steps of the Valentine home*

Luke: *heard from behind the door, Luke's voice was racked with fear and distraught* We've got to find her Steve!

*I cocked my head, as I pawed at the door, not exactly sure why I was doing it. Maybe to get in an attack...an attack? Why would I think that? Are there enemies inside?*

Steve: I'm trying Luke...that portal had a signature that's new to me...

Me: And new to my palmtop...

Ginger: Poor Ally, I hope she's okay

Me: Mew? *who were they talking about?*

*Luke sat, growling in frustration. He tried to communication telepathically...focusing hard... "Where are you?"*

Me: Mew? *who's voice was this in my head?* *Shaking it off* Mew!

*He focused more... "Where are you, Allie?"... Tears were forming in his eyes*

Me: Meow? *why did the voice sound sad?*

Luke: Grrr I should have done more!

Craig: Dude...you couldn't *I sat next to him*...we'll get her back...

*I sprinted over to the other side of the house, looking for an opening, finding an open window, jumping up on it and crawling in*

*Luke was near sobbing*

Me: mew? *The voice in my head was crying...it was sad...but...why would it be sad? Are they the enemies? I slinked toward more*

*Luke sniffed, focusing again "I'm going to find you Allie...and if Doc's done something to you I'm going to make him pay..."*

Me: Mew...make...him...pay?

Craig: *I look up...* what the... *squinting at you in confusion*

Me: Mew?

Steve: *Steve walked in* Hey Luke... look we'll... oh my god a black cat! o.o

Craig: Shh Steve! *putting my hand out to shush him*

Me: MEW!

*Luke buried his face in his hands, and began weeping "Allie...come back..."*

Craig: *I looked at you in confusion. Slowly I let my hand out to you, being cautious*

Me: sniff sniff

Craig: *I giggled, quickly grinning*

Me: sniff sniff

*I got up off the couch and knelt down*

Craig: Guys... this ain't any ordinary cat

Steve: No kidding! It's a large...black cat...

Craig: Exactly...large... *inspecting your size* ...human sized...

*Luke looked up at you, his eyes bloodshot and teary*

Ginger: you mean like that weird cat we saw earlier?

*he looked deep into your eyes*

Luke: Hmmm...

*Luke got up and knelt, getting closer*

Me: mew...

Luke: *he kept looking deeper and deeper...searching...then, with an exhausted sigh of disbelief* ...Allie...

*the tears welled up more as everyone shot a confused look at him*

Me: Mew! *moving back, back arched a ways*

Luke: Allie...what did he do to you...? *sobbing lightly*

Craig: *I shot a look between him and you, trying to make a connection*

Me: heeeehhhhhh... *an odd hissing noise*

Luke: oh Allie... *trying to reach out slowly*

Craig: She seems confused Luke...wait...I'm calling it a she? *looking, not sure what's going on*

Me: hiss *batting him away*

Luke: *Luke leaned back* Allie...remember... please...

Me: Hiss!

*Looking deep into your eyes, he spoke in mind again "Do you remember?"*

*Focusing hard he played back as much as he could in your head - the proposal, the battles...and lastly the day you met...*+

Luke: *in mind* Remember hunny...

Me: rew! *pulling away, the thoughts hurting, now sprinting out of the living room and down the hall*

Luke: Allie! *standing up and following*

Craig: Luke wait... Steve...gonna need you on this one.. *following Luke*

Steve: oh great! *picking up his spell book and following* black cats and bad luck.. what's next...?

*a loud crashing sound was heard*

Jan: Ma's china cabinet?

Luke: *Luke gets to the top of the stairs to see you and broken china* Oh Allie... *pointing* Bad!

*He couldn't believe he was saying that..*

Me: Hiss! *growling louder and running away again, this time passing and jumping over Lucinda who was coming out of the powder room*

Luke: Allie! *now chasing*

Lucinda: Was that just me or did I see the cat god of Port Polivs?

Craig: *I ran by, then Steve ran past wheezing* No...Apparently it's Allie...I think your son's gone cuckoo

Luke: *Luke kept following* Allie.. stop that!

*it ended up being a crazy chase around the house, like you find in cartoons*

Jan: *wheeze* Shit, she's fast!

Craig: *gasping* well she IS a cat, dude...

Jan: *gasp* a-right...got an idea...Craig...you listenin'?

Craig: Shoot man *wheeze*

*Jan whispers into his ear the plan*

Craig: *nodding* brilliant *giving Jan a nudge* cruel to the mouse...but brilliant..

Luke: *I hurried off to fetch Squeaky as Luke chased you around* Allie.. stop it!

Craig: *I walk out of your room with the cage and open it up* Sorry Squeaky...but you've gotta take one for the team...

Squeaky: squeak?

Lucinda: *calling out* Now why are you doing that for? Keith is trying to sleep and everyone here's going bat shit, tearing up the...

Luke: Mom! *Luke was still chasing you*

Craig: *I grabbed Squeaky and set him down on the upstairs hallway* Hey! *waving to you*

*I stopped in my tracks*

Craig: *I danced and pointed at Squeaky, giving a quick look at Jan to make sure he was ready*

*I see something small and furry...then began to go down the stairs and stalk my "prey"*

Craig: *whispered* I hope you're ready Jan...If we get her back to normal she'll be pissed if she ate her pet... *I signaled to Luke to make sure he was ready too*

*I heard another voice come in my mind, German sounding and angry*

**Doc: Grrrr **

*the voice sounded close, very close. I was close to the mouse when something jumped me*

Craig: *I snatched Squeaky up and held him high as he fidgeted in my hands*

Me: Meow!

*Luke dove on top of you and held you tight*

Me: *I cried out loudly* Meooooooowwwww! Meoooooooowwwww!

Luke: shhhh Allie...stop...struggling...grr...

Me: mew! mew!

Craig: Steve! Do something.. anything!

Steve: errr... *looking through his spell book...* er...er... ah! *reading some Latin out loud, a pink mist swirled around you, giving off a calm, relaxed aura*

Me: meow...oh! Who's on top of me?

Luke: Allie it's me!

Me: ...Luke...

Luke: *Luke gasped* You remember...?

Me: oh...what's.. going on?

Craig: Er... let her go Luke... she's got to see for herself..

Me: *hearing a louder German voice, speaking in German* OW! My head

*Luke cuddled and helped you to your paws. He slowly walked you to the hallway mirror*

Me: Huh! He did this to me *in shock*

*Luke's eyes welled up with tears again, both from relief and anger*

Me: Oh...honey...

Luke: I'm gonna KILL HIM!

*Wincing from the yelling German voice, pounding on me, as if the voice was right in my ear*

Me: Don't ow wait...he's here...

Lucinda: *coming down with a dust pan filled with broken pieces and getting wind of this* Who's here?

Craig: Here? *I step forward

Luke: Who's here? *looking into your eyes* ...He's here...

*I nod*

*Luke growled*

Craig: Easy Luke...

Lucinda: The bastard's here? *dropping the pan, with her arms hanging down, ready to beat somebody up* Where is he? Where is he? Let me at him!

Craig: Calm down, Lucinda...

Lucinda: *growling herself, almost demonic* Where is he? I'll Murder him! *prompting Craig to grab her arms*

Craig: *holding tight* easy Lucy...easy...

*Keith walked downstairs half asleep* *yawning* right, what's all the hubbub...? *he gets a look at you* and who's the kitty hybrid?

*Luke sighed*

Me: Mew Keith?

Keith: wait... Allie? *he looked at you confused and walked over to inspect*

Me: *blinking* He's here Keith, I don't know mew how but he's very close to this house... but I did something to him before I fled...

*Keith sighed*

Keith: that may be an advantage... do you know...where he is?

*Looking over to the front door, about to turn open*

Me: But I mew think you might not recognize him... it had to do with his "other" ability

Doc: *the door opened slowly* Fraulein, you'll live to regret zis...

*Gasping out at what I saw*

*Doc waddled in, jiggling with every step he took*

Craig: *I stifled a giggle* *instantly I have the tune "You Got Owned" playing on repeat in my head*

*Almost everyone stared and gawked. Jan was the one to break the silence, laughing out loud*

Craig: *the laugh passed on to me*

Jan: Haha HAHAHAHAHAHAAA

Craig: Oh my god... that's just...hahaha oh my god.. .haha

Doc: SILENCE! *his rolls jiggling and his double chin wobbling as he turned and pointed*

*Which led Jan to laugh harder, Keith only hid a chuckle behind his gloved hand, Lucinda also joined in*

Luke: hun...hehe ...you got him big time with this one...

Me: But eh I didn't do this to him...it was something kept to himself

Jan: *still laughing* Oh...shit... oh...shit... and I thought the Major was the only fuckin' fat man around!

Lucinda: And ha I was about to kick haha ass, but I'll need about a dozen legs hahaha for that HAHA ahh!

Craig: *I give a quick poke from behind* hey tubby hehe *running rings around him so to speak* you can't catch mee! hahaaaaaa

*Luke giggled at that one and cuddled you, trying to get used to your cat curves*

Ginger: *stumbling down when everyone stopped running around* I heard all this laughing and... *looking to Doc* Oh my gawd, he's hideous!

Steve: hehe

Doc: SILENCE NOW! *his anger making him jiggle more*

Jan: And huge babe, don't forget fuckin' huge!

Craig: Huge man? Beyond that!

*Doc's face was getting redder and angrier*

*in thought, I'm just glad Ginger didn't see Luke when he used to look exactly like that*

Me: No...wait... *releasing myself from my love's arms* I know I wanted something like this to happen...but I think now is the wrong time to push this

Doc: *Doc waddled about a little* grrrr you!

Jan: Geez, I can hear him getting fatter

*He blimped more and tried to run towards you, passing 600lbs now he tired out and fell to the floor gut first*

Me: Oh my!

Doc: *wheeze* I'll... *pant pant* get you...for zis...

Me: Hold on a minute there *pointing my finger up and kneeling down*

*Luke watched you, you tail moving hypnotically to him*

Me: Now...why did you come here all this way?

Ginger: Outside of getting a major jog?

Craig: Hehe

Doc: *Doc panted, trapped by his size*...I came...for you...

Me: to make me normal again like you threatened before you wouldn't?

Doc: *Doc tried to get up and failed miserably* Ugh! Well I did have plans for you...

Me: Like what if I may ask?

Doc: Ugh... *cough* ...a weapon...against him *looking up at Luke*

Me: *Turning to Luke* And you think changing me into a cat would do it?

Doc: It was more than that... I was... ugh *really not wanting to say anything*...

Me: Hmm...now I'm not one to make a deal with enemies let alone give in to them...

*Doc wheezed more*

Me: I take it from looking into your mind and in your memories that, while thin as a child, before getting mixed in with Nazi's, you had a sort of eating problem? or at least liked food so much you couldn't stop? And that was threatening to you being enlisted, correct?

Doc: *he rolled onto his back* errrr...

Me: *moving a little closer* Tell me the truth...and maybe you can get your mind back into squeezing all that back in

*Doc lay there, contemplating*

Me: Despite obvious differences, I know what it's like to feel bad about my weight, which is why I didn't laugh at you, even though in a cosmic sense you deserve it, but I didn't

*Doc lay in silence... was she showing sympathy?*

Me: Believe it or not, for now I am... and also, believe it or not, the very first time I met your nephew, which he "reminded" me of, the first odd thing that ever happened was that he became almost as large as you are, all because of the red demon you sent on him, which I'm sure well you know about

*Doc gasped*

Me: but either way, I had my doubts, but I still helped him out, and have done so ever since, no matter what happened to him and even if he did stay like that, either 1,000 pounds or 100 feet high up or even smaller than my own libido...I would still love, because I knew what was really inside him and he's hurting because I now look like a cat

*Luke welled up with tears, hearing every word that was pure Alison from a cat-woman*. He kept his cool*

*Doc just looked into your cat-eyes*

Me: Please...even if I never show you any sympathy or any emotion ever again... just this once...be helpful...sometime inside that dark and murky mind of yours was a scared little boy who was adopted into a unique family and was swept up by another equal psychopath over 70 years ago

Doc: *Doc turned away* I'll... *thinking long and hard*...do it..

Me: you will? *almost uncertain*

Doc: Doc: *sighs* yes...

Me: ...alright, but remember, we are only asking you this "just once"...and we can go back to whatever it was, knowing full well you won't change now or after this

*Doc nodded, his double chin exaggerated*

Me: Now...first things first...

Craig: *Doc struggled to get up. I nodded to Jan for assistance*

Me: Alright now *helping out*

*Lifting him up, he stood and pulled a device out of his pocket. With a click a portal appeared back to the lab*

Steve: Ahhh no wonder... remote access...

*Doc chuffed and waddled in*

Me: *I was first to follow in*

*Luke followed you as the portal closed behind*

Steve: hmph! charming!

Jan: Well...like she said, we can now make fun of him behind his back

Craig: hehe

*Luke and I are in the same place as when I was abducted here*

Doc: *Doc waddled to his computer and hit a few keys* If you wouldn't mind standing in zat chamber zere again? *pointing*

Me: Of course not... *striding by* course there shouldn't be anything funny going in there

Doc: not at all... I'll just reverse the process *hitting a few keys, the chamber closed*

*I nod*

*His pudgy gloved fingers continued to work*

Doc: now when I hit zis key here *pointing* you should feel a tingling sensation, and surrounded by a pink light...

Me: *Nodding* Fine

*he hits the key and everything he just said occurred*

Me: Ah!

*the light intensified as the computer voice rang* DNA Reversal...Initialized...DNA Reversal...Complete...

*the pink light dimmed again, as the 2 chambers opened - one with a cat leaping out*

*mew*

Me: *coughing a little, then picking up the kitten*

Luke: Allie! *running over and hugging*

Me: oh! *hugging back*

Doc: yes yes yes...save zee pleasantries for late?

*Luke thought up of a verbal jest at his uncle with a cryptic smile and led me away*

Doc: ahem! Your end of zee bargain?

Me: *stopping Luke* Hold on, he's right hun

*still jiggling, Doc gestured at his size*

*Luke nodded*

Me: Well, it wasn't clear how "exactly" you shrunk all your fat down and tried to keep it down. I'm wondering if there is a certain trick to that

Doc: *Doc waddled a little* do you have any suggestions?

Luke: *Turning to Luke* Honey?

Luke: hmmm *stroking his chin* a sense of calm or well-being? Just try to focus on that?

Doc: well-being? Hmmm

Luke: I know this sounds silly...but just think "thin"?

Doc: hmmm... *closing his eyes and trying hard*

Me: But try not to think of chocolate pudding for well-being, okay

Doc: haha very funny ¬.¬

Me: Not my fault I know you like chocolate

*he focused hard, thinking thin as he was told. For a short while nothing happened, then he slowly seemed to deflate*

Alison Gray: Whoa

Luke: Un...believable...

*Doc focused hard, still thinning out until he eventually reached his original size*

*back to his pretty much stick thin figure*

Doc: *He opened his eyes and stared in disbelief* It...vorked...

Luke: *Luke pressed the remote to open the portal up* think we should leave him to it

*Luke lead you out of the portal as Doc stared at his now slim body - the portal slowly closed behind you*

Me: Amazing...you think he's vain in a sense?

Luke: possibly

Me: I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to make you cry back there...

Luke: Hunny...it wasn't your fault... I did think for a moment I had lost you forever...*cuddling you tight*

Me: And I know it would be a terrible thought, especially if I thought you were the one gone forever

Luke: I'm going to make sure that never happens again...

Me: And it wouldn't be me just gone...

*Luke grinned as you both cuddled on the couch*


	15. Chapter 15

Me: *Luke and I still embraced, when I noticed something* Wait a minute...

Luke: hmmm?

Me: *Being held in his arms, I felt my stomach so oddly "outward", then moved a little and looked down* Did it always look that size? It wasn't there before

Luke: *Luke looked down too* I didn't think it did...

*Lucinda saw us still together* Lucinda: Ah, I see... you two can't keep your hands off each other *softly smiling*

Keith: *Keith wrapped his arm around Lucinda and grinned* young love...takes me back

Lucinda: By a few centuries *then seeing my stomach* My dear!

Luke: think we should tell them?

Lucinda: Not from any midnight snackings, is it?

Me: Well, no Lucinda...

Luke: Mom...er... hehe *rubbing the back of his neck*

Me: Not only will your son take a wife, but the parents are also getting something in return let's say

*Keith chuckled, knowing full well*

*From inside the house, the other four hear the shrill screams from outside. They all came rushing out, hearing Lucinda mutter something about "grandkids"*

Craig: *I giggled*

Lucinda: The gods are still smiling down on me!

Luke: *Luke looked to you and grinned* I knew she would be overjoyed

Me: :D Yes, *seeing the others* I'm pregnant

*Doc sat in his lab, pondering over his next plan to take the team out. With the demons also on his side for world domination, the objective was clear...take out the team from the inside out. One lone demon stepped forward, offering his services - with a light green flash he was gone, deciding on targeting the first team member he met*

*Meanwhile I sat in the dining room, showing you how to operate the palmtop*

Craig: ...and this option here scans for any demonic power sources nearby neat huh?

Me: oh yes...

Craig: *handing you the notebook sized device for you to have a play*

Me: Thanks Craig for helping me out with this

Craig: hehe any time :P it's always useful to know this stuff

Me: Very...maybe after all this is over, I can get the extra help of getting a good computer career, at least I have some money from helping out Uncle Steve with paper transactions

Craig: hehe yeah hmmm... I'm just gonna get a drink or something from the store...you keep playing?

Me: sure

Craig: *I got up and walked out the door, heading down the street*

*typing in number calibrations Craig showed me and using the wireless globe map*

Craig: *by now I was half way down the street...something felt odd...as if someone was watching me*

*echoing* yes...the one...

Craig: huh! *looking around*

*I looked ahead and continued to walk*

*echoed, the voice seemed closer* ...the one... all mine...

Craig: *gasping panicked* *I began to run, until I felt something grasp my chest from behind; straight through me I fell to the ground* GAHHH!

Me: *I felt a chill shake me* Hah! *I gasped out, not knowing why I felt that*

Craig: *Lying on the ground I felt my mind slip...my essence fading as something took over. My eyes opened up, the iris's now green. Getting up I walked back to the house*

Craig: *I walked straight back in; cool and calm* Hmm...they didn't have any of what I wanted at the store...never mind...

Me: Oh...okay...guess you haven't gotten used to the food or drink here then?

Craig: Errrr... no... *something different about me; I gave a deep, slightly-cold look to you*

Me: *cocking my eyes and concerned* Craig, are you okay?

Craig: Yeah...I'm fine... *walking away*

Me: Uh...okay...

Craig: *I walked straight to Steve's room, his book already open. Walking up to it I flicked through the pages...my voice changed a little* Ahh...the book...

*I felt something odd and tense from Craig, as I went back to pushing in button commands*

*Soon I had turned to the page with Frisky on it* ahhh...*I stroked the illustration of an orange colored demon*

*From the master bedroom, the door opened, and Keith walked out, refreshed somehow*

Craig: *I looked at the illustration longer*

Me: *I smiled pleasantly as Keith came down* Hello Keith

Craig: *I started murmuring the Latin by the illustration*

Keith: ahh hello Alison...I guess Craig is teaching you his palmtop?

Me: Yes...I think I'm getting the hang of it? Were you resting before?

Keith: *Keith kissed the side of my forehead then stretched* yup...hehe

Me: ...I guess it's one of those days for that; no one else is really around besides me and Craig

*Keith nodded*

Me: But Luke should be back soon, saying he was bringing a surprise for all of us...I wonder what it could be?

Keith: hehe knowing my son, something fantastic

Craig: *I continued to mutter the Latin*

Me: *putting the palmtop down* well, I think I'll take a break...kind of feel like doing something... *getting up out of my chair, my hand behind my lower back bringing myself up*

Keith: I best go do some more research on whom and what we're facing *walking to the study and picking up a book*

Craig: *I soon finished reading the Latin, as some orange light fizzled*

Me: Yes, but my brain is starting to lag from all this palmtop work

*I walked to the study to join Keith. The room had rows of books against the walls, a lot of red, green and brown blue binding facing out, the carpet was red and sewn with gold tapping's and a large chair was at the corner with a sturdy red oak table*

*the orange light grew more, forming a body*

Craig Whitehouse: hehe yes...

*the glow now became Frisky, the Loompette from his role plays. She was about to scream for joy as I shushed her*

Frisky: *whispered* ooo are we having fun? :P

Craig: *I nodded* wait here... *leaving Steve's room*

Me: Say, Keith...I think it may be a little early to decide, but what name would be best for a Valentine baby mixed in with a Gray family side?

Keith: hmmmm... there are many to choose from...When I and Lucy were deciding on Luke and Jan we were looking for something which suited. Maybe the time to decide is when the little one is born

Craig: *Walking into the study* Hey guys...

Me: Oh hey, Craig...

Craig: Hey...er... up to anything.. interesting?

Me: *To Keith* How did you suit the names for your sons?

Keith: Well that's an interesting question...the names really just came to us at the time *Keith was flicking through a book; the page landed on the green demon*

Craig: *I gasped*

Me: Ahh, I see... Well, I guess I'm being too early for this. After all, there's a wedding to plan before that

Keith: hehe yes

Craig: *pointing* Ermm...Keith...That looks familiar...

Me: What does?

*Pointing at Keith's current page on his book*

Keith: Oh this... well I thought if we're facing demons I may as well research them...

Me: Hey, this is like my old book I had, the one I use took with me when I was at that diner

Craig: Hmmmm. Hey er...Allie...can I talk to you for a second?

Me: Huh? Oh..sure

Craig: *walking out I sneakily place a pack of gum on a nearby dresser*

Craig: *standing just outside Steve's room* I have something to show you

Me: What's that?

*the study door locked shut as Frisky leapt out*

Me: Huh?

Frisky: Hiiiiiiiiiiii!

Me: What are you doing here!

Frisky: Hehe He freed me... my old friend *giving me a wink*

Me: Huh?

Craig: *I winked back* we're old friends...and we have plans for you

Me: Craig, what's going on?

Craig: I'm not Craig...But he's here *and evil grin at you as Frisky pinned you*

Frisky: hehehehe

Me: Who are you?

Craig: I am not named... I... ugh...uggghhhh... *I grabbed my head, growling*

Me: Craig?

Craig: get...OUT! grrrrrrrrrr

Me: *Gasping softly*

Craig: *I dropped to my knees as Frisky turned around*

Frisky: uh oh *poof; in an orange cloud she vanished*

Me: Craig!

Craig: Ugh...ugh...what...the...ugh...

Keith: *Keith unlocked the study door* Is everyone ok? I heard a commotion...

Craig: *Holding my head* I think...I'm fine...

Me: Craig! *kneeling down beside you* What was that about?

Craig: What was what about?

Craig: Hey...where's my soda? *looking around and searching my pockets*

Me: You told me they didn't have anything

Craig: *I looked confused at you* I don't even remember getting to the store

Keith: *Keith picked up the pack of gum* Hmmm... *unwrapping he took one piece*

Me: Are you sure you're okay?

Craig: I'm fine... just a little headache...

Keith: *Keith began chewing the gum* hmmm...my, this IS delicious... Craig, where did this gum come from?

Me: Gum? What gum?

Craig: What gum?

Keith: *Keith waved the packet - a 3 course gum* Ingenious *chew chew*

Me: *Blinks* Wait..*reading* 3-course gum?

Keith: I can actually taste this tomato soup...

Me: Beh?

Craig: And can anyone see the parody ability in this?

*Keith nodded as he chewed away*

Me: *To Craig* I don't think Keith does

Keith: Very incredible...hmm...odd...it's changing...

Me: Only Keith would finding this exciting

Craig: *whispered* I just hope the last part doesn't do what I think it does...

*Already back in the study*

Keith: hmm...a roast dinner...fantastic *chew chew chew*

Craig: *I resisted in saying a cliché line*

Me: Just hope for him its blood pudding

Keith: *Keith took a seat again, chewing and chewing* Fantastic...it's amazing what people can come up with in this day and age... oooo another change...

Me: Um...yes...I really don't remember seeing that pack in here

Craig Whitehouse: Neither do I...let alone buying it... o.O

Me: Unless you wanted to give it to Taz...

Craig: Hehe now THAT would be interesting...she'd be SO pissed at me... :P

Keith: *Keith chewed until he blurted out* Blueberry! Amazing!

Me: Oy!

Craig: *looking alarmed* oh no

*Keith kept chewing, now chewing faster and harder*

Me: Keith... *stepping closer* are you..alright?

Keith: I'm fine dear, why do you ask? mmm this gum is fantastic!

Craig: Errr...you wanna tell him or shall I?

Me: I...*mouth open* I'm trying to keep the confusion down inside my head... but I know what happens next

Keith: *chewing nervously now* Are you playing a prank on me, now?

Me: Uh, ya no!

*Keith now began to flush bright blue, still chewing*

Craig: Er...er...er... o.O *pointing*

Me: H-how lucky should I be to see this happen 3 times in my life?

Craig: Quite lucky?

Keith: How do you mean lucky?

Me: Well...hoo boy, I'll probably sprout dialogue from the movie

*the blueness now spread all over his body*

Me: But you're turning blue, you're face

Keith: blue? *confused and chewing more he looked in a nearby mirror. Confusion to shock, he stared* How in the... *he rubbed his face with his bright blue hand* *chewing furiously* My word...

Craig: Keith.. stop chewing!

Keith: I...I can't *chew chew* it's too ...

Craig: *cutting*...good?

Me: No point in saying that! It's like telling the deaf to speak up

Craig: True...errr.. *pointing to Keith's stomach*

Me: Hah!

Keith: Oooff...this gum is too much... Very filling... *his belly bloating up with juice*

Craig: Ahhrrr...errr... o.O

Me: *in my mind "oh god" and feeling my own loins ache in excitement*

*The filling spread through his body, up to his arms*

*Keith ripened up more and more, never ceasing the chewing*

Keith: ahhh... *chew chew chew chew* *his arms, now being lifted up at an angle as he filled more and more*... too much...

Craig: Errr...what can we do?

*Looking on stunned*

Craig: *I looked on stunned too as Keith chewed away. In the background the door was heard being shut as Luke's voice rang out*

Luke: We're back! Is everyone alright?

Me: *hearing his voice* oh no!

Craig: Uh-Oh...er...Luke?

Luke: Yes? Are you guys in the study? *Luke opened up the study door* Oh there...you... WHOA!

Keith: *chew chew* hey there, son...ermm...

Luke: Dad? What happened? *walking over he poked his father in his bloated tummy* It's as if you're blowing up like a balloon!

Craig: *clearing my throat* er...Like a blueberry actually...

Luke: ¬.¬ ...ah...

Me: He is...it's plain on his face!

Luke: Hmmm...Mom? Is it okay if you come in here?

*I didn't see Lucinda anywhere. All I saw was a brown bat flying in from the open doorway*

Me: A bat!

Craig: Whoa!

Lucinda: *bat-like voice* What's going on now? I was still asleep when I keep hearing you all call out. *with a puff of brown glittered dust, Lucinda appeared in her usual human form, brushing down her blue skirt*

Luke: We have a little problem *not even attempting to hide Keith (if that was even possible)*

Lucinda: Little?

Luke: well...a big problem...

Keith: *Keith chewed and flapped his hands* Hello dear...er...

Lucinda: *trailing her eyes to her husband, slowly bloating his way to a puffy shape* Keith!

Keith: *chewing away* erm... I don't suppose you know a way of...*chew chew chew* stopping me?

Lucinda: *Lucinda looked on with bulged eyes, shocked at what she was seeing* Who idea was this of a joke to pull on your father? *Referring to Luke*

Me: That's something Craig should answer *thumbing to Craig*

Craig: Me? *looking confused*

Luke: Craig? Have you something to do with this?

Craig: I...No!

Lucinda: *high-pitched* Well whoever hell's fault this is, get the air out of him NOW!

Luke: Mother that's not air...that's juice! *reading the back of the gum packet*

Lucinda: *Her shoulders slumped and her expression more out there* Juice? How the hell can juice do that now?

Me: Well, Keith seems to be enjoying this...

Luke: It's right here on the packet...haven't you ever seen that Willy Wonka movie? Let alone read the book?

Craig: *I raise my hand* I do...but we need a juicing method...

Lucinda: Book? Movie?

Lucinda: You mean THIS actually happened?

*Luke rolled his eyes*

Me: Well...the exact same thing with Luke...

Luke: So now I know where I get my allergy from :P

Me: including inflation?

*Keith kept chewing, getting more worried as he reached extreme fullness, his body now starting to round off*

Luke: Maybe so...

Me: *Watching Keith again* Oh dear...

Keith: *he flapped his hands* someone help me.. *-chew chew*

Craig: Ermm... like I said - a juicing method...

Me: Right...Luke, how are you processing this? If this happened to my dad, I'd be embarrassed at seeing something out of my fantasy happen to him

Luke: errrr... *not sure on how to answer, but trying to remain level headed*

Me: Well...right now, we're trying to figure a juicing method out, Keith. Just hold on a little longer... the swelling should stop or slow soon

Keith: *chew chew* I hope so...

Craig: I'm worried...what ethics does this gum run on? The 70's flick or the modern flick?

Me: if the modern one...

Lucinda: *rushing to her husband's aid, holding and laying on most of him* Don't worry darlin'... the children can handle this I hope...

Craig: ...don't say it Allie... else if that's true there's gonna be one heck of a mess

*noting the small study size*

Me: Luke?

Luke: *stroking his chin* yes, hun?

Me: Think maybe you could.. if that was it or somewhere else to bring him to, is it possible to phase him out of here?

Luke: hmmm.. there's no harm in trying... but do you think my dad's focused enough to do that?

Me: What if you were close to him and did the phasing for him?

Lucinda: Whatever you need to do child!

Luke: hmmm.. but what's stopping me

Craig: ...phasing into him..?

Me: Well, just having your hands on him as you roll him, the both of you able to go through the walls and outside *swinging my finger around to trace it*

Keith: *Keith began to slow down chewing, as did his swelling, now fully rounded* oh my...

Me: *my eyes widened* Oh dear

Keith: Well...this certainly is a bit of a predicament...*rocking back and forth on his rounded rear*

*his purplish attire stretched out, his hands poking upward and his head, a bright blue next to his blonde hair*

Me: One can only wonder how this would've been reacted if you were still with your old companions

Keith: *a little dazed* No doubt this would have been an impressive practical joke...

Alison Gray: Not that it isn't still impressive...

Keith: Amazing what technology can do to chewing gum...

Lucinda: Oy! *fingers to her forehead* I got a blueberry for a husband!

Luke: now it's returning you to normal...

Me: Hold on! Let me get the palmtop*Rushing out of the study room and getting the palmtop, clicking the button to warm it up*

Craig: Ha...why did I think of that? :P I guess now you have an excuse to try out your skills

Me: *flicking through the window, coming across to a "sample analysis" program* Uh, Keith...if you don't mind, I might need a small sample from you

Keith: Not at all...

*I first did a finger print test, pressing the thumb into the keyboard area for him, and letting the small needle churn out from the side compartment to give a small prink from his skin for blood and skin sample*

Keith: ooo something sharp...

*he wiggled his thumb afterwards*

Me: Just a quick one, to see if something changed in your blood and anything else different along the epidermis

*clicking and tapping into the small computer*

Craig: *I watched on, arms folded*

Keith: *Keith waddled around in a circle a little* very, very strange...

Me: Huh, wow, never would've thought there was an actual science behind this over enhanced blueberry gum

*bump, knocking into Lucinda* Lucinda: Oh!

Keith: Sorry hunny...I haven't gotten use to my orbit just yet...

Craig: A science you say? *peeking over your shoulder to look*

*Luke joined you*

Lucinda: *brushing her hair with her hand* W-well.. it happens...I'm sure it took the planets some time to get used to it too

*Keith giggled and grinned*

Me: Well...this is something I remember about the blue people in Troublesome Creek, Kentucky, a family blood condition, where because of a lack of an important enzyme, gives their skin a blue hue instead of a normal white skin tone

Craig: Hmmmm..

Me: and 2, I don't remember the exact term for it, but inside this piece of gum, it also has enhanced nutrients of a sort that makes the skin seem to stretch, and the lacking enzyme is what's causing Keith skin to change color to a skin shade

Craig: awesome...but that sounds deadly o.O

Me: of course, there's only enough in one piece to make this transformation, but if taking another piece of gum after the old one and so forth, the affects can happen all over again. And it would be hard to say how big a person can get, even given with the enhanced nutrients inside the already stretched out skin. And it also accommodates bone structure to support the extra extensions. If Keith ever had another piece or even finish the entire pack... and with the current rotund size now, it could be...*shrugging* I don't know...about 5 or 6 times the normal size

Craig: *I gasped* not good... soo...erm.. any ideas how to change him back? or will it wear off?

Lucinda: Oh great Goddess! An entire pack of this stuff and poor Keith would really become a planet!

*Keith giggled*

I guess you would find that funny, Keith, but if we left it alone, it could take a few days for the entire juices inside to seep out and the enzyme reverting to normal would take longer afterwards, and it is the blueberry juice inside that's gives Keith a healthy blue glow

*Luke wasn't looking too good, his expression sullen and as if he was feeling something very frightening inside*

Keith: Well.. speaking of healthy.. I feel as youthful as I was when I was a teen...

Me: But as for "how" to get the juice out... huh? Really?

Luke: *mumbled* this isn't good...something or someone started this…

Me: What do you mean like a teenager?

Keith: full of energy...

Lucinda: Even back some 400 years darlin?

Keith: *looking to Lucinda*

Lucinda: Now... *interested* how full of energy would you say?

Craig Whitehouse: Keith: very... *that look in his eyes*

Me: But Lucinda, we still need to figure out the best way to extract the juice out

Lucinda: *pursing her lips and ogling back at him* hmm...

Lucinda: men with strong physiques is what gets me going, yet...this "look" would feel more comfortable than usual... *tracing her long finger along the curve of his "chest"*

Keith: *Keith shivered a bit, feeling oddly sensitive* Oh, stop it Lucy hehe

Lucinda: *struts her right shoulder with a smile* What?

Me: Uh...anyone open to suggestions?

Craig: ERm... let Lucy hug him? o.O

Me: And squeeze the juice out that way?

Craig: Maybe...they seem to be getting close enough to do just that...

Me: Hmm... well, either conclusion, it'll still be a mess... and besides, the people in Troublesome Creek are pretty much by far very healthy

Craig: hmmm...think I should get the sheets out? hehehe

Me: Might as well, covering the room so nothing gets ruined. Luke, could you help him?

Luke: huh? oh sure... *not keeping his eyes off his parents as he helped me with the sheets*

Me: I'll see if the palmtop can retrieve something about methylene blue or if there is a component installed or for it, or even a way to make it ourselves

Me: There we go...*seeing the sheets cover the book cases, the table and chair*

*and planting down along the floor*

Craig: Hmm...I'm guessing we should.. stand back?

Me: More like give them some privacy

Craig: Agreed *leaving the room*

*Lucinda then hummed and purred*

*Keith giggled a little*

Me: *To the other guys* Well at least she doesn't know the song

*I chuckled at that, as Luke gave a quick cuddle*

Me: Ooh

*There were muffled sounds of squishing and moaning going on behind the thick door, with the squishing getting louder and a few splurts*

Me: well that's bring out the new term: making love like vampires. Alright guys, let's make some methylene blue

Craig: hehe yeah...think it's wrong to listen in?

*pulling him by the arm*

Craig: hehe *dragged away willingly*

Me: *tapping into the palmtop to look up the compound making*

Craig: hmm.. I see you're getting used to that

*Luke watched on, cuddling you*

Me: hehe, alright then...looks like we have something here *then printing out the ingredients needed and side effects mentioned* alrighty guys, just follow the instructions to making it

*Luke took the piece of paper* ...hmmm...

Craig: What? What? * trying to peek but to short*

Luke: We could get these from the grocery store...convenient...

Me: excellent

Craig: *Luke and I left, hurrying to the store*

*the squelching and moaning still going behind the door*

Me: heh, a mess it will be indeed

Craig: *minutes later we returned with a bag full of ingredients* Back...we got everything...

Me: good and quick

Craig: Yup...convenience stores for the win :D *high five*

Me: hehe

*the boys and I got to work; while they were pouring the doses, I got myself a pickle, chips and a bowl of cabbage juice to dip them in for those cravings*

Me: ooh! Never thought this solution would smell so strong

Craig and Luke in unison: You're telling me...

Me: *crunch chew*

Craig: Hehe *mixing up the ingredients, the moaning stopped* hmmm

Me: that was actually shorter than expected

Craig: Really? *I looked shocked*

Me: Either that, or I don't know how long it takes for people to have sex

Craig: Ah...but would you class that as sex?

*Luke feeling uncomfortable*

Craig: Oh...yeah...it's your parents...er...awkward o.O

Me: OOh, sorry hunny

Luke: *a little embarrassed* er...no problem hun

Craig: Think I should ...check on them? :S

Me: Should we draw straws?

Luke: Oh, I'll go look hehe *walking off and knocking* Err...Mom? Dad?

Craig: *whispered to you* He's got balls...

Me: Yeah... not a wimp at all

*he went in cautiously, telling them we've found a method to return Keith to normal*

Craig: Hmmm...I'm guessing this stuffs nearly ready? It's going all stringy..

Me: it shouldn't, it just has a green color at the moment, but should change when oxygen is put through when he takes it

Craig: hmmm *keeps stirring*

*Luke made a sort of gasp sound when he looked in further*

Me: *looking down* That should be good *going back and taking an empty needle*

Craig: *nodding I turned to Luke as he gasped* 'Sup dude?

Me: *needle full of the meth. looking green and coming over* whoa! *looking at the blue splattered room*

Craig: What, what? *looking, then crawling under Luke's legs I slipped and landed in blue goo* agh man...

Me: Oo! You really do try to get around tall people, don't you?

*Keith lay with Lucinda on top of him, sprawled out panting*

Craig: You think? *my face all blue, I grinned*

Me: *snort* hehehehe

Craig: So...er...good job the sheets were here...wow that sounded wrong to me...

*Keith just looked dreamily at his wife, who was as blue as the walls and sheets*

*she smiled, her smooth teeth visible along her blue lips, then crawled on her hands further to give him a kiss*

*Keith laid willing, kissing back*

Craig: *I resisted the urge to shout "Have fun?", stifling it with a "urp!"*

Me: Uh, you okay Craig?

Craig: Yeah fine...I'm just not going to say what I want to say *giggling*

Me: Alright then...the methylene blue is ready...just need to make the appropriate injection. I wanted to ask of getting some tissue cloths and hydrogen peroxide before I use the needle

Craig: hydrogen peroxide...bleach? why bleach? *looking confused*

Me: just in case, but I do need a solution to wipe before exactly injecting it

Craig: hmmm... *crawling back out from under Luke's legs I retrieved the bleach and some paper towels* there ya go

Me: Thanks. Okay Keith

*Luke came in* wow.. what a mess...

*Keith awoke from his daydreaming*

Me: *looking over the messy blue floor* Just trying not to slip

Lucinda: Reminds me of my mud wrestling days at that hotel in Honduras

Luke: I won't.. I whoa! *slip and a thud*

Me: D'oh

Craig: Hehe mud wrestling? Now I've heard it all :D

Me: Sweetie *kneeling down* Sweetie, are you alright?

Luke: ugh...yes...never better *clutching his back and sitting up*

Me: Hehe, maybe some of us should get cleaned up before I give the methylene

Craig: *I hurried and found 2 mops* Alright to help, Luke?

Luke: Yeah okay *I helped him to his feet as we cleaned up excess juice before moving the sheets*

*Lucinda and Keith cleaned up in the shower*

*Luke and I carry the sheets out back, dropping them with a loud squishy, juicy thud*

Me: I know this would've been easier and done lickety split if Uncle Steve was here...but another way of learning something new

Craig: Hmm yeah... but does magic always beat science? hehe not a time for discussion really :P

Me: only by science's limitations :P. Anyway, we're just about ready Keith!

Craig: hehe

Keith: *Keith strolled in, still blue skinned, but cleaned up and fresh* My word I've never felt this energetic in a long time *taking a seat*

Me: I think the neighboring islands could hear what was going on in there

*Keith blushed a little*

Me: Um...now I want to roll up your sleeve

Keith: Okay... *rolling up his sleeve and leaving his bright blue arm out*

*tapping the elbow end with two fingers*

Craig: *I couldn't help but think how this would have been on other people...You and Taz were just 2 suggestions...*

*then a tissue cloth with the skin cleaning solution*

You'll feel a small prick at first... now, if I do this correctly...

Keith: My dear...I know needles. I'm sure you're doing fine with this

Me: You know needles? *then pricking in, pushing down on the plunger*

Keith: Well...needles are a common thing... *the blue beginning to fade a little*

Alison Gray: I can only imagine you've had experiences with being injected before... Wow, for a home brew, it's really starting to work

Keith: *nodding, he looked at his hand in amazement as the blue faded more - not just a tint on his skin* Extraordinary...

Me: Same here. Now you might feel some discomfort from the methylene blue, but with being a vampire, those should pass

Keith: *now feeling it* Yep...it's here *his skin now normal*

Luke: fantastic...you did well there hunny

Me: thank you, Luke

Craig: *Looking at the gum packet* unbelievable this stuff...

Me: hmm, I wonder if I have a knack for learning to be a chemist.

Luke: maybe :P

Me: But something I still can't figure out. Where did this pack of gum come from? And another thing...you also might have some GH: LV51 in you still Keith; that part could also contribute given if the gum affected your height

Keith: *Keith nodded* I know...

Me: Now if it's temporary or permanent, hard to say...but that would be for future tests

*Keith sighed, nodding and knowing whatever happens next will be a bumpy ride*

Me: But I'm sure, just like this one, you'll take it with a smile. And right now, things are just as normal and crisis averted. Oh, Luke, now that I remember *safety throwing the used needle away* you said you had a surprise for all of us?

Luke: Oh yes... How does everyone like the idea of a trip to the Big Apple?


	16. Chapter 16

Craig: New York? :D

*Luke nodded*

Me: New York? Oh my god!

Craig: How...what...damn cool :P

Keith: Hmmm...New York...I'm fine for that

*giving Luke a hug* *Luke hugged back*

Craig: *For comedy I joined in on the hug, with a big cheesy grin*

Me: oh! ...maybe we can find a wedding dress or something for the wedding

Luke: hehe yes

Me: and I think I had an idea of something blue, but you're father's back to normal

Craig: *I laughed, as Keith giggled*

Me: I wonder if the others will also be excited

Lucinda: *coming down* Did I hear of a trip to New York?

*Luke nodded again*

Lucinda: Oooo whee! Haven't seen how it looked since the 1930's from postcards

Keith: Still marvelous I believe

*I take it they're not fully aware of the 9/11 attacks*

Me: But I take it Jan would be disappointed that Time Square isn't such a seedy place anymore...

Craig: hehe I bet he wouldn't mind the pro wrestling there though

Me: Oh?

Craig: Not sure if there's a WWE Pay-Per-View on...but that would be impressive :P

Me: Would all of be staying in the city for a few days, like a real trip?

Craig: I'm game for that, sure :D

*everything was packed and the levitation spells were in use for us to fly to the Big Apple*

Craig: *dropping my luggage* Well I'm ready...you ready?

Me: *Looking up at the hotel* Wow...

Craig: Very wow...

*the city was bustling with people hailing taxis and local street performers*

Jan: fancy place bro. Where'd you swipe the money for this?

Luke: Swipe? pfft!

*ginger was being bothered by a peddler bum* Ginger: I don't have any money...

Craig: Oh for cryin' out...

Jan: *Jan approached them and grabbed the collar of the bum* Hey pal, leave the babe alone

Bum: Easy pal...easy...

*pulls something out of his pocket* Jan: Here take this...might be useful to you. Get all the meals you want

*the bum looked at the gum, which said 3 course meal, he looked up with a delighted expression and left*

Craig: *I just looked on in shock* God damn it Jan!

Jan: What? The vagabond won't go hungry again

Craig: Yeah...but he would be a bit screwed if he was rounder than the average bum! o.O

Jan: Free pickings, I always say *shrugging and bring his bag up*

Craig: *I tutted and picked up my luggage too*

Me: *As we settled into the large suites and packed our stuff, I brought my digital camera out for photos during the sightseeing*

Luke: *Luke cuddled up behind you* hehe

Me: ooh! *I also felt a large hand pat my stomach* Ahhh

Luke: hehe

*One of our stops was a boat to the Statue of Liberty, a classy moment with Jan when all of us were at the crown of Lady Liberty, mooning the city, and Lucinda promptly pulling his ear and away*

*Ginger checked out the local fashion stores*

Craig: *Luke just looked* Wow we saw a lot today

Me: yes *taking note of the National Museum of History, now we were at Times Square* A lot of walking, yes

Luke: hehe I won't forget Steve and Craig complaining of all the walking :P

Me: Well, I have my share of complaints myself with walking, especially when they really ache and there isn't a place to sit. And very soon, I might have a problem with swollen ankles :P

Luke: We'll hit that when we come to it...and I don't have a problem carrying you

Me: hehe, no of course not, if you could, you could carry a car

Luke: hehe

Me: Speaking of which, where did Craig and Lucinda go to?

*Lucinda sat at the hotel bar, ordering rum and peeking at the bags she brought and had Craig carry for her*

Craig: *setting the bags down* I don't get why I do this, and Keith could... *sighing and taking a seat*

Lucinda: Where do you think he went to?

Craig: A lie down I guess... phew I'm shattered

Lucinda: Besides, that ain't an insult just because I'm a woman is it? *her accent more noticeable*

Craig: Oh no not at all...I get the shopping bug from the girlfriend allll the time hehe I'm just acting as any male would

Lucinda: *hand flap* of course *sipping* Wooo, let's just relax for a bit

Craig: Yup *laying back into the chair...most of the customers left the bar. Something felt different*

Lucinda: have a drink then, boy. For me, rum won't kill me, so I drink up when I'm away

Craig: Meh...they don't seem to have what I like... *something really felt wrong...*

Craig: *my vision seemed to go greener...*

*She looked over* Lucinda: What wrong with you, boy? You look a little peekish

Craig: Peekish...you could...say that...

Lucinda: Hey now what happened to your voice?

Craig: *I stood up, standing over Lucinda* ...hello Lucy... *speaking as if I were an acquaintance from long ago*

Lucinda: HUh?

*Keith came back from the hotel to meet up with us at the Square, along with Steve coming up with Ginger, with Jan already met us*

Keith: Hello, all

Me: Hi Keith

Jan: Where's mom and Craig boy?

Luke: Good question...

*I looked over at the crowd and thought I saw Lucinda coming up, her sandals flipping*

Craig: *I follow* hey guys...

Me: Craig?

Craig: Yup Allie?

Me: There's something...different about you again

Craig: Different? *looking confused*

*I get that ominous feeling again, the way I saw Craig and Frisky out of the book*

Jan: Well, are we just gonna sit and watch the fuckin' crowds go by or what?

Craig: Yeah... let's get moving... *a cocky grin*

Lucinda: *Lucinda lifted her foot up* Ugh, these things are getting so tight on me

Craig: *my cocky grin extended more*

Lucinda: Ack! *stopping herself*

Craig: *I looked on, stepping back*

Luke: Mom, are you ok?

Jan: Ma?

Keith: What's the matter, dear?

Lucinda: I...thought it was my sandals...but... *her tone started changing* I feel strange, mon...

Craig: *I chuckled quietly*

Keith: Maybe we should take you back to the room...let you lie down...

Lucinda: *pushing him back* No...oofff...

*Her wedding ring started to tighten and broke at the rim*

*Keith gasped and caught it*

*she shook her head, her hair flailing, her shoulders broadening out, her arms lengthening, her sandal covered feet started to stretch and groan, tearing the straps off*

Luke: Mom!

Steve: Not here... not here... *watching on*

Craig: *I sniggered* hehehe

Me: *My tone deepens* Craig?

*Her chest stretched into her blouse, ripping the cloth at the seams, her long skirt shrinking as her long legs grew, her sandals torn away and trapped under the soles of her feet*

Craig: Hmmm?

*she stood over the group now*

Lucinda: *her voice changing, echoing and fearful* What's happenin' to me?

*by now some bystanders were gaining attention*

Craig: You're growing!

*some gasped and gawked*

Craig: *sniggering more*

*her blouse kept tearing away, until it was stretchy enough to cover her breasts, right now becoming 20 feet tall*

Lucinda: Keithy?

Keith: *Keith gawked as his wife towered him more and more* er..er..er...

Craig: *my snigger now became more evil laughter*

*her blue skirt now a torn mini*

Me: Craig! What is wrong with you, can't you see what's happening?

Craig: Oh I can see what's happening... hehe...you seem shocked... surely you know who caused this? *a cold green glowing stare*

Me: Huh! *gasping*

Lucinda: *howling* NNo!

Craig: Ah Lucy... now do you remember me? *looking up*

Lucinda: You...ki...killer... *she screamed out, then bent down and grabbed Keith at his waist, his arms out of her grip*

Keith: Whoa...whoa...hunny...put me down...my pants are chaffing...

Craig: Hmhmhm...amazing...

*almost out of her mind, she started to walk away, still growing*

Luke: Gah! Mom!

Me: Lucinda!

Craig: Hehe... *on that I began to fade into a green mist*

Luke: grrrrr! Craig!

Craig: *echoed in non-existence* hehe find me...

Me: *watching the green mist disappear* Craig! *I leapt into Luke's embrace*

Craig: Find me...

Luke: Gah...grr

Me: Oh Craig...

Luke: Craig...grrr

Keith: *In the distance* Lucy...Put me down THIS INSTANT!

Ginger: oh dear...what a trip for this to turn out to be...

Steve: Find me?

Jan: What the fuck happened to Craig? *pointing to where he could've been* Was he holding out on us all this time?

Luke: Hmmm...something's not right...

Steve: *nodding* yes...

Me: Not since I saw him with Frisky out of your magic book, Steve

Steve: An orange demon...*thinking* something is definitely not right...

Ginger: But we've gotta find him! Before whoever is inside him does any other damage. And we don't even know where to start

Steve: Hmmm true, Ginger... I suggest we split up...It may be difficult since New York's...well...

Me: A big city no doubt

*Luke nodded*

Me: And more ground to cover, each of us using our own means of detection

Steve: yes... Jan, Ginger...you two with me... You and Luke can go the other way

*Nodding*

*Steve began to walk in the opposite direction. Jan and Ginger following his lead*

*I grabbed my palm top of out my purse bag and opened it up*

Me: Alright, hun, looks like it'll be just us for some time... *still worried about Craig*

Luke: yes... and don't worry hun...we'll find him

*The two of us headed down the other end of the street amid shocked groups*

*Meanwhile, Lucinda's now 40 foot size, and still growing, made her walking a small stride, her bare feet stepping on the road, the usual crowds down below in a panic as she came close each time*

Keith: Lucy! I demand you put me down now! *kicking his legs*

*Her grip on him slowly encompassed Keith little by little as that arm was up to chest level, an unknown rage filling insider her and blinding her to the noises. With a quick step, a car was crushed flat at the side. Then her free hand gripped a building edge by her fingers, crushing glass and bricks. Her mind's eye remembering ghoulish beings, ones that used to be ordinary plane passengers, taken over by the green demon*

Keith: Gah! LUCY!

*She then screamed out, not only from the memory of feeling confused of fighting off the dead passengers and beating them away by a vampire force that was inside her for the first time, but also by the shots of crowd controllers and gunman standing by*

Keith: *Keith was thrown around in her palm* whooaa ahhh Lucy...what's going on? What's wrong?

*It was like gnats at her legs, ones where she tried to kick and swat at them, before crushing down on the Earth below*

*leaving a smoking disaster at her feet*

Keith: *Keith held on for his life, trying to calm her down* Lucy...whoa! Agh!...

*She was about as tall as the buildings around her, closing to over 70 feet high. By now, from the emergency throughout the city, some streets became deserted*

*Keith still clung to Lucinda's hand tightly*

*She continued to walk mightily down the empty path, and stepped to where there was an alley way between some houses, stopping and standing there*

Lucinda: *to herself, sullen* Twice...twice there wasn't anything I could do...

Keith: Twice?... Lucinda?

Lucinda: That day...that crash...I wasn't even human that long...not long enough to live it...and I still couldn't do anything against that thing when I became something else... *she let her closed hand release and slip, leaving Keith to drop before he cautiously let himself down gracefully through his agility*

*Then, she dropped to her knees, the way she did after the ghouls were dead among the wreckage, crying as hard as she could even though she was older now to know better*

Keith: *Keith reached the ground, thinking what she meant...thinking back, it hit him* the crash...oh Lucy

Lucinda: ...and you were there...back on my island home...

*He placed his hand on her foot*

Lucinda: It didn't help when I got turned...I'm about as weak as I've ever been...nothing in me from my past to help...

Keith: Lucinda...you're not weak...you're a wonderful strong mother

Lucinda: but I still couldn't do anything against Him... it was like he saw right through that girlish fear again... *she traced her huge delicate finger along the ground*

Keith: Him?

That demon... in that boy... Even with the tricks I've learned over the years, I still couldn't do anything

Keith: Craig...?

*Keith began to think.. the green demon on the plane...how and when did he come back?*

Lucinda: And now he did this to me! Why?

Keith: Lucinda...we'll get him back...I promise...

Lucinda: This must be what my baby felt, so high up...

Keith: But...you need to calm down...

Lucinda: *She slammed her fist on the ground* How can I calm down when I've been turned into a monster? *her voice ringing with anger and sadness*

Keith: Hunny...you're not a monster...Think back to when I was roughly the same height as you... *he climbs her leg, sitting on her knee*

Me: *She sighed* I never knew how, even when you're near somebody, you're still lonely...

Keith: You'll learn to like it in time hun...and use it to an advantage *he had already grown a few feet, and continued*

Lucinda: But it doesn't belong to me...if only my other power came in... and look at all this mess now...*her head naturally fell onto her husband's chest, now the same size as her*

Keith: *Keith began to cuddle her* It'll all be cleaned up

Lucinda: *sighing again* So much for coming back around Christmas time...

Keith: *Keith stroked her hair; lifting her chin up with his finger* Lucinda...

Lucinda: I don't even know how to get back to normal...

Keith: *whispered*... let it go *he gave her a soft kiss and focused*

Lucinda: *moaning from his kiss, his undead yet lively kiss, but let it go? She thought...she did survive the first time, and very lucky at that. Even when she told the higher gods she wanted to be a human, they weren't so please, but complied with her wish anyway, and even then and now, they've looked over her, giving her a chance to live completely again*

Keith: *ending the kiss* you'll be fine *smiling and looking deep into her eyes the shrinking began slowly*

*the attention then turned to me and Luke, taking that path to where Lucinda walked*

Luke: My word *noticing the deep Lucinda footprints*

Me: Hmm... The demon's essence must've been following her all this time...good grief! *looking up at the debris and ticker tapes adorning the road, seeing some smoke from the cars, a sort of odd panic among the people there, interviews taking place*

Luke: *nodding* and we've drawn worldwide attention...something we shouldn't have let happen...

Me: Right...but who any of this saw this coming? *Trying to walk past the people, hoping to find Craig and getting to Lucinda and Keith at the same time* Luke, think you can get us to where your parents are faster?

Luke: I'm trying hunny... *focusing hard...he stared into the distance...it slowly came to him* This way hunny...

*then I was swooped up into his arms*

Craig: *Hiding on an alleyway I slowly reformed... my skin more green and slithery, my eyes lizard-like and glowing green. my breath was hissing* hehehe

*Luke ran into the nearby park, seeking out his parents*

Me: Nothing here...but...it looks like people are talking about what's going on

*Not only that, but there were more police forces at work and now a few national guards people on the scene*

Luke: Hmmm... they were here...

Me: Oh! *hearing my palmtop beeping, I brought it out, watching the screen* Not only that, but there also appears to be other supernatural type readings going on here *The screen bleeped and lit up in the image of a slimy pool of sorts on a bush* And right there

*through our eyes, the small pool was greenish and steamy*

*just then, the pool began to bubble and out from it came 3 reptile-like two legged creatures consisting of a large mouth and teeth with no eyes*

Luke: huh? *adopting his familiar fighting stance*

Me: *bringing my knife out and keeping track of the creatures for any signs of weakness*

Male Voice: Stop, you vile creatures! These arms, these muscles, this manly physique, will stop you in your tracks!

Luke: Huh? *turning in the direction of the voice*

Flimsy Female Voice: Oh for the love of pound cake, Joachim! Less talk, more fighting!

Luke: o.o

*A short young lady appeared with a black and purple lined Gothic Lolita outfit, a black head tie band and pink high strapped heels appeared, whisking her small little ornament staff at the reptile monsters, succeeding in killing one*

*Then, the male voice appeared, muscle bound and in leather based tight attire, with a skull head at the belt*

Lizard 1: hissssss

*With a blue mailbox in hand, the muscle man slammed down the other creature*

*the lizard creaked and groaned*

Girl: Eeek! Learn some manners there... *using a spell at the hissing reptile, where rows of thorns appeared and clasped around the monster, destroying it*

Luke: Gah! Where'd you...?

*the fight and noises drew in the guards*

Girl: Uh oh...not a heroine thing to do, but we can't let the civilians know...

*the muscle man agreed*

Luke: Run, yes?

Man: Yes... *then we all left the scene*

*Catching my breath, we managed to flee to another alleyway, out of sight from the law*

Me: Gasp...wow... *holding my stomach for safety*

Luke: You okay hun?

Me: *I nod* yeah...just not used to running for my life...

Man: You two are very lucky... leave it to us to help those in need of Justice! *he did a sort of flex pose*

*Luke rolled his eyes*

Me: Now I know you're Joachim? And you're Hilda, his younger sister...

*To Luke* And recognizable from your photo album, Luke

Hilda: Luke?

Joachim: Luke..Valentine?

*Hilda turned to her older brother in annoyance*

Luke: *nodding*

Joachim: I can't believe it... you're alive?

Me: I guess you believed the brothers were dead then too?

Hilda:...we only saw the boys as little babies... this is actually the first time seeing Luke as a man

Luke: *blushed* hehe...er... *he smiled at you*

Joachim: Then, if you're alive.. then so's your baby brother

Luke: Hehe yeah Jan.. and still a pain in the rear...

Hilda: I can related, Dearie. Especially with big brother Joachim...

Me: Wow, I figured if Keith was real, so would you guys

Joachim: And amazingly, she also knows about our brother

Luke: Oh ..and this girl right here is Alison...our number one fan and my wife to be

Me: Aheh, hi

*he pulled you closer*

Hilda: Alison... how very nice to meet you, but we don't have time for pleasantries

Joachim: That's right...somewhere out there, this city is in danger. And no matter what the battle, I'll fight it!

Luke: Still haven't lost your tagline... *starting to head away from the authorities*

Craig: *with a swirling mist I emerged in my new lizard form* I don't think anyone's going anywhere...

Me: Craig?

Craig: Yeah...you could call me that *hissing lightly*

Joachim: That monster has a name?

Me: No, that monster inside him is Craig. He's possessed

Craig: *I chuckled a little*

Luke: Grrr...Craig...

Hilda: oh dear... This'll really make it harder to stop it...

Craig: Harder to stop it? Who ssssssays you've gotta stop it?

Luke: We do...

Hilda: Anything that threatens the safety of the world is worth stopping! *Using her wand to pose and move in her own signature* In the name of Love and Justice, we'll punish you!

*from behind some police officers emerged* FREEZE!

Craig: Ahh... the fuzz... *raising an eyebrow*

Police Officer: Put your hands on your head and walk out slowly *pointing a gun*

Me: No, wait!

Craig: *I begin to walk into the light, the light hitting my scaly skin. The officers gasp - "what IS that?"* *hissing*

Me: Craig! Wake up like before!

Craig: Ssssssssssssssssilence! *pointing* *the hissing became a low growl as I looked back to the police... my eyes burning green as the office flew backwards with impressive force*

Me: Hah! *using a force field on Luke and I*

*The other siblings did their best to shield against the force*

Craig: *the force subsided as I turned around, scowling* grrrrr-sssss

Joachim: Such power! *Stancing himself* What this calls for is some good old fashion muscles! *readying his mailbox*

Hilda: You better stand back, Alison. This could get serious...

Me: No way! I've dealt with this before to know how to fight

*Luke readied himself too*

Me: *My own knife ready* Just hope Craig doesn't mind me doing a can of whoop-ass on him

Craig: *hissing* whoop-ass? hmm..hm...hmmheehehaaaaa

Hilda: *Hilda was overcome with something herself* Oh...what a time to get hungry... *without thinking, she lunges at the Craig lizard and feeds on his shoulder, draining not blood but something else, tasting how fattening he was*

Joachim: Hildegarde!

Craig: Gah! Get OFF me you...gah!

*After she was finished sucking, Craig was let go and dropped on his back to the ground, then with a poof, Hilda appeared again, except this time with a fuller figure*

Craig: *I growled loudly* grrrrrr *I grabbed my stomach* grrrrrrrrrrrr

Joachim: It looks like it's going to be sick

Craig: *I groaned more, clenching and lying on my side*

Me: Craig?

Craig: GRrrrrrrrr-aaaaaaaaaagghhh

Me: CRAIG!

Craig: Grrrr you'll pay for thissssss... Grrraaaaaagh... ugh... ughhhh *holding my stomach as a green mist left out of my mouth*

Craig: *gasping on the ground, I looked as though I was drenched in sorrow*

Hilda: *sweeter sounding* Oh dear! I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you up! I am just SO sorry!

Craig: *all my weight was limp, unable to get up*

Hilda: I didn't mean to, I was just so hungry! Please, please forgive me!

Craig: *I was staring off into space, as if I was about to cry*

Me: CRAIG! *Running to him, but the mist blocking me*

Mist: sssssssss...

Craig: *gasping* you... *gasp*

Me: Hah!

Craig: *gasp* run...go..*gasp gasp*

Luke: Craig! We're NOT leaving you!

Craig: go...*gasp, whimper*

*Joachim stepped in and picked Craig's limp body over his shoulder*

Craig: oooff *gasping still, and shivering as if I was in shock*

Me: Oh, Craig...

Mist: ssssss...he's MINE...

Lucinda: *from a distance* He's NOBODY'S!

Craig Whitehouse: *shivering, tears now running down my cheeks*

Mist: gah...ahhh..Lucinda...

Lucinda: That's Mother Lucinda if you're nasty!

Mist: Back to normal I see hehe... ahh...and you still have a tongue on you...

*Keith followed*

Hilda: *squealing* Keith!

Joachim: Brother?

Keith: Hilda...Joachim!

Lucinda: *stepping forward with renew vigor* Let me step into the fight this time, everyone! *waving her arm aside*

Mist: Ahh...and just as feisty

Lucinda: YOU never gave me a fair chance when I was just a weeping, bloody mess that day almost 70 years ago!

Mist: OH come now... everyone loves an unfair advantage...I took the chance...

*Then, the other group of three appeared, Joachim gave Craig to Steve to tend to on the side*

*Joachim set me down on a bench. I still stared into space, filled with fear, hate, sorrow...as if there was no hope...It had affected me...*

Craig: *Steve sat with me*

Ginger: Oh Craig... *worried, her hands clasped together*

Mist: Hmm...it seems that you are also going to take the advantage... *counting everyone to make the odds*

Lucinda: Not just them, mon! Me!

Mist: Hmmm... *now forming a body, it was an exact replica of me, with the scale I had been sporting*

Lucinda: And not only for me, for all those poor mortals, men, women, children, that died and brought back by a fiend!

Mist: *nodding* there's always casualties... and they were mine...*its eyes glowing* Die at my hand...you do my bidding...

Craig: *I gasped more at that*

Mist: *looking in my direction* and he may be next...

Lucinda: *Uninterested* Whatever you want, mon...

*Mist nodded*

*She let her arms drop and down, her head tilted, energy balls leapt about into her, crystal blues, she gasped out as they entered her, a bright light shone. And in Lucinda's place stood, a bright reddish version of herself*

*She had a sort of silky dress outfit that bared her belly button, the entire dress like being wrapped in a sheet in criss-cross fashion. Her legs were red with orange splashes on them and barefoot. Her hair had red streaks, her back adorned red feathery wings that glowed fire at the end tip of the bottom outward feathers*

Ginger: What is that?

Keith: Her original fusion form, Ginger... a phoenix goddess...

*Mist began to become more lizard-like, now sporting a tail*

Me: You mean she used to be a goddess of fire?

*Keith nodded*

Frisalcha: Here's your lesson to never mess with the gods!

Mist: A lesson I won't have to learn hehehe

Me: I think we should also help in a sense...

Luke: *nodding*

*Frisalcha then let out her first attack, a shrill scream of a song that vibrated the area*

Mist: *Mist covered his ears* GAH! GRRRR my turn *it shot a beam, hitting Frisalcha hard in the chest*

Luke: Mom!

Mist: Hehe on target...*turning to Luke, mocking him* Awww did little baby Luke not like his mom getting hurt?

*The goddess being then got up gracefully by her wings*

*Luke began to growl, getting more and more angry*

Hilda: Uhh...

Joachim: What's going on with the boy?

Jan: Getting pissed, that's what

Luke: GRrrr You'll regret doing that to my mother...

Mist: oooo finally showing his true colors...

Ginger: True...colors?

*Thinking this would be my advantage while the demon taunts, I used TK to bring about telephones out and away, hitting the demon*

Mist: Gah! Ugh!

Jan: Direct fuckin hit!

Mist: big misssssstake

*Luke grew angrier, his eyes beginning to burn*

*The goddess attacked again, using her own brand of special fire magic*

Mist: Gah" Fire! *holding its arm out to create a barrier of green mist*

*Swhpow!*

Mist: hehehe... grrr

*Luke's eyes were a bright red now*

Me: Hun...

Luke: grrrrrrrr *his breathing getting heavy*

*Jan took the unusual initiative and pulled me away from Luke*

Ginger: Um...Uncle Steve? You should bring Craig back to the hotel and help him recover outta this funk of his

Steve: *nodding*

Craig: No...*shivering* I'm staying...

Craig: *twitching a little*

Ginger: sweetie, look at you! If you're here, what if something happens? We need you to pull through; right now it's too dangerous! Please, go with my uncle!

Craig: No *shaking my head*

*Luke began to grow taller, towering everybody, wings now forming from his back*

Jan: *blinking* Whoa...

*Joachim was surprised by his nephew's change and Hilda gasped, still close to Craig*

Joachim: I've never seen a Valentine do that before

Mist: *nodding* yes...full of rage...I can see it...

Luke: And that rage is going to END YOUR EXISTANCE!

Mist: *chuckling*

*shiver and chuckle a little...not knowing why*

Steve, can you help Craig? God forbid if he dies out here!

Steve: I'm not too sure...he seems disorientated from being under control...

Craig: I wasn't in control...*shivering*...but it was me...

Me: ..and that's the thing *kneeling to Craig* I know you're a nice enough guy not to do these things...you would tell me that too if I was taken under control

Craig: *I nodded*

Mist: ahhh... *feeding off my emotions* yes.. it was you..

Craig: *nodding*

Me: Damn it!

*staring blankly into space*

Me: *With a shield around me, I rushed myself into the battlefield*

Craig: *a cold sweat... my vision glared up green - the occasional image as if I was staring through Mist's eyes*

Craig: *gasping* No...

*Mist nodded and grinned, firing a blast at Luke*

*Luke batted it back like a tennis ball. It his Mist square on.. but something was different this time..*

*Mist yelled in pain...*

Craig: *...and so did I, collapsing to the floor*

Luke: Gah!

Mist: Yes...more...hehe *savoring the feeling*

*I was gasping on the floor as Steve kneeled next to me*

Steve: what in the...

Jan: The fucker is giving his hits to Whitehouse!

Mist: hehe-graaaah! *firing a ball of energy at everyone on the battlefield*

Me: NO! *taking the brunt of the force, which cut like a sharp knife, streaking against my arms, bleeding them on sight*

Craig: Alison! uuugh *gripping my stomach again*

Luke: *Luke took the hit too* UGH!

*The force was so great, without my shield it would've killed me, but only my arms bled, the blood sweeping on the ground near Luke's feet, as I, almost in slow motion fell to the ground*

Steve: it's...it's a mental link!

Luke: Allie!

*My eyes watered up, flowing out tear drops in the air, my mind actually reeling on memories on my past*

*almost like a song playing in my head at this moment, something of Evanescence*

Craig: *Mist chuckled...faintly heard over the song*

*Luke...why was I foolish to do that...*

*Luke flew down and cradled you*

*The cry of Frisalcha wept again, this time, the tears from the phoenix goddess, sweeping across the area*

Luke: Mom!

Craig: *I gasped more* No.. not like this... *shaking my head*

Craig: *I kept staring...seeing all bad I had done, the good not allowed to seep through...but telling myself that this couldn't be it*

*Luke bent his head near me, then licked away the bloody wounds on my arms*

Luke: Allie...

Craig: *shaking my head* not like this...*I kept staring, memories playing back up until recent events...and only one memory shone through...*

*I knew I had to protect myself and our child...our..daughter?...from the blast, I didn't have a choice*

*She had blonde hair like her father, her eyes were a light brown with some green inside...wearing a big blue ribbon behind her head...*

Craig: *my depressive look on my face slowly became a grin*

Mist: *Mist began to fade a little...* what...NO!

Craig: *I kept focusing...capturing the feeling of just looking at her, holding her...cuddling...*

*Kind of a daddy's girl, like how I was...I wonder how she'll react with me she when she becomes a teenager? Would she feel threatened like I was with my mom?*

*Mist faded more, flickering and jumping like a hologram or TV image*

Craig: *focusing more..."I love you..."..."I love you too babe..."*

*Still...it looks there will be something different about her...maybe she won't be a baby for long?*

*Barely in existence now, Mist flickered more* gRR-aghhh..ah..ahh

*Luke still licked your wounds...the temptation to bite growing*

Craig: *the memory stuck there, and I grinned, tears running down my face - tears of joy*

*My own past voice reflected inside Luke's mind: "My guess is... that if you were normally what you're made out to be... this is the part... where I expect... to get bitten eventually..." *

*The voice was heard as he bit into your wrist. He sucked; his fangs sinking in further, savoring the taste, your voice echoed louder and louder in his head... he pulled away with a scream*

*I cried out*

*something telling him to bite...and you telling him not to, as if his conscience was you*

My Voice: Please...it's enough!

Luke: *panting*

Me: L...Luke?

Luke: Allie... what have I done? *looking at your wrist where he bit*

Me: *Softly* Huh... *there was a bit of pain along my lower arm*

Luke: uh.. *his eyes widen, still bright red*

Me: *I slowly looked at the bite mark on my wrist* I guess...you finally tried my blood...

*Luke nodded, not wanting to say he wanted more...*

Me: *picking up on his thoughts more clearly* I wonder if my blood really was sweet enough for more?

*Luke's eyes filled with tears - confused, battling between wanting more and stopping*

Me: No, it's okay...we'll talk on it more...but for now...Hunny...

*he looked straight into your eyes...the red glare dimming*

*slow blink on my end*

Craig: *the redness dimmed fully* Allie *with a sigh*

Me: Luke... it's funny...maybe I'm out of it...but I don't feel any different

*his wings back into him*

Me: *dreamy* The wings'll make it easier to get around

*Luke chuckled a little and cradled you*

Craig: *Feeling myself I walked over, now able to walk with some strength. Steve followed me to make sure*

*Lucinda then fused out of her monster goddess form*

Craig Whitehouse: *I saw the bloody* Oh my god Allie! *kneeling down*

Me: Craig, you're alright

Craig: *nodding* more than could be said for you...we need to...*not sure what to do*

Me: I'm a little woozy...just need to sleep is all...

Craig: *shaking my head*

Craig: Don't you die on me!

*Luke cradled you*

Me: I'm not dying...I'm just tired right now

*The others look on with concern*

Craig: We best get you fixed up...dying or not, you took a battering

Me: Not that I can say some of us haven't...

*Luke lifted me up again in his arms. Later we were all back at the hotel room, including Luke and Jan's aunt and uncle*

Joachim: *bulky arms folded* I still can't believe what happened back there!

Craig: Hehe

Joachim: I still even remember that Yuri fellow...

Ginger: Yuri?

Jan: Don't bring it up, Ging. Not only will dad talk and stuff, but so with Uncle Fester here

Keith: *chuckling*

Joachim: Who's Uncle Fester?

Craig: Hehehe

Hilda: *standing up from the bed* Hoo, you're so out of it...

Craig: *shaking my head*

Lucinda: It's just as well... At least I took at crack at him

Craig: *nodding*

*Luke cuddled you as you lay healing*

*softly asleep in the other room with Luke*

Lucinda: I do hope the girl will be alright...was it true that he...bit her, Keith?

Keith: *Keith nodded* yes Lucy... he did... I'm not sure how long for… but he did

Lucinda: *looking down* I remember that I was near death; crawling my way out of the plane...I almost lost my strength if it wasn't for you doing that. I figured you did that with also the kindness of heart...

*Keith pulled her closer and cuddled*

Ginger: Didn't she say she didn't feel any different?

Joachim: Why would it matter? Luke bit his future wife and it's for sure she'll become one herself...

Steve: *reading through his book* that's not necessarily the case... according to this book, if she was near death or in the process of dying she would turn...

Ginger: But the baby will be okay, right?

Hilda: A baby? *sounding surprised*

Craig: *I nodded*

Joachim: *surprised* When did that happen?

Craig: A while back...through...a ring was it? *looking to Lucinda, Keith and Steve*

Ginger: Well you would have to know where babies come from right? When a man and woman really love each other...

*Hilda stifled a laugh*

Craig: hehe knew that would come...you've been hanging out with Jan too long

Ginger: Somebody has to

*While everyone was still talking, I finally woke back up*

Luke: Hey beautiful

Me: Hi… So... did I turn?

*Luke shook his head*

Me: That's good...but why do I feel a little funny?

Luke: Ah..well there is something I need to tell you...you didn't turn per se...

Me: And?

Luke: *Luke stroked your arm* You sort of... how could I put this... "Leveled up"?

Me: Leveled up? As in, like an RPG game?

Luke: *he nodded* you should be faster, stronger...

Me: oh?

Luke: ...and hopefully, minus the cravings

Me: yes, But it was foolish of me heading right in to battle with my emotions?

Luke: No hunny...

Alison Gray: but... speaking of cravings... probably need ice cream... *shrugging shoulders* maybe a large sundae...

*the carrier cage that belonged to Squeaky finally peeked with the mouse out of his nestled rag bed, twitching his whiskers*

Luke: Ok hun

*he rang the room service and ordered the sundae*

Me: Lukie?

Luke: Yes?

Me: What do you think would be a good name for a girl?

Luke: Hmm...Heather?

Me: Really?

Luke: Really


	17. Chapter 17

*before going to sleep on the last night in New York, I noticed a page in a real estate magazine and circled in red on an apartment, outside of the city. Was this also another surprise too that Luke didn't mention to me yet? The next day, we went our separate ways from Hilda and Joachim, but there was a feeling we'll see them pop up again somewhere. Now we returned back to Jamaica and back at the house*

Keith: Ahhh home again*placing the suitcases down in the hall*

Craig: *I sighed as I walked in* What a trip...

Ginger: and not only that, another baddie demon is gone, woo hoo! *carrying her luggage up the stairs*

Craig: Please don't remind me... feeling that low was awful...Just...glad though

Steve: *struggling with some suitcases* oooffff

Ginger: But it's a good thing now that we won't worry about that again... Uncle Steve, hold on *helping her uncle with the suitcases*

Steve: Thank you dear

Craig Whitehouse: *Taking a seat* Hmmm...just wondering now...what to do?

Alison Gray: *I came in after Luke brought ours in, taking note of Craig's words*

Luke: *Luke set the luggage* Hmm... I must agree with you Craig.. We all need places of our own

Jan: Damn right *returning inside next to Lucinda* I thought for a second our loopy relatives were damn joining us

*Luke and I chuckled*

Lucinda:... I couldn't agree more, Janni. They're like sweets; good only taken occasionally

Craig: *I nodded* that's the most sense I've heard in a long time

Me: I've always known they were "unique" and "colorful", but I don't know about more people being crammed in than usual... and speaking of places, after this I could use more personal space *thinking back to the apartment for rent*

Luke: *nodded and giving you a cuddle* And other things hehe

Me: Just hope it's okay with everyone

Keith: It certainly is, it was fantastic having you around… and to see our two sons all grown up and having their own lives...well... *rubbing Jan's head*

*Keith chuckled*

Lucinda: *soft sigh* well... the house will be quiet all over again

Craig: *I nodded*

*A few days later, Jan and Ginger moved back to the old house in the states, with Uncle Steve moving in his belongings from his cottage from the other side of the town*

*Luke and I in the mean time were in the process of buying new furniture and items for the apartment.*

*I still did the paperwork for Steve for extra cash, but it seemed in return, I was given a good reference for a job that would help me tremendously; a posh book retailer with time to attend the store's literary discussions and writing workshops as part of the job, while I also looked into learning basic chemistry and computer science, enough on my plate there than I can imagine, hoping the stress won't affect me or the baby*

*Craig too also went back home to England; each of us able to travel the way we learned via magic just like when we were all together*

*Now up to the present, few boxes were now left to handle, and realizing how reliable TK is when unpacking and mentally lifting items while lying down from swollen feet and bad back*

*I was looking through a catalogue for baby furniture and necessities*

Luke: *setting down a vase* Ahh... that's the last of the unpacking then

Luke: *Luke took a seat next to you* Shopping? *he rubbed you belly*

Me: *giggling* yeah...seeing what's what before looking in stores, I figure I would do that for baby clothes and toys instead. I'm really hoping to get purple items besides just pink

Luke: hehe

Me: ...and I do know it's gonna be a girl, I haven't seen any changes yet

Luke: *smiling*

Me: It just hasn't settled in yet *looking around the living room, but more like the entire apartment, like it was mine again, but also as a soon to be married and expecting couple*

Luke: Well that'll take some time hun *giving you a warm cuddle on the couch*

Me: *groaning a little as I shifted my weight, now feeling heavier and almost sloshier?, then putting down the catalogue* don't be afraid to look too dear. "Heather" needs to know about a father's love *dreamy*

Luke: Hehe *cuddles you more as he looks also* Hmmm... *cuddling a little tighter*

*points at heavier and sloshier* ^_^ hmmm...*

Me: Excuse me, dear *getting up from my arms and pushing out of the cushioned couch* I'll think I'll lie down for a while; feeling sort of tired

Luke: *Luke stood up* Hmmm...maybe a little space? *he seemed a tad shorter*

*The master bedroom had a closet dresser and a regular dresser, oak-like in color and a large bed with four long posts and a metal cover at the top; the bed spread was creamy peach, matching the thin veiled windows. I pulled the cover off and wrapped it over me, lulling my head on the contour pillow*

*Luke seems shorter still as he followed you*

*the bed felt so comfortable and cool between the sheets, not brought for that long to be broken into*

*Luke continued to shrink as you drifted off slowly, he lay softly next to you*

*right now, trying to nap, my mind was still preoccupied, about getting new furniture, how the wedding should be and how to afford it; even then it was stressful despite my connections I've made this past year, and not only that Christmas was coming and money isn't "that" much of an issue, at least not anymore"

*He cuddled you more, still shrinking - he then let go and crawled down the bed as he reached an impish height. In my thoughts, never got to ask Luke if my blood tasted sweet*

*he continued to shrink; now reaching 4 inches in height. He then began to climb on top of your belly using the bed sheets for grip. Once on top he crawled lightly up your body - every part of you towering over him. Inside my wet space, I could feel it twinge and tingle, an imaginary penetration happening in my mind down there, as some pokes were made along my body, tempting to roll over but not able to rest on my belly*

*I still don't know how I've been doing this for the last five months*

*He continued to crawl up, now between your breasts he looked up to your face and grinned*

*my mind went to the time when I announced I was pregnant, a private offhand comment from Jan, jovially: damn, her tits are gonna be huge!*

*Luke gave a few like pokes along your cleavage and giggled. They were huge compared to him at this moment*

*lucky for him that I was only wearing the maternity dress without a bra*

Me: *my eyes became wider slits, seeing a little white image in front of me, sort of sleepy still* ah, a little good luck charm...

*Luke giggled and scurried up your chest to your chin, giving a little light kiss*

Me: oo, hee

Luke: Heeee

Me: I must still be asleep...you actually shrunk on purpose and enjoying this...

Luke: Not at all; wake up sleepy *giving another light kiss*

*stretching my back a little*

Luke: Whoa careful hun *a tiny nibble on your neck*

Me: hold on there, hun... *fluffing the pillow more and bringing up my shoulders a little, then moving the blanket cover from over my dome stomach* there you go...

Luke: hehehe thanks hun *kissing you more and more*

Me: enough room for you on my stomach

Luke: More than enough *he lay back against your tummy*

Me: mmm. So, will I expect a giant hand or arm to come through the window one day?

Luke: *giggling* maybe... never really thought about it

Me: I knew you come into my side of forced perspective. Even now, you're leaning right against your baby...

*Luke rubbed your belly as he lay back*

Luke: true... *he rested his head against your belly, hearing a gurgling* aww

Me: *out of the blue* do different blood type have different tastes to them? Kind of like wines?

Luke: If you are referring to when I bit you... yes...they do...

Me: Would you say it was...sweet?

Luke: True... blood has that irony taste hehe but yours was *not really wanting to admit it* ...nice

Luke: *nodding quickly* yes...very

*the smile slowly became a frown*

Me: Luke?

*he cuddled you again*

Me: Are you alright?

Luke: Yeah...just...*thinking about how bad he felt about it all*

Me: But I didn't turn, right

Luke: no... and I'm glad you didn't... I just feel bad for even getting you in that situation in the first place

Me: ...I was feeling angry over what happened to Craig, something had to be done to save him

*Luke nodded*

Me: if anything...it was good it happened... I realized something from it. Every time you went on this blood lust episode, redder, changed, you never went completely out of control when I was around or if I talked, said something

Luke: *Luke nodded in agreement* Truth is...I think you're the only one that can bring me back

Me: I think so too

*He cuddled you tight*

Luke: I hope it doesn't happen again.. and if it does...that I don't harm anyone… especially you

Me: Absolutely, dear *then gently picking him up to kiss him*

Luke: whoa hehe

*Afterwards, Luke reverted back to normal size, then in the kitchen, he found a wine sized bottle, a drink that came from something Ginger concocted as a little housewarming gift*

Luke: hmmm.. just the stuff *picking up 2 glasses*

*calling over* Did you find something to drink, hun?

Luke: very much so *peeking round into the door and waving the wine bottle*

Me: Hey, wait a sec... *getting off the bed*

Luke: What's wrong hunny?

Me: I'm not an expert at pregnancy, but I would think alcohol is a big no-no to have

Luke: Ahh..but this is non-alcoholic *giving a wink*

Alison Gray: Really?

Luke: *He walked in and opened the bottle* Really

Me: Well...alright...as long as nothing bad comes out of it

Luke: I'm sure nothing will *pouring the dark pink liquid into the wine glasses, giving off a fruity scent*

Me: Ahhh *gladly sighing from the smell*

Luke: *He picked the glasses up and slowly handed you one* hehe

Me: Thanks... *both of us taking a sip*

Luke: *Luke finished his sip* hmmm...quite nice hehe *taking another sip*

*I was taking more than gingerly sips then*

Luke: hehehe

*Luke also took another drink, hearing a hic from him that took me back to our date*

Me: What's so funny, hun?

Luke: Just thinking back hehe hic! oh.. er...

Me: Hehe, back to what? *moving to the side of the bed*

Luke: oh...just times we've spent together *placing his glass down and grinning to you*

*he began to giggle a little more*

Me: *giggle* yeah, crazy times

Luke: yeah *he took a few more sips, finishing his drink* hic...oh my hic

Me: that sound sounds familiar, heehee

*slowly sitting down on the floor, back against the bed frame*

Luke: hehehehe I feel...quite light hehe *Luke began to giggle more, collapsing to the floor next to you* hic hehehehehehehe hic

Me: hahahaha...gasp, light hehe, how?

*Luke just kept slightly giggling and laughing*

Luke: not too..hic!...sure hehe *he began to lift up slowly, giggling away like a child being tickled*

Me: getting crazy hiccups there, Luke *not enough for either of us to notice*

Luke: *still he lifted up* hehehe hic! OH HEHEHE

Me: *laughing harder* oooh, it's like something said the funniest thing ever!

Luke: Yes...hehehehehe HIC!

Me: *hiding my giggling face behind my hand daintily* heheheee

Luke: HehehehHAHAHA HIC! HAHAHA *his floating now became more noticeable*

Me: Whoa! Did I shrunk or did the rest of the world get bigger? *laughing in spurts*

Luke: pfftt hahahhaha *still he floated, his legs began kicking through out fits of laughter*

Me: *I was caught between loud fits of laughter and trying to breathe* whoaaa, you're swimming!

Luke: whooa hahahahaha *he began doing a butterfly stroke in the air and burst out laughing*

Me: hahaha! *finding all this so wildly amazing*

Luke: hic! oh my *trying to keep his balance in mid-air, giggling every second*

Me: hehe, why can't I do that? *pointing shakingly*

Luke: hehehe not hehe sure hun hehehehe *trying to float down only to be sent up more*

Me: hehe, what's that hun?

Luke: not sure hehehe *he giggled more and more* hic! how do I get down? Hahaha *his floating body touched the ceiling, with a light bump his back hit* hehehe

Me: hehehehe

Luke: *Luke tried to reach down* A little help hunny? hehehAHAHA

Me: hehehe *rocking and pointing* good thing that's there, otherwise you'll go away heheheee

Luke: heheh wouldn't want that HAHAHA

Me: hahaha

*Luke was now pressed against the ceiling*

Me: hah! You look like a balloon without helium *laughing uproariously*

Luke: *laughing loudly then puffing his cheeks up* hahahaha

Me: *pointing up* HAHAHAHAHA

Luke: Hahahaha *splurging a little from laughing so much* my cheeks hurt... hahaha

Me: *splurging and trying matter-of-factly* No shit

Luke: hahahahaha

Me: *just when I felt like I was gonna pass out, the laughter stopped in me slowly, able to breathe again, but Luke continued giggling*

Luke: I really must get down from here hahahahahaha

Schrodinger: *a familiar boy's voice came out of nowhere, purring* Could I help you vith that?

Luke: Huh? ha...ha...haaahaaa

Me: *Gasping out, I scrambled to get up* Sch-Schrodinger!

*Luke still had a giggling fit high above*

*Schrodinger already in vision* Schrodinger: I zee someone, or perhaps 2, got a hold of zee experimental laughing liquid potion, I knew you'd find it there, former Warrant Officer Valentine... *His arms were behind his back, his poise mischievous*

Luke: pfffttttpahahaha hmmhm when I get down...

Schrodinger: Too bad you zee this as a laughing matter, yet the fraulein here is more grounded than you are, how unconventional...

Luke: ppfftttttt hee...heeheeee...zee...hehehe...

*A port hole seemed to open up at his side, but Schrodinger still stood where with arms behind him*

Schrodinger: But this ist expectant to happen to supernatural beings und zuch

Doc: *from the port hole* enough childish games... *Doc walked in, standing next to Schrodinger and looking up at his nephew*

*Luke still giggled wildly*

Doc: tut tut... Luke...

Luke: *snorting*

*Doc folded his arms and left, shaking his head and muttering about Luke's "intoxication" *

Me: You mean, you sent this?

Schrodinger: Ah ah, I just delivered it!

Me: What in God's name was in there? And why didn't anything happen to me? What have you done to Luke!

*Luke still laughed away, struggling to control himself*

*Schrodinger already disappeared, just as Doc was to make his exit back out. I grabbed hold of Luke's levitated leg to pull him down*

Luke: whooa hahahaha

Me: *annoyed* Of all the things to make a pregnant woman do!

Luke: *Luke still giggled away* I couldn't help it hehehehehehhee

*To Doc* Where are you going?

Doc: Hmmm? *turning around as he backed into the port hole*

*I dragged Luke with me, rushing for the port hole before it could close*

Luke: whoooa hehehehehehe

*Doc was now backing away quickly*

Me: Come on, hun! You're light as a feather now, this shouldn't be so hard

*Luke was still giggling loudly as you tugged at his leg, dragged through the air like a balloon on a string*

Doc: hehe...I don't zee vhy you're so upset...Luke's having a fantastic time as he is

*Doc was now further away...yet he seemed to remain the same height*

Luke: hehehe he seems like he's getting.. taller? hahahaha

Doc: Hmmm hehe

Me: Luke, I know I was laughing too, but this isn't funny

Luke: I know hehehe

Luke: Something keeps tickling me... I can't help it

Me: Where did we meet him at now? *annoyed grunt*

*Stifling a giggle he looked around*

Luke: This seems familiar...

Me: It looks like a lot in front of a factory building...

*if it was possible, I focused my TK to bring Luke back down, but a shame I couldn't make lead shoes appear to "keep" him down*

Luke: *Luke flailed a little* easy pffttt

Me: Alright now, alright *now finally back down to earth* ...and there's still some people passing by *noting again the area* What game are you playing now, Doc?

*Luke tried desperately to gain control of himself, the odd stifled giggle as he concentrated. Suddenly there were a few loud stomps followed by the sound of terrified screaming*

Me: *Gasping* What was that?

Luke: not too sure...definitely not good

Doc: *many locals ran around the corner, running for their lives as an extremely tall Doc stepped around the building* Ah yes..RUN! *his voice booming loudly*

Me: Dah ah!

Doc: *Doc took a few heavy stomps, scaring the public more as they fled* Hehe I don't understand vhy you dislike zis, Luke...it's incredibly entertaining vatching ze masses run

Me: OH MY GOD!

Luke: What in the...

Me: *stammering* he's he's

Luke: HUGE!

Doc: How observant hehehe

*Luke stared him down, his giggling fit now fading*

Me: What'll we do? We have to protect them!

Luke: I have a method *he already stood a few feet taller as he looked hard towards Doc*

Me: Whoa! *moving back*

Doc: Ahhh...some competition at last...

*Luke grew and grew, passing 20 feet very quickly. He soon reached Doc's height and trudged towards him, ready to grapple. On-lookers watched as the 2 giants stood in a stand-off*

Doc: hmmm...more than a perfect match it seems…

*Doc quickly lunged for Luke, to which he sidesteps, sending Doc crashing to the ground with a loud reverberating thud*

Me: *Screaming out and feeling the ground move*

*Luke dove on top of him and pinned him, growling at Doc...He could only whimper in return and struggle back*

Me: If only Craig could see this match... *I thought*

*Luke continued to battle as Doc seemed to shrink in more ways than one*

Me: Huh?

*His shrinking progressed quickly, until I nor Luke could see him anymore*

Luke: Huh? Gahh

Me: D-did you crush him?

Luke: I don't think I did... *checking to make sure*

Me: W-where did he go?

Luke: *still searching* I don't know...

*then a crowd of brave on-lookers appeared. Luke began to shrink back down as he searched for any trace of Doc*

Me: Eep

*Luke returned to his original size, noticing the public, muttering to each other about what just happened. He walked over to you, a worried expression on his face; a face that screamed "I think there's not much chance of this NOT being on the news"*

Me: We better go!

Luke: Yes... *taking you away to a nearby alley*

*I was now breathing deeply, almost feeling weak and legs tense from anxiety of the situation*

Me: Luke...gasp...help me...panic...attack...

Luke: Alison *grabbing you and letting you take a seat*

*still breathing*

*He cradled me, trying his best to ease the situation*

*my thoughts continued to race, trying to mentally call him if he can help ease me inside. Using any method possible he tried to calm me down, while trying to think of a way to get home. Reaching a heavy hand up, I clasped the necklace piece in my fingers, it's energy burning right, easing away the fear and confusion, a light slipping and enveloping until the light was gone and so was my body stable again, now lying in Luke's arms on the ground*

Luke: Alison? *hugging you firmly*

Me: I..I'm fine now

Luke: *sighing with relief he helps you up to your feet*

Luke: maybe we should get out of here...where ever here is... *looking around*

*I nodded*

*We return back to the apartment and alerted the news to the others, which meant a meeting place at our apartment*

Steve: He attacked in you in front of citizens? This just gets even better...

Craig: That sounds so effed up right now...what can we do if the public have seen this? *twiddling my thumbs*

*Luke nodded, holding me closer*

*knowing so far a few panic crowds saw this, but no doubt this would spread, maybe making it easier to dispel if this was for real now*

*Jan looked at the TV over the couch, with a special news report coming on*

Craig: Ah crap...

*Ginger looks over, seeing one frantic woman being interviewed on the street, visibly shaken as she described the events*

Ginger: Sis?

Luke: What?

*Luke looked on TV, recognizing one of the victims of the event*

Ginger: oh my god! *almost quivering*

Me: Sis?

Luke: Your sister?

Me: What was she doing there?

Ginger: ...She lives there... the, the town there. I was seeing her there the last time... *turning to Jan* when I first met you guys...

Luke: hmmm

Me: But what'll we do now? Why would he even lead us to that one place? Out of all places?

Luke: Hmmm... he must have something planned...

Me: Should we return to the site again?

*Luke nodded slowly, looking at the TV screen and thinking*

Craig: Maybe we should head there now... *picking up my palmtop, ready to sort this all out*

*I also picked up mine; Ginger still looking solemn*

Jan: Ging? *almost looking concerned*

Craig: *I head out the door with Luke. Steve now also concerned*

Me: Ginger... don't worry. Judging from the TV, she'll be fine. And when we get there, she'll be more than fine...uh, with us protecting and such. *I then picked up her thoughts, inadequacies of stature, but now leading her out with the others*

Jan: *to himself* Extra fine indeed...

Steve: All ready? *getting out his spell book for a transportation spell*

Me: *nodding* I am *The rest of us headed out*

Craig: *I nod too, as does Luke*

*Now back to the open lot where Luke and I were*

Craig: Hmmm *scanning for anything on the palm top* nothing... but something doesn't seem right at all

Ginger: What I...don't under is...how did Doc even do this?

Me: I think it's obvious

Luke: hmmm...

Me: It should be... unlimited access for him from the start...and now or has been trying it himself

Ginger: Jezzie! Sis! *She suddenly called out and ran up ahead of us*

Craig: This is not good... *my palmtop beeping* Shit! Stealth! Ginger!

Me: Huh?

*She came to where another woman was, sitting by a paramedic van and looking down*

Craig: Ginger?

*Steve looks as he sees his other niece. With a gasp he follows Ginger*

*We jogged up, now with the sisters. Jezzie already standing up, blondish rusty hair cropped in a short hair style, and to my surprised, way taller than her sister, maybe an inch or so more than Jan*

*Steve panted, getting old as his usual excuse*

Me: We're glad we found you...or glad that Ginger did

*Ginger was in her sister's folded arms, her head on her chest and gasping*

Jez: *hugging Ginger tight* Ging! Wha...what are you doing here?

Ginger: We-we saw you on the news... I was so worried!

Jan: Damn, she's tall!

Craig: I'll say o.O

*Ginger wheezed lighter again*

Jan: Still doesn't beat bro

Jez: and who are these people? *looking around at unfamiliar faces...until she noticed you and Luke*

Me: Oh!

Me: I'm Alison...and this is Luke

Jez: I...I saw you...before... Ginger, what's going on?

Me: Where to begin?...

Ginger: Sis...

Steve: Jezzie baby... *creating a family group hug* You remember how your mother thought my wizardry was all a bunch of hoohah?

Jan: Well, there's your answer, Legs

Jez: *Jez gave a look that would kill* And this is?

Ginger: Sis, I'm sorry about my boyfriend. He just talks more than anything else

Jez: Boyfriend? *folding her arms* Well... *looking up and down Jan as he gave a dumbstruck pose*...you certainly know how to pick 'em

Ginger: Sis! You didn't say that when I dated Barry Jones that guy whose father owned the Jones Plant.

Jan: And what exactly does this fuckin' wanker have that I don't? *sarcastic*

Jez: Well... he wasn't a loser like this guy *giving Jan the thumb*

Steve: Calm it.. please...more pressing matters at hand here!

*Jan was ready to roll up his sleeve, thinking he didn't care how big she was*

*I turned to him quickly, shaking my head hard*

Craig: I've gotta agree with Steve on this one Jan, dude

Jan: *To Craig* Maybe she won't think I'm a loser if I tell her my parents are...

Luke: JAN! *Luke put his finger to his lips, indicating total silence from him for now*

Craig: Errr...guys? *the palmtop bleeping*

Me: What is it Craig?

Craig: Something's coming... but... *looking confused*

*a low growl could be heard in the distance*

Me: Eh... *turning over to the sound*

*a large, bulky being stamped down the empty streets, growling loudly*

Craig: ...that's the problem guys... *looking a little worried*

Ginger: Who-what in the world is that?

*the palmtop bleeped even louder now; I turn in the direction of the sound and there stood Doc, grinning fiendishly*

Me: Back to normal size I see?

Doc: *nodding* vhy yes...but not for long heehee... *his stare focusing on you only as he slowly grew a few feet*

*Ginger and I gasped again*

Craig: Gah! *My eyes wide*

Steve: *Luke followed suit, with Steve dropping his large book on his toes* GAH! OW OW OW OW

Me: Uncle Steve?

Steve: *Steve hopped about, clutching his foot* Ow...ignore me... ow

*Jan mouthed the words "Oh Fuck!"*

*Jez just stood in awe as Doc grew and grew, her legs giving way as she collapsed from the shock*

Ginger: Jezzie! *Kneeling to her sister's side*

*Some of us spotted a large bulky, yellowish creature from the other street*

Demon: Gahhhhhhhh! *it stomped closer and closer, gathering pace with each step*

Me: Eek!

Jan: if Legs didn't faint from Doc, she would faint from fuckin' that *at the "monster"*

Craig: No doubt...

Luke: *Luke took a stand* Doc... now is NOT the time for this...

*The mad scientist now some 70 feet tall*

Doc: true...*taking a loud stomp nearby*... I just have impeccable timing hehehe

Ginger: *Ginger took her own stand, standing up and mustering some courage* I won't let you hurt Sis while we're here, you...you big.. meatball!

Craig: *I whisper to Jan* meatball? o.O

Jan:*whisper* he did look like one remember?

Craig: *whispered back* yeah...but I don't think now's the time for puns...

*Doc could only chuckle*

Doc: Hmmm..unfair odds...I like... gah...not in zee mood for zis... *taking a seat*...but I'm sure he is *pointing to the demon*

*the nearby ground shook a bit as he sat*

Craig: Whoa *falling over*

Jan: ole' gangrene there? *thumbing*

*the demon now towered over everyone, breathing heavily*

Me: Well...at least there isn't a crowd for this

*the demon raised its arm, something within its grasp...I give a gasp*

Craig: Si's ray gun!... everyone...move! *I leap a little and bump my head* OW!.. *sitting up I feel a force field*

Doc: hmmhmm... zere's no escape *tapping his fingers on his giant knee*

*I banged my fists on the force field, durable enough*

Luke: Grrrr damn you Doc!

Me: *Calling* What are you gonna do to us!

*Ginger felt the situation was scary, especially how Doc's voiced changed as he became taller*

Doc: I thought it vould be quite simple...noting the apparatus mein friend is showing

*the demon growls as the gun began to charge up*

Doc: ahh...but just one more thing before anything happens…

*the Demon, grunting louder as he reached for you*

Me: Huh...

Luke: *gasping* No! *diving for the demons arm*

*The demon gives a quick swing, hitting Luke square in the face*

Me: Luke!

*Luke his the ground with a loud thud...with a very video game like thud, I thought*

Me: AAh! *his large hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me along as his arm reverted back*

Craig: Alison! *reaching but not able to do much as a new force field blocked my path*

Me: *grunting to be free* Let me go!

*the demon growled loudly*

Doc: not yet... hehe

Me: EH! EH! Don't hurt them! EH! Luke!

Luke: *Luke shook off his daze* Ugh! ALISON! *also trapped in the force field*

Ginger: Let us OUT!

Doc: Not a chance hehehe

Luke :Grrrrrrrrrr *his blood boiling with rage*

Ginger: Luke, no! Not here!

*I saw my love and who I know consider friends among allies trapped inside. My own anger began boiling, looking to the force field, staring, squinting. The top began to crack, rippling like crinkling plastic before it exploded with a shattering blast, disappearing from sight.*

Doc: *Shocked* Vhat is this? *Commanding the yellow demon* GET THEM!

Me: EH! *Pulling and struggling again, pulling harder until I came up with something. Before the demon tried to attack, I used my own enclosed hand to push his hand and wrist up, slowly breaking it away. The voice like a sufferable vibration. Everyone stared as the demon howled his wails, as I bend the arm back and threw him down*

*Frustrated, Luke saw my plight, trying to hold my own, Luke in stealth mode came to my rescue and grasped his pointy teeth on the large demon's arm. It howled again, trying to shake him off as Luke took a good bite.*

Doc: *To someone invisible* Bring the machine back! Make sure it's protected!

*The ray machine disappeared from sight, as did Doc and the demon, leaving Luke's mouth open.

Luke: *rushing over, grasping me quickly* Alison...

Me: Luke...

*I looked at my own hand that broke the monster's arm, staring in high awe*

Luke: Where did that strength come from? o.o

Me: Remember when you told me I "leveled up" that day?

*Luke nodded*

Me: *Placing the other hand on my belly* Looks like its showing

Luke: *Luke could only grin as he heard a slight confused moan from Ginger* Huh?

Me: Oh no! Almost forgot about Ginger's sister!

*Going back to the group; Steve was busy looking over Jezzie as she began to stir to consciousness*

Jez: Uhh…

Steve: Just stay still, Jezzie… *Uncle Steve then performed a spell that appeared to make Jez look like she was out again, but instead looked around in a daze.*

Jez: Uncle Steve! What a surprise to-why am I on the ground? I was sitting by the ambulance before.

Steve: Well, uh…you were. I tried to help you up but it seemed you were a little "tipsy", didn't want you to break your head. *Pats her head down*

Craig: Wait, you're not gonna-

*Jan clasps Craig's mouth shut*

Jan: Shh, Whitehouse! Last thing we want is someone involved. Don't want her in on this shit.

*Craig only nodded*

Me: So…now what? Is everything alright.

Steve: Oh, it should be. I'll just show Jezzie home. You guys head back.

*He carefully picks her up with Craig and Ginger's help; Jezzie keeps asking who everyone was and what happened in town, all assuring her it was a big hoax and nothing to worry over.*


	18. Chapter 18

*A few days later*

Luke: Hmmm... I was just thinking...

*Stretching my arms up, adjusting my purple and white/black kimono blouse, just getting out of my bedroom from changing*

Luke: well... *hugging you from behind* we still haven't prepared ourselves for the little one

Me: Ooh! You're right...and not even close for our wedding. How do you feel about a small ceremony?

Luke: *nodding* it would be great

Me: Just family...it wouldn't even be expensive, given a few tweaks and spells there. I mean a lot of distant relatives and others would want to attend, but...

Luke: ...but?

Me: I just don't want anything to happen, even then for everyone's safety

Luke: True...but I'm sure by then we will have worked something out

Me: *Nodding* I just hope that no one would be suspicious of what we and our friends can do

Luke: *hugging tighter*

Me: Ooh! And still affectionate as ever

Luke: Never going to stop it *giving a light kiss on your cheek*

Me: Hmm...I think I left that leaflet over at the table there *pointing to a small stand by the door* Could you reach that for me? I want to shop in town for a while

Luke: From here? *giving a grin*

Me: I just need some time to myself for a while, with what happened last night

Luke: You mean... *he stretched his arm now; feeling it go loose. Focusing more, his arm seemed to go further away from him, reaching closer and closer to the table*

Me: *still in front of him* No need to show off like that hun. I know you can... *then turning around and seeing his hand on the table, except his arm was literally outstretched* Oh my God!

Luke: *giggling, he kept going, closer and closer until he grasps the leaflet*

*My mouth was open, just staring and blinking*

Luke: Got it hun...now...er...

Me: When did you learn to do that?

Luke: Just now...kind of...not mastered it fully... *getting a little worried why his arm wasn't shrinking back*

Me: Uh...

*feeling his long arm down the length*

Me: You got a Mr. Fantastic thing here going!

Luke: I think I went a little TOO loose with this...

Me: Too loose? HOW did you even learn to do this?

Luke: yeah *his forearm now starting to sag* Luke: It's one of the skills I can do potentially...

Me: But...this never happened before...it's like..that demon...

Luke: ...I don't think I can explain it... but my arm feels REALLY loose right now...

Me: *it then went limp on the floor* Oh my! *kneeling down, petting it as if a fallen animal*

Luke: Wow...that's quite numb...

Me: ...maybe I better stay home and make sure you're okay *trying to pick it up*

Luke: no..no I'll be fine

Me: *turning my head* are you sure? ...hopefully, I like to see more of this as long as you're okay

Luke: I'll be fine honey. Just let me gather myself...I'll get my arm back

Me: Uh...okay *grabbing the shopping leaflet myself, standing back up and giving him a kiss*

Luke: *Luke gave a kiss back and lay on the bed, his limp rubbery arm lying on the floor in a pile* Love you, hun...

Me: I love you too...stretch... *smiling before I left the apartment*

*Luke giggled and closed his eyes to focus*

*I strolled down the shopping district, an odd, whimsical smile on my face, can't believing want I just saw Luke do*

Me: *I lay my hand on my outstretched stomach and talking to it* I don't think you'll be acquiring that from your father. I can't imagine the bumps and bruises after many discoveries *hopefully, no one would think I was nuts talking to my stomach, assuming it was just communicating with my baby*

Me: Hmm, starting to have a chocolate craving again *to myself*

*I decked into the Godiva Chocolate store a few stores down*

Me: Wow... *looking at some selections*

*Doc stood in the store in his younger form, speaking to the staff*

*I looked at a box of peanut clusters when I gazed over*

*His hair was thin blonde with a pony tail hanging past his shoulders to the top back, regular rimmed glasses, and a prodigious chin and nose. He was tall and lean, standing with a polite manner to him, an accent thick in his voice*

Me: Oh my gosh..he looks so handsome...no, it couldn't be him

Doc: Und you say zis is only $4.99? MY vord...

*Slowly walking over, almost standing near him but afraid to get close, nervous in my voice and seeing a box for that price* ...I guess...even for a store like this, it is cheap. I'm...I'm not used to buying sweets in here...

Me: Huh? Oh...*meekly grinning, turning my head down*

Doc: Vell...

*I inched a little closer to look at something else on the counter, but felt something soft at my side, a bump sort of noise, except this man was some two feet away from me*

*This is strange I thought. The blonde gentleman stepped farther from me*

*Doc backed off a little, placing his hands in his pockets and grinning* So...I see you also have a sweet tooth?

Me: Uh...y-yes *am I blushing?*

Doc: *Doc gave a suave grin, much similar to Luke's when he first met you. He leaned in a little* wanting to indulge I see? hehe

Me: Um... *stepping back*

*Some customers softly moaned before dropping to the floor like lifeless mannequins; more people then succumbed to the floor and the staff went out as well. Doc still grinned, something in his hand*

*Turning my head back and forth, worrying what's going on before my hand went to my necklace, trying to ease my mind*

Doc: Vhat's the matter?

Me: They...passed out...everyone...

Doc: True... gives me a chance to... *giving a sigh, he bulked out a little*

Me: Uh...uh *turning my head still, watching something*

*this posh outfit tightened all over, still keeping his same youthful look*

Me: What are you...you can also do that?

*Doc nodded, a double chin forming and jiggling with each nod*

Doc: *He reached his natural bulk and gave a relaxed sigh* ahhh...

*My mouth slowly opened from a small O shape to a slightly bigger one*

Me: *Softly* No *Now this man was some 600-700 pounds, but it was him I realized*

Doc: Ahh...much better...zucking it in...ist really not a very good idea... *walking around the chocolate store and taking a few pieces*

*My stomach tightened, watching and eyeing him*

Doc: mmm...not bad at all *munching* Oh...don't vorry dear...*gulp*

*the floor heavy thudded with his steps*

Me: You can also do that? *referring to becoming younger*

Doc: Oh...ja *munch, gulp*

Me: Then...*trying to think* ...that's how..you stole the ray gun

*Doc nodded*

Me: *Ready to take a fighting stance* What are you planning to do to me now?

Doc: Come on now...

Me: D-don't..."come on now" me...

Doc: I vouldn't attack anyone in a place like this... *his fat arms gesturing to the stores delectables*

Me: Somehow, I'm not surprised

Doc: tut

Me: Why are you being so nice to me like this?

Doc: Surely there's nothing vrong vith taking a time out from being evil?

*Making an angry sort of face*

Doc: *sighs* never mind *taking bites out of more chocolate*

Me: I can see you have no problem with eating in front of me

Doc: Vell...come to mention it...that's not all I have no problems vith you about... Ever vondered vhy I've pretty much given you the "easy ride" in this var?

Me: An easy ride? You tried to kill me before! Threatened me! You turned me into a catgirl! You made me into a balloon and float off like that without a care! And knowing full well I have a child!

Doc: vell...I could have done vorse... *He came closer to me* But I have given you an easier ride than most... even created one of your favorite "characters" from your role play adventures with your tech...

Me: ...to drive the rest of us crazy!

Doc: *chuckling* True...but she does have other uses... *waddling away*

*Soft moan/sigh*

Doc: But that's not the full reason...

*hand still on my necklace and ready to pull away*

Doc: *waddling back* It still hasn't occurred to you...has it?

*my hand was still there, a physical reaction of mine, of almost pulling away*

Doc: *Doc gave a deep stare into your eyes* Read my mind...you can vith others...

Me: Eh... *blinking, pulling away* ...you can't be serious?

Doc: The mind always has the truth locked up in there... so yes...I'm serious...

Me: You want me to go back into that hell hole you call a mind of yours?

*Doc nodded*

*Maybe it could be used to my advantage in the future, so, I mentally allowed myself in as Doc allowed you through*

*I looked back at all the memories I saw previously, even one where Keith saved him as a boy from falling from a centuries old window*

*I did see it*

*Doc grinned as you reached the reason*

*memories of me inside him, watching me on a video screen from other occasions, when I laughed, when I cry, how he watched me*

Me: Uuh! *now pulling away, my hands on my head*

Doc: You know now...

Me: No way *doc nodded* You...love me!

*Doc gave a sheepish grin to that*

Me: *Scoffing in frustration* What could a mad man like YOU see in me?

Doc: The same as what Luke sees in you...

Me: YOU tell me! In your OWN words!

Doc: *sighs* very well... You're funny, level headed und strong, charismatic in your own vay...the vay you talk, the vay you laugh...

Me: a Lolita complex going on for you

*Doc began to frown, munching on a fresh chocolate bar from the store shelves*

Me: I love Luke and no one else that way... I feel sorry for you and also disgust

*Doc's head hung, a moment of weakness and emotion*

Me: and I don't feel that way about everyone *sigh* yet, someone like you still feels "hurt"...maybe an old artifact from that lonely little boy? Trying to get out in a vat of acid of what you are now? Maybe even worse than the Major? The one they call the fat man?

*that hurt him; he quickly looks up*

*my eyes were also gleaming*

Me: Oh god...why am I also about to cry... *turning my head away, clutching my stomach* you must be missing someone, true?

*doc nodded, tears welling up*

Me: Oh my god... if Jan could see this...

*Doc gave a sniffle and wiped his nose, trying to gain his composure*

Me: Who is it that you miss?

*Just then, with a sullen face, he approached me, grabbed me around quickly, muttering something to me just as we disappeared*

Me: ...your wife?

Doc: yes... *a frown on his face*

*We were dropped off somewhere, in another locale, not his lab. Doc began to suck in his natural weight, making it easier for him to move*

*I pulled away from him after we dropped off, what is this going on in my head? I know who he is, but it seems like something came over Doc, something just suddenly happened to him. He returned to his usual laboratory, bloody garb, but his attitude changed somehow, almost like there was a different person there now, almost like his other side*

Me: And yet you still kidnapped me?

Doc: Yes...although I vouldn't say "kidnapped"...

Me: Doc...

Doc: Call me...Emmit for now. Emmit Woltez

Me: ...I see... *somehow, I had the feeling I was gonna be here for a while*

Emmit: *Emmit walked out on to the classic balcony, looking out onto the scenery - a large forest looming in the distance. Taking a seat.* Please...join me... although...would you like to slip into something a little more..comfortable?

*the button on his remote clicked, changing my clothes right on me*

*he chuckled a little*

Me: *it was a gown, enough room in the front, bluish color and draping behind my feet* How did? *it looked like a very old fashion night gown for bed*

Emmit: Please...you don't need to question..come...join me? *patting the seat next to him*

*shaking my head, I walked over, sitting down and holding my stomach, but not quite close to him*

Me: Doc-Emmit...I really don't know what's going on here, but I still can't forgive you for the things you've done to us, especially to Luke…

*Emmit seemed confused by that statement*

Me: You do know who he is right?

Emmit: Vhat are you afraid of dear?

Me: Afraid of? Why in the world are you asking me that? It's like you have no idea what's going on!

Emmit: I don't... at all

Me: WHAt? *Promptly adjusting my sitting and point two fingers at me* Look at me and tell me who I am?

Emmit: *looking confused* Err...

Me: You brought me to what I think is your home... and you should know who I am. Not bringing back some complete stranger

*Emmit began to feel a little confused, backing off a little*

Me: What is it? *now being a little understanding* Who am I, Emmit?

*Emmit looked at you, confused and trying hard...nothing...but something hinted him...something dark and twisted*

Me: Okay...then, who are you?

Emmit: Emmit Woltez...a training doktor in medical science-wait...*clicking his fingers as if he had realized something*

Me: Is your nickname Doc?

Emmit: *Emmit began to slowly nod* yes...yes it is!

Me: Now, do you know who I am? Or Luke Valentine? Jan Valentine? Keith Valentine? Schrodinger?

Emmit: Luke...Jan... *staring off into space*... Keith...

Me: Ringing a bell?

*he nodded again*

Emmit: what...happened to me?

mE: ...what do you mean?

Emmit: so twisted...and ...

Me: What do you...remember?

*he was in a dazed, living memories Doc experienced, but Emmit only witnessed, everything came back...his eyes watering again*

Me: Emmit? *I used my mind again, now trying to fully bring myself in, to find this "Emmit". It led me to some room with a table and chairs, a furnished room in red with a fireplace going, a laced designed carpet, and vases in corners and on the table. From there, I see what could be 2 Doc's; One, the man I've known to look like all this time, and another man of his younger days, who I saw at the store*

Me: Wow... *my voice echo-y*

Emmit: I can't...I won't... *sitting down distraught as Doc towered over himself*

Me: Huh? *Doc was also sitting in the chair, but it looked tailor made for a giant*

Emmit: It vasn't supposed to be this way... I promised myself...

Doc: Vell... it has...

Me: Doc? Emmit...

Doc: huh? *looking in your direction* you let her in?

Me: Save it, you're still one in the same; you just let your guard down

Doc: Details, details...

Me: And I bet you don't have a thing for me? *aimed at Doc*

Doc: I do...only through him *giving a disgusted look at his youth*

Me: Heh, hard to say of real love then... *now encompassing my own space, the way the Doc vision has here*

*Poor Emmit looking down, feeling sorry for himself; a child-like person in a very tall seat*

Emmit: I'm a monster...vell...became one...

Me: Doc only became that...you tried to be good, but his nature took over, the fear, worry, shame, maybe of your wife...or what happened to her...manipulated. If it's possible to do...maybe I can set you free

*Emmit looked up*

Me: *smiling and kneeling* Make up for it...with us...

*sniffing and nodding, Emmit agreed*

*lowering my hands down*

Emmit: *grinning* get me out of here...

*having the little medical scientist inside my giant palms*

Doc: not so fast!

*standing as he towered, as if he had grown a few feet*

Me: *I stood up* No time for caution...I want to get out of here... *pulling my mind back as if falling onto a bed*

Doc: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *his voice fading*

*I woke up out of it, my hand on someone else's, a gloveless one. I pulled it away, seeing Emmit come through Doc's chest, slowly bringing him out*

Emmit: *surrounded by light until he was fully free of Doc*

Me: EH! EH! *pulling away, until we both crashed onto the ground in the living room*

Emmit: *Emmit fell on top of you with a loud thud* Ugh!

Me: Oof! Emmit... *a controller slid out of his lab coat sleeve* that controller there, think you can use it to bring us out of here?

Emmit: Vithout a doubt! *with a click, you and Emmit vanished, reappearing outside my apartment door*

Emmit: *Emmit helped you up* Are you okay?

Me: Oohh...yeah...think so... *holding my stomach, I couldn't help but look at Emmit* You know...from inside the Godiva store...you seem..very different now

Emmit: You really think so? hehe

Me: yeah...and I think I feel it now. You and Doc might be the same in some ways...but it's like how I figured at one time, don't ask what

*Emmit gave a warm grin*

Me: Right now, I just want to go in and relax, and see if my necklace can remove some anxiety from what just happened... *fumbling for my keys, I unlocked the front door locks*

*Emmit nodded and followed, a little hesitant*

Me: I know it's scary and heavy to feel...but if given the right trust, they'll see you're not like Doc, and you can make up for it now

Me: *Calling in* Lu-kie?

Luke: Alison? Oh, I fixed my arm hehe...It just took a little...bit...of... *walking in to see Emmit*

Me: that's good...maybe you can show your "other uncle" that and also show me some new moves :P

Luke: Other...uncle? *walking over to Emmit, a little confused* ..Doc?

Emmit: *with a nervous grin* Call me Emmit... Lukie

Me: Hope you don't mind that he'll be staying with us for a while

Luke: errrr...

*Emmit gave a worried look to you*

*Luke began to lose his balance and fell with a thud on his side*

Emmit: *Luke lay on the floor in a heap having seen Emmit, passed out motionless. Emmit watched on, giving a gasp as Luke hit the floor* Errm... never thought I'd have that effect on him...

Me: *I quickly knelt beside him* Luke, Luke! *shaking along his shoulder, feeling his face, taking a very heavy fall* Emmit, help me get him up and on the couch

Emmit: Yes*helping you lift Luke, as he was carried like dead weight to a nearby couch*

Me: *softly grunting* ugh, can't believe how heavy he is...

Emmit: grr ugh...yes... *laying him on the couch*

Me: Aah

Emmit: Luke...?

Me: Luke

Luke: *Luke began to stir* ugh..ughh

Me: Oh, Luke

*he slowly opened his eyes*

Luke: D-Doc? *looking a little confused*

Me: No...well...

Emmit: It's alright Luke... I'm not that...*looking back*

Luke: How? when? Ugh too many questions...

Me: I'll do this as simple as possible...while I went out...

*Luke sat up and listened as I went into some embarrassing details and narrowing moments*

Luke: *Luke looked on in shock* And he is ..what was Doc?

Me: Right...he could be his past self, before he turned...or a subconscious side to him, one that has a good nature...but what ever it is, Emmit is here now

*Emmit gave a wave*

Me: ...and also a very timid side to Doc, but the worst of it was that Doc is in love with me

*Luke's face dropped*

Me: I know... *myself feeling anxious*

Luke: That's...err...

Alison Gray: *and then realizing I still had the blue gown on, wrapping my arms around the top* Oh! *I fell onto his lap by my head* Luke, please forgive me, it isn't what it looks like. I could never see myself with someone that means to hurt you

Luke: I know it isn't... *he placed his hand on your back, easing you*

*he began to cuddle you*

Me: rrmmm alright...*sighing* at least I'm safe...and so is Emmit and I see you got your arm back in

Emmit: *Emmit nodded, turning to Luke* I can't thank you guys enough for getting me out of that hellhole..

Luke: Yeah... took some time

Me: You're welcome...really. I just hope that even for a good side, you'll also be trustworthy...maybe even give us an insight on Doc and what we need to do next

Emmit: I can do what I can

Me: ...Now it's a matter of introducing you to the others. And I think Lucinda might not be ready to even meet you

Emmit: Ahh..

Me: Luke, if you're okay now, maybe we can break it to Jan, Ginger and Steve gently

Luke: *nodding* we best get it over with *Luke got up from the couch*

*When we got to the other house, Ginger was busy skimming through a large and ancient binder book.*

Ginger: I got the scale zest in, Uncle Steve!

Steve: *calling from his storage room* Wonderful, Sweetie! Keep stirring it; I just need to find one more ingredient.

*We popped in from an open port hole, just as Ginger stirred vigorously*

Ginger: *stirring harder* Hey guys… *looks up* Who's the new guy-whoops. Gotta be careful with this.

Me: What are you making?

Ginger: I'm trying to make my first potion, but it's not done yet. I can't let the thing spill before Uncle Steve put's the last item in.

*Emmit curiously looked over the concoction*

Emmit: A formula done by magic? How intriguing.

Me: Yes…Ginger. I want to introduce Emmit Woltez.

Ginger: Hi Emmit. *she gets a better look at Emmit* Why do you look so familiar?

Luke: Well, Ginger, that is the thing. Emmit is someone we already "know" during this war.

Me: Someone who may or may not be him in a sort of hypothetical-

Jan: *coming out* Ho' Shit! What the fuck's Doc doing here?

*We all turned around*

Ginger: D-DOC? UNCLE STEVE!

Emmit: Wait, my dear, you don't understand-

*Ginger, haphazardly and in the heat of the moment, tossed the mixing bowl at Emmit, covering him in a dark mustard slop. Emmit sputtered some of the goo and wiping the rest with his hands*

Me: Ginger!

Emmit: Pfft! My vord! Sprayed vith zuch stuff…oh my *her felt a peculiar feeling.

Ginger: How the hell did he get in here?

Me: You don't understand! It's not Doc. I mean not the "real" Doc, just a sort of opposite of him…

Jan: Whoa hold it *coming over* Is he Doc or what?

Me: He's supposed to be a part of him.

Jan: A part of him? What fuckin' part?

Me: His name is Emmit, but he's another…personality of him. The one I saved.

Jan: Well what the Hell is he?

Me: He's Emmit.

Jan: But didn't you say…

Luke: Jan, don't confuse the subject any more than it has to be.

Jan: I'm already fuckin' confused. Now is he with us or not. Cause Ging already got crap on him.

Ginger: It was supposed to be my first potion. What else could I have done?

Emmit: *yelling in a high pitched voice* Excuse me!

*I turned to where he should've been standing, but he was gone. We all quickly looked around*

Emmit: Down here.

*We all looked down, and found Emmit shrunken to a couple of inches as we argued*

Ginger: Oh my Gawd! *kneeling down*

Jan: So…he really isn't Doc.

Ginger: *cupping him up in her hands* Now looking at him, he doesn't have those bug eye glasses…and doesn't look like a stripper…

Emmit: My vord..I knew vhat I've done, but I'd . I never would think I be in that sort of profession.

Me: Emmit, I'm really sorry this happened. This "things" just happen.

Emmit: No need to apologize my dear. I should've expected this behavior for what I am.

Me: No..for what Doc is, not you.

Steve: What's all this about Doc? *quickly appearing from a doorway with his gasping breath.*

*Ginger presented her uncle with the tiny scientist*

Steve: *adjusting this classes* Why..this isn't Doc at all. It's just a young man whose just shrunken. I take it Ginger you threw the potion at him before I added in the hazelnut oil.

*Ginger pouted*

Steve: Well, most of it we'll just have to wait for another month to grow. But for now, eh, if you mind telling me who you really are, sir.

*Them Emmit explained that he was a training scientist back in the 30's, but most of his memory was fuzzy; thanks to being put aside by Doc for grander things.*

Emmit: I really do apologize for all this on my, or his, behalf.

Me: As I said, don't put all the blame on yourself. I promise you this is a way for you to make things right, especially fixing this *indicating his shrinkage*

Luke: By the way, Ginger, what kind of potion were you making?

Ginger: What I was actually gonna make was some soup.

Me: Soup?

Ginger: Yeah. Lizard's soup. That's what the invisibility potion is called.

*Jan held his nose and pretended to gag.*

*Meanwhile, Luke set up Emmit's new living spaces with some miniaturized furniture covered with cut up shoe box walls. Emmit inspected his new surroundings as I held onto my stomach, to feel the little one.

Emmit: Oh, let me feel!

Me: Well, alright.

*Pressing closer to the table end, Emmit laid his small head against the belly, smiling as he heard the brewing of life inside me.


	19. Chapter 19

*not that having a smaller housemate was without some interesting moments. Later on, Luke asked me if I wanted to Scrabble, might as well; not only has playing that game been enjoyable with another player, but also someone to watch out for when coming up with words. And not to feel left out, we let Emmit also play with us. A popcorn bowl was at my right arm, Emmit next to it and Luke on the opposite side of me*

Emmit: Ahh Scrabble

*Emmit climbed into the bag of letters and left with just one, huge in comparison*

Me: hee *giggling behind my back hand* how cute

Emmit: Ja Ja... *grunting with each step, dropping the square with a mini-thud* phew!...that's 1 down...just a few more...

Me: I'm amazed how heavy the tiles are for someone at 6 inches tall

Emmit: Well I don't vork out much *dragging another tile out of the bag*

Me: not like I do either

Emmit: Being cooped up inside a maniac has its problems..gr..grr

Me: *nodding solemnly*

*after some minutes past, Emmit spelled out his word*

Emmit: ahhh...there

Me: let's see... *peeking down* ...very good actually *counting the points*

*muttering a "danke", Emmit plopped back down*

Emmit: phew hehe *Emmit stood tinily by his tiles*

Me: Alright, Luke, your turn

Luke: hmmm *looking at his letter, he places a few tiles just above Emmit's word* ahhh...

Me: wow

Luke: Lucky I guess

Me: always like that when we play

Luke: hehehe

Emmit: well I'll be... *reading the word* pure luck hehe

Me: *around the area of my navel, I felt something inside* ooh *putting my hand down on my stomach*

Luke: What's the matter hunny?

Emmit: hmmm..kicking?

*I harness a meek smile, prompting Luke to come to my front*

Luke : Awww *kneeling to your side and placing his hand on your tummy, feeling each kick he gave a pleasant gasp and grin*

Emmit: Hey, I vould like to see this *scurrying over*

*it felt like a little hand was pressing outward. Luke grabbed forward to carry Emmit over, lying right on top of the dome area*

Emmit: *Emmit placed his tiny hand on your tummy near where he lay, feeling the force of a small kick* My my...

Emmit: This one seems feisty, hehe *Emmit leapt on the spot, feeling a kick to his rear* Agh!

Me: oh my!

Emmit: a very feisty one indeed hehe

Me: uhh I can see that...and not even...ugh...born yet

*Luke and Emmit laughed. Luke then placed Emmit back to his place near his letters...*

Emmit: Well... feisty or not...

Me: ..but, about your birthday Luke? how do you want it done? Seeing that it's also on Halloween tomorrow

Luke: Hmmm... *taking a seat again* well...how about we do something "traditional"? Fancy dress?

Emmit: hmmm...

Me: fancy dress?

Luke: Costumes and the sort,s it would be quite interesting to say the least

Me: hehe, ahh okay. I guess you don't mind that sort of dressing up *already putting down my letters I organized before*

Luke: not at all... It's just deciding who or what to be

Emmit: Mine ist easy...Tom Thumb

Me: *Luke laughed at that one* Too easy, Emmit...at least you're using your size to your advantage

Alison Gray: This might be outside of the box, but Ginger could be Nancy Archer or the 30 foot bride of candy rock

Luke: *nodding* hehe

Me: But then, who would I be?

Luke: hmmm that's a toughie...

Me: and right now, for almost six months, my stomach is really big

Emmit: Hmmm...how about Alice in Wonderland? Luke could be the rabbit

Me: hehe, he might make a cute rabbit

Luke: Oh really? I reckon you would make a brilliant Alice. Considering the stuff we've been through it was incredibly 'Wonderland'ish

Me: with dark hair? *snort* oh well, yeah

Luke: Yes

Me: hope there's a costume for pregnant women

Luke: Surely

*later on, we told the others about it, as Luke and I went looking for costumes. Ginger decided to go as the 50 foot woman, toga wrap and a Ken doll. I bought a cheesecake for Luke's birthday cake. Then came Halloween, I leaned in, holding my stomach, while I gave a sleeping Luke a kiss on his cheek*

Luke: hehe *he stood in his waistcoat, a watch in hand, costume complete with bunny ears and whiskers drawn on his face*

*Steve stood in a complete Merlin costume*

Me: hee, better hurry up for breakfast hun, 'cause my cravings are really bad today, and I might just eat it all *saying this sing songy*

*Jan was the only one wearing his regular clothes, but drew in red lines along the corners of his mouth*

*everything was set at Jan/Ginger/Steve's house*

Steve: And you are...? o.O

Jan: *turning to him* Jan: I am what I fuckin' am

Steve: o.O

Steve: You turned up...as a vampire? Original... o.o

Jan: Hey, Mer'. I ain't one for playing dress up, even if it is Bro's b-day

*the door bell rang*

Me: Hmm, wonder who that could that be to ring the bell? *I walked over, my heels clicking, and opened the door*

Craig: *There I stood in a green ranger costume, helmet on...my voice muffled* Hey Ali... *Removing the helmet I flash a big grin* I've wanted to wear this for a looooong time hehe. Just a big kid I am

Jan: *Jan noticed something shiny and green, himself grinning* Hah, oh man! Who, no what the fuck are you suppose to be?

Craig: A Power Ranger... *yanking the morpher off the belt buckle and pushing it out* DRAGONZORD!... get it?

Jan: *snort* man, you still into that shit?

Craig: Just a little... *doing a smallness thing between my index finger and thumb* You only get one opportunity for this stuff...and this is IT!

Ginger: Jan's the one that lost his sense of Halloween spirit. But he came dressed as himself, and that's still scary

*everyone grinning at that*

Jan: Yeah, and no Power Ranger can mess with this mutha fucka

*Me giggling out loud*

Craig: *giggling too* hehe So… where's birthday boy then?

Emmit: Vell, he should be here...it is his day

Craig: *Luke took a few steps downstairs in his costume* Wow...big turn out

*skipping over, trying not to trip on these heels, then flapping one of his rabbit ears*

Luke :Hehe think it suits me?

Craig: Very much so dude... *standing in spandex* o.O

Me: well, your suit and skin does coordinate. I never knew anyone with a Halloween b-day, so this should be interesting for all of us to just kick back for a while

Craig: hehe yeah

Steve: *Steve sat sipping at some tea* As long as this isn't going to be a wild party I'm in...

Me: It shouldn't Uncle Steve *placing Emmit on the table* I'm not one for loud parties either. Jan on the other hand... I'm thinking Ginger should've dressed him up in a leash and have him go as a pet dog or mouse

Craig: I reckon the leash would have suited you dude *ribbing Jan*

Ginger: and has the canines for it, tee hee

Jan: *shrugs* Yeah, yeah, let's all dis Jan

Me: It isn't dissing; just being honest

Craig: *nodding*

Jan: least there aren't any kids coming by; we get to have the candy to ourselves

Craig: Hehehe...all about the sweets *giving the thumbs up*

Jan: *thumbing Craig* Least he knows

Me: Speaking of sweets...when should we have birthday cake?

Luke: hmmmm

Craig: I say light a candle first :P haha

Me: light one first?

Craig: Candle on a cake?

Me: it isn't Chanukah, and it's only worth 31 candles

Jan: and we've been through crap more than 8 crazy fuckin nights

Me: hmm, but...should be just one candle on the cheesecake, or for how old Lukie is?

Steve: Well how old is he? I think we only have one candle somewhere…

Me: I think 31, right hun?

Luke: *nodding* 31...phew

Me: hehe, and not a day over 30

Craig: I reckon 31 candles would ruin the cake o.o

Me: Okie then, one candle is better than none

Craig: goodiiiiie *clapping my gloved hands* hehe

*Now placing the cheesecake from out of the box and onto the table, a lone candle was then wedged in the middle*

Craig: Anyone got a lighter?

*Jan snapped his finger and thumb along the candle wick, as it lit instantly*

Craig: o.o and that's that sorted then

Me: hehe

Craig: *I start humming Happy Birthday to Luke* hehe

Jan: Why don't you sing the way you do in your little band, Whitehouse?

Craig: A hard rock birthday? o.o

Jan: Why not?

Me: Um *indicating Steve*

Steve: yes? *walking over* Ah the cake's ready

Me: Just blow it out honey. And it's not just any cake: it's cheesecake with strawberries on it

Luke: okay *leaning down to the candle he takes a big breath, blowing the candle out*

Jan: Now picture that for Bro as a giant *going for a laugh*

Craig: hehe

Me: *Mockingly looking around* Wish didn't work, everyone's still here

Luke: hehe *cuddling you*

Me: hehe

Me: it's just like the cheesecake you ordered when I first met you

Luke: Really?

Me: of course, how can you forget?

Luke: I never did

Jan: Geez, we don't even need candy to get cavities

Craig: hehe yeah

*taking a bite out of one piece of candy*

*Luke then cut a slice, each piece passed around*

Craig: *taking the slice* thanks looks really nice :P

Steve: *Steve cut a part with his fork* hmmm

Luke: *Luke took a seat next to you with his slice on a plate* Thank you honey

Me: Welcome *With my slice, I put a fork near his mouth*

Luke: *Luke took a bite* hehe :P

*he did the same for you*

Craig: *munching on my slice* wow this IS good hehe

Me: New York style cheesecake *holding my stomach as I felt a sort of cramp*

*Emmit sat next to his huge slice in comparison*

Luke: *gulp* are you alright, hun?

Jan: Hey Al's...uh...not to uh...*pointing below me, where the part of the seat was a darker color and dripping*

Craig: Gah! :O

Me: *groaning* Something feels wet

Emmit: her vater broke!

Luke: ahh...ahh...

Steve: ok...we need to get her to a hospital

Me: *my stomach kept cramping up, tightening than I've ever felt*

Steve: *flipping his book out and turning to a book marked page, he cast the spell - a portal opening*

Luke: Honey, everything's going to be fine... *trying to remain calm*

*moaning as we all walk through*

*After all the necessary details of admittance and papers, and me readying to stab someone with a pole, I was taken to a room and planted on the bed, breathing exercises taking place with some reminder help*

*Luke sat at your side, panicky but trying to keep his composure*

Me: *breathing* Ow...I'm worried...*breathe*

Luke: don't be

Me: What if the doctor notices something odd?

Luke: Everyone here knows what they're doing

Me: I know *breathe* but...I'm not even in my sixth month, and yet it's already coming out OW...please get it out of me!

Luke: whoa! Hunny! *hitting the panic button for a nurse to arrive*

*crying and yelling the loudest I've ever done, tears coming down from the terrible pain*

Me: I...liked...having...the...bump! *breathing and yelping* But I HATE the pain!

*Luke trying to shush and calm you down, stroking your hair beaded with sweat*

Jan: *with his fingers plugging his ears* Why don't you just drug her up so she doesn't suffer, or scream? That's what they did to mom

Craig: True...natural birth?

*I screamed out more from that*

Nurse: *the nurse scurried in* Now what seems to be the problem?

Jan: what do you think? *handing toward me*

Nurse: Right everybody out except the mother and father... out...out ...OUT!

Craig: Easy easy ¬.¬ *leaving* good luck Ally!

*Jan muttering "bitch" under his breath*

Me*I only nodded*

Nurse: *closing the door heavily* right then... *walking over and opening the closet, she pulls out a needle and small container*

Me: *owing again*

Nurse: *she placed the needle into the container and dragging it back, sucking a clear drug into the syringe* now this should calm down those cramps deary...

Me: *moaning*

Luke: It'll be okay, honey *kissing your damp forehead*

*the needle went into my arm*

Nurse: aaaannnnd there we go...*the drug working instantly*

*blinking and softly moaning, my vision getting blurry*

Luke: shhhh *kiss*

Me: *they seemed to become heavier, all the while as I dream*

*the nurse whispered to Luke to leave, as the staff took you for the operation*

*he held your had all the way to the operating theatre*

*as weird as what was going on in my sleep than usual, it was about how I would be as a mother and my doubts...but for some reason, I had this feeling, way down, that says for me, being a mother won't be difficult, and that my child, my daughter won't be a strain on me, and this was by the company I keep; family but also more than ever, Ginger, Steve, Craig, Jan, and now Emmit, Keith and Lucinda, but also importantly: Luke. Who was there for me all this time; watching the first time the scared, crying young lady who all of a sudden had a changed life forever. That I saw and witnessed things I only thought I would only dream. My life being risked and changed in many ways than one...but even for who I am, my moods, my disorders, it seemed, much like how Lucinda viewed the Fates*

*That being a mother would not be all that bad or terrible and that for my companions, team mates, they'll help out; just as they've always helped out, never backing out from a fight; and not even from the occasional diaper changes or crying, but, even as I felt one time ago, when I knew I would have a girl, that she wouldn't remain a baby for long...somehow...which I wasn't sure how*

*by then, the operation was underway*

Luke: *Luke sat cradling your little one. With a soft voice he said* oh look, your mother's waking up...

Me: *blinking* uhhh...

*there were little hands moving about, small finger-like things wiggling from the pinkish wrapped blanket*

Luke: Alison, she's beautiful

*trying to shift up in the bed, but feeling some aches and stitches, while the baby purred and gurgled as any newborn would*

Luke: would you like to hold her hun?

Me: *still drowsy* Uhh...yeah...

Luke: *Luke stood up and softly laid the newborn in your arms with a big grin* :D I'm so proud of you

*There was a very red pink little baby between my tired arms, her head had a full hair set, a dark honey brown color with some blonde tuffs in, she looked up at me. Right now, I couldn't help but also cry as she might've when she came out. My right hand met up to her, feeling her little fingers and her hair bits*

Me: Heather? *unsure if the name was really agreed upon*

*eyes simple looking but also a brown like ours with some green inside*

*Luke grinned, shedding a joyful tear*

Me: Lukie...you're a daddy...how does it feel?

Luke: *teary* fantastic...the most important and standing moment of my life, how does it feel to be a mom?

Me: well...I'm just...kind of unsure how to feel. I feel that crying moment inside... Do you really feel that way?

*Luke nodded, a tear running down his cheek*

*a runaway tear coming down mine*

Luke: *he cuddled you as you held Heather* I love you, Alison

*Heather then softly babbled, grabbing a long lock of Luke's side hair*

Luke: *Luke giggled* Emmit was right...she is feisty

*she baby moaned for her daddy to pick her up it seemed. Luke picked her up and cradled her*

*Heather still had the hair locks in her fingers*

Me: Poor daddy, she sees you as a new shiny toy...

Luke: hehe

*she cooed*

Me: Now there are 2, same birthdays to celebrate

Luke: :) yeah

*I stretched out a bit, realizing that I wasn't as achy as before*

Me: I should be grateful that not every new mother can heal as fast as me

Luke: *grinning* yes... you've got a gift honey

Me: we both do

*Luke giggled and looked straight at Heather who gurgled cheerfully*

Me: Hmm, if I'm starting to feel better...think we should check out to rest at home?

Luke: *nodding* a very good idea

*already impressed from the hospital staff of my speedy recovery, we returned to our New York apartment, bringing Heather into her new nursery and home*

Luke: and we're home

Me: And see *to Heather* purple sheets for you

*Heather gurgled*

Me: hee, she is so cute

Luke: Gets that from you

Me: Heh, come on now

Luke: it's true

Me: And it looks like Heather is doing fine for only being a half hour or so old

Luke: yeah, such a great bundle of joy we've got here

Me: hehe, and no crying *moving to the crib and placing her down, pulling over the baby sheet* *yawning myself* Ahh, what time is it?

*while wrapped up in an extra blanket from the coldness in the room, I pick her up in my arms. We set it up with Steve to be the messenger of the arrival of Heather to our family*

*For now, Heather has been with me and Luke from her carrier crib, needed whenever we need to lay her down and have our arms free*

*Luke lay in bed*

*Heather was asleep in her crib in our room, sucking on her thumb. Luke began to drift off slowly… a new chapter in everyone's live about to begin the next day*


	20. Chapter 20

Me: hehe, but what do you think, Lukie? Even though you're not supposed to find out

Luke: Would be fun... hehe

Me: hehe, aw, you had your fair share of me as a kitty hun

Luke: Well it's only fair

Me: so many ways we've been a couple: shrunken, fattened or inflated

Luke: hehe lots of stuff

Craig: Wow you guys did a lot of RPs

Me: and also taller, but not at the same time *playfully taking some of his hair to stroke* huh?

Craig: Just sorting through the RPs - others and what I've dubbed 'Valentine Episodes;

Me: hee

Craig: hehe wow just came across the one RP we did involving a pie factory hehe, the usual Frisky plotline

Me: yep hehe, should we let Luke know of the other ones?

Luke: other ones?

Craig: Yup... involved that little oompa loompa that's trapped in Steve's book

Luke: ah

Me: ...that is, if Luke doesn't kill you first

Luke: It's only the Internet hehe

*Luke cuddles you from behind*

Me: ooh

Craig: Smooth one Luke hehe

Me: yeah... really open minded now, but we've also had similar fun like that too *looking up to him*

Luke: *giggles* yes *grinning as he cuddles tighter*

Me: ooh!

Luke: Hehe just found that episode of you when you had a cold! *pointing at Luke*

Me: You like squishing me don't you *smiling as I really looked up* oooo

Craig: ooo and the Squeaky Mouse encounter

Me: yeah, and I was little then. Ooh, did you get to see Heather yet, Craig?

Craig: I don't think I did hehe

Me: Hmm, she was put down for a nap before, not for long until nap times over :P

Craig: hehe aww. Ooo just found the Frisky/Valentine cross over episode XD

Me: hehe

Craig: from my count we've had more Valentine Episodes than other RPs. National ratings woohoo lol

Me: yep and the longest story I ever did and collaborated on

Craig: awww

Me: But..how do you feel about babies?

Craig: I'm great with kids. Kids love me...I let them climb on me and beat me up for fun and games :P lol

Me: really?

Craig: yup hehe

Craig: I play some WWE stuff with my cousin hehe

Me: then handling a half-vampire, half-human baby shouldn't be too tough for you :P

Craig: hehe hmmmm :P

Me: *I felt my ears perk up, hearing some muffling and gurgling* sounds like she'll be waking up

Craig: awww hehe

Me: Lukie

Luke: Okay hunny *walking into Heather's room, carrying her out*

*she was dressed in her winter top with a bunny head on the front and pants jumpers, wrapped in a purple blankie. Her hair already sported a blue ribbon on her head, as she sucked a bit of her thumb*

Craig: Awww well ain't you as cute as :P

Me: I remember when Luke said how beautiful she was

*Luke nodded, bouncing her a little*

*Heather looked up at Craig*

Craig: *I grin a little and tickle her nose* awww

*she still looked on, like any infant would, making a little "ehn" sound*

Craig: *giggles*

Me: Who do you think she looks like more?

Craig: *I skip my vision between you, Luke and Heather* hmmmm that's a pretty tough one to be fair

Me: she has more hair like her father...

Craig: True...and some of the height

Me: really?

Craig: yeah...she seems quite big for her age

Me: *eyeing to Luke* What do you think, hun? She's only...

Luke: hmmm..

Me: Only a couple of months old

Craig: wow..

Me: But then with the extra strength I've been given, I haven't really noticed

Craig: I guess so hehe

Me: Hm, would you like to hold her?

Craig: err...yeah ok *Luke hands Heather over to me as I cradle her* Cor ...you're a big girl aren't ya?

*Heather giggles*

Craig: Awww

Heather: *struggling* Da...

Luke: awww *I hand Heather back to Luke*

Me: Hmm?

Heather: Da..da...

*I could've dropped from that*

Craig: Oh my god... first words? Already?

Luke: Dada? *looking at Heather while she was in his arms*

Me: *smiling meekly*

Me: seem kind of quiet, busy?

Craig: just a little. I just modeled a gargoyle for my coursework, like a really basic statue for the top of a building

Me: ahh

Craig: and it does look pretty basic :P I've got a render without a head

*Heather from the carry front pouch reached her arms outward, muffling and curious of the color*

Craig: Awww

Me: *her blue ribbon ruffling in my face* heh

Craig:

Me: She's liking what she sees

Craig: hehe eventually it will be stone grey

Me: I knew purple would be her fav color :P

Craig: and be sitting on top of a modern looking Gothic style church… heeh awww Heather :P

*Heather babbles*

Craig: *tickles*

Heather: Cway-gee

Craig: 

Me: She's still trying to talk it seems too

Craig: yup

Me: And she's being so kawaiiiii now :P

Craig: :D

Me: I guess it's okay to bring little kids here

Craig: *dances*

*Heather sticks her tongue out as well*

Craig: cheeky :P

Me: She's imitating

Craig: hehe

Me: I guess with Luke out at work, I needed something to do

Craig: yeah

Me: And with maternity leave, I have more time on my hands, I can't let work know I've recovered faster than normal and that my baby is a few months older

Craig: hehe would be a bit of a problem :P

Me: But I like it; it gives me the chance to understand motherhood better. Anyway, besides with working your game project for school, no luck with the project you and Emmit are working on?

Craig: no luck at the moment

Me: How is he doing himself though? Luke dropped him off with you before he left

Craig: he's doing ok with the whole miniaturized chem kits

Me: Hehe

Me: Where is he now? Is he close by Craig? Might be hard to explain to anyway inside the labs

Emmit: *Emmit popped up from behind the speakers of a nearby PC* Hello!

Me: OH! *Surprised by his entrance, miniscule as he was, it still amazed to see such a presence like this*

Emmit: and look a zis bundle of joy! :P *scurrying over to near Heather*

Me: Y-yes, but still as big as you remember her *Picking Heather up out of the pouch and onto the hand carrier, strapping her in safely and nearer to the comp work station*

Emmit: Oh, I may have found a lead on a few chemicals that may regulate my size, Craig

Craig: Really? Any notes?

Emmit: *he nodded* Left them by the mini-lab

Me: That's terrific

Me: I'll bring you over there then to fetch them. Could you watch Heather then, Craig?

Craig: Yeah sure

Craig: *plays with Heather and tickling*

*Offering my right palm for transport*

Craig Whitehouse:

Me: *Heather cooing and babbling*

Craig: hehe so cuuuute ^.^

Me: Alright Emmit *still carrying him along my palm and up to my body* Where about's is the lab in this building?

Emmit: just this vay *pointing ahead to a door that lead to a basement*

*Nodding and walking down there*

*with little light, a desk was visible with a large chemkit on top, next to it a miniature one just like it*

Me: Wow...seeing the 2 lab kits makes me think of something... like some his and hers, or adult and junior sized outfits

Emmit: oh hahaha *laughing in a friendly sarcasm*

Me: Um...not to say that you're a junior or...

Emmit: hehe

Me: Let's see... *looking for sheets of paper*

*Emmit pointed at the tiny square shaped*

Me: *I bent down a little* Right there?

Emmit: Yes *leaping off your hand and landing on the desktop. Shuffling the mini-A4 sheets he climbs back to your hand*

Me: Alright

Emmit: hopefully this may sort out my little problem

Me: *Nodding* Yes, it'll be different not having you small, but Luke can take care of that

*Emmit gave a giggle, his voice still a few octaves higher than usual*

*We made our way back to the comp station*

Emmit:...just need to reverse the equation *ranting on some scientific jibberish*

*Placing the tiny scientist half back by the keyboard* What were you doing behind the speakers anyway?

Emmit: Oh just electrical work added advantage of my size

Me: very much so. *Unclasping Heather out of the carrier hearing her murmurs, telling me she needs her milk. I picked her up and sat down, turned away from the guys to unclasp my top* I hope you're not gonna make Craig read your notes though

Emmit: I won't

*After some time*

Craig: *looking to Emmit* are you SURE mixing these will work? *holding up 2 test tubes of liquid*

Emmit: Very sure

Craig: *I nodded and blend the chemicals*

*I placed Heather some distance from the working chemicals, just in case if getting too close was dangerous for an infant*

*And while I also helped them out*

*smoke began to fizzle from the chemicals; bubbling away there was a loud pop, the liquid changed to a thick looking green substance*

Craig: hmmm... no explosions...a first :P

Me: hehe, and very familiar to how methyline blue looked at first glance

Craig: hehe *I pour some of the liquid into a thimble* hmmm... this looks nasty...

Me: I'd hate to drink it myself, but this is a have to moment *checking over the notes downloaded to the borrowed palm top*

*Emmit nodded, smelling the green substance*

Me: And with Emmit having the same powers as Doc, he won't need to drink from a thimble to reverse it

Craig: True... although this may help

*Emmit held the thimble...with reluctance he took a sip and gave a tiny burp*

Emmit: excuse me

Me: hehe I'm afraid to ask if it tastes as bad as it looks

Emmit: *smacking his lips* surprisingly fruity

Me: oh?

Emmit: *he nodded* hmmm… I feel quite odd now... *patting his belly*

*seeing that movement made my mind wander to if it would have a growth of a different kind, with a hiccup, Emmit grew 3 inches*

Craig: *my eyes shooting wide*

Me: whoa

Emmit: whoa indeed HIC! *another 3 inches*

Me: Oh my gosh! And this was how Luke grew the one time at his parent's house

Craig: *nodding with a big grin* wasn't it sneezing? :P

Me: *chuckling at the thought of my mistake* Yeah, it was...but this also reminds me of it

Craig: In spurts? hehe

*Emmit hiccupping away and growing*

Me: so is this

*Emmit hiccupped and giggled...his voice of a more deeper tone, closer to normality*

Me: how tall are you now?

Emmit: *I make an estimation* hmmm... 2...maybe 3 feet?

Me: Whooa, and like a weed

Emmit: I rezent that hehe HIC HIC HIC!

Me: even if for a good reference?

*Emmit nodded and hiccupped louder as he reached 5 feet*

Me: whoa *almost near back to normal, Emmit hoped off the counter to let the growth continue* You're a better weed than the ones we know

Emmit: why thank you *reaching his original height with one last loud hiccup*

Me: he he *Looking up a bit and tilting my head both ways* 6 feet or so, all there

Craig: hehe Well...it worked

Emmit: better than expected hehe

*Craig and I nodded*

Me: *I was tempted to hug him*

*Emmit gave a quick hug*

Me: Oh *smiling* *it felt very soft and lean at the same time* Glad we could help

*I led the kitten, a small calico, to the floor where I produced a can of kitten dry food and milk which I brought extra of when I came back. I then tended to Heather in her play pen area*

Luke: *the front door closing* Honey I'm hoooome *giggling at the line*

*Looking up while a little stuffed doll was in my hand, letting Heather have it as she moved it about*

Luke: *Luke walked into the room, a huge grin on his face*

*Shushing him and saying quietly* Shh, sweetie...look over there *Approaching Luke and pointing to the kitchen area*

Craig: *He looked* hmmm

Me: *Feeling giddy inside*

Luke: hehe

*the kitten quickly pounced over*

*Luke kneeled down*

Kitten: remew

Luke: Hehe *reaching his hand out to the kitten*

*softly mewing, Luke began to pet it. I meowed to the kitten, as it meowed back*

Luke: Well well...our own Dr Dolittle

Me: I think it's just copying me. What do you think hun?

Luke: Maybe a bit of both?

Me: I meant...*petting its head* of it being here

Luke: hmmm...well he...she... seems attached to you, I don't see why not

Me: And hopefully, it's young enough, we could see to it not to try and eat Squeaky

Me: hmm *looking at the colored patches on the kitten* it's a calico, so it must be a girl

*Luke took a seat*

Me: *the kitten came right after and jumped on his lap* It looks like she likes you too

*Luke leaned back...then began to pet her, she kneaded into Luke's white pant lap*

Luke: hmmm

Me: hehe, she's purring *taking a seat next to Luke*

*Heather looked over to where we were, slowly, she tried to move on her knees, half-crawling before trying to bring herself up closer to the edge of the pen*

Heather: *trying to utter* mew...

Luke: awwww

Me: *I looked up* Oh sweetie, hold on... *I got off the couch and scooped her up in my arms* We have so many cute things here, hun. Jan would get sick of it :P *returning to the couch*

Luke: Indeed he would *petting the kitten as it purred*

Me: *Slightly bouncing Heather in my arms* Look, sweetie. A kitty. That's a baby cat. So, I take it work was good, Luke?

Luke: Very much so

*I then went to explain the events that took place earlier*

Me: So, Emmit won't be back for a while...it's pretty much just us now

Luke: aww

Me: are you up for anything sweetie?

Luke: hmmm... anything in mind? *pulling you closer*

Me: Why don't you take a "peak" up there and see? Haven't done that in a while. I know you might want to eat, but it's a thought

Luke: hmmm... we can :P

Me: Well, it's a toss up: food or...giants :P

Luke: *whispered* or maybe both? :P

Me: tehe. You're tough, but easy to get along with

Luke: hehe

Me: Alright, what do you feel like having hun?

Luke: hmmm... surprise me hunny *giving a light kiss on your cheek*

*We decided to eat out, just the 2 of us. When Emmit came back to the apartment, he agreed to watch over things while we were gone and "not to wait up"*

*Luke sat opposite you, smiling. After having dinner at a nice, quiet Chinese buffet, we chose a quiet, secluded place for ourselves, without anyone hopefully walking by*

Luke: *Luke began to cuddle you* tonight was fantastic

Me: yes, it was *still feeling full* It hasn't been like this for some time

*He nodded, grinning; his height already a foot taller*

Me: Huh? *almost unaware, as I pressed in closer, wanting to feel him "grow" on me* I could've sworn this moment would make you feel ten feet tall :P

Luke: *still slowly growing*

Me: hehe, oooh *feeling his body rise up, his enclosed hand on my shoulder steadily elapsing*

*he continued to gain height and size, soon 15 feet, picking up the pace after 20 feet, he scooped me up in his arms*

Luke: hehe Been a while since we've done this :P

Me: I know *seeing the slightly dark ground receding*...and it feels so exciting as I always felt it would

*feeling again, the steady change in Luke's voice*

Luke: hehe :P

Me: I just only hope to stand 6 inches when you get there

*My Lukie kept growing and growing along; I felt that he was enjoying this journey now more than he has, especially back in the embarrassing beginnings*

*He neared 50 feet, now giggling and grinning*

Luke: heh heh *hearing again the vibration in his voice. His growth now stopping* Hmmm *he took a seat, cross-legged*

Me: ohwhoa!

Luke: hehe *he placed you on his knee*

Me: Aah Wow, so big again

*Luke nodded, running his huge finger across your cheek*

Me: *Softly moaning*

Me: *and grabbing for his index tip with my tiny hands, my entire palm cupping them* Aah, you're so sneaky and cheeky...you grew many more feet without me knowing :P

Luke: *giggling*

Me: *giggling* You're starting to be worst than me at this

Luke: *he nodded in agreement* Yes... :P *he lay down, resting you on his chest, he continued to grin*

Me: hehe, do you know how lucky we've been this entire time sweetie? Emmit is back to normal, and we haven't had any repercussions from the televised giants scandal

Luke: Yes.. we've been very lucky.. I do wonder how it was all explained away

*nodding, touching over a large button*

Luke: *he leaned up and forward, giving you a soft big kiss*

Me: mmwhoa

Luke: Was needed

*we lay down on the ground for some time, enjoying this rare, even for us moment, until he carried me back a ways, slowly reducing his height*

Me: *Opening the front door and stretching my one arm* We're home

Luke: *Luke followed, sighing with delight* ahh *he quickly gave a snuggles from behind*

Me: Ooh! Hmm, where's your uncle?

*Luke nodded in the direction of the couch, Emmit laying asleep with a book over his face, snoring*

Me: Eh hehe

*Looking over at the book title*

Me: Looks like it's about genetics

Luke: *removing the book slowly* hmmm...I do believe this is the effect of too much science

Me: Are you sure that's it or you're just joking?

Luke: Maybe both *referencing earlier*

Kitten: Ermew *the kitten came along, started to play along Luke's leg cuff*

Luke: Hehe look who's back

*it gnaws and claws along his pants, accidentally nicking him on his ankle*

Luke: OW!

Me: Oh, are you okay? Come on you *picking up the kitten, trying to pull her away from the cuff link*

Luke: Yeah...just fine..oddly painful though...

Me: Might just have sharp nails, could use a trim. Let me see *lifting the hem and inspecting the mark*

Luke: hmmm

Me: it's pretty much a thin red line, no bleeding, easy to heal for you

Luke: really? *he also looks* It seemed bigger... hmmmm...

Me: Huh?

Luke: Like...being scratched by a lion or something...

Me: Really?

*Luke nodded, the cut feeling a tad itchy*

Me: Hmm, you can always put bacitracin on it

*He nodded; now rubbing it*

Me: it should be okay, it's just a cat scratch

*as Luke went to the medicine cabinet, I checked on Heather in her room*

Me: *to myself, as I checked her diaper and adjusted her blanket* she's still sleeping

*Luke began looking through the meds, the scratch becoming more and more itchy*

Me: *Heather then began to rustle in the crib, softly gurgling and waking up* aw, sweetie, hmm, *then picking her up* looks like you're hungry *much like earlier, I unbuttoned my shirt and let her feed on me, placing her head on my shoulder, patting her back gently*

Heather: Ehk *letting out her burp*

Me: There we go *slowly rocking her to sleep*

Luke: *Luke knitted his eyebrows* ugh

*kissing her forehead, gently putting her back in the crib, blanket on, and music box playing to lull her to sleep faster*

Luke: *finding the bacitracin, he scratches his face, noting of whiskers emerging. In almost a whisper* wha...the...meeew...?

Me: *Softly calling near the bathroom* Hunny...

*he turned to a nearby mirror, his eyes looking more feline, his facial features slowly morphing...he raised his 'paw' to his face...a paw?*

Luke: meeew?

Me: How are you making out?

Luke: *He looked to the doorway... trying desperately to get some intelligible words out* MEW?

*a loud rip was heard as a tail sprouted from his rear*

Me: Huh? *unsure of what I heard*

*his paw placing the bacitracin down on the counter nearby, he heads to the door*

Me: Luke, are you okay?

Luke: Reeaooowww *he peeked through the doorway*

Me: Luke?

*what kind of noise is that?*

*he walked into the room*

Me: *Gasp* LUKE? *Watching the white tail move back and forth, and triangle furry ears on top; his face so feral*

Luke: reeeoowwww

Me: Oh my Luke...

*he walked over, sniffing you*

Me: You're so cute :D! *I give him a hug*

Luke: *purring a little, he managed to speak* what...happened?

Me: Oh Lukie

*feeling the tap of his tail he rubbed his head against you*

Me: hehe *I scratch and rub along his white ears* Come here sweetie *leading him back to our room, closing the door*

*Luke followed, we moved onto the bed, continuing to pet him*

*Luke purred loudly*

Me: *feeling the pull of his tail as it came out* I do wonder how this happened to you hun

Luke: *between purrs* the kitty...it must have..purr..been the scratch somehow

Me: the kitten? Do you think it could be a "special" kind of cat?

*he purred more*

*meanwhile, Emmit woke up from the couch, having a nudge of hunger, as he took out the package of chocolate covered hazelnuts to snack on*

Me: ...it wasn't like what Doc did, involving a genetics machine

Luke: I know...perhaps...something else?

Me: we should consult Emmit or Uncle Steve in the morning...

*Luke nodded, he rested against you, purring softly*

Me: hmm

*rubbing down his back as Luke purred loudly again*

Me: Hmm so cute, so pwetty

Luke: mmm hehe

Me: If this happened around Halloween, you could've gone as the Cheshire Cat

Luke: oh haha


	21. Chapter 21

*the following day, you, Luke and Steve gathered in his living room. At first Steve was shocked as to how Luke became how he was, but thought things through in ways to return him to normal. At times, Luke's tail swayed along the cushions and near my legs*

Steve: Hmmm... interesting ...but nothing I have here could really help you, Luke

*Luke winced and looked to you*

*my hand was on his tail*

Steve: It seems that you have this ..."were-kitty" ...thing...

Me: ...at least he didn't become a black cat guy. I heard that you're never too thrilled to see a black cat

Luke: hehe

Steve: True... *Steve sort of drifted off in thought* Hmmm... there is one place you can go

Me: There is?

*Steve nodded, opening up his book to a map. With his index finger he points to a beach on the west side of an island*

Me: Hmm, looks like it's in another country or something...Wait...this isn't the Port Polivs Lucinda talked about is it?

Steve: *Steve nodded* the very place

Me: Wow. What will we exactly find there?

Steve: That is the holy grail of special remedies

Me: Wow...no wonder Lucinda saw the Port as something of great regard

*Steve nodded*

Luke: *purring*

Me: *looking over* awww

*Luke looked to you and smiled*

Me: Well, I'm glad I know you guys...think of how many places I could have gone to knowing of using real port holes

Steve: *nodding* Well...I best send you on your way... there'll be one person who can help you there... you'll know who when you arrive

Me: *Nodding* Alright

*a porthole opened up behind Steve*

Luke: let's move out, honey

*nodding*

*Luke leads you through to the location*

*We ended up on a road way of sorts; it wasn't paved but was smooth, tropical plants along the ground and the breeze was clear and hinted of sea salt*

*Luke breathed in the tropical air and gave a very kitten-like cough*

Me: :D that is too cute!

Luke: hehehe

Me: Well...where do we go from here?

Luke: *sniffing* hmmm...this way I believe... *pointing ahead*

Me: Too bad we won't have your super sniffer when we change you back. By the way...what do you scent exactly?

Luke: *sniff* something sweet... *sniff*

Me: Sweet? *I walked closely by him*

*Luke nodded*

*Along the marble made bench, a young man with a child-like face sat there, one leg on top of the seating. His hair had a crossover of a mullet and a Mohawk in dirty blonde. His emerald green eyes showed boredom. He wore a black and grey checkered stripe shirt grunge shirt, faded dark jeans with a chain accessory along the waist straps, clean plated black boots with a thin white strip along the top of the openings and one fingerless black glove on his left hand. Occasionally, he would feel something in jeans pocket, pull out an already opened and faded pack of gum that had a strong scent emitting from it. Before meeting this boy, Luke and I were still walking about the trail of the scent he picked up*

Luke: *sniff* I'm really liking this smell...

Me: ...if Uncle Steve said Port Polivs is the holy grail of remedies, does that still mean people wouldn't look at you funny with your ears and tail moving about?

Luke: I would guess so...

Me: So far, I don't see anyone walking about

*We turned along a corner, unaware of already passing the lone boy looking bored on the bench*

*The young man, however, happened to glanced at Luke turning the corner and me alongside him talking to him*

Luke: *sniff sniff* *his eyes knitted*

Me: What is it hun? *Without word, he pulls my arm and brings me closer to the building's wall*

Craig Whitehouse: Luke: Something smells familiar...

Me: *Now softly* What?

*Luke continued to sniff*

*Out of a small opening of misty darkness, I was grabbed by my arm and literally pulled into, crying out as I did*

Luke: Reow! Alison!

*The mist disappeared; I then ended up what appeared to be farther away from the building we hid behind, and now instead, feeling shaken and standing as best I could, I was alone with someone else. Turning, I instantly recognized him. It couldn't be Demyx, but it was; and despite meeting other people I remember watching in certain medias, I decided not to mention anything else about it, already shocked and wondering why in the world I was pulled into somewhere else*

Demyx: Whoa, glad I got you in time

*I stood up a little more, standing almost in defense, even though Demyx isn't supposed to be "dangerous"*

Me: What in the world were you doing?

*Demyx guffawed in his voice, confused by my reaction*

Demyx: Uh...I uh...* becoming a little nervous* I...saved you...right? *his hand behind his head, nearing embarrassment* I mean...the guy...with the cat ears...

Me: *adding in* is my husband!

Demyx: WHat?

*Nodding, now annoyed*

Luke: *walking over* What in the...

Me: Luke! *Running to him and embracing his arms*

Demyx: What a sec...

*Luke gave you a tight hug*

Demyx: Y-you're married to a...

Well, he isn't a real cat per say...

Luke: At all...just an unfortunate incident involving a cat

Demyx: So he...didn't kidnap you?

Luke: NO!

*At least I wasn't too far away from Luke, so I calmed a little, but jumped when Luke yelled like that and which also made Demyx jump*

Demyx: Ow...say it, don't spray it! *checking his ear*

Luke: I just *licking his hand/paw and combing* need a remedy...or cure...or something... sorry honey *turning to you*

Me: Uh...don't be... *then in my mind* I really think that's Demyx though, but I prefer not to say anything this time...

*Luke's eyes narrowed*

Demyx: *crying out again* Hey wait a minute!

*Luke's eyes then widened, realizing too*

Demyx: Uh...Aren't you that guy whose with Millennium?

Me: Huh? Millennium? How do you know about them?

Luke: WAS with them...

Demyx: *still not convinced, but was acting up the tough role* Are you sure? Those guys know how to play you...

Luke: I'm certain...especially after what they have done to me, my wife and our friends...In particular, one person...

Me: I think there's a misunderstanding here... *Not wanting to give myself away* First off, what's your name?

Demyx: ...Well, it used to be Dyme...but it's now Demyx; don't ask...nice to meet you though

Me: Alison, and he's Luke

*Luke purred*

Me: But why would you think Luke would kidnap me?

Me: Do you..have your own leader you follow?

Demyx: Um... *scratching his head* not anymore...I mean, it's like not I'm on my own...and I...want to be sure of this guy

Luke: sure?... sure of who?

Demyx: Well...you...and this other guy Xiggy and I are following... *realizing he said something he shouldn't have and quickly covered his mouth*

Me: Xiggy?

Luke: Xiggy?

Me: As in...Xigbar?

Demyx: Whoa, you're quick!

Xigbar: *with a whooshing sound heard behind Luke, a gruff voice was heard* No ones quicker than me, Demyx...you should know that...

*Quickly turning around, Xigbar did show up, except hanging upside down, his grey/black ponytail hanging down*

Demyx: *happy sounding* Xiggy!

Me: *In my thoughts* And so Xigbar exists as well

Xig: *still floating upside, a grin on his face, he chuckled*

Me: I take it...you put Demyx up to his "rescue mission"?

Demyx: Naw, Xigbar sent me out to do something else

*Then checking his one pocket again*

Me: *Picking up on Demyx's thoughts* Demyx (mind): Man...I forgot about this gum...I want to try it, but Xiggy said no...

Me: *In my mind* Gum?

Demyx: I was over at the road end of the beach, Xigbar, but I didn't see anyone you were looking for

Xig: Good... so... who's the pussy? *pointing to Luke*

Me: Hey

Luke: *his eyes once again narrowing, getting angry*

Me: Um, not a good idea to get him pissed. Calm down, dear

*Luke sighed and nodded*

Me: I guess it can't be helped how some people are. Would either of you know of someone we're looking for?

Xig: What? A cure?

Me: Well, a remedy to be exact. To help Luke here with a "were-kitty" syndrome

Xig: "Were-kitty"...hmhmhmhm

*Demyx then gave a sort of meow sound*

Luke: ¬.¬

Xig: I know of one thing that can help

Me: Well, I apologize for intruding on all this... even though I don't know if we should apologize for being rescued and accused of being with an evil group...

Demyx: Yeah...how come you didn't say anything when you saw him, Xiggy? He was right there

*Xigbar just grinned, with his arms folded*

Me: What?

*All of a sudden, I started to worry and think for the worst*

*Xigbar chuckled*

Me: Okay, now you're scaring me

Xig: *he shakes his head* Don't worry...I'm always like this

Me: How do we know you can help us on this? And not try and poison Luke just because Demyx thought he was still with Millennium?

Xig: pfft...as if...

Me: Well, I take by the attitude…it seems we can trust you...

Demyx: Xiggy, I'm gonna go back on watch duty, 'kay?

Xig: Alright. Now... if you and the tiger would follow me

*Heading up the road, Luke began to follow, holding your hand*

Me: I take it, from how you hung upside down like that, that you and Demyx aren't just ordinary guys

Xig: We're definitely not *with a friendly smirk leading you and Luke to a nearby clearing, he kneels down by some tropical plant life. Hovering his finger over the flowers, he picks one and regroups* This should be the one to fix you up, furball

Me: Are you also experienced with plants or remedies?

Xig: Kinda... Getting used to the scenery has its advantages

Me: Do you and Demyx live here then?

Xig: Just to look after the place we're staying in *handing you the flower; a bright pink and red lily*

Me: I think an island like this is Heaven to Demyx… Ah, it's so pretty

Xig: *Xigbar grinned and looked to Luke* Hmmm... I'm guessing while you're here we may as well show off what we're looking after

Luke: Hmmm... wouldn't it be best to find that little friend of yours?

Xig: *Xigbar nodded* The furry one has the brains

Me: You also felt something too, hun?

Me: *whispering* maybe use your nose while you still can

Luke: *Luke nodded, taking a big sniff* hmmm... *he looked into some nearby trees and began to walk into the wilderness*

Alison Gray: Luke? *following him*

Xig: hmm and a sense of smell... *following*

*He continued to walk through the foliage*

Me: No, I think he still had that sense before becoming a cat boy

*Along the private area of the small forest, Demyx finally unwrapped a piece of this "special" gum, the smell very strong, all the while popping it in to chew. A rustling was heard nearby as Luke emerged from the bushes, sniffing loudly*

Luke: I KNEW IT! BLUEBERRY!

Demyx: Guh Whoa! *Slightly jumping and cringing from the call*

*Without warning, causing Demyx to swallow the gum* Demyx: *soft gulp*

Xig: Blueberry?... DEMYX!

Demyx: Uh...*Hacking* Man... all I tasted was tomato soup and roast beef

Luke: Oh no... *his face dropping*

Me: *my face dropping as well, thinking I must be wishing for this to keep happening on a daily basis*

Demyx: Just as it was starting to taste like blueberries...

Luke: It should begin to kick in now...

Me: *Nodding apprehensively*

Demyx: No… I mean it's still there

Luke: Like it's still coming?

Luke: *nodding* it's definitely kicking in

*Just then, Demyx's face began to flush a bright blue, along his cheeks up to his neck and hair*

Xig: Demyx...what's happening to your face?

Demyx: What are you talking about? *unaware of the sudden situation*

Xig: You're...you're BLUE!

Demyx: But I'm not sad...

Xig: not that kinda blue, Kid... like blue blue

*Xigbar pointed to Demyx's hand*

*The young man looked to his gloveless hand and, for sure, saw it turn a bright blue, where as his own face became flushed with shock, from changing colors to the actual process taking over him*

Demyx: Eep! *Then, a swirl of black twirling mist, enveloped over him, changing his clothes into an entire black cloak, the same one I remember from the Kingdom Hearts game*

Xig: o.O errr... getting a little... big for your clothes there *pointing at his belly*

Me: More like, an entire change of clothes

Demyx: *pleading, as sloshes were becoming more protrudent* Xiggy?

Xig: I...I...I told you not to have it...

*His once slim belly becoming rounder, like he was slowly becoming pregnant*

Xig: You're blowin' up...like...like a balloon or something...

Demyx: Xiggy... *now worried*

Luke: *sighs* every time..."like a blueberry" *rolling his eyes*

Xig: A what?

Demyx: Eeeeep! I don't wanna get fat!

Luke: That's not fat...it's juice!

Xig: Wait...what...?

Luke: I take it you haven't seen the movie? *looking to Xigbar, not at all surprised*

Demyx: JUICE?

*Luke nodded as Demyx swelled more*

Me: Oh my... *my covered thumb up to my lips*

*Demyx softly wailed as he expanded further*

*Xigbar walked over, giving Demyx a soft poke in the mid-section*

Demyx: H-hey!

Me: Are you sure you should be that close to Demyx? No doubt, the juice will keep coming

Luke: Hmmm...we need to juice him as soon as possible...

Xig: and how are we s'posed to do that? Stick him with a pin?

Me: Oy

*Demyx now quickly rounded out, limbs gone, but still sloshing about, swelling outward still and still moaning out*

*Xigbar began to step backwards more, his eyes wide*

Me: Demyx, spit out the gum!

Demyx: *muffling* I can't! I swallowed it!

Me: What!

Luke: Oh no...

Me: Shite...

Luke: Well this is certainly a new situation...

Me: Luke? *Turning to him*

Luke: *turning to you* how many people do you know that have swallowed that gum?

Me: *pursing in my lips* ...none and I wish I took my palm top

Luke: Definitely new territory here

Xig: We've gotta help him!

Me: We will! But, how...

Luke: flush the gum out?

Me: If only this was a reaction command in the game

*Like the new Violet, Demyx grew in size as he swelled and sloshed, rolling in a small axis. Everyone looking up in awe as he began to tower over them*

Me: But how do we do that?

Luke: A hose...water? Something?

Me: Water? *realizing what can be done* *Calling up* Demyx? Do you happen to have water based abilities? Hmm, I don't think I can hear him...

Xig: I have an idea... hold my hand *reaching for yours*

*holding you hand he begins to hover, making you feel lighter as he brings you to Demyx's head height*

Me: Whoa!

*poor Demyx turning his blue head over*

Me: Demyx? Do you have water abilities? *He nodded his head* *Calling down to Luke* What can he do, hun?

Luke: he needs to focus the water into himself...flush out the gum!

Me: Alright...listen carefully...focus on the water into yourself...

Xig: Won't that...make him bigger?

Me: Not if it's just to get the gum out, right Luke?

Luke: *Luke nodded* yes!

Me: Okay...remember Demyx...just to get the gum out

Demyx: *worried over what was going on with him, he told himself to bring the water into himself. In his mind, forming a large water bubble*

*granted, it did give off a fluid, rubbery look on the outside. All this time, Xigbar kept thinking "I hope this works". I looked to Xigbar while waiting for Demyx; out of context as to how I've seen him, he seemed very much concerned over Demyx's dilemma, no humor in his chiseled face and the gruffness melted away*

*The splashes from the bubble lodged onto the chewed gum in smaller bubbles, like white blood cells attaching to a bacteria, eventually leading the bubbled covered gum out of his system, floating along in the air as it came out*

Luke: It..actually..worked!

Me: ...except now, the swelling didn't go down, but it isn't going up

Luke: this is where the juicing should start then

Me: *Sighs* any thoughts?

Craig Whitehouse: Luke: Well a good squeeze never hurt anyone...

Me: I know that

Xig: like... *giving Demyx a hug, with a little squeeze*

*His arms ironically, did not envelope the young guy. Demyx let out a weird sort of noise when squeezed*

Xig: Hmmm.. *squeezing again*

Demyx: Heep!

Me: There seems to be something to it *as I was placed behind the rounded side of Demyx's body* but it doesn't seem to be enough

Luke: *Luke walks over* if we all squeezed?

Me: ...worth a try

*Luke hugged Demyx next to Xigbar, and squeezed*

Me: Whoa! *still on top of Demyx and feeling a bit of skin moving up* Hmm..*softly feeling my hand along* it's working a little, but nothing...

Luke: this isn't working.. but this may work...*closing his eyes*

Xig: Standing there meditating? Come on!

*Demyx still gulping down. Luke then began to grow taller and taller*

Demyx: *gulp* what's going on?

Xig: And that's where I draw the line...

*watching as Luke grew more, just enough to be able to wrap his arms around Demyx*

Demyx: Yikes *now seeing Luke, albeit taller*

Luke: *Smiling at Luke quickly* Don't worry, Demyx. He's a friendly giant

Me: Or mini-giant. He knows what he's doing, Demyx, just trust him

*Luke nodded as he wrapped his arms around and gave another squeeze*

Me: Gently, hun

*Slowly but surely, the juices were streaming out. Luke kept the pressure on*

Me: I know it's scary and all but, the juice is going away...and also the blue part on its own. You're not gonna die, if anything you helped us out getting the gum out. I promise you, it will be okay

*Luke kept the pressure on Demyx, squeezing him down feeling his size decrease as well*

Demyx: It's working!

Luke: *grrrr* almost...done...

*A couple of more squeezes were put in, letting the excess juice slip out, as his body slowly shrank down to a manageable height*

*Luke shrank down to help out squeezing Demyx back to normal*

Me: Ooh! *Leaping off*

*Demyx looked a tad pudgier now, until extra bits of juice were punctured out*

*By then, finally, Demyx was returned to his skinny, leaner self, but still keeping the shiny blue tone*

Luke: that should fade eventually

*Demyx lunged a hug that reached along Luke's waist*

Luke: Easy there hehe

Demyx: thank you thank you thank you!

Xig: Thank you. You did good out there, buddy *giving Luke a hand shake*

*By a force that sees that the danger has passed, Demyx returned to his normal attire. I helped up the now blue guy from Luke's waist, telekinetically getting the gum pack out of his pocket and placed into one of mine for future study; maybe something on this island can help me find out how to make my own gum like this*

Luke: *sighing* Now that you're predicament is out of the way...what about mine?

Me: Umm, the lily there

Luke: What must we do with it though? *turning to Xigbar for answers*

Xigbar: Well, all the equipment is back at the place we're taking care of...I suggest we head there

*Nodding*

Demyx: Can it do anything about this? *remarking over the blue hue*

Xigbar: We'll see, kid

*Demyx pondered to himself which was worse: being fat or being blue?*

Me: You should be fine as long as no one thinks twice of seeing blue people for any reason

*Luke followed Xigbar through the trees and bushes, a few minutes away from the path that would lead to the place in which Luke could be helped.*

Demyx: *almost in a whisper that only I could hear* At least no one will know anything about blue puddles back there

Me: *Confused* Why is that?

Demyx: Well, it's more secluded than anything, so...

Xigbar: Yep... not many people are around here lately... did used to be a hot spot for problems such as Kitty over here

Me: Used to be?

*Xigbar didn't get to quite answering it further, when we reached our destination*

Luke: *Luke caught sight of it first* My... *there stood a cottage-like appearance, a small store sign hanging on one chain, and a tree through the roof on the one side*

Me: Huh? There's a tree in there!

Xig: Yes...that's the kid's fault right there *chuckling*

Demyx: *flustered* It's a tree, right? It would need water, right?

*Xigbar gave a grin to Demyx*

Me: It must be fun practicing to climb

Demyx: All the more better to be like Xiggy *giving a cocky grin to me*

*As Luke passed further, his tail moved along and brushed at Demyx's side*

Demyx: Huh?

Luke: oh...hehe sorry...it's getting in the way

Me: I would think a cat's tail has a mind of its own

Demyx: Really?

Luke: hehehe

*Inside, the home/store had a very homey feel to it; very earthen-like with red orange walls when bare, hand made wooden shelves displayed glass cased vials of different sizes and shapes. A round wooden table with chairs was in the middle, a little closer to the doorway because of the large thick waisted tree strangely calming growing in the middle of the space, some small branches out and about. A stairway that curved toward the space of a hall was at the left*

Me: It's like walking into a Hobbit story

Xig: Isn't it? *giving a huge grin*

Demyx: ...Are they like small, stubby Heartless?

Me: What? *Looking to Demyx*

Demyx: Uh... *realizing he said something again, a faint purple blush along his nose and cheeks*

Me: *Calming him* Oh, it's okay, it's okay. I've...heard about them, but I don't think Hobbits are Heartless. Now, uh Xigbar...

Xigbar: *looking through the shelves for a few things*

Demyx: *tapping me* Hey, Ally, there's a trick that the tree can do...curteousy of me... *from his open palm, a shimmering and wobbling bubble appeared, encompassing more of his hand. A quick flick, and the bubble streamed in the air, hitting against the thin branches and twigs. Somehow, the water caused it to bloom into blue shimmering flowers, and rows suddenly sprang up all along the tree...*

Luke: Amazing

*With big squirts, the flowers erupted with sprays of water and shot out in the directions from the blue "pollens"*

Demyx: Dance, water dance!

Luke: hehe

*Except, the water began to "dance" too quickly, as the floor formed bigger puddles, the water dripping too powerfully and too high, the water level rising*

Xig: Demyx... ¬.¬

Demyx: Ah cra...

*the water came out too fast, from the outside, water erupted from the open glass-less windows, a water fountain of a home, flooding the house inside, with gushes of water spraying into the open. When the water stopped, we were left soaking wet*

Me: *coughing water*

Luke: *cough* over done it

*Demyx just shook the water off his head* Demyx: That's funny. It didn't go that far before...

*Xigbar, with an almost comical look of frustration, bluntly put his hand to his forehead and wiped his face down before ringing out his ponytail*

Me: *cough* Whoa...

Xig: well...that's bed wetting out of the way...

*I snorted and just laughed out loud over what just happened*

*Luke chuckled too*

Demyx: *slumping his shoulders* Oohh...

Me: *softly giggling* Nno, Demyx...not what he said, but...

Me: Oh my god, that was the best I've ever seen!

Demyx: It was?

*Nodding while breathing in. After it was said and done, and some drying, Xigbar set up the equipment needed for the lily to work*

Xig: Right...now I just need to crush this in something...ah *picking up what was needed*

Me: I'm surprised you didn't even recoil when the floor was getting soggy, Luke

Luke: Well it's only water hehe

Me: staying true to your element

*Xigbar continued to crush the lily into a fine paste*

Me: *So much for fleeting beauty I thought*

Xig: really?

*He now placed the paste into a small container mixed with other liquids and gave it a vigorous shake*

Me: A martini, old world style *joking*

Demyx: Kind of smells like peppermint...

Xig: hmmmm

*Xigbar then poured the liquid, which was now bright yellow and thick, into a saucer*

Me: Oh boy

Xig: There was no real pun there, Kitty... *trying hard to not make a joke of it at Luke's expense*

Me: Okay hun

Luke: *picking up the saucer* So, I drink this and everything should be okay?

*With Luke pondering, I saw the blue in Demyx's hand begin to fade away*

Demyx: Ooh *getting a chill as the blue shrank away*

Xig: Cold there, kid? hehe

Me: Ah, the blue is going away

*He slowly became relieved, knowing he was back to being his self as before*

Luke: *Luke looked into the yellow liquid, and quickly drank it, wincing at the bitterness of it* ugh

Me: Oh, so much for peppermint

Luke: Smells it...but definitely doesn't taste it

*With his white tail sticking violently up and fluffing up, it shirked back into Luke with a pop*

Luke: Whoa!

Demyx: Whoa!

Xig: Very whoa...

*His fluffy ears also zipped out of sight with mild pops. He placed his paws on top of his head as they changed back to hands*

Me: Ooh. You're back to normal now too

Luke: At last :D

Me: Only room for one cat in our house

*Luke walked over and gave a tight hug, breathing a sigh of relief*

Me: *sighing*

Demyx: You mean like a real cat...not one that looks like people?

Luke: Yes...a real cat

Demyx: Probably a cute one

Me: She's a kitten

*Xigbar tidied up the equipment and leaned on the desk he has worked on*

*Demyx's face now back to its original pink skin tone*

Me: Anyway, thank you guys so much for your help

Xig: any time

Me: And there wasn't any extra work for Demyx either

Me: But...we still never got to see who it was we were supposed to meet to help Luke

Xig: Well...to be honest...we've been waiting here a long time for him to get back...I honestly believe his not coming back *frowning to the floor*

Me: Who is?

Demyx: *looking concerned* What do you mean, Xiggy? Of course he'll come back, he has to

Xig: *sighs*

Me: Still don't know who you're referring to

Xig: Demyx...kid...I don't think Luxur's coming home...

Demyx: Eh...

Me: Luxur?

*Xigbar nodded*

Demyx: But...

Xig: No buts...

*Demyx sort of fell onto Xigbar's shoulder, shielding his eyes and face*

Me: Oh...I'm..sorry

*Xigbar wrapped his arm around Demyx, in a soft hug*

Demyx: *sobbing* But...if it wasn't for him...

Me: You must really care about him, Demyx. Maybe, if it doesn't hurt too much, a little explanation about you guys and who Luxur is?

*While Xigbar explained a few things, comforting Demyx, Luke began to sense a warm heat behind him...burning red. He turned to find nothing there; only a mirror, still wet from the water incident. He stared into it deeply, only seeing his reflection*

Me: *Turning to his staring in the mirror* Luke? Honey?

Luke: hmmm *staring* something's a bit odd

Me: What is?

Luke: that mirror

Me: Hmm, it still has some streaks from the water. Eh? *Then, the rims on the glass started burning a bright deep red, like it was slowly turning into fire*

Me: Luke!

*Luke backed up and stood in a stance he hadn't used for some time*

*My hand was clenched along his coat shirt while my other hand clenched a fist, ready to project my knife when needed. The feeling was there; still the same when this red evil image appeared some time ago; coming out from a puff of red smoke*

*Xigbar headed against the counter, his frown slowly becoming a grin*

Me: You guys better stand your ground!

Demyx: *softly* No way... Is it?

Xigbar: yeah...yeah it is

Demyx: Luxur?

Luke and I: WHhatt?

*Xigbar nodded as the mirror began to ripple*

Me: *Now turning back to the mirror* You mean...he's the red demon?

Xigbar: Demon?

Demyx: Luxur?

Xig: What..happened to you?

Luxur: *panting and growling heavily*

Demyx: *curious while concerned* What's going on? Where have you been?

*Demyx, unsure if he should see closer, slowly moved up. Luxur looked to Demyx, still growling*

Demyx: Luxur, it's us...Xiggy, me...

Luke: errr...Demyyyyyyyx *nervous*

*Luxur's growling getting a little rougher now*

Demyx: You call me your pupil...you always let me see what magic you did...and you picked me up because I was little then...

Me: Demyx! He's...

Demyx: *to almost no one* It is him! You did come back!

*Luxur's eyes narrowed, getting angry*

Xig: *Xigbar now began to get nervous* Demyx!

Me: It's not him! Snap out of it!

Xig: It's him.. but not... *feeling concerned and confused*

*To Demyx, Luxur was like another father, outside of Xigbar*

Me: Can't be trusted! *I then let my arm out in front of him, to try and hold him back* Demyx, please. It...it looks like him.. but we know him...

Luke: My god this is taking me back...hide the edible stuff!

*I saw in his head, the memories of when he was "reborn", taken in by Luxur, a kinder looking man back then, Xigbar came later as a younger man, eventually developing his scars. Demyx was afraid of him at first, but Xigbar started as an older brother figure, trying to scare him too much from his old wounds. His memories consisted very much of him younger and smaller, like it was all he could think of; was he being tricked by these thoughts, to play his sympathy? I tried calling to him inside his head, telling him it's me*

*Trying to help his other visions of wanting to be like someone, wishing he wasn't so short*

*Another voice, an angry one, screamed at me to get out; by the striking of some ghostly hands inside the mind frame, it struck, "tapped" along the back of Demyx's head*

*sending a painful tingle down along his back; in reality dropping him to his knees as he yelped out*

Xig: Demyx! *rushing over, he gets a look from Luxur, causing him to freeze on the spot*

Me: Luke!

*Why couldn't Xigbar use space to move to another area?*

*Since I was no longer able to get back inside Demyx's mind, I used another mental advantage. Trying to locate any knives or cutting objects from this area, the moved about from drawers, flung off wall boards, poised in the air, sending them to Luxur to stop any of his mental grasps*

RD: *Luxur began to lose focus, looking around and straight at you* I'll get you like I did the first time grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Me: SHUT UP! *The knives were sent flying*

RD: *one knife digging into his abdomen* gahhhhgrrrrrr

*Another stabbed itself along his left shoulder blade*

RD: Gahhh!

*Luxur drops to his knees, growling*

RD: *breathing heavily* you'll pay for this.. or rather...your little friend here *looking to Demyx*

*On his knees, his clutched hand to his checkered shirt, breathing heavily* Demyx: Ehuh?

Me: What do you mean?

RD: *smirking, his eyes began to burn red*

Me: But he's like your son!

RD: Son? Pah! That WAS me... the change was for the better

Me: Change?

RD: I wasn't always like this... you saw... now stop delaying the inevitable *his eyes still burning*

Me: *Now really mad, I turned to my husband* ...Luke... I give you permission to go apeshit on him!

Luke: permission accepted...GAH! *rushing to Luxur, swinging and hoping to land a crushing blow*

*Luxur dodges, still focusing on Demyx... "You wanted to be taller..so be it..."* *"or maybe smaller was well..."*

*The thoughts sending mixed signals as the 2 battle it out*

*With that thought, Luxur's eyes burned their hardest into Demyx..and he vanished into a red puff of dust*

Demyx: Aaaahh...

Me: *My hand grasping on his arm* Demyx, hang on

*As Luxur disappeared yet again, the pain along his back and head were gone, leaving him to slowly open his own glassy red eyes*

*I helped bring Demyx back up, who somehow looked "bulkier" than before, like his appearance was the same, but different from mine altogether*

Luke: Is everyone alright?

Me: *I nodded* Yeah...Demyx?

Demyx: I feel a little funny...

Xigbar: *now unfreezing* ughhh where have I been? .

Demyx: Xiggy!

Me: Oooh, yeah, forgot you were still frozen

Xig: *Xigbar shook off the cobwebs* ugh Demyx...are you alright? You look a little...

*Demyx gave him a big hug, which calculated as covering Xigbar's face in front of his chest*

Me: Demyx? What..happened to you?

Xig: *muffled* whoa!

Demyx: *voice slightly different* What are you talking about? *Letting go of Xiggy, realizing where he hugged him*

Luke: Demyx..you seem a bit...

Demyx: Aren't you usually taller, Luke?

Me: He is supposed to be! You're the one that's taller now

Demyx: What? Noo!

*Not only did Demyx stand taller than Xigbar, but now he passed Luke in height...or just the stretching of his neck on its own, before his shoulders "bulk" out and letting the rest of him grow up*

Luke: First one situation, and now this one...

*Demyx meekly crying out in his own fashion as he slowly grew up more, his head now slowly bonking on the wooden ceiling*

Demyx: Ow!

*Luke looked up, as did Xigbar*

Xigbar: what in the...

*I stepped back as the space was getting more and more crowded*

Me: Demyx? *I asked in a shaky concerned voice*

Luke: I propose we get out of here...give the kid some room?

*The growth sped up a little more, his body and legs stretching out, quickly landing him on the floor, bent at the knees and his shoulder blades against the oak tree*

Xigbar: Agreed!

Demyx: What's happening to me? *his own voice shaky with fear, head scrunched*

*Xigbar on his own disappeared in a wavy flash*

*Luke grabbed me inside his arms and literally sped out of there*

Demyx: Guys? GUYS?

*You all stood outside, Demyx's cries heard within moaning over his wails*

Xigbar: *leaning into Luke* errr...He's gonna break through...right?

Me: I know it's for our safety, but I can't stand him wailing like that without us there

Xig: You're not the only one

*We waited for what seemed like so long, to see if Demyx would indeed break through the little cottage store. But nothing happened"

Luke: Something's wrong now... *Luke began to walk slowly closer, curious*

*He opened the door almost gingerly, no other things going on inside, outside of a very large boy very much wedged inside the cottage*

Luke: Demyx...?

Demyx: Oohhh...

*the large tree was on its way to breaking further, chipped at its sides and falling at its roots. Demyx was trying to wiggle his way out*

Demyx: ...I'm stuck!

Luke: Understandable...er... *looking for a solution*

Luke: finding a way of shrinking you? *looking to Demyx with a nervous grin* *looking at the tree* an axe?

Demyx: WHAT? *Shrieking, thinking the axe was for him*

Luke: Not for you *tut, Rubbing his ear*

Me: *Calling out, now in the back of Luke* Demyx, are you okay?

Xig: Kid...Kid!

Demyx: It's getting cramped in here! *almost whining* This is worse than when I was in the UnderWorld!

Xig: Don't worry...we'll figure something out...somehow...

Demyx: *softly grunting* But that's what you said when you were told to assign me there!

Xig: gah...

Luke: Alison...any ideas?

Me: *Sighing* I'm stumped here

Luke: Same... there's only one option and that's wait it out...

Demyx: Wait? I can't wait!

*Xigbar sighed*

*Demyx moaned again, looking over the ceiling at his predicament, trying to move but only making the tree move back and crash away*

Me: Oy! *jumping back, only seeing minor dust clouds*

Luke: Easy there...

Demyx: *Sighing* Why do these things always happen to me?

*I had a feeling Demyx answered his own question, or at least Xigbar would know the answer*

Xig: With age comes experience, kid

*Demyx really wanted to cry then, annoyed over the tiny space and so big with a heavy sigh, heavy because of the change in voice, he felt funny again. It felt like he was being tugged down, except all over. The cottage was no longer cramped, as Demyx started to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller quickly*

Luke: Ah...patience IS a virtue

Xigbar: *watching Demyx shrink down*

Me: Yes...but it seems more patience is needed *noting how he continued shrinking quickly while still sitting down, knees up, until he decreased to about 3 or 4 inches*

Demyx: *his voice slightly squeakier* I'm...small?

Xigbar: very...

Me: ...small

Demyx: Yiiikes! *scurrying over to my feet, holding close to the tip of this clog shoe*

*Xigbar knelt down and held his hand out*

*Demyx looked to there, seeing the large black gloved hand offered on the floor. He slowly moved to the hand, normal touch of clothing as his cloak outfit, somewhat comfortable as opposed to remembering how Xigbar's hand felt rough. The hand now rising up*

Demyx: Now everything's too big!

Me: Wow...this is like the smallest I've ever seen someone

Luke: Very true *inspecting Demyx*

Demyx: Eh, eh, hey...what are you doing? *jumping back*

Luke: didn't mean to scare you

Me: But something else is brought up...is it safe to be here, for you guys to be here now?

*thinking back to how his father handled Luke when he was small. Demyx looked more forlorn, looking at the ground or Xigbar's palm. By then, Demyx grew to 7 inches and stopped*

Xigbar: I think patience is out the window now...any idea on how to return him to normal? *turning to you and Luke, a look of concern on his face*

Me: But how can he return to normal when this has happened on its own twice already?

Me: What would Lu...I mean...

Luke: Were you going to suggest me? :P

*Shaking my head, not wanting to say Luxur's name for Demyx's sake*

Luke: Ah...

*Demyx plopped down, legs misshapen, one up and the other almost tucked in. He was quiet all this time besides his "too big" outburst, then slowly started sniffling, giving out a sob, hiccupping sound; tears too small to see*

Demyx: hee..he..he

Xig: aw kid

*He softly cried more*

Me: Ohh, Demyx... *softly myself and more worried*

*Luke looked down*

Me: I know it looks bad, but something will be done...it's happened before when we thought we were in a rut... Maybe, we should take you guys back with us

Luke: That would be the best option

Me: *Gathering up anything needed from the cottage, we made it back home, relieved to be somewhere else where we could relax safely. I in turn, feeling so shaken by Luxur's reaction, went to check up on Heather, picking her up and cradling her* There we are, sweetie...mommy's home...

Luke: So is daddy *chuckling, as Xigbar followed with Demyx on his shoulder*

Demyx: Hmm? *looking forward curiously*

Me: Didn't expect me to be a mother, did you?

*Heather also in turn noticed the tiny Demyx, eying curiously like a cat that never saw a mouse or something small and living*

*While still on Xigbar's shoulder like an appropriate parrot ensemble, Demyx started to grow again*

Demyx: whoa...

Xig: Easy there, kid... Think we should set him down somewhere?

Luke: I would say so

*But Demyx proved quick out of his control, as he kept growing until he was normal sized and making Xigbar sink on his back, leaning/hanging onto him like an awkward piggy back ride*

Xig: NE-ver mind

*Holding him up with a grunt, just barely*

Demyx: Come on, Xiggy! I'm not that heavy!

Xig: hehehehe

Me: At least you're normal size..for now

*now back inside the living room space, Xigbar's arms on the back of an easy chair and sitting/sprawling, Luke in his comfortable separate chair, with me having the play pen near the end of the couch arm as I sat, with Demyx sitting on the couch top with his leg bent, almost as a lax/comfortable way he would sit for his age*

Demyx: *curiously looking at Heather* Cute baby

Me: Yeah, she really is, she's looks just like her father

Luke:

*Out of his hand and arm, bubbles appeared out, forming a now solid sitar, blue and shaped in the symbol from Organization XIII. He strummed out a few strings, sounding very smooth and soothing, doing this for Heather*

Xig: She likes your playing, from the look of things

Me: Or more relaxed. I never saw a sitar up close

Demyx: *still strumming* It's one of my best things I own... and even now I can still bring it out any time I want, like I used to

*Xigbar nodded with a grin*

Me: Speaking of which... given that you guys used to be with Organization 13, but are now somehow alive... why did Luxur do this to himself? *The sitar strumming stopped*

Xig: I have no idea...but part of me wants to think that he didn't do it to himself... not willingly

Demyx: Hey wait...how do you know about Org. 13?

Me: *Realizing what I said of my mistake myself, almost shifty eyed* Uhmm

Luke: Oh she just read up on it...it's a very famous organization, as you know *looking to you with a grin*

Demyx: Really?

*Luke nodded*

Me: *Nodding* Yeah, at least infamous in underground magic groups

Demyx: Oh

Xig: Lemme just fight the big head of fame for a second

Me: I also meant to ask *to Demyx* Demyx, where exactly did you get that gum?

*As if reminded of something, he searched along his pockets and found the pack gone* Demyx: hey where'd it go?

*I in turn pulled out the crumpled back from my pocket to show*

Luke: ahhh

This gum pack is exactly the one we've dealt with before. How'd you get it?

Xigbar: Well, funny you should say that

*He mentions of their own mission in New York, around the time that we went there for our vacation, getting lead on's about Doc's whereabouts*

Me: I guess it's good to know the homeless man didn't blue up

Xig: *nodding* very

Me: At least though Demyx, we hope it'll only happen to you once...Lukie here had it happen to him twice

*Luke nodded*

Me: and his father got into the act by the same pack

Demyx: *hand moving behind his mullet hair* Umm..this might sound strange talking about it, but...I'm kinda starving

Luke: Actually after all that 'excitement' I'm kinda peckish too

Me: oh? And you were the one that cried out to hide all the edible stuff *poking his knee*

*Luke blushed and chuckled*

Me: Hehe, I guess a snack is in order then

Luke: *Luke stood up* Want me to help out?

Me: Sure

Demyx: Hey, I wanna help out too *getting off the couch*

Luke: alright then

Me: well, I can make this for a snack *pointing at something for Luke to see* unless your uncle didn't eat it all

Luke: hmmmm...yeah *putting something together*

Me: I know a person's weight is that person's business, but haven't you noticed Emmit is a little...heavier?

Luke: errr... I notice...I just don't say

Alison Gray: Hmm...how concerned should we be? I'm having a hard time keeping chocolate in the house; and I know I want some around when the time of the month comes along...

Luke: Maybe not too concerned until something big happens?

Me: *Muffling* D'oh, made a pun there dear

Luke: hehehehe oh well :P

Demyx: *Nosing in* What are you guys talking about?

Luke: Oh,...nothing important

*Which in the back of my mind somewhere nagging of it*

*The dessert was made, along with drinks, but Xigbar wasn't hungry though. Demyx dug right into his slice*

Xig: easy there

Demyx: *chew* but it's so good!

Xig: maybe...but that's no need to inhale it hehe

Demyx: *gulp* Just a growing boy, that's what Luxur always says...

Me: *thinking of something* You didn't happen to see Emmit when we came home, did you Luke?

Luke: no...why? *looking just a little concerned*

Me: He was looking after Heather while we were gone *bottle feeding Heather then*

Luke: Maybe he left to find a chocolate store? *trying to lighten the mood*

Me: Eh hehehe

*Right then, Emmit came out of our bedroom, looking like just woke up*

Emmit: *yawning*

Me: There you are

*And as Luke noticed as well, he was a little bulkier, particularly along his stomach, legs and arms*

Luke: hmmmm

*Demyx almost choked on his forkful when he saw Emmit, then quickly gulping down* No way! That's him! That's him, Xiggy! The Doc!

Xig: Gah!

Me: What? No...that isn't Doc. I mean, it's kind of him, but really isn't. That's Emmit Woltez

Emmit: *giving a wave and a grin*

Me: I really am surprised you couldn't tell the difference. Their looks are like miles apart

Xig: We'll...some part of me recognizes the pudge.. *giving Emmit's tummy a prod with a grin*

Demyx: Pudge? But he isn't supposed to be fat

Xig: Well, I've seen things you haven't kid...this is one of them

Emmit: *Emmit backed off* er-hmm!

Me: You mean, you know about Doc's little "secret"?

Xig: Well... is it much of a secret? *giving a relaxed shrug*

Me: I figured no one else from Millennium knew that Doc could hide his true weight...maybe his henchman there don't even know themselves

Demyx: But what do you mean? *Still confused* How any one hide their weight? Isn't it supposed to be plain visible?

Me: Only Doc can...and Emmit. Which leads to think, Xigbar, that you have more answers to all this

Xig: Not much... it's a technique he learnt way back when *folding his arms*

Me: Well, yes...as I saw inside his thoughts. But...again, why were you in our bedroom, Emmit? *turning back to him*

Emmit: err.. vell..

Me: *Index to my mouth* Were you tired or something?

Emmit: Vould you blame me?

Me: *Shaking her head* I figure a couch is only comfortable for so long...if the option was still available, your nephew could shrink you down and set you up the old familiar setting like before?

Emmit: *his face dropping* err...

Me: I mean...

Demyx: *pointing* he was small too?

Me: Well...that's a story in and of itself... Just continue with me for a bit, I want to put Heather down so we can talk more *then excusing myself for Heather's nursery*

*Emmit took a seat, having a quick introduction with Xigbar and Demyx while you did your motherly thing*

Demyx: So...are you also Doc? Or, just something completely different?

Emmit: Part of him...the good part...the part he locked away long ago

Demyx: Really? Demyx: I guess it must be really dark and...lonely in there... *thinking back to how he was in the darkness twice in his life, and somehow coming back as a younger version of himself as a full human again*

*Xigbar placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder comforting him*

Demyx: I'm sorry... I guess I don't like thinking about that anymore

Xigbar: Yeah, well. Hard to believe, but I'm not so keen with the Org anymore either. Guess I've been finally human for too long...

Emmit: Nothing wrong with that... *grinning*

Demyx: Who'd have thought that there are others looking for him too?

Xigbar: *to Luke* You've been quiet for some time, blondie. Think you guys have the answers?

Luke: We have some answers...but we're pretty much in the same boat as you...we don't know the full story, let alone what happened to you friend Luxur...

*Demyx, once again feeling the strain of the situation* Demyx: Why would he do that to me? I thought he cared about me?

*Emmit, while excusing himself, still listened to the boy's plight, searching around for an extra sweet, seeing that he finished off the other dessert on the table*

Luke: That thing back there wasn't him, Demyx...it was something evil...

Xigbar: *eying up* Like some...shell?

Luke: More along the lines of a new being altogether...

Demyx: A No-

Xigbar: Body?

*Slowly, Demyx's body began to react, feeling the tightening and stretching like before along his back, tingling him up into his gut*

Luke: *Luke knitted his eyes* Is it...again?

Demyx: huh?

*Then shaking his head, then his hands slowly set to his stomach* Demyx: Oo

Luke: O.O

Xigbar: Kid, what is it? What's the matter?

Me: *While inside the nursery, I knelt down over Heather, who was playing and tossing some blocks in her crib. I watching not only her play, but also seem to stare at nothing, thinking again about Demyx, how hurt it even makes me, as I say to myself* I... just can't understand it... I know I lose my temper, but to do that to someone...to anyone... and especially Demyx... like his own child; so lost and afraid...needing someone...

*Demyx slid out of his chair*

Luke: errr...*trying to think of something, now not seeming so quick*

*Taking a piece of rich chocolate, Emmit noticed the next strange occurrence. Not only was the boy slightly growing, but he felt a little off himself*

Emmit: hmmm...perplexing *holding his belly*

Demyx: Wwhat's going on?

Emmit: *Emmit began to waddle in* I must say I feel a little...heavy... *now definitely looking visibly larger than before*

*Switching turns from Demyx to Emmit, not notably surprised* Xigbar: I'll say

Emmit: oooofff.. this is...*gaining a little weight*

Luke: *raising an eyebrow*

*Demyx approached the eight foot mark, bending his head*

Xigbar: Tsk, forget this! *grabbing Demyx's slightly bigger gloved hand, he used a dark portal to open up and brought the 2 of them through*

Luke: Gah! *Luke speedily followed*

Emmit: *now very rotund, he waddled a little more* I need..*puff* a little help...

Me: Hmm? *hearing some scuffle, I quickly picked up Heather, unsure if it was an emergency, getting her already made bag and fully clothed, I opened the nursery door, Xigbar and Demyx gone and Luke entering into some dark portal, Emmit left to himself and slowly gaining*

Emmit: Alison! *Emmit tried to waddle to you* I don't know vhat's vrong vith me...

Me: This is a lot more serious, as I thought *still holding Heather on my arm while her bag was strapped along my other shoulder, now approaching Emmit* Where is everyone?

Emmit: They entered this portal here *pointing*

It looks so familiar *now moving closer to it* Can you move on your own or...?

Emmit: *looking worried* I may be too fat to get through... *scanning it with his eyes*

Me: *Shaking* I don't think so...a portal like this can bring anyone who can open or command it by any means. And I don't think you're that fat... *not wanting to add in "at this point"*

Me: *Heather murmured, unsure of what was going on* It's okay sweetie, I won't leave you alone

*Leading his hand in. We entered the dark portal, knowing what it would feel like for the first time, entering a darkness of some time, but would it lead me or us to where the others are, or another place.*

*There were swirls of blue along the real moving darkness swirls, but we were lead to a location that was very familiar: the back yard area behind Jan and Ginger's house, or at least closest to a forest open patch*

Emmit: hmmmm *waddling behind*

Me: Wow...the portal led us to the other's house

*With an interesting curiosity, Heather waggled her fingers in and out, interested in looking at the pudgy areas of Emmit's slowly growing form*

Emmit: *Emmit giggled a little* that tickles

*Heather giggled in her baby voice as well*

Heather: Soffie!

Me: *Calling out* Luke! Xiggy! Demyx!

Emmit: *waddling* I can't see them...

Me: *Looking around, I saw something white and something with grey and black* It has to be them! *Pointing over to an opening of trees and making our way there*

Heather: Dada? Dada?

Emmit: I suggest this way *pointing*

Me: Okay

Emmit: *waddling along*

*Going along the path Emmit pointed to*

Me: *Calling out again* Guys? Anyone?

*Then, I spotted, or Heather rustled in my arm, when she saw Luke for certain* Heather: DAda

Emmit: Hmm? *looking too*

*Luke was still following Xigbar and Demyx*

Me: Luke!

Luke: hmm? *turning around*

*Elsewhere, Xigbar kept Demyx at a spot where it was open, with a few large rocks to sit on, trees all around, as Demyx grew past ten feet tall instead of ever feeling ten feet tall*

Heather: Dada! Dada!

Luke: Heather! *walking over he gave you and Heather a hug*

Me: mmm. But, where are Xigbar and Demyx? *Looking around, Luke picking Heather out of my arm*

Luke: there up ahead...but I think I've lost them

Me: What happened?

*Demyx continued to rise up, his arms and shoulders locked closer to himself, as if somehow being bounded, confused as to what was happening to him, now 25 feet tall*

Demyx: Xiggy, why is this happening again?

Xigbar: In all honesty, kid, *watching Demyx's growth quicken, from his view he already blocked the trees behind him and no doubt his head peaking over the tops, shielding his eyes looking up* I was hoping this would make you a little shorter. But it looks like you're growing up

*When Demyx reach an extra 50 feet, he jutted to a stop* Demyx: Uhwhoa!

*Demyx moved his head, looking over the open view above the tree tops, then looked down, Xigbar some feet away from his feet. His bright green eyes began to glitter, cringing as tears began to fall down his cheeks, crying in this now changed voice*

Xig: Easy there, kid... *dodging a tear*

Me: *Demyx slid with his knees locked and landed with a heavy thud on the ground, very down and still crying* It's not fair! I hated being short, but not like this!

Me: *I heard a loud crash from somewhere* Did you hear that?

Luke: *turning to the sound quickly* this way...

*Emmit waddling trying to keep up*

Me: Um, hun, do you think you can help Emmit here?

Luke: ERmmm... o.O

*Luke used his agility to help Emmit. With added effort, Luke managed to bring Emmit with him, me with Heather again, as we found the former Organization members*

Me: There they are! *Pointing more toward the larger young man than anything else*

Luke: Ah...it seems we have a "little" problem now

*Demyx squeaked a few more deep sobs*

Me: Oh, you guys...

Xig: hey... come on kid...

Demyx: *sniff*

Me: Oh dear...Demyx...

Xig: Guys... *looking to you and Luke*

Me: I take it this happened on its own? *Heather curiously looked up to Demyx*

Xig: *nodding* he can't control it from the looks of things

Demyx: *hic* I'm..scared...help me...

Me: Demyx.. it's okay. I know it looks bad, but it is okay. We'll find a way through this, you'll see. And even though, if forbid we can't, this doesn't make you any different than before

Luke: Yeah... and I'm one with experience on this

Me: See *thumbing Luke* You have a good teacher here to help you through. I know it can be scary if you don't have control over it, but no matter what your shoe size is, you'll have larger things that count

*unsure of what to do next, I tried to give a comfort pat gesture along his...leg*

*Luke gave a grin to your words*

Me: And even though, it may be better being small, that too can also have its doubts...but try and see it a different way...

Demyx: A different way? *unsure of what to make of my words* How?

Me: Well...for one *looking to Xigbar* you have him...that is all that matters

Xig: That's true

Me: and I know it's really tough and it hurts really badly, even though I'm not you, to just lose someone like Luxur and for someone you see as a parent to do that, but, everyone has their choices they make; he must've had his reasons for making that, maybe tricked into it, I don't know. You also have a choice too Demyx: either use this or lose yourself. I know it's harsh, but it's up to you. You have a heart and a soul now; do what you really wanted to do with one

*Unsure at first, Demyx really wanted to express what he felt to me because of me; gently, he scooped me in his hand, including Heather with her cooing noises*

Demyx: wow *his voice slightly higher, lightened without the sobbing* no one's ever talked to me like that...it...feels odd having emotions...even though I thought I had them. I mean, what I'm trying to say...is...thanks...yeah


	22. Chapter 22

*After that little talk, we pressed for Jan, Ginger and Steve's. Myself now back on the ground, letting Heather be held by Luke and Xigbar now carried in Demyx's open glove palm, still at his enlarged size and brushing past trees, shrubs and branches. Emmit was also carried in the same hand, albeit slightly crowded*

Luke: just up ahead *pointing*

*Xigbar was subtly trying to push the fat from Emmit away*

Xig: grrr, could ya stop leaning like that?

Demyx: *Being strict-like* Xiggy! He can't help it if he's like that

Xig: ...whoa o.O

*Calling* is everything ok up there?

Xig: er..yeah...we're good!

Me: Alright! Ah, here we are. This home belongs to another of our friends, guys, including Luke's brother

Xig: hmmm

Demyx: ooh... *looking over the house, now very curious and mesmerized by the size of it compared to him, swaying as he moved his head to look over it, the 2 gentleman on his hand also swaying*

Xig: whoa easy kid...

*The medium sized window from the master bedroom creaked opened, with Jan leaning on the pane readying to smoke a few puffs. When he caught notice of our troop on the ground...and something very large in the way*

Jan: *sputtering from the inhale* WHAT. THE. FUCK!

Luke: ..and hello to you too, Jan

Demyx: Ehh! *crying out from the scream, then quickly bringing his head down, as if Jan looked very interesting to see*

Jan: Don't hello me, man! It ain't what you... *now watching Demyx* The fuck are you doing here?

Demyx: You're that guy who tried to wrestle the Guitar Hero store guitar from me, aren't you? *coyly saying so*

Jan: Only for a fuckin' second! And you were the one cryin' like a little bitch!

Demyx: *Mischievous* Guess I'm not so "little" now, huh?

Jan: So what! I'm used to this crap

Luke & Xig: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Ginger: *From afar* What the hell are you yelling at, Jan! *Now appearing in front of the window*

Ginger: *gasp* So, you did pick on a kid at that store in New York? *hands on her hips*

Demyx: Hey, how come you guys aren't scared of me?

Me: As I've said, they're our friends...

*Later on, with the rest of us at average heights back inside the house, with Demyx's face peering from the outside living room window, waiting for Steve to arrive*

Luke: so he should only be half hour, Jan?

Jan: Yea, that's what he said *one leg up with his arm leaning on, a look on his face because he didn't enjoy a cigarette in peace*

Luke: good.. I think Demyx is getting a little...er...

Me: hmm?

Ginger: now, what exactly happened here?

*Luke began to talk about all that had happened, including the Luxur encounter*

Jan: Are you shitin' us bro? That red fuck who did "that" to you?

Me: Demyx, are you alright?

*Emmit, who was a seat upon himself, had Heather on his rounded form, slightly smaller than before*

Demyx: *To Jan* You curse alot, don't you?

*Jan rolled his eyes*Jan: Like that's any of your business, mullet head

Me: *smirk* don't anyone blame me if "your" niece starts swearing *to Jan as well*

Me: You're not having another "spurt", are you Demyx?

Demyx: Umm..not really..I just felt funny before, but that was it

Jan: T'uh! Life must really be kickin' my ass big time seeing him here

*Demyx stretched his arm from his shoulder, slowly and carefully reaching his large hand and part of his arm through the window, poking Jan at his chest*

Demyx: Come on...don't be mad...

Xig: *chuckling* hehe

Jan: Don't fuckin encourage him

*Jan pushed his large finger away*

Demyx: Now that's rude

Me: Okay! Uh, Emmit..do you have any guess as to what to do for Demyx? Do you...have any faint memory of Luxur by any chance?

*Emmit, with not much attention drawing to himself, was slowly shrinking down in weight and girth size*

Luke: look...can we just all calm down and wait for *the door closes shut*.. Steve..

Me: Uncle Steve

Ginger: Uncie we were just talking about you

Steve: how come? what's all the..? *walking in to find a gigantic sized Demyx* ...oh...

Me: Yeah

Steve: how did this happen?

Me: It was.. Luxur that did this to him.. and it happens without any warning.. just keeps changing. It took some time just to calm him down and see the beauty in it

Jan: Beauty? What the hell you talkin about?

Luke: Jan... ¬.¬

Me: But, maybe there's something you can do to help...

Steve: *stroking his chin* hmmm..

*Demyx's lone finger made its way to my leg side while Steve was in thought; it wasn't a bother to me, it was actually interesting and familiar. It then made its way out of the window*

*Some faint has been drawn to Emmit, how was now "sinking" his way back to his normal, slender form*

Emmit: ah...perfect

*Heather cooes and giggles*

Me: Hmm

*Steve paced the room, stroking his chin in thought - "Luxur isn't capable of becoming evil on his own… an outside force?" - He thought*

*Still waiting on an answer patiently, Demyx began to feel the odd feeling in his stomach again*

Xig: *giving Demyx a look* err...kid?

Demyx: Yeah, Xiggy?

Xig: You okay?

Steve: DEMONIC POSESSION! *halting in his tracks*

Me: Whoa... *cringing from the sudden call out*

Luke: jeez

Steve: That's got to be it!

*Steve hurried back to his seat, opening his book swiftly and scanning the pages*

*Demyx's large head before in view of the open window, now disappeared below out of sight, his voice wheeling out. Steve continued to leaf through his book for answers and solutions, while Xigbar watched out for Demyx*

Me: Demyx?

Ginger: What did he mean by "demo..." what?

Jan: *nonchalant and sarcastic* Oh good...he's gone...

Steve: Demonic possession...*still leafing*

Me: *I rushed out to the window and looked around and down*

*Demyx's height jutted, and left him back to normal size as he got off the ground, letting his cloak disappear and back into his street clothes*

Luke: *right behind you* Is he okay?

Me: ...mm, yeah, he looks it

Xig: Demyx?

Me: He's okay, Xigbar

Xig: *breathing a sigh of relief*

*Demyx then began to float along into the air, sitting cross-legged under a large bubble*

Demyx: Everyone miss me?

*Xigbar headed to the windowsill with a grin*

*He helped him onto the ledge, with a pop from the water bubble*

*Ginger, while not wanting to comment on his height for a boy his age, just thought that he was a cutie in person*

Ginger: *calling out* Look, Uncle Steve, he's all better...

Me: For now

Steve: yes yes...but here's a matter we need to attempt at fixing... *pointing to one page in his spell book*

Me: But...why would you feel this has to do with demonic possession, Steve? Is it what happened to Luke in the past?

Steve: Partly *revealing the page to all, an image that looked remarkably similar to Luxur's current form*

Me: *blinking* oh dear...

Jan: Another fugly motherfucker as usual...

Steve: *looking at Jan* precisely...but that is only the form of the victim..they change...

Steve: They become this...

Xig: That looks exactly like Luxur...*staring at the image*

Me: They change?

Steve: Morph, in a sense

Me: Meaning? They take a form they desire?

Steve: no.. they're forced to take this form...the representation of evil...Dare I say it...Satan maybe?

Luke: It does have that look about it *also looking at the image*

Luke: Which means that if that is an embodiment… then it results in...

Steve: Hell on Earth? Not that far...maybe some chaos

Luke: Hmmmm…

Me: Hell on Earth?

Xig: Excuse me...but all this 'Hell on Earth' stuff... Do you mean flaming pits?

Steve: No... more along the lines of "granting whatever no one wants". So expect a lot of supermodels getting stupendously huge...

Me: Oy...

*Jan giggled*

Steve: And not in that department, Jan *with a grin*

*Realizing for a while, then slapping his head on his forehead and eyes*

Me: Which means they would weight more than me, Jan :P

Demyx: *finger to his lips* But then...what about..me?

Steve: Well...deep down, you didn't want to be incredibly tall, am I correct?

Demyx: Mmm...not really...maybe not so short...

Me: Then...what kind of chaos could take place, Uncle Steve? What are they planning?

Steve: Well with the world incapacitated, whoever "this" is can have full run of the mill...or whoevers controlling this...

Me: And who, or what, would be planning this?

Steve: I can think of one person in mind *being brutally honest*

Me: ...

*I could feel my own stomach doing its own funky thing, along with a tightness below it, telling me my period is in due course, and soon enough, ready to unleash my own kind of rage, but so far no one is noticing that. But, this rage has a different feel to it, a sort of "righteous rage" and not the kind that's just about to bitch at someone for their own inconsiderate ways*

Steve: *looking to Luke* We've got to stop him

*Back in Port Polvis, Steve came back and made the necessary precautions on the cottage, so that no entity can penetrate the inside. I in turn, with my palm top back in my hands, after Luke went back to our apartment to get it for me. He also brought back Heather's pen, so that she would also be looked over more, upstairs in the cottage in one of the rooms. Only Luke and I, along with Xiggy and Demyx were doing our own things, them in conversation while I was in ear shot of them, research along the advanced palmtop to find out what "exactly" this gum was made of*

*The palm top gave a slight beep, readying itself for scanning. The screen flicked and listed off words in record and illegible speed. After the scanning, I was correct in that the gum had high traces of the enzyme that causes the skin to turn blue*

Me: *To myself* Alright now... *trying to remove the gum piece from the track*

Demyx: *out of nowhere* Hey, Ali, what are you doing here by yourself

*I jumped, the gum, now leaking an oozing substance, seeped into my hand*

Me: Demyx, you startled me! Man! *Frustrated, and trying to clean my hand up*

Demyx: Sorry...didn't mean

Me: No, no, just trying to clean up here...

*Even though I would feel bad about it later, my thoughts rushed over the sudden annoyance of being called out of the blue, not really wanting to be talked to or bothered...*

Demyx: What were you doing?

Me: Research *stating*

Demyx: *Realizing the gum* But isn't that...

Me: Yes. I had to take it from you, so that...you wouldn't be tempted again

Demyx: No way, after that...

*The pressure was really getting to me then, my hand was I wiped was in a fist*

Demyx: I mean...it's not I'm stupid as everyone thinks I am

Xig: What's going on? Don't bother Ali with her work, kid...busy times yeah?

Me: You're not stupid! Albeit...

Demyx: Albeit what?

Me: *Shaking* Nothing *Sigh* I'm just...out of it *Finishing up the palmtop* Demyx isn't bothering me too much, Xigbar. I think I might be done anyway *To myself again* Amazing...wait... *just noting something particular; an element was brought up with visual references*

Xig: What? *looking curiously*

Me: This *pointing; the picture .gif's indicating CG images of increase masses inside the human body, as well as height changes from the same element inside the gum, but how could it make that effect? Unless, along with girth and juices inside the body from the gum, maybe it doesn't have to be from the blueberry dessert; it could also enlarge bone and skin structure, the way it happened to Demyx when swallowed*

Me: Ohh, everyone has to see this...

Demyx: Maybe you should also have Mr. Steve look at that too *pointing and indicating my hand*

Me: *Looking over, I found my entire hand covered in a bluish hue, quickly covering and hiding it* It's nothing! I'm fine

Xig: That doesn't look like nothing to me...

Luke: What doesn't? *walking over*

Me: I-it has to. And the majority of these elements are inside this gum. I tried to modify it, but... all I have are just the elements in the database to extract

Luke: hmmm Does it sound like we need a tech for this?

Me:A tech? I'm sure I can do it with a little help *spotting the blue moving up my arm, covering it even further*

Luke: Shall I get Emmit?

Me: S-sure *giving him the palmtop to look over* Excuse me *leaving my seat quickly and going up stairs*

Xig: Hmmm...what's up with her? o.O

Luke: Hmmm...I don't know... and I want to find out

*The door was locked behind, like that would any good if Luke can phase through, but I thought of it at the time, by myself inside the one small bedroom, Demyx's to be exact. As I would figure him, walls plastered with bands, slightly messy, stereo set. I stood there, my arms around me, the blue going up my arms, I pulled my leg pants and saw them turning that color, a side reflection the mirror spotted my regular skin tone fleshing to dark pink to purple and slightly blue, then quickly turning away, almost not wanting to see myself.*

*Luke headed slowly upstairs*

*What was going on with me? Was it happening to me as well? Like in all these fantasies and role plays from the past? The only thing that felt completely different from my skin changing was my hands tingling, I looked and saw my fingernails almost "bleeding", but it looked like thick mounds of juice, sticky to the touch, nothing to wipe them off but dropping to the floor and rubbing along the carpet. My hands slightly dryer, but the blue bits on the carpet hardened, able to be picked up. I still sat there on the floor, worried and anxious, wanting to lie down but wasn't sure I wanted to*

Luke: *Luke managed to get to the door, calling out* Alison?

Me: Uhh *Trying to breathe into a calming state, fingers tight around my necklace, which I so thanked Luke for giving me for my birthday*

Luke: Are you okay? *heading to Demyx's door*

Me: I don't know!

Luke: You don't know? *confused, he tries the door* Er...locked..Alison?

*The effects did work for a time, keeping me visibly shaking, not as worried, but just as confused*

Luke: Do I have to use my phasing?

Me: I can't open the door now! I'm...sort of scared *at first, I was completely scared, but "calmed" somewhat*

Luke: *sighing, he focused* I'm walking in *With a few steps he merged with the door, and walked straight through, only to be greeted by a bright blue wife*

Me: *lying on the floor, almost curled up breathing in and out*

Luke: My god..Alison..what...how..er...?

Me: *eyes closed* I think...it was..the gum...

Luke: Don't tell me you were chewing it?

Me: Nno My hand...trying to remove it..it was leaking somehow...and got on my hand...Demyx startled me...but my hands...are sticky...something blue was coming out of my fingers *looking at the blue chips on the floor*

*Luke laid next to you, trying to confort you, feeling the stickyness*

Me: Just one thing after another!

Luke: shhshhshhhh *his finger on your lips*

Me: MMm *shaking it away* Too many damn things going on! I WISH I was your mom to kick his ass right now!

Luke: Easy...you're not my mom though..you're Alison *giving you a cuddle*

Me: but I still want to kick his ass for what he's done, and now to Demyx through...

Luke: I know, I know. And we will...it'll end *giving a kiss to your cheek* hehe sticky

Me: I'd be a wreck without this

*moving my fingers between the dry stickiness, my hand moving outward, palm up, mounds of blue mush formed from it*

Me: What is it? *Looking at it as if I was so far away*

Luke: *picking some up* not too sure...seems very crystalized

Me: But it still feels mushy *Luke slowly began to move my shoulders up, back into a sitting position, then helped me to my feet*

*I tossed it to the wall, where it stuck there*

Me: I didn't think...a blueberry girl could do that..

Luke: True...

Me: *Sigh* It just looks... so...it just looks so weird

Luke: *Luke peeled it off the wall* Very strange

Me: Mmm...*trying to stretch on my own, hoping I didn't get a headache from this*

Luke: I think we should get Emmit to check this out...and warn him to wear gloves :S

Me: Y-yeah good thing you always wear yours

*Luke smiled*

*Despite my new appearance, Luke carefully walked me back down stairs*

Luke: Guys...we've got a situation

Demyx: WHOA!

Steve: Oh my...

Me: Geez, everyone's here *Now starting to regret being brought back down*

*Ginger nudged Jan* Ginger: Not ONE word, buddy!

Xig: ooo..well trained I see? :P

Jan: *through his teeth* shut the fuck up, patchy!

Me: Well! Are you gonna help me or not, Emmit! *Now very angry inside*

*everyone taking a step back*

Me: What?

Luke: I think you were... *not wanting to criticize*

Emmit: Yes dear this way...*a little nervous*

Me: Alright

*Just as Emmit was leading you for help, a large warbling crash was heard from outside*

Jan: Sonnava bitch!

Luke: What the...

Steve: *a look of concern on his face* The barrier...

Me: Shit!

*Steve walked to the window; a large yellow being was pounding away forcefully...behind him stood the figure from the image and a shorter man with his arms folded*

*I moved away forcefully myself from Luke's hand*

Luke: *looking concerned* Allie?

Me: *Softly* Fuckin' shits! Fuckin' pieces of shit! *Stomping to the door, bringing my blade from the counter, using part of my gotten strength from Luke, I kicked the door down with my foot*

Luke: Alison.. calm down!

*A mix of red in my eyes, now mixing blue, the blue stuff on my hands warming up*

Steve: Now that's something very unique *remaining calm*

Me: *Angrily stomping out*

Jan: *tut* She's all let the bodies hit the fuckin' floor!

*Now facing the evil motley crew up ahead*

Me: So, you've decided to show yourselves up again?

*Everyone followed you*

Ginger: Ally?

Jan: Babe, don't talk to her right now

Luke: Alison...

*Steve and Emmit just watched on. Not even hearing Luke call for me would snap me out of it*

Me: Just so you know...I'm not in the mood for this...

Y: *growling and pounding*

RD: *turning to see the whole gang, he roared loudly*

Me: Bunch of goddamn animals I see

Doc: Vell...not all animals...

mE: If THAT is to imply to me, fat ass!... *pointing and brandishing my blade*

Doc: Tut tut... I may be vide...but at least I'm not blue!

Steve: Uhoh

RD: grrrr

Me: Well...*somewhat lax, but rage building up* for someone who loves me very much *stepping closer* you THINK you could be a little more sensitive...

Doc: Sensitive yes...But I'm a sucker for honesty in this case

Me: *To RD* YOU stay out of this, ungrateful bastard!

RD: *taking a step forward* grrrr

*Brandishing my blade further, locked on in red streaks, slicing into the air, and "stabbing" along this throat*

Me: *Turning back to Doc* And since we're being honest...

Steve: MY word...

Me: You're "vide" yes, but...

Jan: *saying to Xigbar* Wanna wager she's stick that blade up his asshole like a kabob, Patchy?

Me: I heard that...and that might not be a bad idea *evil grin*

Xig: I'll take that bet...*Xig shakes on it*

Me: *The yellow demon, on his instincts decides to make his move on me* You there, Lumpy! Wanna break another arm? *remembering what happened to him before, shivered back* No doubt I still have my sights on you now, blubber butt. But it seems words are useless, especially sentences

Doc: hmmph

Me: Good excuse! Fat got your tongue?

Doc: no...but this might *with a fling he pulled something from his pocket; a large red light fired*

*Now fed up with this, I pulled my palm out, making the same blue mush from before, a little more sharper edged and although I flung it out, it came out as a lighting stream, heading for his mouth, touching at his lips*

Doc: *his eyes going wide*

Me: *Feeling faint, almost draining* Maybe...a little..blue..will do you *falling backwards*

Luke: Alison! *using his agility, he catches you*

Ginger: Oh my God!

Demyx: Is she..dead?

Jan: Either that, or her weight caught up to her...

Luke: Alison...Alison...

*a slight, forced gulp was heard*

*Luke could hear me breathing*

Me: So...tired..

Luke: Rest...you over did it...

Doc: *beginning to back off with red demon and the yellow demon*

Doc: Ve'll be back...*with an aggressive stare a portal emerges as they leave*

*Jan thought to himself, "damn, I lost 30 bucks in this!"*

Doc: *Doc attempts to leave as the portal closes* vhat!

Doc: Grrr...left behind! how can they do zis to me? My...my voice... you!

Luke: *whispering to you* well done, hun...

*sort of hearing Luke, but now asleep*

Doc: What have you done to me? *taking steps forward in aggression, his body and face became bluer and bluer, with a faint sound of sloshing*

Jan: Crap in the fuckin' morning!

Xig: nah..I wouldn't say crap...

*the sloshing becoming louder, as Doc swelled up from his midsection*

Ginger: What's going on?

Steve: He's swelling up...

*Dropping him to his knees, hands on his open midsection*

Doc: GRrrrr...

Jan: and she's not awake to see this!

*Doc continued to blimp up, the swelling spreading to his limbs*

Ginger: Gawd, it looks like he's getting fat, but now blue

*Doc growled in defeat as the swelling was too much, his limbs sucking into his huge midsection*

*Demyx nervously tapped Xiggy on the shoulder* Demyx: *pointing* was that what I looked like, Xiggy?

*the rounded tip of his large midsection rolled him into the axel, forcing him back upward, becoming slightly rounder*

Xigbar nodded*

*the mad scientist now once again the victim of enlargement of another kind, as his blue girth widened, any visible skin a sharp contrast to his white and red attire*

Demyx: But...how big is he going to get?

Steve: I could assume

*Doc continued to grow more and more, a light sloshing heard from inside. Everyone looked on wide eyed*

Steve: Hmmm...I'm not one for science, but I can only assume he's going to get big...very big...

Ginger: *gulp* Very big?

Steve: very big...

Jan: *thinking and turning back to Xigbar* Hey...care to make another wager?

Xig: sure...bigger than that house over there *pointing*

Jan: naw, I'm thinking way bigger...or maybe when he blows the big one..

Xig: You're kidding right? *Doc's stifled groans in the background*

*Luke picked up my sleeping body*

Jan: Sounds like he doesn't like that *Devilish grin*

Xig: y'think? hehehe

Steve: hmm...would anyone err...like to get inside?

*Ginger showed no resistance, the first to go back into the cottage, her hand waving aggressively, as if she couldn't wait*

Steve: Guys...get in here..now

Xig: Hmmm?

Jan: Hey now, why spoil the fuckin' fun? *shruging his shoulders*

Ginger: Jan! Get the fuck in here *pointing down to the ground* NOW!

*Xig looked to Jan* well trained, huh? ruff ruff!

*Jan hit his shoulder*

*Then, a sudden "force" pulled on their ears, like a mother to her ill-behaved son, dragging them*

*Ginger waving a finger to their ears, "pulling" them along*

*Xigbar shook his head, and headed in with a "hmph!"*

Ginger: *hearing the 2 men groan in pain, forced inside* When I say in, I say in now!

*Demyx, oddly curious and continuing to look on. Strange how he was in that same position not too long ago, and looking at it now, it seemed very hard to believe it could happen. He was overcome with that sensation he feels in his stomach whenever the height spurts happen*

*Doc's groans were becoming more distant as he grew in every direction*

Demyx: Ooo...

*Gloved hands slowly disappearing into the round, blue form, top expanding tightly upward, revealing more blue abdomen skin*

*Doc had long felt his feet leave the ground, as his huge body rocked and grew more and more. Hands sucking in deeper, drawing out lines; feet pressing against the lower half*

*Demyx heard his friend calling him in, snapping him out of it*

Xig: Done there, kid?

Demyx: Huh? *turning* oh... *following in timidly*

*Xigbar grinned a little*

*Unaware that he grew a couple of inches, he smacked to his side lips with Xigbar's*

Demyx: *realizing, then pinkishly blushing* Um... *now back inside*

Xig: What?

Demyx: Um...well...if the Doc is still growing like that *hand behind his head*, will he really...

Ginger: Will he Uncle Steve? Think we really beat him now?

Steve: not too sure, kids...I think he may just keep growing until things have taken its course...

*Jan lounged on the couch, looking at his fingers for no reason* Jan: What'd you mean take its course...at this rate; he'll be like one of those blimps Millennium had. Right, bro?

*Luke gave a short giggle* Maybe ... *on that word he looked out the window*

Ginger: What's going on now?

*All the while, Emmit watching over me*

Luke: I think he's getting pretty big...*looking up as much as possible*

Jan: *jumping off the couch, squeezing Luke aside* He near at the seams yet?

Luke: What? No...

Xig: Hmm... pity...

*Steve just looked slowly to Xig*

*Xigbar sat on the couch now, cross-legged; Demyx joined him, sitting on the side, but with some added inches, the cushions sunk slightly lower*

Demyx: What do you mean, Xiggy?

Xig: hmmm?

Demyx: *repeating* what-do-you-Mean?

Xig: Oh...nothing *batting his hand*

*The swelling seemed to go on forever, Doc still grew; now reaching the upper floor of the houses*

Jan: Old fuck can certainly take "alot" in

*the "juices" wobbling him back and forth, now passing the tips of the roof, It was a wonder he could breathe in there somewhere*

*Everyone headed upstairs, looking through the first floor windows*

Xig: Ok...Jan..I owe that $10 back...

Jan: Fuck that, Patchy...just wait... I can hear him groaning

Xig: hmmph...

Jan: and it wasn't $10, its $30

Xig: 10...30...big whoop... *eyes stuck to Doc's blimping form*

Ginger: You could owe Janni $30,000, and it still wouldn't solve what we're dealing with when he, or if he does, stops

Steve: I'll second that...

Luke: Third…*Luke looked on* Hmmm.. Steve...any way of sending him through some portal?

Steve: That big? You must be joking... *Doc's body was loudly sloshing and bloomping by now*

Jan: *smiling* Aww shit, here it comes

Ginger: What else CAN be done? By now anyone can see that!

*Outside, the infamous cat boy appeared, standing coyly around an area where Doc's head would be from his rounded body rolling back on its axis*

*Doc's words were mumbled, but it was known that it was aggressive*

Schro: Vell... *mockingly poking some blue puffy sides* A fine mess you're getting yourself into...you vere always afraid of being un the zeppelins, zee stupid fear of heights und all, und now you look like one

Doc: Grgrmmmphh

Schro: I bet if any of the comrades vere still alive, they vould vant you to explode...

Doc: mpphph! *panic stricken*

Schro: Zeeing how you bailed on them during the var...but not me..I vasn't vorried. You made me that vay anyway; I'm everyvhere und nowhere. Zo..ve should get your bloated carcass back now, ja?

Doc's hands flapped with frustration*

Schro: Perhaps... *thinking* I could make theze one exception...for us to be somewhere now...

Doc: rmmphh...*slosh slosh*

*Schrodinger weaved him onto himself, almost "merging" with him*

Jan: WHAT THE FUCK?

Xig: indeed...

*One second, Doc reached beyond weather balloon size, and all of a sudden was gone, quickly vanishing*

Schro: *voice off in the distance* You should remember not to eet too many blueberry pies...

Luke: Well...that solved that...

Ginger: What was that?

Demyx: *Crouching down* Yeah, where did he go?

Ginger: *Noticing Demyx, looking along the window, head near the inside frame* Since when were you over six and a half feet tall?

Luke: Hmm? whoa...

Jan: Woo, looks like Unk wasn't the only one gettin' bigger

Xig: You're telling me...

Demyx: Um...well, it hasn't done anything else yet..

*A little later, everyone was situated in a den area, as I was still asleep/out of it. Demyx returned to his normal size, but he and Xiggy were off in their own world when everyone else was gone*

*Me in a lying position on my side, head on my arm like I was asleep in bed now stirring in my sleep, stretching and yawning like a kitten*

Luke: hey honey...are you okay? *Luke brushed your hair aside*

Me: *Sighing, then realizing I'm in a position I'm not familiar with, bolting upward* Ahh, what happened?

Luke: You don't remember?

Me: I was...on the floor *looking up* upstairs...with you...and now I'm here...what happened? *now worried* Tell me what happened!

Jan: You went psycho, that's what happened

Luke: It was as if..you had a vendetta...

Me: Vendetta? Last thing I remember was coming back down stairs, got very angry and moody...and it's all a blur. I...I didn't kill anybody..did I?

Steve: You were close...

Me: I *gasp* I..was..?

Steve: Well...to put it simply...remember what happened with Demyx?

Me: The...yes

Steve: Well...multiply that by 10 and replace Demyx with Doc...

*Jan imitated what could've been extreme bulk with arm gestures*

Alison Gray: ... Oh my god!

Luke: And...Jan and Xiggy were taking bets on what "would happen"...A bit sadistic *looking to Jan* but that's their way...

Me: Oh my god… This is now...my periods are now gonna be 10 times worse!

Luke: well...we can solve it *stroking your hair*

Me: How can this...all these thoughts when I had them...and now coming out...what was I doing? what did I do? did anything happen to me?

Luke: Well...you were pulling a fast one on two demons...very impressive

Me: I did? *Looking at my hand, turning it* But...

Luke: You're okay though, yes?

Me: I am...but I feel really anxious...sick by it..was it...like you, Luke? How you did it?

Luke: Well...

Me: Animalistic? Very aggressive? Almost, more brute strength than anything? *leaning in closer*

Luke: mostly..yes...and a sharp tongue to boot

Me: *softly* I'm so worried for Heather...

*Luke then placed his arm around you*

Me: I can't let that happen to her..not something like this..on purpose...To do...I don't even want to think about it

Ginger: *kneeling down by the couch den* But honey, it's ok now...you're out of it...we'll understand when you're almost on the rag from now on...

Me: But that might not be enough...if I was like how ever I was..how would I control it?

Steve: That's something we can figure out

Me: *hanging my head* It's my one worst fear coming true: isolated because of going out like that...

*the statement gave a sharp memory to Luke about when he was isolated when he was too large among the soldiers and members in Millennium*

Me: Honey *now hugging him tighter*

*Luke hugged back*

Ginger: Uncie, maybe you can make one of those special calming teas you gave me and Jez when we came to visit as kids

Steve: Hm...I'll be right back *leaving to the kitchen*

Me: But Luke...will I really be okay?

Luke: I promise you...you will be

Me: *In my thoughts to him* ...How big did he get?

Luke: *In thought he returned images* Big..very big...

*In the other side of the house*

*While the rest of the gang conversed about me, Demyx and Xigbar were secluded in a hidden part of the house, one that was only known to Luxur and a place that holds as both a medicine room and storage area*

Xig: Kid...*with a grin*

Demyx: Yeah..Xiggy?

Xig: You seemed a little ...preoccupied back there...

Demyx: *Drawing his eyes down, trying to look serious but his nervousness was showing* I...I'm sorry about what happened back there...

Xig: hey...no worries *lifting Demyx's head, his fingers placed on his chin*

Demyx: I guess I was right *measuring with his hand above his head* about that size then...I mean, things happen and all..and I didn't see y...

*Xigbar brought Demyx's face closer while he yammered on, pressing his lips to his open mouth. Demyx's eyes grew wide, his nose and cheek bones coloring into a pink shade, with eyes slowly waning down and softening*


	23. Chapter 23

*After the events that took place, Luke and I returned home with Heather, who again, was curious and looking at mommy, now blue all over*

Me: *sighing* I feel like lying down after everything that happened *sitting Heather in the play pen in the bedroom* and just close to it *looking out in the early night sky, seeing the moon so full*

*Luke came up behind you and cuddled softly*

Me: oomm

*he grinned, looking up at the night sky too*

Me: I hope you don't mind the color for long, hun *feeling my arm*

Luke: hehe the color is just fine

Me: ...maybe it looks better on me than you

Luke: just a tad *giggling and cuddling more, your skin a complete contrast to his*

Me: *giggling*

Demyx: *sounding happy/curious* Hey Xiggy, look, the moon's out *pointing from their window in one of their bedrooms in the cottage, hoping he'll notice*

Xig: hmmmm. Must mean something..it looks quite..tranquil

Dem: And bright! Don't forget bright

Xig: hehe yes...very bright *his arm around Demyx tightly*

*The sky darkened further after a few minutes, the glare of the moon growing*

Dem: Xiggy...what do you think about those guys? Could they really help us? *Xigbar's large hand on his shoulder*

Xig: y'know..I think they can, kid

Dem:...and Luxur?

Xig: They can try...

*Xigbar, in bed with the covers up his lower half, waited for the kid. For the first time since their kiss, it would be their first of sharing a bed together*

*Demyx, in his boxer's, climbed in, lying next to Xigbar's bare body, one where it had a deep purple scar along the side. He wasn't sure if he should bring his hand further down; it could touch Xigbar's pant leg. Xigbar let his hair out of the band, long locks flowing out and strapped the band around his wrist*

*Xigbar seemed preoccupied on other things*

Dem: Hmm, you're being quiet all of a sudden Xiggy... *resting his head near his shoulder* Anything on your mind?

Xig: What? oh...I just feel ...well...I could have stopped him back there *thinking back to Luxur*

Dem: Umm, oh...What about what they said? Did he really give up on us to become a demon?

Craig Whitehouse: Xig: I don't think he did *said with a sigh* I just feel bad about myself not doing something *his blood boiling*

*Dem reached in closer, giving him a comforting peck on the cheek* Dem: He..is alive..for what it's worth *trying not to think about how Luxur left that day for item gathering and never came back*

Xig: I know...but...grrr...I'm just so...grrr

Dem: Xiggy... *cupping his hand on his face* please, don't be mad...can we just sleep on it for now, and let them know tomorrow?

Xig: *sighing* Ok, kid...

Dem: *smiling big, giving a really big kiss on his lips before sliding under the sheets*

*Xigbar lay back, trying to relax*

Dem: Good night, Xiggy *yawning*

Xig: night, Demyx

*Demyx fell fast asleep, thinking of simple dreams of beaches and who to spend them with now*

*But, Xigbar's smile faded away, with a sigh he thought over all the possibilities of how he could have saved Demyx from the luxur encounter, getting steadily angrier*

*seeing Demyx crying over adjusting to giant life, afraid of being squashed when small, the rage built more...growing; the feeling was a small sickening tingle, letting it boil. The anger grew with the tingling...as did his body slowly...his feet slowly growing off the end of the bed and his upper body slumping up the headboard, his torso nudging into the sleeping melodious nocturne*

Dem: *sleepy* rrmm, Xiggy, move over, you're taking up

*a low growl came from Xigbar's mouth, the spurts came quickly as did his anger, almost blinding him to the situation*

Xig: grr...grrr...GRRRR...GRRR

*Black and grey hair began to hit the ceiling*

Xig: *thud* Ooofff...GRRRRRRRRR

Dem: *muffled* Xiggy?

Xig: grrrr...

Dem: errrm...what is it? doof! *a growing mass rammed right into his face*

Dem: Huh? What? *sitting up*

*Xigbar slumped and grunted, just seeing the moments on repeat*

*Demyx jumped out of bed, a better look at Xigbar, who was over ten feet sitting down and cramming in*

Dem: Eee! Xiggy!

*Xigbar continued to grow steadily*

Dem: What's happening to you! Xiggy!

*Xigbar didn't answer...he just grew and grew*

Dem: *Louder* XIGGY!

Xig: *On that Xigbar shook his head* huh..what...gah?

Dem: Why are you growing?

Xig: I..I ..don't know

Dem: OOo, you even sound scary...

*Xigbar didn't know what to say that..that was something to not ever be to Demyx*

*Demyx moaned, unsure of what to do as he continued growing...until Xigbar popped out of sight*

Xig: gah!

*He reappeared outside of the cottage and in the back of the house, leaving more room to grow rapidly*

Xig: This is becoming uncomfortable...

*Demyx rushed to the window, opening the 2 panes*

Xig: ah...there you are, kid...

Dem: How are you even doing this? I thought I was the one that can do that without me doing it?

*The mighty looking Freeshooter halted to some 60 feet in height*

Xig: ugh...

Dem: *calling up* Are you alright? You don't look well... *then worried of what could come from that. He remembered Xigbar with that look when on free nights he would drink himself silly*

Xig: *gasping a little* ugh...You're right..I don't feel too good...

Dem: uh oh... *ducking for cover behind the wall under the window*

Xig: Not that sick, kid hehe

*Demyx ducked back up* Dem: Oh, good...

*Xigbar's arms rested on his legs* what...the...

Demyx: Xiggy?

*He inspected his hand*

Dem: Is there something wrong with your hand? *trying to lean in closer, almost near falling*

*He looked at them both, a little confused*

Dem: Whoa-oo

*He flipped over the railing, but the giant had a free hand and quicker reflex to catch him*

Xig: Ah! *catching him*

Dem: whoa... *adjusting himself, feeling a rough palm edge, he graced his hands along the surface, skin magnified by many times and, strangely, increasing much more*

Dem: Huh...I thought it stopped?

Xig: Same here...

Dem: Then why does it feel like there's "more" of it?

*I then spot Geanie, gnawing on a cloth mouse, kneeling over and trying to per her belly*

Craig: hehe

Me: *to geanie* mew, oh so pretty; such a pretty kitty

Craig: hehehehe

*Geanie paws at my wrist, my hand going down her furry side, then checking if she wanted to be picked up*

Me: *to geanie* Better to have that toy than our Squeaky

Craig: yeah

Me: mew, mew oh so pwetty

Me: she's also getting a little bigger, not long before kitten hood is out

Craig: awwwwwww ^.^

*then, a soft voice, almost feminine with an accent, from somewhere* I may look like a kitten, but I am wery much older, my fraulein hostess...

Me: Huh? *looking down*

Craig: what in the... o.O

Me: You heard that right?

*then, Geanie jumps from my lap and sits on the couch*

Geanie: *she sighs as any human would* The one time I get to talk after all these years, and eet had to be once a veek... it seemz like forever since I vas a lady

Craig: *I look at you in shock* errrr...

*looking back and forth, both stunned and slightly excited if nervous*

Geanie: I meant to say to you that I'm so glad you vere not a cat anymore from the last time I saw you *then goes about licking*

Craig: So..wait...you...were human? *gettign closer, looking in facsination*

Me: So, it was YOU that was there with me, when I fused with the kitten?

Geanie: Ja, und ja... I have been one for decades now...the last time I vas human was... lemme think... around the Var I believe, and vehn I saw I was not the only cat-thing around

Me: You mean Schrodinger?

Geanie: Ah, yes *Geanie then looks down, pitifully* *sigh* Emmit...how could thingz turn out like this?

Me: But if you knew Emmit was hear and what he used to look like, why weren't acting hostile around him?

*Geanie got up to stride along the couch*

Geanie: Because... he vas who he used to be, how I remembered him...no malice, no cold analytics. It's like he never changed at all

Craig: *Leaning forward* hmmm

Geanie: And out of all the thingz I know how, overhearing mind you, I never knew he was a zaftig person

Craig: hmmmm *still trying to think the mechanics of it all*

Me: Surprisingly, he kept that very well

Geanie: he still seems to be that vay now. I've seen him scour for zee chocolates in the middle of the night

Me: But, I'm confused. How was it you ended up as a cat, an actual kitten?

Geanie: I...vas transformed this vay. Some experiement of transmutations. I vas still his asisstant after ve married. But...it vas either me or the Regime

Me: The same guilt he showed me that day

Craig: *sat there confused...not clued in*

Me: Craig?

Geanie: *Geanie hops onto his lap* Please don't trouble yourzelf so much, dear boy

Craig: *I blink* but...what..eh...*sighs*lol

Me: *nervous giggle*

Geanie: I've been vanting to speak of all this for some time...but whenever it vas the time I could, I didn't...either just wanting to play vith zee mouse toy or sleeping...these kitten instincts you know

Craig: hehe...Im just curious about how you got mutated..and better yet..I have the urge to turn you back

Geanie: *confused* Turn me back? I vas mutated the same vay she was *referring to me* And she zhould be lucky...if she didn't have me around vhen she returned to normal, she vould've been trapped as one. Zee cat that I turned from is no longer among us...it only takes zee person und zame cat to return to normal. Alas, I am stuck as I am now

Craig: *looking confused and looking to you*

Me: Oh dear...

Craig: *refusing to give up* there's gotta be something...

Geanie: I also fear it could be the same fate for anyone who is victim to what he has been planning since Millennium fell

Craig: *thinking of anything biology related...even the movie Jurassic Park* DNA...we just need DNA...

Me: Hmm, even if we did...how would she return to human form? Would she even look like herself?

Craig: Hmmm...what about old trinkets and clothes? DNA can still be on them...

Me: Also...would those trinkets still be around?

Craig: If..and this is a big if... I can isolate her DNA...it could be possible and that could be a problem

Me: And the samples from them? If they can survive that long...

Craig: True..although.. *not wanting to say a method*...There's one option that could be risky to the universe...if it's even possible. Well.. er... *clears throat* anyone got a flux capacitor? *spouted in Back To The Future-like reference*

Me: a...flux capacitor? Does that even exist?

Craig: Well...I believe anything is possible..its jsut finding a way to do it, maybe a bump on the head from a bathroom sink may get me thinking?

Me: *Blinking my eyes, darting as I thought of something* Wait...strange... I know "Geanie" isn't your real name...it was something I came up with. What is your name, by any chance?

Geanie: *leaping off his lap* Boy, don't do something so foolish! A bathroom sink indeed. It would be just as easy as solving the reversal of my nephew when I ended up "nicking" him that day. But anyvay my dear, my name... so long that it's been to be called that... it's eva...eva braun

Me: *a shocking snort came from down my throat* It's what? THE Eva Braun?

Craig: wait..what? *not clued in on Valentine info at all*

Me: You don't know who Eva Braun was?

Craig: wait wait... *thinks* I'm thinking history...wait..no

Me: And the one kind of history of a certain villain we now know

Craig: Hitler's wife?

Me: Yes. But, I don't understand...Eva...

Craig: Are you shitting me?

Me: I thought you committed suicide along with him?

Craig: I thought the same too

Geanie: I did...it should've taken a gun shot, but the cyanide pill slipped from my mouth. I was dazed vhen I tried to move, soldiers thought I died too and took me off

Craig: conspiracy theory much? :S

Geanie: und this vas around the same time Millennium was preparing to leave for South America vith all the important military information and items

Craig: holy shit..if our governments found you, they'd go ape shit

Me: Or demand a life story... But then what?

Geanie: It was discovered that I was alive, and had to be treated by the specialist Millennium offered, including Emmit. I made a slow recovery...except some of my memory was gone..and when I got to "know" Emmit better. Yet I'm surprised you're avare of me

So, you don't know anything that happened before the suicides? Or even after?

Geanie: Oh, I fully know vhat went on vith Millennium... Emmit mentioned it to me, enough so to even vork for him at his side. We vere happy then..but after what he turned me into, I vas so angry at him

Craig: but before? hmmm

Geanie: But...there ist no anamosity to him now...strange as that is

Craig: hmmmmm

Me: *Sigh* either way, the others have to know about this too, including Emmit

Craig: True

Me: You also said, Eva, about Doc's plans after Millennium fell. You know more about what's going on with that and why perhaps?

Geanie: Vell..to my understanding, yes

Me: Oh Lordy, so many things going on in my life now

Craig: eeee *flaps hands*

Meand also for you too Craig

Craig: yup

Me: Hmm, any thoughts on who we should tell first?

Craig: hmmm..Emmit? :S

Me: A possibility. Assuming we know where he is now

Craig: yeah...

*ladi da ladi da*

Craig: lol

Me: just trying to break up the boredom

Craig: happy dancing can help

Me: yeah except I'm not much for dancin;

Craig: awwww *makes ya dance* weeee lol

Me: hey now! whoa! Then again if Luke was around, maybe...

Craig: lol

Luke: What's going on here?

Me: hmm? hi hun

*Luke takes over the dancing, a tad more elegant*

Me: uh! oh... ah heheh please excuse my semi 2 left feet, hun

Luke: hehe

Me: So, uh...

Luke: :)

Medid you, I mean did Craig, say something about the kitten?

Luke: No...why?

Me: Oh...um...hmm..how to say this?

Craig: ?

*I tried to stand up on my toes, going near his head and whispering in his ears about what Craig and I discovered*

Luke: *nodding...then giving off a gobsmacked expression*

Me: *thumbnail to my lip* I see why Craig didn't tell you

Craig Whitehouse: hehe

Me: *cocking my head* honey?

Luke: err...err..

Me: Please don't faint on me again honey *squeezing his hand for reassurance*

Me: Honey?

Luke: but..er...

Craig: Luke, its logical..in some twisted way,..it is...

Me: Well, not to be mean, but, you would know your uncle better than any of us

Luke: True...but ...why Eva?

Me: Hmm...I wonder...maybe Emmit could elaborate on that. Where is he anyway?

Craig: Beats me...last time I saw him he was reading notes while chowing down on some cake

Me: Where about's was that, Craig?

*Just then, there was a loud sort of noise, a swish and a crash of sorts*

Me: Huh?

Craig: o.O

Luke: wha?

Me: Hmm? *Quickly, eying over, and spotted Demyx getting up and standing in an awkward, frantic position* Demyx?

Craig: What in the...?

Me: Demyx's, what's wrong?

Dem: *gasp* it's *gasp* Xiggy!

Luke: what now?

Me: What about Xiggy?

Dem: He *gasp* was big...and now...bigger...

Me: What do you mean?

Luke: slow down Demyx..

Dem: He's still big...bigger now...maybe alot more bigger...

Craig: errr...

Me: You mean...

*Demyx nodded his head*

Me: Oh dear. But how? Luke...better grab Emmit for this

Luke: Ok...*walking off to the labs*

Craig: Shall I go with?

Me: Maybe you better, Craig. At least get to know some new comrades

Craig: I best go with heheehe *following Luke*

Me: *Calling* Also, not to be rude, but pry him away from his cake if there's a fuss

Craig: *called back* OK! *Myself and Luke return from the lab* not a sausage..or cake crumb for that matter :S

Me: A sausage? *almost incredulously*

Craig: Hehe he's not around I mean hehehe

Me: Now where could he be?

Demyx: *Desperate* Come on, guys! For Xiggy!

Luke: We're gonna have to go without Emmit...we can sort this problem out

Me: *Agreeing*

Craig: And who may this be? I need an introduction, like hehe *thumbing Demyx*

Me: Umm...we'll tell you on the way. Come on

*nodding, we left back through a portal to Xigbar's location*

*Upon reaching to the back of house where Demyx lead us, we discovered that there wasn't anyone, or anything, around*

Craig: sooo..giant person missing..not good :-0

Luke: Indeed

Me: You said he was here, right Demyx?

Dem: Huh? *slight tinge* Ah...

Craig: *muttered to Luke* not a very confident person, is he?

Me: I would think Xigbar had confidence coming out the wahzoo, hun... He couldn't have gone far...any ideas, Demyx?

Craig: Total contrast to this guy then

Dem: I don't get it! He was right here *pointing* when I left, and it still kept happening

Me: What did? The growth?

*He nodded pleadingly* Dem: I didn't think of who else to turn to, and I thought of you *turning to Luke*

Luke: hmmm...*looking around for signs of any footprints, etc*

Me: *Swhop, the sound of slight splashing*

*By the bed of a steaming pond, the hot springs splashed about as giant hands cupped out the water*

Luke: I think I've found him

Craig: *walking over, I followed, a little curious*

Me: Unless, it's a herd of deer drinking from somewhere

*Xigbar, bigger than before, was stretching his arms in front of his face, stretching the muscles like doing a warm up. Then taking his band to tie back his hair behind his middle head*

Craig: Oh...my..god

Me: *a smile crept on my face, but went away quickly from Craig's reaction*

*We came face to body with a giant in front of us, us near the patch of trees and shrubs, a couple of feet away from where he stood*

Xig: ah...Demyx you're back

Me: Ooh *noting the change in voice depth*

Dem: Xiggy! You're alright! *He charged for him, throwing himself in an odd jump hold along his ankle, a sort of glomp to his friend*

Craig: Wow..too much bass *feeling a rumble*

Luke: you get used to it

Craig: Ugh...now I know how my band's bassist feels

Me: *giggling*

Alison Gray: *Xigbar scooped up his buddy in his gloved hand, still bare chested and revealing his various wounds and scars*

Craig: Damn those are some battle wounds right there *taking a look*

Xig: hehe...hey...chicks dig scars, right?

Me: depends, but, I think the typical question of what happened is in order

Xig: True...well...it's really hazy...first I felt disappointed...then bitter...and angry..then this

Me: Thinking about something that led to this? Something doesn't add up

*Demyx sat on his palm quietly for a while, taking in what was being said*

Xig: I know it doesn't add up..but it happened..and I don't know what to do

Me: Well, I guess when it comes to such occurrences as this, we should go to the source

*Demyx tapped on his palm*

Xig: well...it's all about ..this little guy right here..

Dem: Xiggy?

*he explained his feeling, grudgingly. How he felt disappointed and angry with himself*

Demyx: *Demyx then tried to whisper* You don' think...it's because... *still whispering* of what we did, is it? Our kiss?

Xig: *whispered back* I don't think so, kid...

Dem: That it wouldn't be..bad or anything would it? I mean, how would they take it?

Me: What's wrong guys? *calling up*

Xig: Well..er..

*Demyx let him place him on his knee for him to slide off to us*

Dem: It's just that...with this, I can't help but think...it's my fault. I'm the one that can do this, sort of

Me: *knitting my brows* why would it be your fault?

Dem: Because...that..it was.."shared"

Me: "Shared"?

Dem: You know *hand behind his head* intimate and all. I have all these feelings for Xiggy, and I could never say anything about it. A guy too tough like that to actually like me that way... *as he was talking, his mind focused on his "fault" for this ability, whereas it overtook his body again like before, as he steadily grew and grew*

Dem: Let along liking guys...

Craig: Uh-oh...

Me: Umm, Demyx? Are you alright?

Dem: What do you *voice slightly changing* mean? You don't think it's wrong for me to feel that way is it?

Me: Uh, no...but...

Luke: You're getting...

Craig: GIANT! :Z

Demyx: What? *looking over himself* Again?

Craig: Again?

*His height crept along ever surely, already rising above us, then stopping. He stood some 15 feet up; a little worried than normal when it kept happening to him. And yet somehow, it stopped on its own. Then he thought of himself bigger, and he grew up again. He let out a cheerful giggle when he was passing 25 feet*

Craig: Errr...gettng a little tall

Me: ...A little is an understatement

*Demyx expanded, elongated further, until he was just under Xigbar's chin if both were normal sized*

Craig: Oh...my...

Dem: Hey look! *Over to Xiggy* I'm just about as big as you are!

Xig: hehehe

Dem: Now you won't be lonely and without a hug

*Xigbar grinned at that*

*To us, Xigbar getting up from the ground seemed slow and shaky, like mountains rose out of the grass and the land. He stood in front of Demyx, embracing the boy giant*

Luke: So...erm...you want to stay like that for a while or...?

*Ignoring Luke, Xigbar leaned in and puckered up with Demyx, whose face began to flush*

Me: Wow

*in all my fantasies of these guys, this was the moment where it was going on right in front of my eyes, so warm and tender between. I had a passing thought if my thoughts really did have power to make things come true*

*Xiggy and Demyx still kissed like any couple would, when we notice their bodies starting to "come down". Demyx curled a bit grey and black hair, his hand smaller and in proportion to the rest of him shrinking down*

Craig: Hey..I..I think it's working

Me: I wasn't expecting this to happen

*Their tender moment lasting longer as they became mini-giants each, decreasing past the trees*

Luke: hmmm

Me: *Turning to him, slight smile on my face* That would be something worth fantasizing about for us

Luke: Wow...great minds really do think alike

Me: :D or perhaps visa versa

*Their heights came to a halt, back to their normal states*

Xig: *sighing with relief*

Dem: *too sighing but for a different reason*


	24. Chapter 24

*Doc emerged from wherever Schrodinger took him. Feeling the juice inside him was somewhat off-putting...to which was a major understatement, feeling uncomfortable. All he could see was the vast blue of which was his body, as he rocked on a pivot. The room seemed very familar. He soon realized he was back in one of his testing labs, the largest he had at his disposal. His muffled cries demanded attention*

Schrodinger: *slight sarcasm* You vant something, Ja?

Doc: mmmfhphhh *he flapped his hands. All he could think was "stop stalling and help me"*

*Calling over to the yellow demon, lurched about* Schrodinger: You there. Use your bulk to move herr doktor to the "juicing room" *smiling cat-like with his amusement over the joke*

*the yellow demon grunted and nodded, stomping over to begin teh rolling*. Doc flapped his hands wildly*

Schrodinger: So amusing! I vish you could stay like this, I vould never get tired of this from all angles.

Doc: grrrrrmpph *Boy, was schrodinger gonna pay for this...*

*The yellow demon grunted along, using his might to roll the large mad scientist over to a peculiar device*

YD: Grrr *shove shove shove*

Doc: grr mmph! *"careful...careful!"

*The demon shoved and shoved, pressing deeply into soft skin, with juices splashing about. All the while Schrodinger smoothly hummed the oompa loompa tune*

*Doc could only get more and more angry with his persistant humming. His clothes now sticky and stained, Doc was rolled...getting quite dizzy. The yellow demon forcefully placed him near the suction device*

Doc: mmmmph...errrr...

*the yellow demon took a few steps back*

*While Doc lay, some red light could be seen nearby...the red demon emerging from the ground*

RD: Grrr..hmmmm... *he walked over to Doc, stroking his size* My My...something must be done... *The red demon quickly grabbled the nozzsle for suction* Hmmm..now..where to place this... Perhaps trying to find your mouth would help *looking all over*

*Schrodinger was in good view, way a top on the ceiling at the railing, sitting back and looking down, as if he could see clearly, even though he could also be standing on the ground near the scene*

*Doc flapped furiously*

*The yellow demon look oddly at a low deep section*

RD: Hmm? Ah there...

*Pointing* YD: Here, here

RD: *with a nod, Red Demon found Doc's bright blue angry yet panic-stricken face* now this won't hurt a bit...mwhhe..mwheeheee

*on that the nozzle was rammed into Doc's mouth*

*A few clicks along the silver console, and the machine whirred and churned. Doc's eye shot open as he felt a soft rising feeling up towards his mouth, the gushes of blue juice swirled and gushed out of his mouth, slurping along the hose*

*Doc's body bobbed in its place as the juice was sucked out, then began to shrink down, slowly but surely constant sounds of slushing and sloshing of juice sucking away*

RD: Well, well...liposuction IS a good thing...

*More growling sounds were heard*

*Doc's body now resembled a chubby blue self, anger still burning in him - "I'll get those do-gooders back for zis!"*

Schrodinger: Puuuuu... *to himself*

*Doc's eyes shot a look to Schrodinger, as he pointed with his chubby blue fingers*

Schrodinger: And vhat vould a plump, zaftig Smurf do? :D

Doc: *on those words, the juicing machine stopped, Doc yanked out the nozzle and rushed to Schrodinger* Zis is vhat he vould do! Doc: Get back here you...You're not going to be zee last either! I'll go after those...those...grrrr...for making me zis way; embarrassing me! *his rage growing..as did himself*

Schrodinger: Vell now...

Doc: Don't you "vell now" me! I vould be perfectly fine if you had not made fun of me! *now even bigger, no longer a "smurf"...*

YD: errr Boss...?

Schrodinger: Zertainly a side I've never seen to you before, Dok

Doc: A side? Grrrr

*The only one affected by the growth was the Yellow demon, unsure of what to make of the situation*

YD: o.O

Doc: *Doc grew so angry...until he bumped his head on the ceiling* Oooof!

Schrodinger: Tee hee

Doc:*doc rubbed his head* Vhat in the...

*Looking at his hand casually, as if inspecting his nails* Schrodinger: You seemed to have gotten over your fear of heights very quickly

Doc: Quiet, Schrodinger..zis is...extraordinary

YD: Boss got big

RD: Too right he got big,,,,

Schrodinger: I guess the Major vould've made you fight if he could zee you this way *rocking his leg back and forth*

Doc: I'm sure he vould...but to use zis to my advantage...hmmm

*Back at the New York apartment, it was the middle of the night, everyone already fast asleep. Luke held along my body while I was comfortably dozing and Heather with her thumb in her mouth wrapped in her blankie*

*Emmit was also asleep, despite some extra poundage that came on him, even though he did not eat anything out of the ordinary that day; a sign that should've told him something was amiss*

*Quiet all around, a sound was never made as purplish eyes shined in the dark, grabbing Heather between its hands and pulling her away from the crib, along with her blankie, and into the creature's arms. Heather only made soft noises, almost aware she was in someone else's arms*

*Morning comes in, already dressed in a red kimono design silk blouse and pants, I slowly open the door to Heather's nursery room*

Me: *Softly* Heather? Are you awake, sweetie?

*Something didn't seem right. I could've sworn the crib was empty; my heart started to strain. I looked in closer, and nothing was in it. My eyes widened, fear overcame me. My voice was now frantic*

Luke: honey...honey is everything ok? *Rushing*

Me: Heather! *slight sobbing, breathing desperately*

Luke: What? Heather? *now looking* *Luke began to hug you tightly* We'll find her...we'll find her...

*My eyes were closed tight as my face clung to his chest, tears forming*

Emmit: *waddling in, munching on a pancake* What? What's wrong?

Me: *sobbing* where is SHE!

Emmit: Not zee baby?...

Luke: I think I have a fair idea who did this...

Me: *not shockingly realizing this, yelling at the top of my lungs as I shook* BASSTAAAAAARRRRDS!

Luke: Easy, Ali...easy...*holding you tightly*

Me: Bastards!

*By now everyone else has been informed of what happened, now assembled inside the apartment all together*

Craig: So what's the plan?

Xig: Yeah...we can't just break in...

*Ginger, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder* Ginger: You mean you guys don't even have an idea of where they are?

Luke: I have an idea who did it..but as to where is a problem

Jan: Then what about all the fuckin' times you've been taken there? Hell, we were there too ya know

Luke: Now that's the thing.. we've been there...how did we get there?

Craig: Good point...

Ginger: There hasn't been a way you were shown?

Luke: Never...it's always been through some portal...

Steve: And I don't know the science of it, but most portals leave trails. This one has not left one

Me: *my mind has gone over and over the scenes of how I want to kill them*

Jan: Not left one?

Alison Gray: Demyx: *scratching his head* How would you do that?

Steve: *clarifying things* Well...portals should leave an energy signature that can be traced...this one doesn't seem to have one

*Jan looked over to his brother, knowing what the answer is*

Me: *Slowly lifting my head up, knowing my eyes were wet and stained, trying to wipe them away* Something that can move about, but can't see

Craig: What? *looking in confusion*

Me: *sigh* something that can move about, but really can't see. Like it could be in one place or many places or none at all..

Craig: *looking at you...then slowly realizing* Schrodinger...

*nodding solemnly*

Xig: I'm starting to think whether they're still based where they originally were...

Ginger: You mean in the jungle somewhere?

*Xigbar nodded with his arms folded* hmmm

Xig: In a way...I'm thinking an underground base...

*Now turning to Emmit*

Emmit: hmm well *eating a candy bar*...it maybe be here *pointing out a region on the map laid out on a table, his finger leaving a chocolate mark*

Jan: Christ, Emmit! How many of those did you went through?

Emmit: *munch* meaning?

Craig: Now cool it guys...more important stuff at hand right?

*Jan thought to himself, "Meaning Jenny fuckin' Craig should get the call"*

Me: *Taking a look at the map*

Luke: Hmmm...

Craig: What's the plan Luke? *looking at the map too*

Luke: Hmmm..Steve...think you could drop us off just outside here?

Steve: Easy...but...

Luke: Great!

Me: *Ginger took my hand as I got up*

Craig: Wait wait..who's going with?

Ginger: Don't worry sweetie *rocking my hand* We're not gonna let anything happen to cutie pie. Promise ya

Jan: Depends on who's capable of handling a bunch of Nazi fucks

Craig: Hmmm...

Luke: Well...I say keep it to a few...

Me: Then you must let me come along, no matter what

Luke: Jan, you're coming with us too...going to need that brotherly back up...

Jan: You mean kick-ass back up

Me: It's also for the better to have the other couple come as well

Craig: Well, myself, Emmit and Steve can do things from here

Xig: hmmm...need a 5th wheel?

Me: Well, it makes for me, Luke and Jan, and you and Demyx

Xig: Hmmm...right then

Jan: Just one thing straight, Als. I know your kid is gone, but don't hog all the ass whoop to yourself. Save some for me, and for the old man *pointing to Luke*

*Steve began reciting from his book as a portal emerged, myself and Emmit keeping track of its signature just in case anything goes wrong*

*I tried to breathe in and out, trying not to let my fear control me, worrying for the worst. Heather had to be rescued, or else I might never recover, or have something else done about it at worst*

Luke: *looking up at the hidden fortress* Hmm...

Me: Is there anything familiar here, honey?

Luke: *he looked around* not from here... *he walked over to the concrete wall, running his hand on it*

Jan: *patting his shoulder with his back hand* Bro... I think I know where you need to look

Luke: hmm?

*With his hand on the wall, Jan felt along the strong, coarse material* Jan: You should know Luke...they told us that fuckin' thing back from ways ago... here! *Now pushing into an indent below some ivy and vine stalks*

Luke: *Luke leap back a bit* Ahh... so that's where they put it..

Jan: Yeah..."along the plain path, the right will be your wrath". Or so how it goes.

Demyx: Wow, you're pretty good

Luke: -.-'

Xig: *folding his arms* hpmh...I coulda done that...I just chose not to...

Jan: *grinning* You think I'm all just fuckin' good looks?

*I probably wouldn't answer that myself*

*The wall slid with heavy streaks, grinding on the ground with mini dust clouds, slamming against the other side, revealing the entry door*

Luke: *Luke stepped inside, looking around carefuly* It seems clear

Craig Whitehouse: Xig: Odd...for a place like this you would think there be someone at the door...

Demyx: You're not thinking a butler or a sentinel, are you Xiggy?

*Jan scrunched his brow over that, thinking "how did a dumb ass brat know what that is?"*

*Old electric lights strewn overhead, wires looping down toward each lamp, the steps were old and dusty as we made our way down*

Luke: hmmm...any ideas on which way, Jan? *looking left and right*

*with a smirk, Luke looks to Jan*

Jan: Think it's down here *Pointing left* Man Bro, why so dense about this place?

Luke: I'm not too..sure...

Me: Well, for now, Jan is our guide in this place

Luke: Hmm...I'm sure I haven't seen this place, Jan...take the lead

Jan: Awesome!

*Jan led along the way, passing dark and dank corridors, until my ears perked up to some very slight and small humming sound* Wait! *crying out and stopping, then turning my head into the right passage end*

Luke: Honey? *looking back to you*

*My arm went up, motioning for the guys to stop, now spotting what I have only ever seen in movies and on TV. Security lights beams along the walls, aiming back and forth in thin lengths, humming with a bright white and outlined in hot red*

Xig: Well I'll be...

Demyx: Wow...how did you know, Alison?

*Xigbar eyed up the beams*

Luke: hmmm... security...

Me: Well...I never told anyone this really, but I have this uncanny ability to hear electronic stuff like TV's from a small distance...

Jan: Heh, might need you to check the tuner for the band's speakers

Craig Whitehouse: Xig: I think I can get past these...

Me: How so? Maybe Luke can use his speed to zip along any empty areas

Xig: Pfft...as if...I can bet those things has some air detection on 'em... *pointing*

Me: Air detection?

Xig: Yeah...somethin' goes to quickly past em...beep beep beep! *oing "siren" actions with his hands*

Me: Hmm, a strong possibility

*Demyx reached his hand out, squeezing Xigbar's forearm* Dem: Are you sure about that, Xiggy? Something about this is a little weird

Xig: I'm sure *giving Demyx a wink*

*Demyx looked on, eyes filled with gleam and troublesome quarry*

*Xigbar took a stance...seeking the perfect moment to go, watching the beams. Xigbar closed his eyes. To the others he zipped into thin air and appeared on the other side*

Me: *Blinking* whoa *I remember only tid bits of scenes from the game, moving quickly and blurring in sight*

Jan: Fuck yeah! Looks like Patchy the pirate pwned you in steroid speed, bro

Luke: hmph...maybe so...Something does seem up though

Xig: Yeah? Like what? *as he turned towards the keypad, shutting the beams down*

*The beams hummed to a stop and disappeared*

Me: *I then spotted something large and tingy in the dark* Like that!

*The large, bulky yellow hand I remember grabbing my arm wrapped around Xigbar's mouth before he could grasp out*

*Xigbar muffled, his hands grabbing the large yellow limb*

*Luke, using his speed, ran to help*

Demyx: Xigbar!

*Just as Luke managed to get there, Xigbar was dragged away*

Me: *Gasp*

Demyx: NO!

*Already safe to cross, the three of us met up with Luke, exasperated and looking on into nothing*

Luke: Looks like these demons are all cooped up here... *Turning around* We'd better find him...

*Nodding*

*We then rushed through the doorway*

Xig: *Xigbar came too, his eyes heavy as his head hung down. Shaking it off a little he tried to stand...tied to a chair, he struggled* Grrr

Voice: You're up now? *it sounded smarmy yet gentle, very child-like* I zink you hit him too hard

Xig: Ughhh...*still a tad dazed*

YD: Boss... *it droned and sloshed in its heavy voice*

Xig: Ugh...where... am I? *Xigbar still trying to shake the cobwebs free*

Doc: Well, I see you have time to be tied down *the large voice gave Xigbar a slight headache*

Xig: ughhhh... .

*Standing before him, back up a ways given the room, he looks up and up at the imposingly large figure of Doc, his grin maniacal as ever. Schrodinger stood at the other end, while the 2 demons were close on the other side*

Xig: Doc...I should have known *struggling even more now to get free*

Doc: Perhaps you vere thinking of seeing another artificially enlarged being standing for its own amuzement?

Xig: Grrrr...*staring daggers at Doc* What's all this for? Taking an innocence child...*struggling more, as he grew angry*

Doc: *Shaking his head mockingly* Tsk. Show a little compassion. I only vanted to see my only grand niece, seeing her parents refused access. *Heather was shown inside an ordinary play pen, staring out with her little hands held on the wooden bars, looking over and unsure of what to do* Vhy keep zuch a child away? She's very cute after all

Xig: Well..hpmh...*looking down*...if you weren't such an ASS *looking up* you'd probably get to see her!

Doc: *Curious* Vhat's this now? The Free Sharpshooter dizplaying emotions? Showing a bit of his heart that might not be there?

*Xigbar gritted his teeth, remembering back to how Demyx knew they had hearts, despite being a Nobody at one time. Demyx...*

Xig: If you've any sense you'd let me go...you won't like me when I'm angry...

*The other croanies snickered by that*

Xig: Grrrrrrrr...*the ropes along his wrist began to tighten and creak under the fiber* GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

RD: Hmm...this doesn't look good...

Xig: GRRRRRRRRRR

*Xigbar's frame grew wider and taller, stressing his restraints*

*the ropes snapped 2 at a time, ripping and groaning, tearing apart along his waist. On that, Xigbar stood free, growling constantly*

Schrodinger: Not expecting this... *then Schrodinger's form disappeared out of existence*

*the ropes now on the floor and the chair pushed back from behind his legs*

*Xigbar clenched his fists tightly, his eyes burning into Doc*

*Doc arched back, struck by the enormity of the situation; Xigbar now stretching past him*

*He looked down on Doc, growling, anger burning within*

Doc: *barking orders* Don't stand there! Defend the laboratory!

RD: You're on your own! *poof!*

Doc: You there! Sustain him!

*The Yellow Demon, frightened by the large man, tried to make a charge for Xigbar's leg and boot; as he now stood roughly 63 feet*

Xig: Grr... *he raised his foot high...*

*with a heavy thump his foot came down upon the yellow demon, making an echoing loud thud/squish*

*Doc hoarsely gasped out*

Xig: *his voice booming* One down...

*By using the presence of Chi energy, Luke was able to pin point an enormous amount, and some slightly increasing for some reason. Demyx, while following our leads, still felt shaken by what happened by Xigbar's unexpected brashness of removing the security lights*

Luke: hmmm...they've got to be close by...

Me: Is there a sense of Heather there? *even though it came out funny, it was the best way to say it*

Demyx: Or..even Xiggy?

Luke: Yes... just up ahead I think...hmmm... keypad entry *looking at the digits on the door*

*turning around he faces the group, looking for ideas*

Luke: Any ideas guys?

Me: Maybe using a powder to blow on it to reveal finger prints

Luke: Could work... *turning around, the lock clicks as the door swings open violently, knocking Luke to the floor full force*

Me: Ahh! Luke! *he hit the floor with a heavy thud* *rushing over to his side, lifting his head up* Demyx, help me!

Xig: *trying to whisper* It's okay Heather..

Me: Xigbar!

Heather: *Heather wailed softly, wanting to be let out* Mama! Mama!

Xig: Come on in guys...

Me: Heather! *Calling out again*

*Xig had pinned Doc with one giant foot, as he pointed where Heather was*

Me: *now more frantic* Heather!

*Jan ended up supporting his older brother over his shoulder, as Demyx rushed up to his big lover*

Xig: Hey there kid hehe...

*Looking up wide eyed* Dem: You got enbigged again!

Me: *I spotted the play pen and quickly scooped up Heather, as she cried through her reddish face. I shushed her, petting her head and down her hair* My baby! My baby! It's alright, I'm here... it's okay...we'll get you home soon...

*Bending down, Xigbar easily glided his hand out for us, scooping up Demyx first, then Luke and Jan, and finally leaving me to climb on, holding Heather very tight*

Xig: Hmmm..think I'll be able to get through the portal?

Me: We could have the others try to increase the portal

Xig: In the living room?

Dem: Then suggest another locale, one with lots of room

Xig:...nearby field?

*He nodded, looking adorably cute in Xigbar's large eyes*

*Xigbar grinned*

*One of us established contact with the command centre, directing the portal spell to open. A portal enlarged and blinked into existence, slightly larger than Xigbar, providing a clear path out of the laboratory compound, his feet shaking the ground as he entered*


	25. Chapter 25

*After landing in a nearby field and returning home, Luke was still out cold. With the help from Demyx via kissing, Xiggy reverted back to size*

Craig: What happened to Luke? *helping to lay him down on the couch*

Me: A door just flew open and knocked him back!

Craig: Ahh...wait just a door? *pulling an odd 'WTF' face at that*

Me: Except it looked like getting punched right in the teeth

Craig: Hmmm...Luke..you okay dude? *trying to bring him round*

*Xigbar slowly realized to himself what he did back at Millennium base, but kept buttoned over it*

Me: *Kneeling down to his face* Honey?

*Luke stirred a little*

Craig: Ah...he's coming round..give him some room...

Me: *I clasped my hands together, worried* Honey... *hoping for his usual response*

Luke: Ughh...what? ...*his eyes slowly opening*

*Luke began to focus on the many faces looking to him with worry*

*He then sat up quickly, wide eyed*

Luke: *his eyes riddled with confusion* Wh...who are you? *now standing up, but a little wobbly*

*Ginger, unfortunately would not assume he was out of place* Ginger: What are you talking about? It's us

Luke: *taking a step back* who? *his eyes flicking between everyone*

Craig: Not good... *my voice low and grave*

Demyx: You don't..know us?

*Luke shook his head...who were these people? Where was he?*

Craig: ...really not good...

*Emmit walked into the room, trying to reassure Luke, telling him he had a bad fall and that he needed a few checks - being a doctor and all...*

Luke: What's the diagnosis?

Emmit: Vell...a very big bump indeed

Craig: *turning to the group, Emmit told them straight* It seems like a spot of amnesia...

Me: *Folding my lips in*

Ginger: *Ginger widened her eyes* Oh no. Will he be alright?

Emmit: Vell...he should be...vee just need something to trigger a memory

Craig: Hmmm...Ginger...does Steve have anything on this?

Ginger: If only he was here to ask on

Me: Where is he? *realizing and looking around*

Ginger: Caught a bit of a bug of sorts and I brought him back home

Craig: Hmmm...well...he left his book behind... *looking to a nearby table*

Me: Um...

Craig: *I begin leafing through the book* hmmm...

Me: *shyly* Maybe...it's a bit stressful for him to be around alot of people..so maybe...

Emmit: *chuckling* hehehe...go for a valk hehe

Me: Uh, yes *smiling weakly, then gently taking Luke's hand* ...It's okay

Luke: *looking down to your hand...feeling warmness, something unexplainable. He smiled*

Me: We'll get some air for now

*From the opening door of Heather's room, Jan quietly slinked out*

*Luke began to look at Jan oddly*

Jan: O.o What the fuck is your problem, bro?

Ginger: Janni!

Luke: Hmph...brilliant language *raising an eyebrow*

Me: *a slight chuckle tried to escape me, but I held it down*

Craig: *I still flicked through the book*

*I then took Luke out of the front door*

Luke: Who was he? *whispering to you*

*Ginger smacked Jan in the back of the head*

Jan: Yow!

Ginger: What the hell's wrong with you? Your brother became conscious and that's how you behave?

Luke: I'm related to...that? -.-

Craig: Hey, I've found something! Notormous...Fee-linosa?

*POOF!*

Ginger: *Defensive* It ain't always about you, honey...huh? *now looking at the sparkling mist of pink smoke*

Craig: *I look up...* Any luck?

*Now Ginger sucked in her lips*

Craig: What? *looking at Ginger* *Licking my "paw" to slick my hair*

Demyx: Awwww *going googly eyed* a kitten!

Craig: What? Where?

*Demyx bent down and picked Craig up*

*I look around, tail flailing...then slowly realizing*

Craig: Oh GREAT! *cleaning myself*

*Craig, almost out of playfully kitten instinct, then scratched Demyx's hand, both yelping out as Craig landed on the floor*

Craig: *thud, all paws first* hmmmph... mew?

*Ginger giggled*

Xigbar: Ah...well...curiosity doesn't kill the cat I take it...?

Jan: Hey, Water Boy. This is why you have a guy. You're supposed to scratch the pussy, not have the pussy scratch you

Craig :*looking to Xiggy* Mew? *I hiss at Jan*

*Ginger's face turned to a slighter dark pink*

Demyx: Uh... *confused by that*

Jan: What? It's a joke, man. Not like...

Ginger: *Sighing* Oh...let me try...

Craig: *I tilt my head slightly to the side*

*Glancing through the book, trailing down the pages with her red fingernail* Ginger: Klatu...Huma-tor

*POOF!*

*Then tilting her head, dumbfounded* Ginger: Klatu?

Craig: Is it safe? *eyes closed*

*Demyx pats him on the shoulder*

Craig: *jumping a little, I open one eye*

Demyx: Looks like your back

Craig: phew...oh and Jan...no more pussy jokes right? o.O

Jan: Yeah, yeah *waving his hand*

Demyx: But I don't get it

Craig: *chuckling* just..don't get it

Ginger: Okay, okay *looking through the book again* I don't even know half of these words

Craig: Hmmm... I'm not saying that one *pointing at a few*

*Xigbar then swipes the book gingerly*

Craig: Hmmm...

Xigbar: Let me fiddle with this...

*Then, saying a phrase that could work and seemed possible*

*Jaw dropping how easily he read the cryptic words*

Craig: And...you know how to read that how?

Xigbar: Practice, dude

Ahhh...care to teach me that stuff? Hehe

*POOF!*

*The book plopped on the floor*

Craig: Errr...okay...

*out of the smoke, Xigbar, smaller in a new way, looking like a traditional turkey with feathers, but a back top head with a small right eye patch*

Craig: *I stifle a laugh*

Demyx: Xig-hee-bar hee

Xig: gobble gobble coo...?

Craig: Hmmm... Now...I'm not one for jokes...but...Thanksgiving already? *raising an eyebrow*

*Xigbar gave what could only be an 'angry gobble'*

Jan: *Making another joke* And look, this one's already stuffed

Craig: *I couldn't help but laugh*

*Turkey Xigbar flapping his "wings" in the air and proceeded to buck Jan all over his head*

Craig: *I laugh even louder now, falling to the floor*

Jan: Ow, yeooww! You fuckin' hormone fed buzzard!

Craig: That's *gasp* the funniest shit I've ever..ba...babaahaaaaaa Jan hahaha...you got served by a turkey to be served !

Jan: Yow! Somebody change him back!

Ginger: Well, I don't know. You had it comin' to you

Ginger hahahah...yo-your *hahaha* your call on this hah

Demyx: Xiggy...uh..wait... *trying to grab him*

*Ginger picked the book off the floor* Ginger: Klatu...Huma-tor!

*POOF!*

*Xigbar reverted back, but around Demyx's arms while still trying to beat the crap out of Jan*

Craig: *My laughing still going* Oh my god haha

Xigbar:...Snot Picker! *He seemed to be shouting other things at him while as a turkey*

Jan: *Snort* Is that the best you got?

Craig: *catching my breath* okay, time, gentlemen, please...

Ginger: Yes, please... *now annoyed* Jan... *heavy sigh* I don't even know where to begin

*Jan then shyly pointed downward*

Ginger: I don't mean that!

Craig: Haha! Sex on the brain...*shaking my head*

Ginger: I don't what exactly happened over at that base, but it looked you got a bump on your head!

Jan: That's because you gave it to me earlier *pointing in the back*

Craig: Oooh a domestic on our hands...don't mind us...

Ginger: You know...you really do surprise me. All those I stood up for it, the least you could do is be a bit more sympathetic

Jan: For what? With bro? Why would I know what his problem was back there!

Demyx: Didn't he have amnesia?

Jan: Amne...what the fuck? Door wasn't that hard!

Ginger: THAT DOESN'T MATTER!

Ginger: One minute, you do seem to care about him but the next... *grunting in frustration*

Jan: What the hell do you want me to do, babe?

Craig: Dude..chill...just...

Ginger: Don't call me babe! *Finger fiercely pointed at him*

Jan: Don't fuckin' chill me, Whitehouse!

Craig: *my eyes going wide* calm it man...

Jan: I'm sick of everything thinking here I'm useless!

Ginger: You're not useless! You just need...

Jan: What I don't need is someone *now looking down*, anyone, telling me what to do!

*He was becoming very angry, if he didn't know what else to do, he would've slapped Ginger like any other whore he went for. But...decided not to. Instead, he sighed and stormed out*

Craig: Damn...*just watching as he slammed the door*

*Her look began to glaze, like she was already slapped into reality. Now seeing he was gone*

Ginger: Jan...

Craig: *I sigh and take a seat* seems to me he needs to let off some steam

Xigbar:...I guess that was his bad side after all

Ginger: I... I don't understand. I'm cool with whatever he does *now plopping on the couch* But now...just sticking down his throat...I thought he had more consideration for Luke

Craig: It's kinda like how my sister and I work...siblings fight a lot, to my knowledge...he needs to find consideration himself

Ginger: ...Maybe...

Craig: Give him time...He'll come round...and have an epiphany at the same time...

*In his mind, Jan thought back, for once, over what happened. It was like what he was saying out loud in front of Heather, who held her little fluffy bear and thumb sucking*

*With cracking jokes, no one ever seemed to appreciate what he did. It wasn't that he hated them, he just didn't like all the attention others get for their troubles*

*He thought he would have the easy life not being in Millennium anymore, but somehow, it didn't turn out as he expected. Not even with becoming a different person; a slightly different person. So, he returned to the other house and wrote a note, saying he had to leave, that there was too much going on for him, and not to call him a fuckin coward. As he slipped the note back on the bed, he did ponder back a little over Doc. As mad and creepy as he was, he didn't always yell at him for screwing up. It was worth a shot, but maybe something else can be done*

*The wind blew along the ruffling green leaves, air slightly cool, as we sat on the bench in a small park. So far, only 2 families came and went, most of the time it was just us. I sat rather tight, almost as if subconsciously being proper, while Luke just sat and looked out, almost pondering*

Luke: Hmmm...looking at all of this...it gets me thinking...

Me: About what?

Luke: I'm thinking of a lot of things... *just looking into the distance, trying to find something*

Me: Well...take your time...

*he sighed, looking down. Why couldn't he remember?*

Me: This takes me back to the other times we had...

*he looked to you, wanting to know more*

Me: I..know it would sound strange to you, but we always went through so many weird things. Even when we first met

*Luke nodded as you explained just some of the things. He thought about them, not even sure it was true.*

Me: I just hope I'm getting through to you somehow. I don't want to think I'm weird or anything...I'm just worried

Luke: don't be...ugh I think I need a break... *looking around...noticing a nice little cafe* Hmmm..

Me: Hm? What is it?

Luke: *He pointed to the cafe* We could go there for a while...

Me: Umm...okay

*We settled in at the cafe, preferably in the back. Since he paid for his own, I decided to treat him to it, the least I could do. Unaware that I would be paying for a second one after the first was completely gone*

*Thinking to myself, at this rate, he won't remember where the extra pounds came from*

Luke: mmm...you really should try this *gulp hic* ooo..er...excuse me hehe

Me: It's okay, but I'm not hungry right now

Luke: hehe...well...that means more for me *pleasantly eating that last of his slice* *dabbing his mouth with a cloth* hmmm... Please excuse me...I'm going to head to the "little boys room" as it were hehe

Me: heh

*Luke stood up, and headed to the toilets...but before he could open the door, he smelt the whiff off the kitchen just down the hall*

*Maybe some of his self is slowly fading in*

Luke: *Luke's tummy growled loudly* What? I've just eaten... *The temptation was unbearable as one of the kitchen staff rested a whole pie on the shelf to cool. He slowly walked to the kitchen, peeking in...then swiftly swiped the pie, eating it in high speed. He belched loudly, barely noticing his added height. He then peeked into the kitchen again, looking for more. His stomach burned with hunger now, not sure what to do except eat*

*From the table, I thought a heard a loud burp*

*It seemed the kitchen staff had left for a quiet cigarette out back. Meanwhile, Luke began to eat the entire contents of the kitchen, munching noisily on anything and everything until he eventually hit the ceiling. The ceiling began to crack under the pressure of his height and weight*

Luke: *his voice somewhat fuller and larger* What's happening to me? *as he now munched on the kitchen surfaces*

Me: He's really taking a long time... *then came a wild shriek, a woman's shriek* *more sounds kept coming from the back*

*Luke munched on the building itself now*

*the sounds of a crowd calling out and things crunching and crumbling, the other patrons took notice*

*A thin waitress with brownish hair tied back sped out of the flip doors, other kitchen staff followed suit. She screamed out about something in the kitchen, a monster, run away*

Me: Huh?

*Luke could be heard munching on the roof*

*A thunderous shook and quake overtook the cafe, the patrons now fleeing, moving over each other, toppling to get away*

Me: *One man took my hand, saying I was insane to stay there and pulled me out* But...

*By now Luke had eaten the roof and was still hungry. Standing up he looked around for me*

Me: Wait! I... *Now nearing safety or at least thought so. I told the man I was fine and I will get to a safe place, now turning my attention to looking for Luke*

*Passerbys on the street took notice of the frantic running, curiosity now forming with fear was taking place*

Luke: *Luke now stomped down the streets, eating away at buildings, growing taller* I MUST stop!

Me: Oh my God! *Shouting out* Luke! Luuuke! Luke! Please stop!

Luke: *standing still, he turned around to see you standing there* What's wrong with me?

Me: What in the world happened!

Luke: I couldn't stop eating...

Me: I...I can't believe this! You ended up growing without knowing it! We have to do something! We have to get you back!

*Somewhere off in the distance, among the air around the city, someone was watching with a very keen interest. Seeming to be levitating over nothing, but with a smirk on his face* Doc: Danke Schrodinger for "lending" yourself to me. I knew you had a more useful means than banter...

Me: Please, honey. I know you don't recognize me as you know me, but I do

*Luke sat down, watching. Something began to tickle in the back of his mind*

*More screams became protruding, police and ticker tapes were called in, keeping people back. As frightening as the situation was, people couldn't help but gawk, some tried to snap cell phone pics of Luke.*

Anyone in crowd: A monster!

Crowd: A giant monster!

Luke: *Luke looked up...* a monster?

*Now slowly standing back up, his presence fearsome as his height. There were a few mutterings of how big he is, at least to some that it looked like a man, a human being*

Alison Gray: *Police and crowd control kept surveying the situation, making sure Luke didn't do anything destructive while trying to find a way to "rescue" the victim: me*

*Luke looked around...the tickle growing until eventually...*

Luke: I'm scared...Alison...

Me: ...Wha...what?

*He looked down, genially worried...if not, scared...for the once in a long time*

Me: *Looking up* Luke?

Luke: *looking to the crowd* I'm not a monster...

*Surprise overcame the crowd, not so much over the slightly deep voice, but that he was able to talk*

*He seemed confused as to what to do...was he really a monster? No human could do this...was he human?*

Me: Luke? *He reached down for me*

*He was awash with people staring at this "monster"*

*His large gloved hands clasped over me, the crowd cried out incessantly, as be brought me further up. Or it felt like it was further up than I expected, unaware that it was Luke growing again*

Me: Ahh! Honey, be careful! Special cargo!

*Luke then stomped away, causing more and more damage with each step*

Me: Luke!

*At the moment, his height reached around the higher part of smaller building windows; me being encompassed in his hand seemed very vast, just hoping I don't get crushed*

*He needed a place to hide for the moment, somewhere with alot of space and no prying eyes*

*Seeing no possible choice inside a busy and now awareful city, the next place had to be the barn. A portal big enough for him weaved in the air and stepped through it*

*The day was still clear with a few clouds as Luke stormed into the fieldy area. A few birds scattered in the sky, but not much else for things to be afraid of. Now tucked inside his coat pocket at the top, he crawled between the open barn doors, sending out rocking tremors when he sat down, almost very defeated and upset, now bringing into the open again and placed along a rafter in plain view of him*

Luke: *sighing to himself* Everything is my fault again

Me: Honey...

Luke: I know you're trying to help, sweetie. I guess I can never let go of being called that

Me: Well, we all do. I guess... no matter how much we're away from our past, how far we escape, it still nags at us. But, if you really feel you're not a monster in anyway, the only way to do that would be to go in the opposite. Like, give people a reason to see you're not a monster, that someone as yourself can be helpful

Luke: But how can I do that when I look like this, and now, people in town will recognize us. Unless somehow New York gets attacked by Godzilla or King Kong, they'll see me as that

Me: Hmm *trying to think* I mean...you don't...feel bad about being big, do you?

*Looking at me, with eyes sad yet open* Luke: ...not..particularly. Back then, I never liked doing this. Before I met you I mean. When Doc realized what I could do and at a young age, he at first kept it secret, looking over me and experimenting on me, trying to find out how it worked. Even now, I become conscious when I do get examined. But...it wasn't until...that one day..

Me: *Tilting my head* What one day?

Luke: It happened..during routine work. Back then, the Major's plan for conquest was becoming more of a reality. I was in a hanger that day, picking up a unique knife I found there. It would be the one I gave you.

Me: Ahh

Luke: I was practicing it for a while, trying to show myself I wasn't some army brat or anything like that. I wanted to be someone special, that even the Major wouldn't see me as just cannon fodder. But, these thoughts sprang inside me, like, pleasing thoughts, ones that make you feel higher if you will. I didn't realize then how high I thought I was until the knife in my hand became very small and my head reached along the dusty windows to the outside. I was nervous and terrified over what was happening to me. I didn't know what to do then. I know, "performing" for Doc, I could do it then knowing it, but there I had no idea, I didn't know if I could stop it

Luke: Before I knew it, I was too big inside the hanger, until I forced myself to lie down on the ground, everything pushed away from me. And also little did I know that Jan eventually came around, along with another soldier. He was the one that screamed at me *trying to say the word*, he screamed..monster..at me, and ran off. And then Jan took off too, without even doing anything. I didn't even know he recognized me. But, this and that, it was discovered what I can do

*I hung onto Luke's words, pouring out his inner sorrow, his damaging past that made he somehow feel the way he does now*

Luke: The Major, upon hearing of the "news" decided for us to storm the Hellsing mansion; in an attempt to use my powers. I felt so sure I could do it, so sure of myself. But, I was so frightened by how Alucard really was; displaying his vampiric powers that even I didn't have that I was scared senseless to not attack

Luke: I know I've said I should've been dead, stayed dead, but...for being used by this organization again, I didn't feel anything for it anymore. That it was a decision I ended up making and putting too many risks on everyone doing that. I'm not sure how Jan felt about deciding to "leave", but he ended up coming anyway

*I was unsure if I should say something*

Me: And...I also...felt that too

*Luke looked to you, his eyes seemed teary*

Me: I thought I would be wrapped up in so much panic that I would never recover... but...again, it looks like I did, even from your memories...not that I still don't see it, but it doesn't hurt as much, maybe...it can be like that for you...

*his eyes looking deep into yours...something coming back. His natural instincts now lead him to wrap his arm around you tightly, pulling you close*

*He reached out for me, like he was greeting me happily, but with his large hands*

Me: Uh, honey? *He cupped me along the fabric of his gloves, slowly bringing me closer, my view of the barn walls moving as I approach his chest closer*

*his stare seemed a little blank, deep in thought*

*My head rested against a zipper and fabric line, feeling the sensations from inside his torso, not as warm, but still full of life. Or maybe it was the warmth that was coming from me, but all over and really heated. Still close to him, I felt more of the fabrics, somehow encompassing more of me. I began to feel more of his body, moving to a shoulder, below his chin; thinking I was being moved all around, but instead...it looked like I was about to meet him all the way*

*I fully realized, by now at eye view to the other side of the barn rafters and looking all around at the ground with hay and barrels, that I was now giant sized*

Me: Oh...oh my...

*Luke grinned*

Me: This is... *still looking around*

Me: *Jumpy* It feels like I crawled inside a doll house or doll barn

*Luke tried to calm you down*

Me: I mean..I'm not scared or anything..I just didn't e-expect this

*Luke still smiled*

*He pressed me further to his chest by his arms, wrapping tighter*

*Luke cuddled you against his chest*

Me: heee... I guess we'll both be that together... while being called that isn't my thing either

*He nodded, resting his head lightly on yours*

Me: *softly smiling* ready to grow down yet?

Luke: Just a moment...

Me: okay

Me: hmmmmm *sighing and then speaking quietly* d'squeak

*Luke chuckled lightly and sighing too*

*Doc sat at his desk, typing up and finalizing his 'master plan' so to speak, the lab was dark, with just the laptop light*

*everything seemed to be in place at just the right moment. Xigbar displaying an unusual knack for enlarging himself solidified the plans, despite the use of the same ability given to the boy and the countless times Luke used it*

*Big Red came stomping in*

*Doc's thoughts of how Schrodinger was "operated" on, confusing his mind enough so that he could take the teleportation potential onto himself were interrupted*

R: Well, Doc...what are you cooking up now? Nothing has worked so far...and my patience is wearing thin...

Doc: *nonchalantly* You vremind me of the Major...but he never showed impatience, even vhen others have died horrible deaths in duty... Luckily, I managed vithout a scratch...or at least a decoy of mine. But after planning and experimentation, I've finally be able to achieve *now fully standing up* my one true plan for this vorld!

R: Oh really? And that would be...?

Doc: Vell...as personal as it sounds...I have had some "issues" about appearances...

*A mocking voice called from the distance* Jan: Appearance? Hell, you look like a god damn stripper with that friggin' get up!

*Big Red and Doc looking to the shadows*

Jan: Yea, it's me, who else? *Walking casually out, his arms bent and hands inside his pockets*

R: *Red began to stomp to him* HOw did you get past the guards?

Jan: What fuckin' guards? Got in here the same way I CAME in. And no need to yell at me if we're gonna be partners and shit

*Moves aside* Jan: So Unc... *moving toward Doc* You said you wanted us to come back? Well... *Showcasing his hands to direct the full picture of himself* Here "I" am

*Big Red growling deeply*

Jan: *turning around* Calm down, Red

*He grunts loudly, with Doc looking a tad flabbergasted*

Jan: Well, what do you say, Doc?

dOC: *He raised an eyebrow* And vhat brought zis change?

*He had to think quickly for a moment; Doc doesn't have Telepathy, but he can't show anything that would give him away*

Jan: Because I want to be better, that's why. That I can be just as bad ass as Bro, as powerful as he is

Doc: Hmmm..*stroking his chin* Vell..one ist better than nothing..

Jan: Aw, yeah *grinning*

Doc: hmmm...und I have huge plans, let me tell you... *grinning madly*

*Soon, his plan was taking affect. There were small medical reports from hospitals coming in about excessive fat cell gains in patients. And it was just anyone affected by this, anyone, male or female deemed attractive, were engorged with body fat that came out of nowhere*

*Everyone sat watching in the living room as this was aired*

Craig: Hmmm..well I can guess who did this...

*Just as the report came on, Luke and I entered*

Craig: Hey guys you seen this? *pointing to the TV*

Me: No, what?

Xig: Well...there's only 1 person I can think of that caused this...

Steve: Oh yeah...and one person he would love to target...

Demyx: *Watching this like a movie while eating popcorn* Oh no! *Turning to Xigbar* Does that mean you're gonna get fay, Xiggy?

Me: Who would he target?

*Steve pointed upstairs, directly to where Emmit's room was*

Me: Uh...no... Wait a mintue! Where's Jan?

Craig: That's another thing...we don't know where he is, not answering his phone...

Ginger: This maybe why *walking in with Jan's cellphone*

Dem: His phone?

Me: Is it turned off?

Ginger: No...right here

*Looking over*

Dem: Xiggy, shouldn't you be worried? *hoping he knows what he means*

Me: But now all this? *trying not to panic or get an anxiety bout* Shouldn't we check up on Emmit?

Craig: *I nod* Who knows? Maybe the way he's eaten he'll have...no...sure?

Dem: I mean, not that I wouldn't love you any less...you might feel really softer...

Me: But...maybe there's a reason for him eating so much?

Craig: I'm thinking that too...

Me: Come on *trying to lead the others*

*Xigbar shrugged*

Dem: *thinks again* But then... *pondering* what if happened to me... *Xigbar pulled Demyx with him*

*Us making our way up the stairs**from behind the door to Emmit's room a rustling could be heard, perhaps of candy wrappers* *There also sounded like groaning noises, like creaky floors being stepped on, growing louder*

Craig: What the hell's going on in there? *giving a confused look to everyone else*

Me: Emmit? *the munching stopped but the groaning and creaking continued; now making the sounds of bed springs bending*

Me: *Calling further, not sure to raising my voice* Are you alright?

Emmit: E: err...yes I'm fine...

Craig: You don't sound it dude...

Me: You sound...odd

Emmit: No no I'm fine..honestly...

Craig: Right..Emmit..I'm opening the door on 3...

Me: *Turning to Luke* Luke? Maybe you can phase through?

Luke: Craig may be doing the job for us it seems...

Craig: *I twist the doorknob...* Ah..locked...

Luke: Ah...my time to shine

Craig: *He walked to the wall, and phased through. From inside it was heard* Emmit? What the...?

Alison Gray: *Xig rolls his eyes in a "well duh" way*

Alison Gray: Luke, what happened in there!

Luke: *Luke opens the door up* You must see this...

Craig: *I walk in...*Emmit?

Emmit: Ja, ja...I know...

*Everyone joined us in the room, awestruck by Emmit's new 1000lb frame*

Xig: Well..the candy finally caught up with him...

Me: Not even candy could do this much damage!

*Demyx was the only one goad enough to approach the mammoth Emmit on his scrunched bed, curiously poking at any sides with extra folds and fats*

Emmit: Hey now that vasn't good at all... *his weight jiggling*

*Demyx couldn't help but look in awe as his skin wiggled, holding back a giggle*

Me: Um... *now moving closer, not sure if I should kneel as I walked to the other side of him, looking him over* Emmit, how do you feel?

Emmit: Hungry...if not a little vobbly

Me: But overall, nothing else? Nothing hurting?

*He shook his head, his extra chin wobbling*

Me: Um, I guess health is okay?

Emmit: I feel great...it's a shame about the figure though...

Me: Well, yes... We know who did this

*Luke nodded*

*With an effort on his part, he slid his heavy sacked arm down, his pudgy, smooth fingers grasping at my hand*

Me: *Softly smiling back* Don't worry. We'll put a stop to this once and for all

Craig: Hey guys...why do I get the feeling I know where Jan went?

Me: Hmm? What do you feel Craig?

Craig: His disappearance..and he's been a bit off lately...usually people like him look to family for help...you don't think he...?

Me: He went... You don't think he went...?

Craig: *I nod slowly*

Ginger: No! How could he do such a thing!

*Luke sighed in disappointment*

Me: Oh, honey

*He frowned*

Me: It can't be like what was before...maybe there was a reason why he ran off that day. I mean, why just go off all of a sudden; or just stay behind from the beginning? There has to be a reason for him to do this, to go off like that

Luke: I know...unless...

Ginger: *upset* Unless what?

Luke: Unless it's a 'lime-light' thing...

Me: 'lime-light' thing?

Ginger: Luke, come on, don't scare me like that. As crass as he is and inconsiderate, it's like Ally said, why do this now? I feel bad enough for what happened

Dem: Would Jan really turn like that? Did we really work together with a potential, psychopath?

Craig: Not a psychopath..maybe jealous? o.O

Me: Seems like a big factor

Jan: *voice in an echo distance* Did someone say "big"?

Craig: Huh?

*Luke looked to the window*

Ginger: Janni? *Running to the window*

Dem: It's him? *Now everyone tried to get a glimpse out the window*

*There was Jan, standing outside in the back, a faint smile from what we could see*

Craig: Dude where you been?

Ginger: It IS Janni! *Gladness in her voice as she rushed out, running down the stairs*

Me: Ginger?

*She came back down to the ground floor and turned the knob on the back door, creaking open as she sprinted for Jan*

Ginger: Oh Janni! *Now near his arms* I'm so sorry for yelling at you!

Jan: Think nothin' of it, babe *holding her closer*

Jan: Guess I just needed to clear my head

*His gloved hand slowly crept along the base of her back and moving into her neck, a resounding energy pulsed from it*

Jan: Looks like you need to rest yourself...

*The energy ran through Ginger, as it slowly knocked her out, losing balance in her legs as she went limp*

Craig: Ginger!

Me: Jan!

*He looked back up* Jan: What? *He rested her down on the ground* I didn't want her to see this...

*Now stepping a ways back*

Craig: What's he doin'?

*His arms outstretched, a very Christ-like position, a resonance going on inside him, any blood in him rushing at fast speed, pumping any trace of his heart and through his veins, the feeling warming quickly*

*Demyx cocked his head, like he'd seen this before*

Xig: ugh what's that bonehead doing?

Jan: *His golden eyes now open, his voice slightly different* You'll regret callin' me a fuckin' bonehead, Patchy...

*The look of his body began to change, he started to expand, to rise, to grow, his once tall frame now becoming taller, brimming with an energy never seen or felt before*

*His body taking on a mini-giant appearance before his height exploded further*

Craig: Errr...I say we high tail it...anyone agree?

*All of us nodding*

Me: But what about Emmit?

*We all head for the door*

Craig: Errr...

Steve: *Steve quickly pointed to him, pink dust spraying to Emmit** I have just the thing...

Demyx: What are you gonna do?

*the dust fell on Emmit, making him feel lighter*

Me: Ahhh

*With his fat moving slowly, he easily floated in the air*

Craig: Right...and RUN!

*we fled out of the room, now forming outside*

Craig: Jan, what the fuck man!

Xig: Hmph..

Luke: Jan?

*Jan only looked down on his former comrades, roughly over 70 feet high*

Jan: What's the matter, Xig? Feelin' a little "short" somewhere?

*Xigbar folded his arms*

Xig: Don't make me come up there, Jan...

Jan: Like you can do any better...

Xig: Just watch me, hot shot... *grabbing Demyx, he planted a kiss on his lips*

Dem: *wide-eyed by the surprise kiss* mm

*Why was Xigbar kissing Demyx at a time like this?*

*He ended the kiss and looked to Jan again, panting a little*

*Demyx raised his fingers to his lips, flushing a pink glow*

*Xigbar's stared angrily now up at Jan, growing taller and taller slowly*

Craig: Holy crap Xig...

Me: Oh my gosh!

Dem: Eh...Xiggy?

*Xigbar clenched his fists, now enlarging 25 feet and growing*

Jan: Well, fuck yeah! Looks like you got some tricks up your infinite sleeves

Me: Oh! Luke...Ginger

Xig: Yeah... *now 50 feet*...time to meet your match, Jan..I've been waitin' a long time for this...

*It's now come to this; I still never thought we would be fighting against one of our own*

Jan: *Laughing* Least you're not a 50 foot buzzard!

Me: Huh?

Xig: *Xigbar then reached Jan's gigantic height, swinging for him at that comment* I'll show you buzzard!

*Jan ducked down*

Me: Xigbar's really peeved at Jan!

Craig: You bet...

Me: We have to get Ginger out of there

*Luke nodded*

*Xigbar was now wrestling Jan, his hands around Jan's wrists but barely gripping*

*Jan lodged his boot on his chest*

Me: Uncle Steve!

*Steve ran to her, picking her up in his arms*

Me: Is she alright? *Helping to look over, shaking from the loud thumps to the earth*

Craig: She should be fine...

*Demyx cupped his palms together to form a bubble of water, letting it pour over Ginger's mouth; a bottom belly pouch from Emmit's bumping the back of his head*

Dem: OOff! *Rubbing the base*

Emmit: Sorry

Me: What'll we do about those 2? This can't go on forever

Craig: I know...they'll wind up killing each other if we don't stop it some how

Demyx: Or destroy the house

But what's gonna convince either one?

*Demyx turned back to the brawl rumble; still surprised that Xigbar expanded from his kiss. He wanted to pull Xiggy away, easing his anger back like how he felt guilty for not protecting him*

Dem: Then I'll protect him! *Searching inside himself for that one spot that let's it all go, putting any emotion out there that'll convey what he had to go. Focusing on the power of anger and sadness at once, his body jutted once, then a couple more times, until he fully enlarged; this time more quickly*

Craig: Ok, I want what he had... *looking up*

*It wasn't a subtle slow growth that plagued him the first time; it was one where he needed to be an exact size to take down 2 giant hotheads*

*Jan and Xigbar still wrestled, getting dangerously close to the house*

*Xigbar and Jan continued to grapple and take their punches at each other. Until Demyx stepped in, roughly 80 feet, acting as a barrier to protect the house and push the 2 aside, all the while still growing himself. His original clothing remained intact during his change*

Xig: grrr...and this is for the turkey insults!

Dem: Xiggy, stop it! *Pushing and keeping the 2 apart as best as he could. He expanded to 110 feet, still needing to grow to contain the fight*

*Xig and Jan reaching for each other, like two fighting kids with Demyx as the parent*

*He grunted and groaned, pulling in his lithe form with all his strength; now 135 feet tall, just has he felt his heel nudged into the house's foundation. He used the extra strength courteousy of his height and a 40 foot advantage over the titans to pull them further apart, his hands large enough to cover their chests*

Craig Whitehouse: L: Ugh I had enough of this... *closing his eyes and focusing*

*Like Demyx just before, Luke quickened the pace of his height, with enough breathing room away from us without fear of crushing*

*Demyx then put himself between Jan and Xigbar, shielding Xigbar from behind*

Luke: *with a loud booming voice* Jan! Stop it right now!

Jan: Huh? *His deadly gaze diverting away from the couple and to his older brother, now pressing the same size as he is*

Luke: *He pulling Jan back from them* This is getting ridiculous!

Jan: Christ, man! Do you always have to hog everything! Always trying to be the big man, playing the fuckin' favorite!

Luke: What are you talking about? I never wanted to play the favorite!

Jan: Course you did! *Pulling away* That's what everyone else felt. You're not the only one that's important! *Now pointing in blame*

Jan: All because you can do one thing that now I can *thumbing to himself* And now you can do anything you want; setting your little heart's desire. I never thought becoming some giant would make your ego as big as that

Luke: But...

Jan: And I saw it first too man. I was there all the way for you when that wuss of a soldier saw you like that

*Luke frowned, unable to believe what he was hearing*

Jan: Don't look that way, bro! What the hell you thought?

Luke: Of all the times you've felt like this and you didn't even tell me..

Jan: What the hell, bro? You thought I'd tripped you like that? I'm not all the mushy type, but I do care about other stuff and shit, dammit. If anything, I thought it was you that didn't feel like that. They all saw you as reliable and stuff

Luke: That was then...

Jan: Then what about now? What about me?

Luke: I'm your brother...you could always talk to me

*He started to be guilty over what he did; luckily Doc only gave him enough growth power at a temporary level*

Jan:...I'm good at what I do too, man. Ain't no one can make a faster kill than me

Luke: I know, Jan..I know...

Jan: So... *unsure to ask* are we cool, again?

Luke: We're cool...*Luke weakly smiling, but it gradually got warmer*

Jan: I mean...even with going back to Doc..before?

*Luke nodded*

Dem: You mean...you're back with us now? *Gladly, he forgot about his 135 foot frame and lunged toward Jan, leaping into a mega-giant sized glomp*

Craig: OH crap!

*THUD, the ground shook violently, Luke was tossed aside before he was buried*

*Luke hit the floor with a thud, as the ground shook with an earthquake sized tremor*

*Demyx squeezed his arms tighter around Jan's choking neck*

Demyx: Please don't ever do anything like that again!

Craig: Luke, you okay dude?

Jan: *gasp* ok *gasp* ok. Just stop trying to kill me

Luke: I'll be fine...I think Jan needs more help than me hehe

Me: *Moving aside of Craig* Honey?

Luke: Alison...? *he smiled*

Me: *smiling back*

*When the guys reverted back to normal size, we assembled back at the house for one last meeting call*

Demyx: *only to Jan* Can you still do that?

*He shook his head* Jan: One night only...

Craig: Aw man...we coulda used that...

Jan: Unless you want me to French water boy here *thumbing

Xig: Pfft...

*Xigbar raised an eyebrow*

Jan: Hey, not that I would. He's yours *pinpointing Xigbar* Look, Xig, about before...

Xig: 'ey, no problems...

Me: Hmm , you guys are already cool then

Xig: Well...we've got to..we're a team...

*Demyx nods and hold's Xiggy's arm*

Me: And we need all the muscle we can get for this

Craig: Ha

Me: But speaking of which

Ginger: *Awake for awhile* This has gone on for too long and now the whole friggin' world sees this happening

Steve: Indeed

Ginger: How can we even cover this up when this is over?

Craig: Hmmm... We can cover it up, provided where this happens is not in the public eye...

Me: *Nodding* exactly, but then the issue of explaining this..worldwide fattening of sorts

Craig: Hmph...would probably just be blamed on food content...maybe a spill at a factory?

Demyx: And why good looking people?

Steve: We could come to that large problem later...but about ending this now

Luke: What should we do?

Craig: We take it to them...

Jan: Takin' it to the fuckin' street! *Pumping his hand*

Craig: Not exactly...maybe to the lab...

Me: *I nod* Of course; destroy that main base

Craig: Take out the source, take out the force...

Jan: Takin' out the fuckin' force...and so happens I just know how

Craig: Ah! :D It's all falling into place...I love it! :D

Xig: Hmph...so what do you suggest, Jan?

Jan: Leave most of the vulnerable spots to me...by now, Doc still thinks I'm on my way to wasting you guys and not expected me to be with you if you know what I mean

Craig: hmmm...ah the double cross for the win :D

*Emmit and I sat with Steve and Ginger, going over some science-meets-witchcraft spells, while Jan and Xigbar prepped for their tough guy moments.*

*Luke meditated his position, using his inner mind dwellings, focusing his balance for his speed and abilities to be in shape; he in turned help me to especially not cower under fire or be afraid or worry*

Alison Gray: *Demyx went along with our practices*

Craig Whitehouse: Right that's the last of that *bottling the "potions"*

Alison Gray: *Geanie was curled up along Emmit's massive form, now comfortably settled to keep touch from here while we went on the possbily final mission*

*Heather was lying asleep on the other side. Ginger pretty much fawned over that* Ginger: Bless her *I bent down closer to Heather, brushing her head and kissing her*

Craig: *I sent a text to my babe: "Hey smexy, just klickin' soem ass. Hope you keep the curves ;)"* There...that settles that hehe

Me: *Looking over* Keep the curves?

Craig: Oh come on now

Me: ...why do I feel like we're gonna die in this?

Craig: ...are you not positive? If we so we may go down as saving the world...

Xig: Yeah...no way are we losin'...

Me: I know... *almost ready to cry* just like living

Luke: *Luke cuddled* I promise...we will finish this...

*Sniff*

Craig: *Punching my fist into my hand* On that note peeps...let's go kick some demonic ass

*Nodding*


	26. Chapter 26

*Arriving at the lab...it seemed so quiet from the outside*

Craig: *whispered* Why does the phrase "It's quiet..too quiet" spring to mind?

Me: Why does it seem so deserted? And so easy to get in?

Ginger: All because baby here knows the way without one wire tripped or tiles stepped on *smiling*

Craig: Hmmmm...lead the way Jan-meister... oh god..I'm becoming my manager at work...stupid Neil...

Me: *hiding a snort*

Jan: Alrighty then. Doc boy mentioned one area down here that works as a sort of energy line, kind of like inside the Death Star

Craig: Oh man...don't use that...we could get sued *looking around*

Me: Umm...okay... Um... let's look for the energy line then?

Jan: Then who's this fuckin' Neil you talking about?

Craig: Manager at work..calls everyone "-meister"...I'll give you the full thing if we make it outta here dude...

Me: *my mind wasn't too pleased hearing "if', but we still gotta make it out of here, end this for all* Did Doc happen to secure a large entire area of the lab's energy source?

Jan: Just to about...le'ts see, through one large door. We were like fuckin' next door to it when these signals went out and caused what's goin' on now

Ginger: Where about's?

*Steve rested up a little against a wall as it opened up*

Me: Huh? *we looked over*

Ginger: Uncle Steve?

*he rolled into the open space, we all chased after him*

Me: *Calling* Uncle Steve?

Jan: The hell you'd go old man?

Steve: *cough cough* over here...

*Demyx weaved through, pointing over to where he was, we all rushed over, helping him up and dusting him down*

Steve: Ugh...getting way too old for this...yes...retirement for definite...

Me: ...and with honors

Doc: Vell, vell.. *we all look to see a single figure amongst the smoke and dust from the wall*

Doc: the Prodigal nephew hast returned...and vith company...

Me: Figured you wouldn't cower after you know what you did

Demyx: But don't think we will

Doc: I vould suspect as much...vich is vhy I brought friends...

*Figures then began to apparate*

Craig: How many are there? *trying to see through*

Doc: Vell, I love a fair fight...I vouldn't might to make it even as long as I vatch you squirm...

*Looking over to Luke, to see if he knew what we had to do*

*In mind, Luke conversed: "It's a fair count...but it's almost like alter egos...perfect matches..."*

*In mind: "Perfect..matches?"*

Luke: "Polar opposites...yin/yang so to speak..."

*the dust cleared revealing those in the final battle...*

*We looked on; in shock over what we saw. For me, it a memory brought back to when I was a young girl. Still living in New Jersey and able to have imaginary friends, I envisioned a polar opposite of me, quite heavier though if I think about it; I still even trick myself to thick "she" knocked over a plastic pencil can off of the dishwasher*

*Even though death was my on my worrying mind, so was facing a real life mirror, one that even I was scared of but these things, they had a shadowy presence to them; barely visible but we could tell what, or who, they were*

Craig: *I looked on to see a reptilian self, green eyes glowing, scaly* Now hang on one sec...you guys seeing what I'm seeing?

*Xigbar nodded*

Luke: Fair...in a sense...

Steve: Polar self projection...extraordinary...

Me: Polar self projection?

Craig: Like poles of a magnet?

Steve: *Steve nodded* Opposites attract, right?

Me: *I nod* So...any way to "retract"?

Steve: Ask science-boy *pointing to me* this isn't my shindig

Craig: Not mine either..I thought it would be spell-based...

*By the looks of the one similar to Demyx, his hair was lighter, a champagne color, less mullet/mohawk and a longer ponytail. It looked tougher than the toughness Demyx tries to pretend he shows*

*For Xigbar, "his" was slightly younger, still with an eye patch, shorter hair, his stance like an elf warrior*

*Ginger stared at her doppelgänger; a representation of her potential should she consider switching sides - tight leather clothing, with purple glowing iris', long nails and jet black hair. Looking somewhat darker than even her darkest personality*

Ginger: Gawd, she looks like she stumbled out of an 80's hair band video

*Steve looked upon a youthful self but clearly not the book worm he used to be, showing an atheltic physic, long brown hair and goatee; perhaps Steve's longing to be tougher in his younger days*

Steve: Well...there's what I wanted to be...pity those weights were too much...

*Luke stared on his polar self; one side people had seen of him before. Its eyes burning red, and sharp vampyric teeth, longer and almost dog/wolf-like, Its hair wild and long

Me: *Gasp* Oh my...

*There didn't seem to be any mirror presence for Jan, nothing but a murky blackness between polar Ginger and polar Luke, one pair of yellow glowing eyes only*

*I expected the worst for mine; except, it looked nothing like me at all. "She" was one who not only encompassed my inner rage and anger, but also of a physique I wished for as a teenager. No where near geeky and boy-like, curly hair, dressed in a tight black and pink lined outfit, dominatrix style. Her face plastered with hellish ice piercing eyes and a wicked smile. She thrusted the coiled leather whip and quickly snapped it in the air, ready to tame a lion*

Me: *Blinking a bit* Okay, not as bad as I thought...

Xig: Hmmm...

Dem: Xiggy? Do they...

Xig: *Xigbar raised an eyebrow* I'm not sure, kid...

Dem: We were..never told what our Somebodies were like...

Xig: *Xigbar nodded* To think...we have to beat what we could have been... *folding his arms* Just wish my haircut was better than that!

*The Double Xigbar took notice of the snide comment, a sword pulled from a slit and now ready to charge his opponent*

Xig: ah crap... *preparing himself*

Dem: *Bubbles popped in and out, revealing his Sitar, softly and quickly demanding* Dance, water!

*More water duplicates of Demyx appeared, sliding around, ready to drench the mirror Xig*

MX: Huh? *turning to the water as it hit furiously*

Xig: Nice shot... *Xigbar then stepped next to Demyx, setting his sights on the Uber Demyx, and fired a blade of light at him*

*the blade of light hit Uber Demyx hard in the chest*

MD: *Yelping in the sound the real Demyx would make* Ooww!

Xig: Ha...

Dem: Eh...*feeling a little subconscious*

Xig: *Xigbar gave a light thump to Demyx's arm* Ready, kid?

Dem: Huh? Uh, yeah

*Xigbar smiled and faced the Somebodies, and ran to them with a roar, his arms swinging wide unleashing his twin blades, glowing bright*

*A dizzying array of purple diamond cut lights zapped and shushed in the air*

*Dodging them, the mirrored Xigbar also unleashing his blades*

Xig: Okay...NOW we're talkin'! *swinging for him hard and fast, the air swooshing loudly*

*Swooshes doubling in rate, piercing everywhere. We backed away from the array of purple "bullets", Luke shielding me*

Dem: WATER! *A row of water gushers erupted from the floor, spurting down at a time*

*Mirror Demyx felt the water rush into him, sending him flying to the floor with a splash, Xigbar still swinging, the blades clanging and glowing loudly*

*Mirror Demyx stroked the strings, to repel some water bubbles out*

*the battle continued, blows thrown until eventually Demyx and Xigbar where back to back, the mirror copies circling them*

Dem: Now what, Xiggy? Is there some sort of stronghold to get them at?

Xig: I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin' ... looking to the floor and the trail of water leading to Mirror Demyx*

*Mirror Xigbar began to charge* On three..duck... 1...2...3

*Demyx quickly ducked*

*Mirror Xigbar leapt, missing the duo and diving into his partner. With a loud thud they lay in a collapsed heap. Xigbar aimed his blades and fired. The trail lit up with sparks, clamoring around the double doubled duo. Xigbar kept firing, sparking up more as the mirror Xigbar and Demyx jolted a little*

*whisps of smoke appearing from the charges*

*Both entities now weak, their weapons disappear out of their hands*

MX: I lost?...Me?...*the smoke thickening as Mirror Xigbar faded and glistened*

MD: Uhh? No wayyyyyyy... *the smoke smothered the Mirror Demyx and evaporated*

X: Hmph...*his blades flinging back*

Dem: *Cheering* Yaaaayy! *Flinging onto Xigbar*

Xig: *Xigbar hugged Demyx tight* You ok?

*Nodding* Dem: Uh huh

*Xigbar grinned warmly*

*2 down and 5 to go*

Craig: *I step forward, edging closer to my lizard doppelganger, its tongue hissing as it too tilted its head and slithered closer* *it almost mirrored every move I made*

*Steve followed, with Ginger just behind. Steve eyed up his youthful brawn, calculating a strategy*

Steve: Hmmm...

Craig: What you thinkin', Steve?

Ginger: I wanna know how to handle her too? Any spell of sorts?

Steve: I'm thinking those concoctions we made earlier may help out...

Gin: Ahh yeah

Craig: *Unzipping his rucksack, Steve pulled out 3 vials of the liquid* And what do we do with these?

Steve: Drink...spill...anything goes I assume

Ginger: *Ginger looked over her's* hmm

Craig: *Walking closer to my reptilian self I look to its face...it shreiked loudly...In a rush I flung the liquid in its face. Now screechign in pain liek acid* Whoa...

Ginger: Awesome...maybe this one is drinkable *putting the vial mouth to her lips, drinking it down*

Craig: *I kept throwing the "acid" in its face, it yelled more and more*

RC: iiiiiiiiit YEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Craig: *it buried its face in its hands, dropping to its knees...I was compelled to yell.." THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU, BITCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*Ginger became enveloped in a strong yellow light, electrifying around her; balls of thunderous energy came from both hands and easily flinging against her double with gusto*

*Steve was now backing up from his buff youth; it laughed at him*

Buff Steve: What's wrong, coward? Too much to handle?

Steve: *Steve stammered* N-n-n-not at all...err... *raising a finger, clutching the vial*

*Double Ginger grunted and shrieked like a female video game voice, doubling back*

Ginger: Uncle Steve! *She was about ready to bring out another thunder ball*

*Steve backed around a corner, looking to Ginger - he could handle this...*

*Double Ginger stumbled back, ready to use her long nails to claw her*

DG: Skanky little bitch! *digging her nails in, pulsing with a red light*

Craig: Steve and myself: Ginger!

*Steve took a step forward, Buff Steve placing his arm in front of him and flinging Steve a few metres*

*Ginger cried out, feeling herself "disappearing" as the Double Ginger tried to take over; that is until a purple blade shot out of nowhere and scratched right through her fingers, chopping and severing them off*

Craig: Whoa!

Ginger: Uhh! *Clutching her arm*

*By now my reptilian adversary has melted to a bubbling pile of green goo, I ran to ginger*

*Meanwhile, the Buff Steve stomped his way to Steve*

BS: Not done yet, nerd!

*He lifted a dazed Steve in the air and flung him again. He crashed into the tables*

Steve: Ugh... *still grasping the vial tightly*

*Craig was at Ginger's side* Gin: How long is Uncle Steve gonna get kicked?

Craig: I dunno...But I hope he has a plan soon...

Craig: *Steve spat some blood to the floor and stumbled to his feet. Looking to the vial and then to a tiled area of the lab he put two and two together...* Hey, lughead!

*Buff Steve stomped over again. Steve ran to the tiles spilling the contents of the vial on the tiles and running around the corner* Over here!

*Buff Steve became more angry and charged like a raging bull, his foot landing on the tiles and sending him skating along and crashing into a wall. With a bright poof of dust he exploded against the wall*

Steve: Hmmph...brains really do beat brawn after all...

*Both wide eyed*

Craig: Damn... *chuckling*

*Double Ginger was left wailing over her lost nails*

*We all gathered around her*

*Ginger kept tweaking her fingers, surging more thunder in her tips. Everyone watched on as Ginger did her thing*

Ginger: Looks like you're the little bitch. *more charges* least mine aren't long enough to attract STORMS! *Now flinging the largest conjured balls she made*

Craig: Dragonball shit goin' down...everyone run!

*The balls collided with a POW and crackling, the shrieks of her double doubling, before fading into a crispy set of ashes*

Craig: *the ashes flew high into the vents* Wow... I thought she was hot but...

*Steve packed up his rucksack, leading us to the final 3*

*Now Luke, Jan and me stood against the opponents*

*A sudden crack of another kind wrapped around my waist, plunging me right in front of my double, as she drags me down further*

*we all gasp in shock*

Luke: Allie!

Me: Luke!

*on his words, Beast Luke leapt and wrestled him*

*Shadow Jan swept in*

*it scratched away at Luke viciously as he fought hard and fast*

Luke: Gah! Grrr! *his kicked Beast Luke off of him, sending him sliding along the lab*

Jan: *cheering* Yah! Nail him to the pit!

*The large doors creaked open, as my double brought me closer, still trying to struggle to break the whip*

*A trail of blood ran down Luke's cheek and lips*

*Luke leapt up and readied himself, Beast Luke prowled around him waiting. Shadow Jan swooped in, in back of Beast Luke, then covering the monster*

Luke: What the...

*It swirled and seeped into the creature*

Luke: Jan...you seeing this?

Jan: *He nods* The 2 are freakin' combining

*watching in awe, Luke saw the combined entity*

*Beast Luke was surrounded in a pitch dark essence, its eyes shining like a beacon of nightmares, occasional mists escaped around its outline*

*From the sidelines Steve watched on..*

Steve: Not good..not good at all

Jan: Christ, Unc! Can you do better than say that all the time?

Steve: No, you don't understand, Jan...*Opening his rucksack and flicking through the book* I've seen this before

Jan: Well at least that's something *shrugging*

*Luke was torn to fight the Beast hybrid and saving me, now further into the doorway, slowly closing*

Craig Whitehouse: *Steve flicked to the page; one large illustration of a lone man at thw bottom, a large mound just to the left, poorly sketched, with a huge being staring down at him*

Alison Gray: Jan: Whoever drew that sucks at art

Steve: True...but do you realize what this means?

Craig: Why am I thinking "The One" slash "Neo" sorta shit?

Steve: Well...if you would like to put it that way...yes...

Dem: You mean the Matrix?

Jan: Then who's this "The One"? *hand drawn up in some semi-cocky manner*

Steve: *Steve looked to Luke and you* With a team effort, this may be it,...

Gin: Uh, problem is, "One" of is slowly being dragged away from us *pointing to where I was taken through*

*Luke was backing up to the same location as you*

Craig: I think they have to do this alone...

Jan: *thinking, "damn and I was ready for a fight"*

Ginger: *looking off in the distance, hopeful stance* Good luck...mom and dad...

*The Shadow Beast stalked Luke, backing up into a secluded part of the labs*

*Luke mystically sprints in pursuit of me before the door was closed. Luke sprinted to the next room catching up with you*

*Me, now inside the place where the energy conveyor of the secret base, grunting and squirming to get out, or try to reach for my knife*

Luke: gr gr hang on Allie!

Me: Trying...almost... *reaching further down the halt, then feeling for the handle, taking it out in a long swoop*

*Luke still caught up, the beast behind, gaining on him*

Me: *The Dominatrix recoiled the whip and snapped it out of my hand* Oowww

Luke: Allie!

*Luke leapt, as did the shadow beast with greater speed he grappled Luke and pinned him to the wall*

*Clutching my bruised hand, I glared down at her; a feeling inside me from back at the cottage where I blueberried Doc; some inner rage building*

*Luke struggled*

*A blue energy surrounding me, swirling into the air from me*

Me: Huh? *There was also something else in the air. Like rays emitting outward, not quite from the energy core whirring just in front of us; could it be? It felt so heavy and soft at the same time*

Luke: huh? grr

*Doc and Big Red sat watching over this...*

*The Dominatrix was ready to fling her weapon again, except I caught a handful, sending out the blue rays, discoloring the rope and sending it her way*

*Big Red got a message from a speaker inside the box base*

BR: Uh..boss...someone has escaped from Cell 2...

Doc: Never mind zat...*flinging his hand*

*The light zapped the Dominatrix, pushing her back as she cried out one last time, now covered inside a crystalized blue cocoon*

BR: What do you mean never mind that? *hissing*

Me: How amazing...I could still do that?

*The light began to fade away*

Me: *Turning around* Luke!

*Luke grunted hard as the beast pinned harder*

Me: Hmm? *Looking at my fist, still feeling a tingle; it could work. I build up the sensation, until it developed a sticky substance. Now fingers and palm outstretched, I aimed it for the Shadow Beast, the gooey substance sprang out and gloped onto the creature's arm, encasing it in crystals*

*By a sudden punch, the encased arm broke into shattered pieces*

*Luke fell to the floor and rolled out of the way*

*The creature roared in pain, now my chance to aim again. More goo shot out, plastering its other arm*

*the creature roared loudly*

*Now, the final time, more goo and stickiness abounded, my hand looking like I dipped it in blue paint; it flushed out, springing with its own life, to cover the beast from feet to head*

*Luke looked on in awe as the beast crystalized*

Me: Honey? *Pointing at the creature*

*Luke stood up, nodded and gave a strong hard kick to the creature, shattering it into millions of blue pieces*

Me: Hah!

*Returning back to where those rays were coming from. Somehow, the rays were also present inside the energy core*

Me: I think I know where to stop the fat rays!

Luke: You do?

Me: *Pointing to where the core is* Might not be enough for me to take down the core, but the fat rays are somehow keeping it safe. It just needs to be "recourse" somewhere...

Luke: recourse?

Me: Yeah, move and expand elsewhere

Luke: I hope you're thinking what I am... *grinning*

Me: *giggling*Looks like I'm the only one up to it. Maybe the nanites will end up saving me this time. Just...never tell the others how I did it exactly, ok?

Luke: I promise, Honey..

*One more kiss for the road before venturing out. Luke kissed softly, and let you do your work*

*A slow blink and a smile, now moving forward*

*Shame you won't get to feel all of it, hun*

Me: Okay nanites, I've feared this for some time...but I need to go all out...release it as much as you can until the fat rays are gone...

*Thin whisps began to move toward my direction; I closed my eyes; maybe if I just let myself "sleep", if they can do that*

*the whisps made contact and flooded your body, the nanites rushing*

*Numb any sensations I'm not used to feeling for the moment*

*Softly gasping out as they hit me, the whisps continued to flood, getting a little thicker now as your body slowly gained pound after pound, clothes filled up slowly, every second counting*

*Let those affected now have the added weight taken out*

*the weight gained a little quicker now; your belly overflowing your bottoms and making your shirt rise up. Your legs filled the bottoms quickly, and your arms thickened and a softened up. A large double chin was already forming. My clothes this time would not last long, tearing along the seam of my top the ripping increased, every inch of you fattening up. Cellulite began to take over my form, ballooning into an unrecognizable shape*

*Luke continued to stare*

*More tear patterns ripped their way out, more skin showing than the tattered new rags*

*the whisps now ribbon like consumed your body, blimping you up with fat; your belly and sides forcing up your massive boobs and arms, your legs thickening, your butt bubbling up*

*My heart was fluttering, beating with adrenaline; could he hear it? Or feel it?*

*The weight was too much to stand up with, as it knocked onto my cushy rear. It increased quicker, the ribbons coming in droves, clothes no longer on me*

*Back at the house, Emmit kept monitoring our progress, when he felt something wiggle around him*

Emmit: Hmmm? *putting down his candy bar his tummy wiggled...every inch wiggled...then slowly his form shrank down*

*Geanie felt the jiggling and shrinkage and leapt off his fat cushion side*

*From the shadows elsewhere inside the base, a figure shuffled down a hallway; the ribbons coming along his way. He grunted as he grabbed one of the pygmy guards; the whisps flowing past him and still holding onto the creature, which fell with a thud and now making his way out again, thinking to himself he won't go through that again*

*The wiggling fat became out of sight as Emmit watch himself shrink inward*

Emmit: How peculiar... *now nearing his normal weight*

*Heather fumbled along the floor, alarmed at waking up suddenly*

*the ribbons still flowing into you as you now passed a ton, wobbling and jiggling on my rear*

Alison Gray: *but there was no sign of slowing the growth; reaching to the one and a half ton mark, the nanites doing an impressive work of not letting me explode. Luke below the mesh of fat slowly chanted under his breath, "grow baby, grow". It looked like he would get his wish; swaying side to side with more fat, over 2 tons*

*Luke's face grew a large smile*

*My hands and feet missing inside the folds and rolls, the shape and size didn't matter as much as that it still looked the same, except it spread along the floor*

*just how much energy did these fat rays have?*

*Luke slowly walked over to your billowing form, his finger poked your side softly, sending ripples along your belly*

Alison Gray: rmm?

*his hand then ran along softly*

Me: *muffling* honey?

Luke: yes hun?

Me: *muffling, still faint* you can hear me?

*he nodded, still rubbing softly, your body reaches 2 and a half tons and kept growing fatter*

*soft gasps, he teased my nipple a little and kept playing*

Me: *muffling* eeep! *they even reached down there?*

*Luke seemed lost in a sea of Alison*

*the growth pulsed and quickened further, becoming not only a blob, but a giant blob, increasing my height and skin. The time seemed long when this happened, more wisps and ribbons came, until there was a sucking and slurping sound, like reaching the bottom of a glass with a straw*

Luke: Honey, I think you're nearly done... *resting on your huge belly*

Me: rm..rm..*sagging fat stretching out for many feets*

Doc: Ah...vell at least vwe have one big problem taken care of...

BR: Big problem? They just foiled your plan, Doc... Call yourself a Doctor..you don't deserve the diploma or my time...! *standing up*

Doc: vhat? The plan vorked!

BR: On one person! That is it! Contract terminated! You'll pay for this... *puffing in red smoke*

Doc: Don't you dare! Grrrr! *thumping the console in front of him he noticed something else*

Luke: *Luke rested against your huge form, then hearing a technological whirring and beeping* I think...

Alison Gray: rhrrm?

*a light bubbling was heard also from within your belly, nearly where Luke's head rested*

Me: urp! *a bubble came out*

Luke: *Luke shot up* Well..that was..odd

*more bubbles were coming out, whether I burped or not*

Doc: vhat is zis? *watchign the bubbles float*

Me: hic! hic! hichic!

Luke: Baby...this is unbelieveably cute...

Me: hic hic hic!

*with each hiccup, your body jolted thinner and thinner, bubbles floated along, caught inside a large bubble bath*

Doc: Nooo! My plan!

Me: Hic! Hun! Hic! The energy hic core!

Luke: It's working! *Looked to it as it seemed to dim*

Me: burp urp buraap! Hic! Do it hic!

*Luke nodded swiftly and used his agility, rushing to the core and charging a hard punch as I continued letting out more gas bubbles*

*Fire surrounded Luke's fist as it swung hard and connected with the core. The core sparked and sputtered from the damage; I now find myself sitting on the floor after a few more burps*

*Luke's blows kept raining down on the core as it soon cracked and shattered to pieces*

*Crying out and covering the side of my head*

Luke: *Luke back flipped to where you were, as the core remains spluttered loudly* Erm...I suggest we run, honey

*Nodding, and scooped up in Luke's arms. Luke carried you and ran as agile as always as the room itself began to crumble. The others, waiting for us to return, began to hear rumblings*

Craig: Ah crap...we should run

Steve: Agreed... *running*

Xigbar: *grabbing Demyx* Seconded, come on kid!

*staying very close to Luke's embrace, feeling a tiredness kick in, snuggling further as the noise escalated*

Jan: Hurry up! *Skidding down the hallway we originally entered from*

Craig: *rushing along* Keep your pants on! Gah!

Luke: *running as fast as possible, the rubble falling down right behind*

*Plaster from the side crashed, almost blocking the way out*

*Steve casts a force field around the group*

Ginger: Gotta move the stuff out of the way!

*Xigbar fired blades, cracking and breaking the plaster*

*While finding a quick spell, Steve felt an odd jolt and then it faded away*

Ginger: There has to be a spell ready to say, Uncle Steve!

*Before he could, the plasters disappeared out of sight, our escape way now larger than before*

*Coughing from the blinding cloud of dust*

Craig: I see light!

Xigbar: About time!

*we all scrambled for the exit just ahead*

Ginger: *Hack* Serious allergy alert! *Stumbling out; Jan ready to bring and pull her arm up*

Craig: *coughing* ugh... is everyone here?

Steve: *cough cough* All present and correct it seems

Luke: honey...are you alright?

Me: *still asleep*

*Luke smiled*

*the base inside began to implode, smokes and fire bursting out*

*He happened to see a bit of my exposed breast*

*Everyone looked up at the base imploding*

Ginger: Did we...finally do it?

Luke: I think we did...*Wondering if Doc made it out...*

Ginger: Woo hoo!

*Demyx cheered along with her*

Craig: *I breathed a sigh of relief*

*Jan gave his own whoop as well*

*Steve nodded satisfied*

Jan: *quickly eying down* Wait..is she...

*Luke looked confused and looked down at you*

Craig: *I raised an eyebrow*

Jan: She is, isn't she?

*Ginger bluntly clasped her hand over his eyes*

Ginger: Not so fast, Loverboy...Remember, you can still see mine...

Craig: *tuts*

*With the burning base aside, left to smolder and have the wind die the flames down, we returned once again to the home of Ginger and Jan*

Craig: Hmmm..so...what's the plan now? *relaxing on the couch*

Steve: No plan...not that I know of...

Ginger: Yeah...everyone's skinny again, Doc is probably good as dead

Demyx: ...And we still get to keep our identities

Xigbar: ...and who we're with...

*I lied down on the bed sprawled out and clothed. Until there were small footsteps approaching the bedside, feeling something tickle my nose*

Heather: *Daintly* Mommie? *She held in her hand a pretty daffodil, wanting me to have it very much*

Heather: Beeday, beeday for mommie

Me: *Slowly getting myself back up* Awww. *scooping her up from the waist, smiling and her on the bed sitting* You picked that for me?

Me: *Taking the flower* We should put this in a scrapbook for our family, make sure it'll be preserved for always *kissing her head*

Luke: *knocked on the door and entered smiling* Hey, you're awake .

Me: Hey

Heather: Mommie's day and bee day, daddy

Luke: You're right, Heather *kneeling and rubbing her hair* hey, maybe we should get mommy's cake ready?

Me: A cake? *Slowly thinking* Oh yeah, it's Mother's day today...and my birthday's tomorrow

*Luke chuckled*

Me: I still feel out of it...

*Luke sent Heather downstairs, to go pester the others in making a cake. He then sat down next to you and cuddled you*

Me: Hm something feels a little different...

Luke How so?

Me: Like...there isn't anything inside me...I mean, I never really feel them before, but it isn't like I can do it without them

Luke: Ah well...after that little...well..BIG moment...

Me: They're gone?

*Luke nodded*

Me: I see...but everyone made it out okay?

Luke: yeah...we all got out perfectly fine

Me: *smiling*And even now without the nanites, I feel "lighter"

*Luke chuckled and pulled you closer*

Luke: Well...after all of that we can be safe in the knowledge that nothing else will go crazy

*Smiling further and putting my head closer to his chest, softly sighing in content*

The End


End file.
